


One Hope Then Another

by couronnedesfleurs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Empress Padmé Amidala, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Inspired by Anastasia (1997 & Broadway), Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Nightmares, Prince Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia Organa, Revenge, Romance, Royalty, Skywalker Family Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 138,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couronnedesfleurs/pseuds/couronnedesfleurs
Summary: Luke-with-no-surname lost his memory when he was seven years old. Now nineteen, the only clues to his past are a mysterious amulet, and a kyber crystal that seems to hide something important.Leaving the orphanage and a dead-end job on Tatooine behind, he meets two strangers who claim he shares an uncanny resemblance to the lost Skywalker Prince, and convince him to take the journey of a lifetime.But as Luke soon finds out, there are others who never forgot him, and some of them harbour dark intentions...AKA the Anastasia AU that got wildly out of hand
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Ezra Bridger & Luke Skywalker, Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Comments: 206
Kudos: 285





	1. Prologue: Once Upon A December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy family, a celebration, and a sinister force ready to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm new to writing fanfic, as well as to the Star Wars fandom, but the plot bunnies bit me so hard with this one after watching Anastasia for the nth time that I had to try it (like Anakin). I’m a big fan of the movie and the musical, but there will be some differences to the plot to make it fit with the Star Wars verse. 
> 
> I’m so excited to write this fic and I really hope you enjoy it and stick around for the next instalments. Thank you for reading, and please leave a comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> Music I listened to while writing this chapter: [Anastasia Prologue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUfMHPiDaQo)

There was little in the galaxy Luke loved more than his sister, though he wished she was a bit less aggressive when they were playing chase.

‘Owww, Leia! You don’t need to squash me to death, you’ve won already!’ Luke whined as Leia barrelled into him from an unseen alcove and tackled him to the ground.

‘GOTCHA!’ Leia exclaimed unnecessarily.

She eventually let him go, placing her hands on her hips as Luke wearily sat up on the floor.

‘Honestly Luke, it wouldn’t kill you to run just a _bit_ faster. There’s no fun in it for me if you make it that easy’.

Luke glared up at his sister, and an image of a dishevelled grumpy Tooka sprang to her mind.

‘You don’t even give me a head start! And besides, you cheat’.

Leia gasped.

‘Princesses NEVER cheat’.

She reached her hand out to pull him up.

‘Best of three? You can be the chaser this time’.

Luke rolled his eyes, but took her hand.

Several rounds and lots of laughter later, one child was collapsed on the floor in Leia’s room while the other paced in the en-suite bathroom, both red in the face and exhausted.

‘Blast it! Stop laughing, it’s not funny’ Leia growled at her brother, who had been valiantly trying to keep a straight face. 

She continued to furiously wring her hair out over the sink.

‘How was I supposed to know that there was a timer on the fresher on the third floor? I’ve never even been in the fresher on the third floor!’

She glanced up into the mirror at her rat’s nest hair.

‘Mummy’s going to be cross!’ she wailed as Luke’s giggles got the best of him again, recalling the look of shock on his sister’s face after being blasted in the face with icy water.

‘Maybe if you hadn’t cheated by hiding, you wouldn’t have gotten wet. The game is called _chase_ after all’ Luke said lightly, narrowly avoiding the pillow being thrown at his head. It sailed towards the door just as it opened, drawing a surprised ‘Oof!’ from the newcomer.

Two sets of wide eyes met amused dark blue.

‘Daddy!’

They’d been so caught up in themselves, they hadn’t felt him approaching through their bond.

Leia recovered from the shock first.

‘Sorry daddy! I was aiming for that nerf herder over there,’ Leia said hastily, trying to tuck her messy hair under her collar as she ran across the room into her father’s arms.

‘I’m so glad you’re back, we missed you so much’ she murmured into his chest.

Anakin chuckled as he lifted her up and whirled her around, her matted hair flying out behind her.

‘I missed you too, my darling. But nerf herder? That’s no kind of language for a Princess to be using, Leia. And stars, what happened to your hair? I thought you would have had it styled by now in time for the ball?’

Leia shrieked excitedly as he lifted her upside down using the Force, then gently lowered her to the ground.

‘Daaaaad! I’m getting too old for you to do that. And yes, I did, but then Luke had the bright idea of playing chase- ‘

‘It was _her_ idea!’ Luke cut in, scandalised.

Anakin looked over to his son sympathetically. Leia definitely got her headstrong and passionate nature from him, whereas Luke was gentler and more pacifistic in nature like Padmé. He loved all three of them more than the galaxy itself.

‘It looks like you didn’t come out unscathed either, little sun’ Anakin said wryly, taking in his son’s rumpled clothes and lopsided crown. He held out his arms expectantly.

Luke ran into his father’s embrace, sticking his tongue out at Leia behind his father’s back when he thought he wasn’t looking. 

Anakin smiled. Well- maybe Luke wasn’t _entirely_ like Padmé.

‘She’s right about one thing though. We did miss you’ Luke said softly.

‘And I you, dearest’.

He smoothed down Luke’s blond curls and set the circlet back in place.

‘Are you coming to the ball tonight, daddy?’ Luke enquired. In the bathroom, Leia stiffened as she listened in eagerly, her comb getting stuck in her tangled mane.

Neither of them saw their father as much as they would wish to these days. He was always being called away on business- _important Jedi business_ , their parents said- and always seemed wearier when he returned.

The twins would never forget the day when their father returned with a deep scar on the left side of his face, cutting through his eyebrow. They had been outraged that someone would hurt their daddy like that, and had showered him with even more affection than usual. Anakin held his children close as Luke played with his curls, almost an exact mirror to his own, while Leia whispered solemnly in his ear that the scar only made him ‘extra handsome’.

They knew that tonight’s ball was an important event, but even so it wasn’t guaranteed that their father would be able to attend. They had grown used to him being absent from imperial events, sitting protectively either side of their mother.

‘I am, son. I wouldn’t miss it for the galaxy’.

‘You’d better reserve the second dance for me, daddy’ Leia said seriously, folding her arms across her chest.

‘Only the second dance? Why, I’m offended milady’ Anakin teased his daughter as he crossed the room into the bathroom, gently took the comb from her and started untangling her hair, still holding Luke in his other arm.

‘Well mummy obviously has to have the first dance,’ Leia said somewhat grudgingly ‘and Luke can have the third. I guess Obi-Wan will want one too. But I want at least two more after that’.

‘Duly noted, little moon’ Anakin smiled.

There was a knock on the door and Padmé entered, accompanied by two of her handmaidens who hung back in the corridor, looking vaguely worried. Her gaze locked onto Leia, her husband and son obscured from view by the bathroom door, and her brow eased slightly.

‘My love, where have you been? After doing your hair, Fé couldn’t find you or your brother anywhere!’

Leia bounded over to her mother, enveloping her in a big hug.

‘I’m sorry mummy. I was bored and wanted to play chase with Luke- ‘

‘Now the real story comes out’ Luke muttered.

‘But we’re both fine, look! And daddy’s here too’ Leia chirped.

Padmé looked up in surprise.

‘Ani?’

‘I’m here, angel.’

Anakin approached Padmé and set Luke down gently, who proceeded to hug his mother’s legs.

‘I’m sorry I couldn’t be here earlier. The situation was worse than expected- ‘

‘What matters is that you’re here now, my love’ Padmé said, embracing her husband. A soft glow emanated from the family as the Force hummed happily, the four pieces together again and whole.

A comfortable silence settled as the children silently rejoiced in having their parents together again, clinging to their legs, and the parents found solace in being reunited together with their precious twins. Padmé sighed contentedly, her hands nestled in Anakin’s hair.

One of the handmaidens coughed delicately and Padmé seemed to remember where she was.

‘Yes, you’re right Sabé. We all have a ball to prepare for! And it’s right back in the bath for you two-‘ Padmé said firmly, ignoring the twin’s protests ‘and another hair wash for Leia. I’m sorry Ani, but even your combing couldn’t save that. How did you manage to get it that tangled, Leia?’

The twins started squabbling again and Anakin looked on, his heart full.

A few hours and overflowing bathtubs later, Leia was dressed for the ball and surveying herself in the mirror.

‘You look lovely, your highness. The Empress will be very pleased’ Fé said, a smile on her face at her handiwork.

Leia gazed admiringly at her night blue dress, sewn all over with tiny twinkling gems, and a silver train that flowed behind her like stardust. Her hair had been arranged into an intricate plaited design and interwoven with bejewelled hair grips. The silver tiara was her crowning glory.

‘I don’t look as beautiful as mummy. But maybe one day I will be’ she assessed. Fé laughed at the Princess’s shrewd comment.

‘Well, I think she’ll be delighted when she sees you and your brother’.

Fé ushered her out of her room and down into the public area of the palace to meet her parents and twin.

‘Making their entrance now, their Imperial Highnesses, Prince Luke Skywalker-Amidala and Princess Leia Skywalker-Amidala’.

The crowd parted ways, hoping to catch a glimpse of the young twins who were said to be the spitting image of their parents.

Luke and Leia were used to imperial events, and had attended many balls, but it was clear that tonight was no ordinary celebration.

The room glimmered with tasteful finery and the chandeliers danced elegant silhouettes across the glass windows. There were at least a hundred guests here, maybe two hundred, and the twin’s eyes widened as they took in gowns and suits of silk and satin in every shade and style, every hairstyle more elaborate than the last, long tables piled high with delicacies from every system.

At the helm of the magnificence sat their mother, looking resplendent in a flowing ruby red dress and her Imperial crown placed reverently over her hairstyle. Her face was made up flawlessly and her expression, though pleasant, was the mask she wore to public events. It was a far cry from the mummy they had clung to earlier in the day, all tumbling curls and smiles. For a moment, the twins faltered, unsure at seeing their mother so powerful and unreachable.

The second her eyes found them, however, her whole face lit up like a sunrise and they relaxed, speeding up to get to her. This was the mother they knew. 

Padmé was overcome with emotion at seeing her twins in their finery. Leia already moved like royalty at the tender age of seven, resembling a night sky in her pretty gown. Luke, in his spun gold jacket, was like the sun. His golden circlet sparkled in his curls, and a pang hit her chest at how much he resembled Anakin with his shining hair and startling blue eyes.

‘Come to me my loves’ she exclaimed, standing from the throne and lowering herself to their level so they could fall into her arms.

They basked in her scent, warm and floral and safe. _Home._

‘Let me get a better look at you, my angels’.

She held them at arm’s length as Leia twirled self-assuredly.

‘I love my dress mummy, it’s just like one of yours!’

‘You look splendid, darling’ Padmé said, smiling at Leia’s display.

Luke stood watching, his head cast down slightly, and Padmé’s heart ached. Her twin’s personalities were as distinct as their appearances. Leia was fiery and confident, never hesitating to walk into a room and make sure that everyone knew who she was. Luke was easy-going and compassionate, often getting dragged into things by his sister, and never seeming as self-assured as she did.

She took Luke’s hand and his head shot up.

‘And you are so handsome, sweetheart. My beautiful boy’.

She caressed his cheek softly, hoping to make him feel more at ease. He was always more nervous at these events than Leia was.

He gave her a small smile, and she felt instantly better upon seeing it. He smiled just like Anakin.

‘Now, I have a surprise for you both.’

The twins lit up at the word ‘surprise’.

‘A new speeder?’

‘Don’t be silly, is it finally getting lightsaber lessons?’

Leia playfully brandished an imaginary lightsaber at Luke, who parried it with his own impressive imaginary blow.

Padmé laughed. These really were Ani’s children.

‘Nothing quite as exciting as that, I’m afraid. Now, your father wanted me to wait until you were a bit older, but I thought tonight was the right time. We are after all celebrating our fiftieth year of peace within the galaxy, and it is my greatest wish that you two will only ever know peace, and love.'

She fingered the japor snippet hung around her neck, which never came off, no matter what outfit she was wearing. While she didn’t continuously make best dressed lists for nothing, she refused to compromise when it came to wearing her necklace always.

‘We have told you both that my necklace represents the love between your daddy and I. We wanted to give you something similar, to remind you that you are always loved, and that you must always be there for each other. You are two halves of a whole’.

She pulled out two drawstring velvet bags and handed them to the twins.

Leia hastily shook hers open while Luke calmly undid the drawstring and placed his hand inside carefully.

‘Wow mummy, these are beautiful’ Leia exclaimed, holding her purple crystal in the centre of her hand. A delicate chain was attached to one end so it could be worn as a necklace, and her name was engraved in swirling letters.

Luke held a crystal identical to his sister’s, except his was a pure white like the feathers of a swan, and bore his name. He turned it over, marvelling.

‘These are kyber crystals, used in the construction of lightsabers. One day you will make your very own lightsabers, but for now these crystals represent you and your bond to each other, and the love your daddy and I have for you. Never forget that.’

Padmé gently shifted Leia’s hair aside so she could close the clasp of the necklace, then Luke’s. As the crystal brushed over his chest, he felt a surge of power rush through him, an electric current racing through his blood, which vanished as quickly as it had arrived. He glanced at his twin and knew she had felt the same thing.

‘That’s so cool! When can we-‘

‘Making his entrance now, his Imperial Highness and consort to our Imperial Empress, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker’.

All three heads turned, as did the rest of the crowd, to watch the Empress’s husband make his impressive entrance.

Padmé never ceased to be amazed at the sheer power of her husband’s presence. Even though she herself was not Force sensitive, she could appreciate his aura and the way he commanded attention with no words. He wore an elegant jacket with gold brocade that complimented Luke’s, and his own crown shone in his wavy hair. His lightsaber hung defiantly on his belt in plain view.

Many ladies giggled nervously behind their fans at his attractive appearance, but everyone bowed to show their respect. His handsome face turned from serious and imposing to soft and loving when his eyes settled on his family, and a smile just like Luke’s mirrored back at them.

‘How am I so lucky to have such a beautiful family?’ he murmured softly as he climbed the throne steps, quietly enough for only the four of them to hear. He knelt before Padmé’s throne and kissed her hand.

She smiled as they exchanged a private glance that said more than words ever could. He stood aside as she rose and surveyed the room.

‘Please resume the festivities. The ball will commence in a few minutes’.

Her clear high voice rang out over the room like a bell, and like that, the spell was broken. The guests began chattering animatedly again and the family were shielded from further scrutiny, albeit momentarily.

‘Daddy!’ Leia reached to be picked up despite her earlier protests.

‘Don’t you dare put her upside down again Anakin, poor Fé has already had to do her hair twice.'

Anakin swung her gently around, mindful of her dress, and over their bond he promised her that they would have more ‘Force fun’ as she called it, later.

‘But how can this little girl be the same one I saw in the bathroom earlier? Who is this goddess I see before me?’ Anakin shielded his eyes as if blinded by Leia’s beauty. Leia laughed delightedly.

‘Silly daddy, it _is_ me! Look, I have a train and a cyber crystal and everything’.

‘ _Kyber_ crystal’ said Anakin, unheard by Leia who resumed her earlier twirling, then suddenly gasped.

‘And remember you promised me the second dance daddy! You can’t break that promise’ she admonished, hands on her hips and looking startlingly like Padmé did whenever she put her foot down.

‘Believe me, I have no intention of breaking any promises to beautiful ladies. Or beautiful gentlemen’.

Anakin turned to his son and scooped him up, who rolled his eyes but hid a small pleased smile. He sent Luke a feeling of pride and love through their bond as he touched the white kyber crystal around his son’s neck, which was instantly reciprocated.

It was amazing how different yet similar his bonds with his children were. Both their bonds with their father glowed with an unparalleled brilliance. Yet with Leia, everything was clear and transparent. He knew immediately how she was feeling and what she was thinking, sometimes not even needing to use the bond.

With Luke, everything was softer, more shrouded. He often had to delve deeper to see exactly what his son was feeling. He knew that Luke often felt out of place as an Imperial Prince, and had once caught some of Luke’s thoughts trickling through the bond before they could be fully dissolved, wishing that he and his family were normal and that he didn’t have to be a prince.

Anakin couldn’t help feeling he’d failed Luke in some way. His son deserved to feel confident- he was the son of Padmé kriffing Amidala after all- and he would do anything to reassure his boy. He belonged, in every way, and one day would be the finest Emperor the galaxy had ever seen.

‘Making his entrance now, Chancellor Sheev Palpatine’.

Luke observed his mother and father exchange a sharp look, which put him on edge. He looked nervously at Leia who had also noticed the sudden atmosphere change. They simultaneously tucked their kyber crystals out of sight inside their clothes.

The guests seemed largely unconcerned, although going through the motions of politeness and bowing at the elderly man as he passed, two red guards flanking him.

Luke had only seen the Chancellor a handful of times, and never formally met him. He’d been much younger on the rare occasions he visited the palace, so he didn’t have a clear memory of the man. All he knew was that the man had once been a close friend of his father’s, but due to his mother’s insistence, Anakin had distanced himself. His mother, for whatever reason, disliked the Chancellor immensely, and he had been the main subject of most of the arguments his parents had ever had.

He twisted in his father’s arms to get a better view. The Chancellor had an unthreatening, grandfatherly appearance, and a watery smile on his face as he approached the thrones.

‘Your Majesty.’

He knelt at Padmé’s feet and kissed her hand briefly. She didn’t tell him he could rise, but he did anyway.

‘You are dazzling as always, my dear. And Anakin, how well you look! It’s been too long, my dear boy’. 

The Chancellor reached to shake Anakin’s hand.

‘Indeed, Chancellor. We are glad you could join us.’

Luke noticed that his father was not as warm as he usually was to the various politicians who visited the palace. His mother still had not said a word.

‘It is such a shame that your new responsibilities prevent you from visiting, Anakin. I have much to discuss with you, as you know.’

Anakin inclined his head slightly.

‘Obi-Wan and I are due to meet with you next week, Chancellor. As you know’.

There was a brief pause.

‘I had hoped for a more… _private_ conversation with you, my boy. Master Kenobi and I do not always see eye to eye- ‘

‘Obi-Wan is much respected for his tact and diplomacy, Chancellor Palpatine. I’m sure that whatever you have to say to Anakin, can also be entrusted to Obi-Wan. He has always been our dearest and most loyal friend’.

Padmé’s voice was light, but her eyes were unflinching steel.

‘Quite right, Your Majesty, quite right. Please forgive a man for his old age and stubborn temperament. I would by no means wish to undermine any friends of yours’.

His eyes wandered from Padmé to Leia, who had one hand clenched in the fabric of her mother’s skirt.

‘And your charming children! I have not had the pleasure of seeing them in so long. This must be the young Princess Leia?’

Leia had picked up on her mother’s distaste, but held out her other hand for him to shake. He ignored it and patted her head, narrowly missing her tiara.

‘So grown up already, my goodness. I hope you are following your mother’s footsteps into politics?’

‘They’re only seven, Chancellor. A bit young to begin wading into that minefield’ Anakin said lightly, shooting a look at Padmé.

‘Of course, of course. Lovely to meet you, my dear. And the young prince-’

He turned back to Anakin, who was still holding Luke in his arms. He laughed, a dry wheezing cackle, which made Luke jump and Padmé’s eyes narrow.

‘By the stars, if he isn’t the very image of you as a child, Anakin! And he will grow up to be just as handsome a young man, I’m sure…’

He reached out and touched Luke’s cheek. The wizened fingers felt leathery on his skin. Anakin’s grip on Luke tightened.

‘And have you begun training them, Anakin? I sense great power in them.’

‘If they are too young to be politicians, they are certainly too young to be Jedi, Chancellor’ Padmé said firmly. ‘We want to let them be children first before burdening them with such responsibility.’

Palpatine waved her off as if she were a particularly annoying fly.

‘Indeed, but you must be aware of their huge Force potential? They will be incredibly powerful, and their bond as twins will undoubtedly enhance that-‘

‘We will bear that in mind when the time comes, Chancellor,’ a new voice interrupted.

Obi-Wan had arrived, unannounced, as he had probably spotted the Chancellor already at the thrones and wanted the element of surprise on his side. Ahsoka stood at his side, her hand placed near her lightsaber.

‘Uncle Obi, Auntie Soke!’

Leia rushed over to hug her favourite uncle and aunt, and Luke motioned that he wanted to be put down so he could run to them too, but his father seemed reluctant to put him down. Instead he waved shyly from his father’s chest.

‘Hi my lovelies’ Ahsoka cooed, waving back at Luke and lifting Leia up onto her shoulders.

Obi-Wan ruffled Luke’s hair before turning his gaze to the Chancellor.

‘Master Kenobi,’ Palpatine inclined his head the smallest of degrees. ‘I was just remarking to Her Majesty and Anakin that the children are incredibly strong in the Force. Surely you don’t think it wise to…’

‘To start training? No, I think not. Not yet. Times have changed, Chancellor. The council have decided that Force sensitive children no longer need to start so young, nor be taken from their families. These measures are not conducive to training, and more often than not causes problems further down the line. The twins will do just fine, whenever we decide to start training them’.

‘I was not made aware that the council had made this momentous decision.’

‘Up until now, the decision has been kept private and within the council. They saw no need to trouble outsiders with our affairs.’ 

He spoke in a polite, disinterested tone that brooked no argument.

The Chancellor, at last, seemed to acknowledge a lost cause when he saw one.

‘As you say, Master Kenobi. I will watch their careers with great interest. They show great promise’.

His eyes swept over Luke again, who tried to suppress the dark feeling he felt whenever the Chancellor looked at him. It was like lots of icy tendrils trying to pull him away from safety, away from the strong warm arms of his father. He was relieved when the Chancellor stepped away, bowing, and was enveloped into the crowd.

After Padmé announced the start of the dancing, the evening started in earnest. As was tradition, Padmé and Anakin danced first, alone. Everyone was transfixed by the graceful couple, so perfectly in sync with each other. They were a vision of ruby, jet, and gold, and Leia and Luke watched proudly in the arms of Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. Afterwards, Leia made sure she got the coveted second dance with her father, striding past the court ladies that might have hoped for a turn with the handsome consort, standing on his toes, and informing him that she was going to be the one leading.

‘Of course, milady’.

Meanwhile Luke waltzed with his mother, feeling desperate pride in her sophisticated and effortless skill, and trying not to step on her long skirt. She laughed lovingly and said he was the mot handsome prince she’d ever had the privilege of dancing with.

A flash of black caught his eye, and when the dance was over, he made his way to one of the heavily laden tables where plenty of guests were already helping themselves.

‘Ezra?’

The dark-haired boy looked up in surprise.

‘Luke? Should you be talking to me right now? I mean…‘

He gestured at Luke’s attire.

‘You’re my friend. Why shouldn’t I talk to you?’

Luke looked genuinely confused.

Ezra tried and failed to suppress a smile. Luke was so naïve, but that was one of the qualities he found so endearing about his friend.

‘Maybe because you’re the future Emperor, and I’m a kitchen boy, currently promoted to serving boy? Behind closed doors it’s fine, but you probably shouldn’t talk to me here’.

Luke’s face fell.

‘Oh’.

‘I mean, of course you can talk to me! But- ‘

‘What are you doing over here, young Luke? You should be centre of attention and enjoying the festivities, not talking to the help’.

The Chancellor’s hand clapped on his shoulder.

‘He’s my friend!’ Luke said, frowning up at the Chancellor and subtly trying to shrug his hand off.

‘If this is the company Master Kenobi is allowing you to keep, I will have to have a word with your parents. There is the image of your family to maintain, young Prince. You wouldn’t want to disgrace them, would you?’

Luke seemed to shrink away at the man’s words, and Ezra felt an irrational anger surge inside him.

Luke was his friend, as well as the future Emperor, and no one had any right to talk down to him, never mind old wrinkly here.

The Chancellor’s gaze shot to him as he felt his temper rise, his eyes sharp.

‘What is going on here?’

Anakin appeared at the Chancellor’s side, frowning at the vice grip on his son’s shoulder.

'Merely advising your boy on his choice of friends, Anakin. He's much like you were as a child, befriending everyone in sight, regardless of their... _suitability_.’ 

The concerned grandfather act may have had most people fooled, but Luke didn’t like the sneer in his voice. 

‘I see. Forgive me, Chancellor, but I believe Mon Mothma wanted a word with you, and I have a very important dance appointment to keep with a certain little prince’.

'Of course, my boy.'

Relief was visible over Luke’s face as the Chancellor released him and his father took his hand, steering him towards the dance floor. He looked back to send Ezra an apologetic glance but the boy was long gone.

After dancing with his father, who had almost as much grace as his mother, he made his way back to the table in hopes of finding Ezra. Instead he found a taller brown-haired boy with a cocky grin.

‘Alright, kid? Nice moves out there.’

‘Thanks Han,’ Luke rolled his eyes ‘Have you seen Ezra anywhere? I wanted to talk to him.’

‘He had to go back to the kitchens, they’re overrun down there. They had to pull me off stable duty to help out, they’re so understaffed. But he said he would be back later’.

Luke beamed at that as Hans passed him a piece of cake, before helping himself to an enormous plate of food.

‘Hey, nerfherder! That food is for guests only!’ Leia fumed as she marched over.

‘Did you ever find out why they wouldn’t take your sister at charm school, Luke? Was her natural disposition just too much for them to handle?’

Han smirked which only infuriated Leia further.

‘I could have you fired, you know.’

‘Yeah yeah, I’ve heard it before your highnessness.’

Luke zoned out at the familiar arguing. Han and Leia’s relationship consisted of increasingly creative insults and competitiveness, and when the twins were free of their lessons and played games below stairs with Han and Ezra, the two often had to be separated before they could cause each other permanent damage. Those occasions were becoming more and more frequent, and Luke wondered if Ezra was as tired of the constant bickering as he was.

After losing her temper with Han, Leia pulled Luke with her to the dance floor, where Ahsoka joined them, all three twirling around and laughing until Luke felt dizzy and had to be picked up and taken outside for some air by Obi-Wan.

Luke liked Obi-Wan a lot. He was the closest friend of his father, who had once been Obi-Wan’s student. The older man was supremely calm and wise, and the perfect foil to Leia and Ahsoka’s hare-brained antics. Though that wasn’t to say he was _boring._ Obi-Wan had plenty of dry wit and humour up his sleeve, and his skills lay in his words as much as in his lightsaber technique. 

‘Are you enjoying the ball, Luke?’

‘Yes, Uncle Obi. But- ‘

Luke cut himself off, suddenly unsure of what to say.

‘Yes, young one?’

Obi-Wan’s kind face creased in concern.

‘What did the Chancellor mean, when he said we’re powerful? Me and Leia, I mean. I thought all beings with the Force are powerful. And I didn’t like him. He scared me’.

He admitted the last bit in an almost whisper, ashamed of his words. Future Emperors weren’t scared of anybody.

Obi-Wan sighed, crouching down to his level and placing his hands onto Luke’s shoulders.

‘Listen to me, Luke. The Chancellor does not have your best interests at heart, or your sister’s. I know I shouldn’t be telling you this, and your father probably wouldn’t like me saying this, but you need to be careful around the Chancellor. Your mother doesn’t trust him, and neither do I. But you have no reason to be scared, young one. You have your mother and father, your rather formidable sister, Ahsoka, and myself by your side. Always. I- ‘

He was cut off by sounds of screams and blaster fire suddenly bursting from the palace ballroom.

Immediately he brandished his lightsaber which came to life with a powerful humming sound.

‘I knew it, I could feel it in the Force…’

He turned to Luke with fear and worry in his normally calm eyes.

‘Luke, I need you to stay right here. Hide behind these pillars, and don’t come out until either me or your parents come for you. It is imperative that you don’t move, Luke, do you understand me?’

Luke was stunned and afraid, instinctively reaching out for the bonds with his father and sister and getting no reply from either one.

‘But what about Leia? I- ‘

‘There is no time to argue Luke, wait here until I come for you. Don’t make a sound, and stay hidden.’

Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder one last time, and ran towards the palace, his lightsaber glowing eerily against the cold night sky.

Luke was frozen in fear behind the pillar. The screams were getting louder, and he didn’t have to use the Force to know that something was terribly, terribly wrong. There was no way Uncle Obi would have left him out here alone unless he absolutely had to.

Desperately, he reached out in the Force again, praying that his sister would poke him back as she usually did, or that his father would send his normal reassurance and love flowing through the bond.

Nothing.

Not for the first time, he was frustrated that his mother was not Force sensitive. He needed her NOW and couldn’t reach her, he needed his mummy, what if something awful happened to her, to his daddy, his twin, Uncle Obi or Aunt Soke?

Unknowingly, in his distress, he was sending out a beacon as bright as the rising sun out into the Force for all to see.

‘Prince Luke?’

Luke jumped at the sight of one of the Chancellor’s red guards approaching his hiding place. He stumbled backwards, but there was nowhere to go. His back hit cold unforgiving stone.

‘Your highness, we have been so worried. Everything is fine now so you need to come back to the palace.’

Luke was young, but he was not stupid. And he had heeded Obi-Wan’s words.

‘N-No, I need to stay here for Uncle Obi or mummy or daddy’ he said as firmly as he could, drawing himself up to his full, if rather inconsiderable height.

‘They are waiting for you Prince, they asked me to come and get you.’

‘But you’re not one of their guards- ‘

‘The Chancellor also wishes to see you safe and sound, he sent me to find you and bring you back safely.’

 _To him_. The unspoken words haunted the air.

Luke shook his head, his small hands trembling.

‘N-No, I won’t go with you.’

The guard, who had remained impassive until this point, smiled rather nastily.

‘I’m afraid you have no say in the matter, your highness.’

He bent down with alarming speed and swung Luke over his shoulder, carrying him towards the palace as if he weighed nothing.

Luke screamed and clawed the man’s back in hopes of getting him to drop him, but the guard held him even tighter.

‘Hold still, your highness, it’s all going to be fine- ‘

‘I think not!’ came an angry cry. There was a sudden impact and Luke tumbled to the ground, rolling away from the guard who was doubled over in pain.

Luke barely had time to register what was happening before a blur of limbs and dark hair grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

‘Ezra?! Ezra what’s happening, why-’

Luke was starting to cry, unable to control his emotions any longer. He wanted his family.

‘No time to explain, I need to get you out of here. It’s not safe’ Ezra panted, yanking them around corners and turns until he came to one of the servant’s entrances to the kitchen.

He propelled Luke inside, locked the door behind them, then looked around frantically, his gaze locking on an old nondescript dresser propped up in a corner.

‘Of course.’

He was talking to himself, and Luke was growing more scared by the second.

‘Ezra, please, where are my parents, Leia? I need them- ’

Ezra turned to him with wild eyes.

‘They can’t help you now, Luke. Your mother, your father- I didn’t see what happened but- and Ahsoka grabbed Leia- she was screaming for you- I think they got out but I can’t be sure- I was trying to find you but you were nowhere in sight, then I felt your distress through the Force-’

‘You have the Force too?!’

Luke’s eyes were wide as saucers, barely taking in anything Ezra was saying.

‘Yes, but that’s not important right now. I need to get you out of here, to safety, and wait for...’

Ezra trailed off, as if he wasn’t quite sure _what_ they would be waiting for. He fumbled in one of the dresser corners for a few moments, before the whole thing slid away to reveal a dark passageway.

Luke looked fearfully at him, then started trying to get out of his grip.

‘I’m not going in there! I can’t trust you- Obi-Wan said to only trust him or mummy or daddy but that guard tried to take me and now you’re trying to take me away too-!’

Ezra grabbed Luke’s arms and forced him to face him.

‘Luke, you’re my best friend, and I wish I could explain everything to you, but we don’t. Have. TIME. I have to keep you alive. Your life is worth infinitely more than mine. When this is over, I promise we’ll talk and find- whoever’s left…’

A haunted expression flashed over his face, and he hefted Luke into the corridor, pulling the dresser back into place just as the locked kitchen door started to burst from its hinges.

They hurried along the corridor, Ezra pulling Luke along as fast as he could, and trying to tune out the heart-breaking sniffles until they came to a small trapdoor. Ezra lifted Luke through it, then shut and locked it behind him as fast as he could before once again grabbing Luke’s hand and pulling him through the night.

Luke was utterly disorientated now. The freezing chill of the December night, his whole world crumbling down around him, and the many twists and turns they’d taken meant he didn’t know where they were anymore. He’d lost his crown somewhere between the palace gardens and here, and his jacket was torn. All he could see were trees, as far as his limited night vision could make out. A vast black forest that they were headed straight towards. Surely that was not safe? There would be wild creatures in the woods, and it would be too dark to find his family.

A sharp cry pierced the night and Ezra buckled in front of him, his face contorted in pain. Luke whipped around in horror to see red guards pursuing them, getting ever closer, brandishing stun blasters.

‘Ezra!’ he breathed in horror, trying to support his weight onto his shoulders, but he was still small for his age, his mummy was always worrying about it, and he couldn't keep Ezra upright-

‘No, Luke, no use’ Ezra wheezed ‘it’s not fatal but I can’t run anymore. I’ll hold them off, you need to go. RUN. As far as you can. And never look back. Promise me?’

Ezra suddenly yanked something off his neck and pressed it into Luke’s palm. It was the tiny bronze amulet he always wore. Luke knew it was the last thing Ezra owned that had belonged to his parents.

‘No, no, I can’t take it- !’

‘It’s yours now, it brought me luck, and now I need it to bring you luck too. Now, GO.’

The urgency of his words took the last of his strength as he collapsed.

‘I won’t forget you, Ezra Bridger’ Luke whispered to his unconscious friend, before running as fast as he could into the inky skeletal trees.

It was hopeless. Luke couldn’t see where he was going, and had no idea if the guards had enhanced vision in their helmets, but he was hugely outnumbered. Every time he heard their voices getting closer he would speed up, his remaining vision blurred by tears, his breathing ragged and uneven as he scrambled over rocky ground.

He ran and ran until he could no longer feel the pain in his legs or the beating of his heart. All perception of time or distance had left him, and he was alone, running on empty.

His dance shoe, wholly unsuited to running, caught the edge of a bolder, sending him flying into the air and smashing head first into a tree with a sickening crack.

As he slid to the floor, the last thing he saw were a cluster of stars twinkling above him, and he wondered if they formed any of the constellations his parents had taught him and Leia about.

The sudden realisation of their loss caused a tidal wave of grief to overwhelm him, and he knew no more.

Around him, the Force wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the prologue out of the way! Poor Luke is straight up NOT having a good time...  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments, and thank you for reading! This fic is my baby so it means a lot 💖
> 
> Come talk Star Wars to me! I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) for my ao3 account but I'm more active on [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/).


	2. Somewhere Down This Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke sets out on his own, makes a fateful decision, and meets some new friends all in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so inspired for this fic, I've been writing all day and it's now midnight but I couldn't wait to get this chapter up. I cannot write action scenes to save my life, so please bear with me. 
> 
> This is a looong a chapter, 16 pages in a word document, but I couldn't face splitting it in two. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

‘As you know, you’ll be working on the Lars’ moisture farm on Tatooine. You need to make your way down the main road and when you come to the fork, take the right to the nearest space port- ‘

‘Bye! Bye everybody!’

Luke smiled at the numerous small faces pressed up against the glass, little hands waving furiously as they watched their friend leave.

‘Are you even listening to me, wretched boy?’

Luke sighed.

‘Yes, Mrs Mohk.’

The old woman sneered.

‘You’ve been a thorn in my side ever since you arrived, _Luke-with-no-surname._ Strutting around with your amulets and crystals, acting like kriffing royalty, too pathetic to even remember where you came from. Well, I fed you and clothed you for twelve years, and now I wash my hands of you. It’s Tatooine where you’re going, and that’s all you’ll ever be good for.’

She smiled spitefully.

‘You probably have some ridiculous dream of finding out where you came from, but not even your kriffing kyber crystal will help you find your family, and I doubt they’d want you back anyway. You should be grateful I found this job for you instead of hurling you out onto the street. Now, get lost.’

She pushed him through the rusty iron gates of the orphanage and locked them shut.

Not for the first time, Luke wished that he had known someone who could’ve helped him hone his powers. As useful as they had been in winding up the old tyrant over the years, they always seemed to desert him when he needed them most, so for the majority of their confrontations she had always had the last word. It would have been nice to leave her with a reminder of him, say, by causing her to faceplant in the mud outside the orphanage door.

To his immense surprise, almost as soon as the image had solidified in his head, he was watching it happen before his very eyes, and had to cover his mouth to shield his laughter. The children inside the orphanage were giggling hysterically, and he felt lighter than he had in months. He quickly waved to them one last time and hurried away from the orphanage and the swearing woman, unwilling to let her know he was the cause of her humiliation.

He knew that her intense hatred of him was mainly caused by one specific event, almost as soon as he’d arrived at the decrepit old shack on the edges of Corellia, when she’d tried to take his necklaces from him. Although the Jedi were viewed as highly dangerous and most were either dead or had fled into exile, kyber crystals were still extremely rare. She probably hoped she could get a decent amount for it at the weekly market. But as soon as she tried to yank it off his neck, she had let out an almighty shriek, clutching her burnt and red raw hand. It had never fully recovered, and she hadn’t tried again after that, deeming the crystal too much trouble and the amulet to be worthless and not worth her time. The incident had caused her to loathe him immensely, and it was fair to say the feeling was mutual.

Luke trudged down the main road, his sudden elation at getting one up on the old woman extinguished by the prospect of his future. Moisture farming on Tatooine? Not quite what he’d envisioned for himself. He had exchanged a few letters with the Lars family and they seemed perfectly nice and reasonable, which was more than you could say for most people who lived somewhere like Tatooine. But it was dull work, and most likely he would waste away the rest of his life baking under the relentless twin suns he’d read about.

He came to the fork in the road, a very definitive marker for where his life was about to go. If he went right like Mrs Muck said, he would arrive at their small local space port and be dumped on Tatooine.

If he went _left_ , however…

He fingered his necklaces, buried deep under his clothes. The amulet was a safety anchor as always, but the kyber crystal seemed to heat up under his fingers as he turned to the left, a gentle silent urge. 

_Yes, go, go left to the capital, this is your path._

Not that he needed much persuasion to ignore the old woman’s instructions, but the sign from his crystal sealed the deal. He felt a brief pang of guilt for abandoning the Lars family, but he was sure they would employ another orphan who would be more than happy to get off this planet and find solid decent work. It wasn’t like they were adopting him or anything.

As he made his way to Coronet City, he debated what he would do once he got there. Obviously, he had to secure accommodation for the night, which might be difficult with the meagre coin purse the old woman had given him. Maybe he could find a job? He’d always wanted to fly. And he was very gifted at fixing things. He’d been the sole repairer of all the orphanage droids, and some from the village too, which made Mrs Muck some money. That was probably the only reason she hadn’t kicked him out years ago.

The journey took much longer than he’d thought, and by the time he wearily arrived in Coronet City, dusk had fallen.

The bright lights of the city and roaring noise of the traffic were foreign to him, a rural orphan, who had never ventured beyond the small village. He smoothed his fingers over his crystal for comfort, feeling the long-ago memorised ridges and valleys of the stone, circling the engraving of his name.

Someone, somewhere, had loved him. The necklace was proof of that, whatever Mrs Muck said. Maybe even two people, if the necklaces had come from different people.

But she was also right in that it gave him virtually no clues. From a book he’d snuck out of the library once, he’d managed to siphon the information that Kyber crystals were found in the Crystal Cave on the planet Ilum, where Jedi Temples had been located. But the temples were destroyed along with the Jedi, and even with Luke’s limited education, he knew that anything associated with the Jedi was not viewed as a good thing. After all, they had been single-handedly responsible for the massacre of the Imperial Palace over a decade ago, where the Empress and her family had been lost. The galaxy was left scattered in the ashes of the slaughter, and had only been brought back to order by the now-Emperor, a chancellor who had stepped in to close the power vacuum and established the new Galactic Empire.

The first hotel he stepped into was fully booked, and so were the next two, and the next five after that. He wasn’t sure if they were really full or if they took one look at him, in his scruffy countryside clothes, and decided they didn’t want him.

Out of options, he made his way into a sleazier looking part of town, where the street lights dimmed and the cantina signs flickered.

As soon as he entered the least dingy looking of the closest cantinas, he felt multiple pairs of greedy eyes fix on him, and he tried to ignore the panicked voice in his head that urged him to run.

He nervously sat down at the bar.

‘A Corellian whiskey, please’ he asked the middle-aged bartender.

She took one look at him and snorted.

‘Yeah right, I’m not risking arrest by the Imps for serving alcohol to underage boys. What are you even doing in this part of town, kid? You’re better off back at your farm, or wherever you came from.’

‘Make it a Meiloorun juice, then.’

Luke had no proof of ID, or any personal documentation for that matter, but it still annoyed him that he was so small for his age.

She raised one overly tweezed brow, but served him anyway.

‘Thank you.’

‘And your manners are a dead giveaway too. No kids round here speak like you do, they’re mostly spouting bantha poodoo. Where’s your folks at?’

Luke shrugged.

She turned to serve a pair of Twi’lek’s, but kept half an eye on him.

Luke figured that if she wasn’t going to leave him alone, he might as well get some information.

‘Do you know of anywhere I can stay? Or jobs that are going? I want to get off-planet? Not Tatooine though’ he finished clumsily.

She looked at him as if he’d suddenly sprouted a second head, but he thought it would take a lot to surprise her considering the many different alien species he’d spotted in the bar area.

‘Is that your idea of a joke, kid? No one gets off-planet, except to the outer rim planets for work. Tatooine and the like are the only places we can go, so we choose to stay here, for our sins. Don’t you know anything about the Imps?’

The look on his face said it all.

She leant in closer and made a show of topping up his drink, lowering her voice so they wouldn’t be heard.

‘They have barriers set up, right? Security checks, trooper patrols, the works. There ain’t no way you’re getting off planet, except to the outer rim or in a body bag. Sorry to break it to you kid, but that’s the way it is.’

‘But why? Why can’t anyone leave? I thought this was a free empire?’

Her eyes darted back and forth as she hushed him.

‘Quiet kid, you don’t want to go saying things like that in a place like this. Never know who’s listening. Now, with the job, I might be able to help you. I heard there’s a guy who’s looking for lifters and loaders, as well as pilots, in some scavenging scheme. Name of Han Solo.’

Luke almost leapt off his stool.

‘Pilots? Seriously?’

‘You can fly, kid?’

She looked doubtful.

‘I can fly anything’ he said seriously, with no arrogance.

‘Suit yourself. I can give you directions to where he’s staying, but there’s no guarantee he’ll take you on, ‘specially looking as green as you do. But hey. It’s worth a shot.’

She scribbled down some instructions on a napkin.

‘Now, you’d better be going. It’s getting dark and you’ve already attracted the wrong kind of attention, if you catch my drift.’

Luke had noticed the multiple pairs of eyes that had fixed on him when he entered the cantina were still glued to him, and thought that this woman had the right idea.

He stood up to leave, and she shook her head.

‘You’re a walking beacon, kid. And there are plenty around here who want fresh meat. Promise me you’ll go straight to Solo when you leave here?’

She looked almost worried for him, and Luke felt touched.

‘I promise, Miss-?’

‘Name’s Marsha.’

‘I’m Luke. It was good to meet you, Marsha.’

He smiled as he gathered his one small bag from beneath the stool, and she smiled tentatively back as though it was something she’d forgotten how to do.

‘Get going with you, kid.’

Luke kept his word, hastily following the directions Marsha had given him.

He’d been clever and lingered among crowds, darting in and out and doubling back on himself. He might be green, but he knew when he was being followed. His crystal felt like a brand against his skin, crying out in warning, and he was relieved when he found the residence of this mysterious Han Solo.

The building was shabby and had seen better days, but the shape of the doors and windows as well as the faded posters outside suggested this had once been a holo-theatre of some kind.

The main front door was locked, and despite knocking several times, there was no answer.

He slipped around the side of the building, where a small crack of light flooded through a side door. He gingerly crept in the small gap, not wanting the door to make a noise and give him away in the event that Marsha had been wrong and this was not the home of someone who could help him.

Suddenly hearing voices, he followed the sound, through corridors into a dimly lit lobby, then up a grand staircase with a threadbare carpet. This had most definitely been an opulent theatre in its heyday. What had happened to it?

He was now stood in what he guessed was the balcony seating of the theatre, every seat dusty and buried under cobwebs.

Silently, he crept forward and sat in the first row of seats, peering over the handrail into the theatre below.

Whatever he had been expecting, this certainly was not it.

There were two men, one brown haired and one black haired, sitting at a small desk in front of the stage.

A line of men and women stood on the stage, each holding a script, and each wearing what looked like a mockery of fine clothes from the past era of the Empire.

The women tottered in heels too high for them, the men preened in shirts that had probably once been smart but were now too small for them. The bizarre thing was, all the men and all the women were clearly meant to look alike. The women all favoured long, dark hair- some wore it loose, others wore it in complicated looking buns and plaits all around their head, some even had brunette wigs with their natural blonde peeking out underneath. They wore blue and silver clothing, and all had dark eyes.

The men, on the other hand, were all blond, or had taken great pains to appear as blond as possible. They were mostly blue eyed, and wearing clothes in various shades of white and gold.

One woman was trying to make her way through the script, her voice mousy and small as she buried her head in the paper.

‘H-hi Grandma, it’s me, Leia, how are y- ‘

‘No, no, no, NO!’

An angry voice echoed up through the rafters.

‘This is all wrong, totally wrong! She was fiery! Balls of steel! And she could actually look people in the eye. NEXT.’

The poor woman scurried off stage as the next woman stepped forward, dropping her blue coat to reveal…nothing underneath. Luke turned away.

What had Marsha sent him here for?

‘Nope, nope, royals generally prefer to keep their clothes on when performing imperial duties, though there’s a strip club down the way you could try sweetheart! NEXT.’

This man had clearly run out of patience with whatever was going on here. He paced back forth, running his hand through his brown hair and throwing a data pad to the floor.

As another woman stepped forward and made a mess of her lines, he raised his hand.

‘Okay folks, we’re going to take five, okay? Just… do whatever you want, but get out of my sight for a while.’

The men and women shuffled off stage and the brown-haired man buried his head in his hands.

‘This is totally kriffing hopeless, Ezra. We’re wasting our time. We should gather what recruits we’ve got and make a run for it.’

‘Relax, we have more time. This is only the… what, third batch of auditionees? I’m sure we’ll find someone who will last longer than five minutes under Jobal’s stare.’

The black-haired man stood up and stretched, and Luke got a good view of his face for the first time. He had bronzed skin and a prominent nose, set beneath luminous dark blue eyes and a flop of jet-black hair.

‘It’s just a matter of finding the right person, and once we do, we’ll be well away. Have faith.’

The brown-haired man scoffed.

‘Faith in what, the karking Force? Lot of good that ever did anyone. I have faith in one thing, Ezra, and that’s me. That philosophy has been all that’s kept me away from the Imps this long.’

‘You wound me. I thought men who smuggled together stuck together.’

By this point, Luke was sure that either Marsha had made a mistake, or he’d wondered into the wrong building, because this was sounding dangerously anti-Imperial. Based on what he’d heard, he had no love lost for the Empire, but he had no wish to get on the wrong side of them either.

‘Is it me or do you feel like there’s someone watching us?’

_Kriff._

He silently backed away, planning to find a doorstep to curl up on for the night, when his shoe caught the foot of one of the seats and he tripped on the stairs.

The sound of him face planting alerted the two men below.

‘Hey!’

‘Who’s there?’

Swearing under his breath, Luke ran as quickly and quietly as he could, out of the balcony, padding around the corner and down the stairs. Seeing that the lobby area was still dimly lit and deserted, he made a dash for the front door.

The front door he’d forgotten was locked.

‘GOTCHA!’

Something slammed into him and wrestled him mercilessly to the ground. He must have hit his head hard, because a little girl’s voice echoed through his mind, gleefully shouting the same phrase.

‘Get off me!’ Luke cried, trying to squirm out of the painfully tight grip on his biceps. His captor answered by wrenching one of his arms behind his back, twisting it higher and higher-

‘ARGHH! Stop, please stop!’

Tears were pricking at his eyes now, his free hand scrabbling for anything he could grab onto, use as a weapon against his attacker.

‘If you value your life, Imp, you’ll shut up and stay still’ a low voice growled in his ear. He was face down on the ground now, his legs pinned uselessly to the grimy carpet as the man incapacitated him and ground the nozzle of a blaster into his back.

‘N-not an Imp’ Luke gasped, the pain in his arm growing at an alarming rate.

‘What did you say?’ the man hissed.

‘I’m not an Imp! Please-‘

‘If you’re not an Imp, then who are you? What are you doing here? Who told you about this place? Give me one reason I shouldn’t end you right now.’

The grip on his arm was, if possible, tightening. His crystal screamed against his chest. It was too much.

With a pained shout, he gathered all his remaining energy into one massive upwards push, relying on his power for strength, causing the man to go flying into the wall. His power took on a comforting aura, enveloping him in warmth as he clambered up to his knees.

‘What the _kriff_ is going on?’

The brown-haired man skidded into the lobby, blaster raised. He took in Luke, blond head bowed and clutching his arm, and his friend moaning dazedly against the wall.

‘Please, please, I’m not an imp, I just- ‘

Luke glanced up; certain he’d find the wrong end of a blaster pointing in his face. The man blinked at him, twice, three times. Then dropped his blaster and rushed over to grab his chin.

‘Hey! What are you- ‘

‘Caraya’s soul, Ezra, what have you dredged up here? Prince Luke from the ashes?’

Luke was taken aback; he’d never heard of a royal with his name before. The man was staring at him with wide eyes, jerking Luke’s face to the left and right.

Ezra pulled himself up from the ground, recovering quicker than Luke thought possible. He narrowed his eyes at Luke.

‘What are you talking about? This little brat is an Imp spy, I’m sure of it.’

The man laughed.

‘For one, he’s too short to be an Imp. Second, anyone looking as much like the lost Prince as this kid does, and they’re sure to be in more danger _from_ the Imps. No way is he spying for anyone.’

He suddenly perked up.

‘That’s why you’re here, right kid? For the auditions? I can tell you already, you’ve got the job. Most convincing one I’ve seen.’

‘Forget it, they chose him _because_ he looks like that and could get in here unnoticed- ‘

Luke wrenched his face out of the man’s grasp.

‘For the last time, I’m not a spy, I’m not an Imp, and I don’t know what auditions you’re talking about! I was told by a woman called Marsha that if I found Han Solo, I could apply to be a pilot.’

The brown-haired man smirked.

‘That’s me, kid.’

Luke gaped.

‘ _You’re_ Han Solo?’

He hadn’t expected someone this scruffy looking. 

‘Hey, you don’t have to sound so disappointed.’

‘That’s how most people react when they meet you.’ Ezra muttered. He then rounded on Luke.

‘Are you seriously expecting me to believe you came in here dressed like that, wanting to be a pilot? I wasn’t born yesterday, boy, and neither was Han, despite appearances- ‘

‘Hey!’

‘So either you tell us what you’re really doing here, and most importantly how you can use the Force, or I’ll make you, and believe me, you don’t want me to do that.’

Luke was tired. He had walked all the way to Coronet City, been rejected from mostly every accommodation in the capital, been followed all the way here from a seedy cantina and only just managed to escape whoever was stalking him, only to find that Han Solo was not a legitimate pilot at all but some kind of- theatre pimp? He really had no clue- and that he was back to square one.

But all he could think to say was:

‘The Force? What’s the Force?’

Ezra’s face darkened dangerously.

‘Don’t say I didn’t warn you, boy- ‘

‘Hey, hey, cool it Ezra. You did just slam him to the ground pretty hard. Maybe he’s lost his memory.’

_Wouldn’t be the first time._

‘I don’t know anything about the Force, but if you’re talking about my- my power and how I threw you off, then all I know is I’ve always had it; no one else at the orphanage could do things like I could. I swear I am nothing to do with the Empire, I don’t want anything to do with them, I just want to get out of here and see another planet that isn’t Corellia or Tatooine.’

Han leaned forward, a glint in his eye.

‘Orphanage, you say? Who were your parents? Where did you live before Corellia?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘What do you mean, you don’t know?’

‘I was taken to the orphanage when I was seven, I don’t remember anything from my life before that.’

Luke didn’t feel much like discussing his origins with these two.

‘How old are you?’

‘Nineteen, nearly twenty.’

‘That’s…perfect, kid. That’s utterly perfect! You really are the whole package.’

Han seemed much more enthusiastic about Luke’s amnesia than Ezra was.

‘Han, you can’t be serious. This kid looks like he just stepped off a moisture farm. No offense.’

He shot the last at Luke, who bristled. Ezra wasn’t to know that had he done what he’d been told, he would be on a moisture farm right now instead of sitting here with a possibly sprained arm. Maybe he should have listened to Mrs Muck…

‘I’m not a moisture farmer! Listen, it’s getting late, and I have nowhere to stay. Do you have any openings for pilots or not?’ Luke said, sounding much braver than he felt.

Han grinned.

‘No space for pilots, we’re all booked up on that front. However, I do have one spare ticket out of here for Prince Luke.’

That name again.

‘A Prince who, as it happens, you look just like.’

The doubt must have shown on Luke’s face, because Han’s eyebrows rose.

‘You mean to tell me you’ve never seen a holo of the former Royal family, may they rest in peace? Do you even know anything about them?’

Luke shook his head.

Han rummaged for his data pad, pressed a few buttons, and handed it to Luke.

It was a holo of a formal portrait, hazy but just about visible, a family of four smiling at the camera. 

A tall handsome man with dark blond curls. A beautiful woman with big dark eyes and an elaborate headdress; she must have been the Empress. And stood in front of them, the adult’s hands on their shoulders, two small children. A girl with dark hair pulled into buns on either side of her head, who resembled the woman. And a boy with blond waves and bright blue eyes who looked just like the older man.

His heart leapt as he took in the uncanny resemblance. Han had a point; he did share a lot of physical similarities with this little boy.

But there was no way. Absolutely no way he could have been royalty. Surely even he, the most impressive amnesiac in the galaxy, would remember something about being a Prince?

‘You know, you’re not entirely wrong Han. If we put him in some decent clothes and brushed his hair, he could actually pass for the Prince.’

He looked up at the two men, Han’s face beaming and smug, Ezra looking between him and the holo with a peculiar expression. He’d lowered his blaster for the first time.

‘Okay, yeah, I can see why you think we look alike. But it’s impossible. I think the real Prince Luke, whoever he is, would remember that he was once royalty.’

He frowned suspiciously.

‘You were auditioning people to act as them, weren’t you? To pretend as if they were the lost Princess and Prince. Why?’

Han and Ezra exchanged a look.

‘Well farmboy, for top secret reasons, we are trying to get off planet too. As you know- or probably don’t actually, you don’t seem to know much about anything- the Imps have patrols everywhere. But we know for a fact that Great-Empress Jobal is currently looking for the lost Prince, and will grant private access to Naboo for anyone who claims to have found him. It’ll still be tough getting past the Imps of course, but the tractor beam from Jobal's people would pull us in before anyone else could really question it. So, if you fancy pretending to be a Prince for a bit, we could get you out of here no problem.’ Ezra shrugged.

‘But isn’t that wrong? To deceive this Great-Empress? She wants her real Grandson back, not an impostor like me or those people you had on stage- ‘

‘Correction. Those people on stage were impostors, yes. Desperate Corellians just trying to escape the grasp of the Imps. But not you. You’re the closest thing to the real Prince I’ve seen, and I’ve seen _hundreds_ of people claiming to be him. Think about it,’ Han said eagerly, putting an arm around Luke’s shoulder. ‘You’re the right age, the right physical type, you have no idea where you came from or what happened to your family. You wouldn’t be lying to anyone if you said there was a possibility that you are the Prince, because it could very well be true. And if it turns out you’re not, there’d be no harm done.’

‘No harm done?? What about the poor woman who’s just trying to find her family- ‘

‘But she’s the person you should be asking!! Don’t you see? She’s the only person in the world who’d know if you really are Prince Luke or not. If you are, then she’s found her family and you’ve found yours. If you’re not, then it’s just an honest mistake, and you’re free to leave and roam on Naboo or whatever system of your choosing. Either way, you win’.

Luke was silent for a moment.

‘And you two? What’s in it for you?’

‘We just want to get to Naboo. If we’re doing a good deed on the way, who’s to stop us?’ Ezra said.

Han smiled lazily.

‘And as a bonus, if you come with us, Ezra is Force sensitive. He can tell you about all that Jedi poodoo.’

‘You mean the Force was used by the Jedi?!’

‘You really don’t know anything, do you?’

Ezra looked almost pitying, and Luke blushed under his stare.

‘So what’ll it be kid? Stay here looking as green as they come? Or make it off planet with us and either find your family or be free to go anywhere you want?’

It was wrong. Luke may have been raised by the devil incarnate in a crumbling orphanage, but even he knew that deceiving someone was wrong. They would be straight up lying to the Great-Empress’s face.

‘C’mon kid, you know it makes sense. What’s your name? Feel like we should get acquainted as we’re going to be star tripping to Naboo together’.

Luke felt it wouldn’t be a good idea to tell them he shared the same name with the lost prince. 

‘Ben’ he blurted, the first name that came to mind.

‘Liar.’

He gaped at Ezra.

‘Your name is… Luke’.

‘H-How did you-‘

‘Are you kriffing kidding me? Your name is _Luke_ and you didn’t think to tell us? Christmas really has come early!’ Han crowed.

‘I’m not coming with you. It’s wrong. I’ll find another way off this rock.’

Ezra shot Han a look, and lifted his stun blaster. Han, in his defence, at least had the decency to look guilty. Ezra looked like wild banthas wouldn’t stop him getting what he wanted.

‘I’m sorry, Luke, but we need to get off this planet asap, and you’re our ticket out of here.’

‘Wait, no! -‘

‘THERE THEY ARE!’

All three whipped around to see an army of white metal uniforms with weird bug like helmets marching down the corridor towards them at a frightening pace. Luke realised they must have come in the side door like him.

‘Kriff, stormtroopers! _Run!!!’_ Han yelled, shooting the lock off the main doors and barrelling out into the night. Ezra grabbed Luke’s arm and wrenched him along.

Luke almost had a strange feeling of déjà vu.

‘Stop, stop, I’m not!-‘

‘Now is _really_ not the time to argue with me, blondie’ Ezra said through gritted teeth, randomly shooting behind him with the blaster. For someone not looking at his targets, he seemed to have a very good aim.

Luke was too fatigued from tiredness and hunger to put up much of a struggle, and he felt that out of the two evils, he’d take Han and Ezra over whatever those things were… stormtroopers, Han had called them.

‘How much did you tell the Imps, anyway?’

‘You think _I_ told them where to find you?’ Luke sputtered. ‘Don’t blame me for your own mess, it’s you two they’re after! I was just trying to get out of here! I wanted nothing to do with them, or you.’

He got no response.

Ezra pulled him down several narrow alleyways, darted through countless side streets and walkways, zigzagging the rat runs of Coronet City, and still they were relentlessly pursued by the stormtroopers.

‘Pick it up, Ezra!’ Han yelled.

They were nearing a large domed building, which Luke guessed must be one of the capital’s spaceports.

This time it was Ezra who shot the lock off the door, shoving him through and barricading the door behind them.

Han was well ahead, rushing past the gleaming space craft that lined the airport, making for what Luke could only call a rust bucket stowed near the end of the runway.

‘You’re not telling me that piece of junk is your ship?’ Luke said in dismay.

‘Hey, the Millennium Falcon may not look like much but she’s got it where it counts, kid!’

‘Only thanks to his ‘special modifications’’ Ezra quipped. Luke didn’t say anything. He hadn’t forgiven the man for still thinking, despite everything, that he had sold them out to the Imps.

He was pulled onboard, and Han tossed him a comm helmet.

‘You said you’re a pilot, any good?’

It would appear he had no alternative, as the stormtroopers had made their way into the building and were opening fire on the Falcon.

Ezra ran to the blaster cannon as Luke and Han hastily scrambled into the pilot seats, putting up deflector shields and setting the acceleration to run full throttle once they’d worked up to light speed .

‘What about the barricades? We won’t get past the stormtroopers, the odds are impossible!’ Luke yelled frantically.

‘Never tell me the odds!’ Han threw back.

They had no time to worry about barriers, or checkpoints. It was now or never. Han pulled the gears into full throttle and they shot down the runway, scattering stormtroopers left and right. They spawned like ants, pouring in through the hanger doors, posing a serious threat to the antiquated ship.

Luke felt a strange calm settle over him as he took the controls. If he ignored Han’s swearing and the very real danger that the stormtroopers would stop the ship, it was just like being back at the orphanage with his friends and some of the village kids, including Biggs. He often rode the speeder that belonged to Biggs’s father, as well as other vehicles in the village when running errands to earn his keep, and found it surprisingly natural.

If he could just imagine he was back in the tired dusty village, he might make it through this.

Gritting his teeth, he pinpointed troopers in his periphery, locking the aim on them and firing, only belatedly hoping these blasters were set to stun.

He had no time to dwell on it; the more he shot down, the more seemed to appear.

They were hastily approaching the end of the hanger doors, which the troopers had succeeded in shutting.

‘Han, we need to slow down-‘

‘No time!’

Surely there was no way Han was going to-

CRASH.

‘Hold the bucket-heads off, we’re not totally clear yet!’

Dazed, Luke realised they had rammed straight through the hanger doors and were careening down one of the main streets of Coronet City.

‘This was not the plan!’ Ezra yelled from the cannon.

‘I’m improvising!’

Troopers were still everywhere, seeming not to care whether they hit innocent civilians in their mission to stop the Falcon from escaping. 

Luke continued with a fire in his heart, desperate to escape and stop the torment of poor passers-by who had simply been in the wrong place at the right time.

Han dodged buildings and people as best he could, Ezra blasting at the troopers who finally seemed to be falling back.

Luke knew they needed to get into the air in the next five seconds if they wanted to make it.

He reached for the ascent gear, wincing at the strain it put on his sore arm, only to have his hand slapped away by Han.

‘Are you crazy kid, we don’t have a clear run! We’ll be toast!’

Luke looked at the angle, mentally calculated it. He felt his power surround him, now a familiar sensation, once again stepping in at the last minute when he needed it, and he felt the aura glow around him in approval as he made his decision.

‘Better that than tortured by an Imp’ Luke muttered, grabbing the gear and pulling it before Han could stop him again

With an almighty crack, the Falcon shot straight into the air at almost ninety degrees, narrowly missing the corner of what looked like a bank.

The trooper fire faded as Luke levelled them out, breathing heavily.

He was hesitant to look at Han, scared that he would throw him off the ship, perfect Prince impersonator or not.

But when he met the man’s eyes, he had a broad grin plastered on his face.

‘I don’t know if you’re plain crazy or plain brilliant, but that was a stellar piece of flying kid’.

Ezra stumbled into the pilot deck, sweat beaded on his forehead.

‘What in the kriff was that? That’s the craziest thing you’ve ever done Han, you wonderful son of a canoid!’

‘Don’t look at me, thank the kid’.

Han felt bad for throwing the kid in the deep end, and was genuinely impressed by his skills.

‘You weren’t lying when you said you could fly, farmboy. Where did you learn to do that?’

‘For the last time, I’m not a moisture farmer! I used to ride a neighbour’s speeder back at the orphanage. Obviously, that wasn’t fitted with an artillery system, but the controls aren’t that different once you get used to it.’

Luke shrugged.

‘Uh huh’. Ezra looked dubious. ‘Well, however you did it, I think this calls for a celebration’. He leaned over Luke to switch the controls to autopilot and set course for Naboo, stretching lazily like a cat in a sun kissed window. ‘Corellian whiskey all around, am I right or am I right?’

‘Actually, if you don’t mind, I’m going to bed. I’m pretty tired, and don’t feel like spending unnecessary bonding time with the men who practically kidnapped me’ Luke said stiffly.

Ezra tensed.

‘Hey, c’mon Luke, we promised we’d get you out of there, didn’t we? So we got off on the wrong foot, and it didn’t go exactly to plan, but what’s life without a bit of spontaneity?’ Han said, putting his arm around Luke’s shoulders and trying to diffuse the tension between his friend and this small blond boy they’d escaped with.

‘I’m sorry things got a bit… ugly towards the end there but honestly, you won’t regret coming with us. You’ll see, we’ll get to Naboo no problem, buy you some nice clothes and a crown, and voila! It’ll be like an adventure. You’re a worthy pilot to have around, and you saved our lives so you’re stuck with us now, Luke. Corellians like me don’t take friendship lightly, and after what you just pulled, I owe you a life debt.’

Han squeezed Luke’s shoulders warmly and, despite himself, he felt himself thaw a little at the man’s earnest words and roguish smile.

He turned his attention to Ezra, whose eyes were on him.

‘And you?’

The dark-haired man seemed surprised at being addressed. He had no gift of the gab like Han; he never needed to charm anyone or feel like he had to make amends for anything. Life was tough, and he wouldn’t apologise for whatever he had to do to get by.

Yet, when he looked at this boy, with the golden hair and haughty expression that made him seem much more intimidating than someone his height had any business being, he couldn’t deny it. He did feel guilty. For how he’d initially treated the boy, hurt him, accused him and insulted him.

While thinking it over, he was unaware he’d missed his chance, as Luke’s eyes grew hard.

‘I see. Goodnight.’

He extricated himself from Han’s arms and marched off to the spare bunk room.

Ezra felt an unfamiliar heat rise on his cheeks.

‘Nice going, laserbrain,’ Han snickered ‘You’re doing a fantastic job at winning the Prince over’.

‘He’s _not_ the Prince’ Ezra hissed.

And therein lay the problem. Luke was not _his_ Luke. The endearingly charming child he had been friends with as a lowly kitchen servant in the palace. An unfailingly kind and gentle boy who saw the good in everyone, and had somehow seen something in Ezra. Ezra couldn’t help feeling that at that moment, had Prince Luke been alive to see how he’d treated that farmboy, he would be disgusted with his old friend.

He had promised himself this was just another job, that he could separate his personal feelings about the Prince and his private grief from his professionalism. He thought he had mourned the loss of his friend and his friend’s family, that he was done with that chapter of his life that seemed to have taken place a millennia ago. Yet they’d barely set their course for Naboo and he was already a mess, taking out his feelings on an innocent kid.

It was just… the similarities were uncanny. He looked exactly like Luke would have if he’d survived. They were the same age. He had Force abilities like Luke had, though he appeared clueless on how to use them.

‘Go and see if he’s okay. I know you want to.’

Han’s voice was strangely devoid of teasing as he cracked open the drink cupboard.

Steeling himself for another argument, Ezra approached the spare bunk room. Normally he would just barge in if it was just him and Han, but he had to make an effort.

He rapped twice on the door and entered the room.

‘Go away’ came a small voice from the corner.

Ezra’s heart clenched seeing the golden head bowed, his voice slightly thick from crying.

‘I’ll let you sleep Luke, I promise. I just wanted to check on your arm-‘

‘Oh? Ready to see if you can wrench it from the socket this time?’

Luke spat, his head raised to glare at Ezra, and Ezra found himself taken aback by the startling blue of his large eyes. Even though he’d been crying, his lashes stuck together and nose red, he still retained an oddly regal air.

 _Pretty_ , a voice commented in his head.

 _Kriff off_.

He sat down gingerly on the bed, feeling like he was approaching a scared wild tooka.

He gently pried the hurt arm from where Luke had been grasping it, his movements slow and careful.

Closing his eyes and ignoring the odd look Luke gave him, Ezra focused all his attention and energy into the force, urging it to right the wrong he had caused.

Luke gasped as he felt the cool relief ripple through his arm, soothing the pain, the finger marks around his wrist which had begun to form bruises fading like ships swept under a huge wave. In a few moments, his arm felt good as new.

‘I- thank you,’ Luke said.

‘Don’t thank me. It’s me who should thank you. And apologise. I was acting like an ass. I’ve never been- good at this. Not like Han.’

He waved his hand around vaguely , feeling uncharacteristically awkward.

‘Define “this”’ Luke said. He had a teasing glint in his eye which suited him much better than the tears.

‘Everything.’ Ezra said seriously.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Neither could put their finger on whether it was comfortable or not.

‘It takes a lot for Han to be impressed by someone else’s flying. Don’t be offended if he doesn’t let you fly solo, though. He never even lets me do that, and I’ve known him my entire life.’

Luke looked curious.

‘You and Han knew each other as children? Where did you meet?’

‘A long time ago in a place that doesn’t exist anymore.’ He clearly did not want to talk about the past. That made two of them.

He rose, ready to leave, and Luke pulled the cover over himself. He looked impossibly young like that, not like the man that had just pulled off a gravity defying stunt that had saved all of their skins in the nick of time.

‘Goodnight, Luke.’

A pause.

‘Goodnight, Ezra’.

Later on, in the privacy of their own bunk and after a few too many shots of Corellian whiskey, Han had finally needled out of his friend what had him looking so happy.

‘You could have just taught him how to heal his arm by himself, you know. He has the force. You didn’t have to do it for him.’

‘Shut up, Han.’

‘He is cute though. I’ll give you that.’

‘Shut _up_ , Han.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh... someone's catching feelings. O.O
> 
> Who ratted them out to the imps? Will they make it to Naboo in peace? Will Ezra and Luke be able to have one non-awkward conversation? Stay tuned to find out!!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, they truly make my day! 💖
> 
> Come talk Star Wars to me! I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) for my ao3 account but I'm more active on [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/).


	3. Innocence or Guile?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Ezra butt heads, Han is his indomitable self, and the trio run into trouble once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was harder to write for some reason, I wasn't as confident writing it, but I hope it's decent. I have gone back and made a few little tweaks to chapters 1 and 2, as I'm writing this story as I go and have no pre-written chapters, so I hope the continuity is okay.
> 
> This fic is my baby so please give it some love. 💖
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

‘Remind me again why I have to memorise all of this, when I’ve already told you I refuse to lie to an Empress?’

‘Because if we bring her a idiot farmboy who has no idea who she is, it might look a bit suspicious, _your highness.’_

Luke clutched the heavy history book he’d been agonising over all morning. The urge to throw it at Ezra’s face was overwhelming. 

If their relationship had taken a few steps forward after Ezra’s apology, it had now regressed about ten paces. Luke despised Ezra’s cockiness, and Ezra was frustrated by Luke’s naivety. The combination of being cooped up together on The Falcon and the growing anxiety of trying to cross Naboo’s strict security borders had escalated the situation. 

Han stacked another book on top of the tottering pile next to Luke, who groaned.

‘Not you as well! I refuse to read another word until you tell me what exactly it is you’re doing on Naboo-’

‘Sorry, kid. Like I said, it’s top secret. All you need to worry about is swotting up on royal history, and leave the rest to us.’

‘And you promised me he’d teach me about the Force,’ he jerked his thumb at Ezra ‘when in reality all he’s been doing is acting like a Class A nerfherder.’

‘Says the farmboy,’ Ezra drawled.

‘Will you QUIT calling me that?!’

‘You don’t want me to call you farmboy, I can’t call you Your Highness, what do you want me to address you by?’

‘I’d rather you didn’t speak to me at all!’

Luke stormed from the cockpit, narrowly avoiding the stack of books.

Han winked.

‘He’s kinda cute when he’s angry, no?’

Ezra made a rude gesture as he too retreated to his room. 

Why, in all the systems, did this brat have to be so kriffing stubborn? He had one job, and that was to learn to be the Prince. Yet he rebelled at every turn, asking questions about everything except the one thing he was supposed to be doing.

He threw himself angrily onto the bunk.

He could feel Luke fuming in the room opposite. His presence in the force was small, but surprisingly bright. Once they’d gotten over the shock of their escape and settled into life on the Falcon, Ezra had noticed the growing strength of Luke’s force spark. He wondered who Luke’s parents had been, and if they’d both been Jedi.

He knew that the real reason Luke was pissed off at him wasn’t because of his persistent name calling, or forcing him to read dry biographies. It was because he wouldn’t teach him about the Force. But, to be fair, it had been Han who’d promised that Ezra would teach Luke, not Ezra himself. Han had no business making deals he couldn’t see through, even though that was consistently how he lived his life.

And speaking of Han, how was it fair that he and the kid seemed to be getting along okay? Sure, Luke still rolled his eyes at Han’s antics, but the two had bonded over their shared love of flying, and Han seemed to be getting under Luke’s skin with his rakish personality. He’d even made Luke laugh yesterday. Ezra doubted whether he’d even seen Luke smile at him yet.

He could feel Luke’s anger fading into quiet despair, causing a dull ache to settle his chest. He glowered. Kriff his over-sensitive Force ability. Ever since he’d been a child, he’d been particularly attuned to other’s thoughts and feelings, even when they were unconsciously shielding from him. He’d had to work very hard to close himself off from others through his bond, to avoid taking on the heartaches of every other being he encountered. Maybe it had worked too well, if Luke’s accusations of him being cold and callous held any truth.

Later, after a tense and silent dinner with one too many smirks from Han, Ezra decided to approach Luke and attempt a truce. He even knocked on his door again to show he was serious.

‘If you’ve thought of yet another idiotic nickname, you can save it’ Luke’s voice sailed through the door.

Ezra abandoned knocking and shouldered the door open.

‘I’ve apologised countless times, what more do you want?’

‘You wouldn’t need to keep apologising if you just stopped acting like an ass,’ Luke said lightly ‘I think it must be impossible seeing as it’s part of your basic DNA.’

‘Look. I came to- ‘

‘Apologise? I don’t think so. Try again.’

Ezra exhaled loudly, flopping down in the nearest seat.

‘Who said you could make yourself at home?’

‘This _is_ my home, blondie- ‘

‘No, this is Han’s ship, and my room.’

There was something almost regal in the way that Luke glared at him down his nose with so much disdain. Maybe they would make a Prince of him yet.

‘Will you hear me out? Then I promise I’ll leave.’

There was silence.

‘Great. So, I know that the real reason you’re annoyed with me isn’t the names or the books,’ Luke looked like he wanted to argue so Ezra hurried on ‘but because I haven’t taught you about the Force. The truth is, I haven’t taught you because…’

Here came the hard part.

‘I don’t know how to.’

He glanced at the floor, suddenly embarrassed.

‘I don't remember much of my parents. They were once Jedi, or at least had great power in the Force. They were killed because of it, and they died protecting me. Because of them I was able to get away, but they never had the opportunity to teach me much. Then when I left the p...I mean, when I lost my first job, I realised it wasn’t exactly a great thing to be related to Jedi or to have Force powers, so I kept it secret. All I know, I’ve taught myself. And it’s one thing to teach yourself, where you know what feels right and what feels wrong, and another to teach someone else completely blind. Especially when that someone is completely clueless about any of it. So, yeah.’

He finished lamely, aware that he had just inadvertently insulted Luke again.

But Luke didn’t seem to notice, or if he had, he didn’t care. His eyes held an expression that looked disgustingly close to pity.

No, not pity.

Sympathy.

Was that worse?

‘I’m sorry about your parents,’ Luke began softly ‘I didn’t know.’

‘How could you know?’ Ezra hoped his voice came off as breezy, ‘I haven’t exactly been forthcoming with information about my past.’

‘No, but I know better than anyone there are some things that aren’t comfortable to share.’

Ezra had never had someone look him in the eyes so sincerely before. He squirmed.

‘And I understand you don’t want to teach me the wrong thing, or put anyone at risk. But could you at least just explain what it is? How it feels? Is it inherited from birth? Is it normal to have it abandon you sometimes, or is that just because I’m unskilled at it?’

Ezra snorted.

‘First of all, you can’t be ‘unskilled’ in the Force. Either someone has it, or they don’t. Most people born with the Force get it from one or both parents. Your powers have probably been repressed because of whatever happened in your past, and growing up in some miserable Corellian orphanage probably didn’t encourage them to flourish either. You’ve made things happen without trying before, right?’

Luke nodded.

‘That’s pretty normal. You can try and get more control over it by visualising it. Try to imagine it as an extension of yourself rather than a separate entity. One thing my parents taught me is to never rely on the Force solely for tricks. If you respect it, it will turn the situation in your favour when you most need it.’

‘But isn’t it obvious to other people when you use the Force? You knew I’d used it at the theatre.’

‘It can be, but there are ways to hide it if you practice enough. You’re lucky it was only me that saw what you pulled at the theatre; Force users are not looked on positively these days. People think we’re evil.’

‘Yes, I’d noticed that. But I’m confused; wasn’t the Empress a force user herself? How could it be a bad thing if our very own ruler had it?’

‘If you’d read the books I found for you, you’d know it was the Empress’s consort, Anakin Skywalker, who was a Force user,’ Ezra couldn’t resist the little dig.

‘My point still stands! How could the Empress marry someone with a supposedly evil power? Surely the people would have been appalled?’

‘At the time when they married, the Force was viewed as a precious gift. Only Force users could become Jedi, and Jedi were the most respected and revered people. Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi Knight, as well as a war hero, so he was pretty much as cool as you could get.’

‘Hard to believe I could be the son of some great warrior, right?’ Luke said wryly, gesturing at his small non-threatening frame.

Ezra smiled.

‘Maybe. But you can’t tell everything about someone just by looking at them. And besides, it was never made public whether the twins were Force sensitive or not. They were too young at the time of the Palace massacre to have started their Jedi training. And given that it was supposedly the Jedi that were to blame for the massacre, I don’t think it would look too good for the supposed lost Prince to suddenly exhibit Force powers, so I wouldn’t go too mad trying to show off your skills.’

‘Supposedly? You mean you don’t think the Jedi were to blame?’

The kid was smart for someone whose appearance belied a simple farmboy.

‘I never said that.’

‘That’s what you implied.’

There was a knock on the door and Han’s head poked around the frame, a crooked grin on his face.

‘Hate to interrupt, but we’re approaching Naboo now.’

Luke had to suppress his anxiety as they gathered in the cockpit, Han readying the comm unit. His eyes were fixed on the misty blue-grey planet getting ever nearer. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t pretend to be someone he had no idea how to be. How could he play the part of a Prince with the knowledge that he possessed the very powers that had killed the Prince’s family? Unbeknownst to Ezra, he _had_ made his way through some of the books, but had been trying to trick the dark-haired man into parting with more information. They had very clearly been written on the wrong side of history; filtered propaganda that hid unsavoury secrets and twisted events to fit their version of the present. He wanted to know what the real Jedi had been like, and whether they were truly as awful as those books made out.

‘Naboo central space control, state your craft and nature of business.’

‘This is Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon,’ Han said pompously ‘And I humbly request an audience with Her Highness, the Grand-Empress Jobal. I have found her grandson, Prince Luke.’

Luke felt his cheeks burn, and was glad they were communicating via comm unit and not a holoprojector. How could anyone look at him and feasibly see a Prince?

There was a pause, which Han had left for dramatic effect, but was soon shattered by the sound of raucous laughter.

‘You know what, you’re the fifteenth one I’ve had today. You’ve rounded up my tally! I have enough Prince Lukes to start my own royal family, should I wish it.’

Ezra’s brow furrowed.

‘So, when do we see Her Highness?’

‘You don’t. The Grand-Empress commanded this morning that she is seeing no more men or women pretending to be her grandchildren, and no more are to be let onto Naboo under any circumstances. I appreciate the attempt though, never had one turn up in such a shabby looking craft before.’

Han burned with indignation.

‘Hey! Watch who you’re calling shabby pal, she could fly rings around you in a parsec.’

‘That name rings a bell though, the Millennium Falcon. So does Solo, now I come to think of it. Aren’t you that smuggler who was holding aud-‘

‘Alright alright, you’ve had your fun. Can you just let us through? We’ve had a long journey, and Her Highness will want to meet this kid, trust me.’

‘Know how to take a hint, Captain Solo. From what I’ve heard you’re about as trustworthy as a sarlaac in a creche, and you’re not getting onto Naboo, no matter how many Princes and Princesses you miraculously uncover. Now scram.’

The comm ended abruptly.

‘Well, that could have gone better.’ Luke was unimpressed.

‘To hell with customs, we’re getting onto that planet,’ Han said angrily, pressing several buttons and yanking the accelerator to full throttle.

‘Han, are you crazy? They’ll open fire as soon as they see we’re not authorised!’ Ezra cried.

But it was too late. Han had manoeuvred the Falcon into a dive, swooping under the space station that served as a border control for the planet.

The comm unit sputtered back into life, the man’s voice irate at the other end.

‘Falcon, what do you think you’re doing, retreat at once!’

‘Not kriffing likely!’

The Falcon sped towards Naboo, the distant craters and lines of the planet becoming ever clearer.

Almost immediately, the observation window was lit up by the blinding sparks of blaster fire heading straight for them.

‘Stand DOWN, Falcon! I will not repeat myself!’

‘You idiot, you’re going to kill all of us!’ Luke dived for the controls, knocking Han out of the way. The ship screeched to a halt, spun for a few seconds, and veered back the way they’d come.

‘Not so fast kid, this is _my_ ship remember!’ Han growled, his hands twisting around Luke’s as he attempted to haul him away.

Their desperate duel for the controls had the ship swerving dangerously in all directions, almost taking out one of the comm towers on the space station.

‘FALCON, THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING TO RETREAT!!’

The blaster fire was intensifying, clearly labelling them as a serious threat, and Ezra had no wish to arrive on Naboo a dead man.

There was no time to try and separate Luke and Han, who looked as though they were stuck in some kind of gruesome waltz, Luke’s head locked under Han’s elbow and Han’s hand being bent backwards under the pressure of the acceleration booster.

The Naboo official was still jabbering away on the comm unit, the blaster fire tripling. 

‘You’ll thank me for this one day Han’ Ezra muttered.

With a surge of the Force, Ezra tore them apart and sent them careering into the air. Han hit the open door of the cockpit with a deafening clang and fell to the floor; Luke flew further back into the makeshift med bay, his fall cushioned somewhat by the pillows on the ground.

Ezra dashed forward and jerked the control to lightspeed, inputting the first destination that came to mind that would get them away from the mid rim: Alderaan.

He did not look back to see the chaos they left behind on the outskirts of Naboo.

Far away, in the Core Worlds, Emperor Palpatine felt an immense tremor shake through the Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, they make my day and inspire me to write quicker :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come talk Star Wars to me! I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) for my ao3 account but I'm more active on [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/).


	4. On The Sly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor follows the scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't long, but we get our first glimpse into the mind of Palpatine. Not that it needs to be said, but really not a nice guy. 
> 
> Also I've finally edited the previous chapter and made a few small adjustments, nothing major though. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

The unfortunate guard who had brought him the latest update flopped to the ground, his neck bent at an unnatural angle.

Spidery, skeletal hands clenched on the arms of the throne.

The Emperor was most displeased.

He had been aware of the Force presence in Coronet City for some time now, and at first was unconcerned. It was untrained, and of little importance. Thanks to his demonisation of the Jedi, any Force users still alive after the massacre either had the sense to keep their heads down, or were dealt with quickly. He had placed it in the back of his mind, certain that should this fledgling Force user make any trouble, the stormtroopers would deal with it. Of the many planets he had subdued, Corellia had been one of the easiest by far. Such weak-minded people. Easy to conquer. Child’s play to control.

It was a blow to his substantial ego, to admit that this Force presence posed any kind of threat. And for a while, it hadn’t.

Things had changed.

He had been vaguely aware of one of his senior Captains on Corellia having issues with some vagabond. The man had been smuggling beneath their noses for some time, and was maddeningly hard to pin down. The Emperor was not sure if this was due to his Captain’s incompetence, or if the smuggler had an above average intelligence. He suspected the former.

Usually, such petty matters were beneath his notice. Until it had been brought to his attention that this same man was rumoured to be holding auditions for Skywalker-Amidala twin lookalikes.

The audacity of this Han Solo must be quite substantial. Not only was he taunting the Emperor’s Guard by leaving notes bearing smiley faces and ‘better luck next time’ in the numerous vicinities he’d just vacated, but now he was mocking the legitimacy of the Emperor’s rule.

He smiled unpleasantly. He’d known many brave young fools in his time, first as a politician on the rise, then as a Senator, then Chancellor, and now finally as Emperor. None of them lasted long against him. The only one he’d ever found worth his time was now his indebted loyal servant. He always took back control, in the end.

The man’s disrespect was rendered even more…distasteful, when the Emperor realised that the Force signature he’d been aware of seemed to follow wherever this Han Solo went.

Could they be the same man? Or maybe an accomplice?

The Captain had been swiftly replaced, and spies planted in every area of Corellia, especially the seedy ones, under the Emperor’s direct orders. This annoyance had gone on long enough.

His spies had been lurking in one particular bar, where they had noticed a young man who stuck out like a melodie in a bantha pen. He’d had a brief conversation with a barwoman, who wrote down instructions for him. After a quick interrogation in which they found she’d directed the boy to Han Solo, they had followed the boy until he’d given them the slip. Undeterred, they had delivered the address to a stormtrooper squad, who had then seized the building.

The Emperor had only left one of the failed squad alive long enough to tell him what he needed to know.

Han Solo had indeed been squatting in an abandoned Corellian theatre, trying to find his next big cash grab in the form of a pair of twins. When he fled the building, he had been accompanied by a tall dark-haired man and a small blond boy. The dark-haired man had been identified and catalogued as Ezra Bridger, not native to Corellia. The boy matched the description of the one who’d left the bar.

They’d managed to escape, though narrowly, leaving behind a trail of destruction and dead stormtroopers. The barwoman had not been granted mercy either. The Emperor did not tolerate failure, or treason.

That was not where the trail ended, however. Almost immediately after the tremor he had felt through the Force, they received word from their head of security on Naboo that an unauthorized ship had attempted to land, and when denied, had caused a lot of trouble before turning tail and bolting into hyperspace. He had ordered for a copy of the entire comm unit conversation. The Emperor realised that Han Solo had thwarted him again, and he felt a rage wash over him that he had not felt in a long time.

But at least he now knew that Han Solo, though a daring idiot, was not Force sensitive. Ezra Bridger was the culprit of the Force shudder he’d felt.

And now he had an echo of Bridger’s Force signature, he had also picked up on another signature. Weak but with enormous potential, like Bridger’s.

They had not been able to find a match on the grainy image of the boy they’d captured in Coronet City, yet it was clear he too was Force sensitive.

An unidentifiable Force sensitive child, small, with blond hair.

‘You sent for me, Your Majesty?’

‘Ah, yes Piett, rise.’

Piett was one of the more competent Admirals, currently enjoying a brief vacation from his duties.

The Emperor was about to put an end to that.

‘As you know, Lord Vader is carrying out vital work on the Death Star. Therefore, I need you to step up and carry out a task for me. A smuggler by the name of Han Solo, though he styles himself as a ‘Captain’, has been auditioning people to imitate the Skywalker-Amidala twins, as well as undertaking many smuggling offences.’

The Emperor was aware of the Admiral desperately trying to keep a neutral expression when he mentioned the Skywalker-Amidala twins.

‘We suspect he is working for the rebel alliance. He is joined by two Force sensitives; I suspect they are currently on course for Alderaan. You must send a squadron to follow them discretely and report back every detail. Watch the two Force sensitives particularly closely, and be ready to take them into custody on my orders.’

‘It will be done, Your Majesty. My best men will be sent after them immediately.’

‘Very well, Admiral. Dismissed.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's wayyy too fun to write Palpatine, even though I hate him. Also poor Marsha :( 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments, they’re so motivating to read, and thank you for reading! This fic is my baby so it means a lot 💖
> 
> Come talk Star Wars to me! I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) for my ao3 account but I'm more active on [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/).


	5. Halfway Between Where I've Been And Where I'm Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Ezra grow a little closer, and Han feels sorry for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, just to get some Luke and Ezra fluff after the slightly darker tone of last chapter.  
> Sorry if this is riddled with mistakes, I need to sleep.  
> Enjoy!

Luke had not spoken to Han since the Naboo incident. A small, childish part of Ezra was secretly glad he was no longer the first person on Luke’s shitlist.

‘What’s got you looking so smug?’

He tried to adopt a neutral expression; he had no desire to reclaim his spot.

‘Nothing. How’s your head?’

Right on cue, Luke winced.

‘It’s been better; I hope you don’t make a habit of giving me a concussion. You could’ve just asked me to move.’

The Force, maddeningly, seemed to agree with Luke.

‘There was no time. I had a job to do, and you were both in my way.’

‘Is that how you go through life? You versus everyone else in your way?’

‘It’s not how I ‘go through’ life, it’s the way life _is_ ; you’ll learn that once you’re older.’

‘Oh please, you’re barely two years older than me’.

Luke peered at the navigation route.

‘Why Alderaan? Do you know someone there who can get us to Naboo?’

‘It was the furthest place from Naboo I could think of us making it in one piece to,’ Ezra said truthfully.

Luke looked deflated.

‘Oh… so we’re giving up on Naboo and the Great-Empress?’

Kriff, they’d given the kid false hope.

‘Who said we’re giving up? This is just a detour, where we can regroup and make a new strategy. And get you some new clothes while we’re at it.’

He braced himself, expecting Luke to get touchy with him again.

‘Okay,’ he said lightly ‘Then if you’re not busy you can test me on some knowledge, and after that tell me more about the Force.’

Ezra raised an eyebrow.

‘How about we make a deal? You answer every question correctly, and I _might_ tell you some more about the Force.’

Luke smiled. It lit up the dim cockpit.

‘Deal.’

As it turned out, Luke’s knowledge far surpassed his expectations. The tottering pile of books had diminished over the past days as Luke devoured them, and it showed.

‘I have to admit, you know your stuff.’

‘You don’t have to look so surprised. I might have been brought up in a crummy orphanage but I still learnt how to read,’ Luke retorted, but the bite from previous days was gone.

Ezra grinned.

‘Then if you’ve really read everything cover to cover, your Highness, you should be able to tell me who the very first advisor to the Council on the state of relations between Gungans and Nabooians was.’

‘… Kriff’.

‘Guess the deal's off then.’

Ezra took it as a personal victory when Luke only smiled and said ‘I’ll negotiate a better deal next time.’

Eventually Luke’s intermittent yawning became background noise, and Ezra closed the last book.

‘You have time to sleep you know, we won’t reach Alderaan for another day at least.’

‘But I’ve got so much more to get through’ Luke said sleepily, attempting to stand up and nearly toppling over.

Ezra hooked an arm around his waist and half supported, half carried Luke to his room. Luke was dozing off already, face nuzzling into his jacket, and Ezra thanked the stars that the lighting was on night-time economy mode and that no one could see his face.

He gently laid Luke on his bed, and carefully removed his shoes. He then spent half a second debating whether he should change him into his pyjamas which sent him into a panic, and he hurriedly left the room, making sure to close the door as softly as he could. 

He was now too wired to sleep, and could think of worse ways to waste away the time than drinking with Han.

Han was sulking on his bunk. If there was anything he disliked more than fake Corellian whiskey, it was being told what to do on his own ship, even in the interest of saving his skin.

Ezra helped himself to a shot of gin and joined him. They drank in silence for some time, until Ezra could hold it in no longer.

‘What made you lose your mind like that? It was terrible judgement, even for you.’

Han poured himself another glass.

‘This is gonna sound crazy, ‘specially as we spend most our lives being pursued for something or other. But I was desperate to get on Naboo because ever since we picked up that kid, I’ve felt like someone was on our tail. And not the usual suspects either. Don’t know if it’s something to do with your Jedi poodoo, maybe your powers merged after you kissed and made up-‘

‘No one is kissing anyone’ Ezra gritted out through his teeth.

‘Yeah yeah, sucks to be you buddy, here’s to that luck changing,’ Han gave a mock cheer with his glass ‘but I still reckon it’s to do with the kid. Maybe someone else twigged that he looked like the Prince?’

Ezra leaned back in his chair.

‘It’s possible. But from the way he tells it, he was barely in Coronet City long enough to find us, let alone attract someone else’s attention.’

‘I don’t know, he does have that wide-eyed, ingénue look about him. Every other person in Corellia looks either depressed or prematurely aged.’

‘And aren’t you just living proof of that.'

Han flipped him the bird.

‘Mind you, if that’s the case, I’m glad we got him out as quick as we did. Nothing good comes of looking that much like deposed royalty on an Emperor-controlled planet.’

‘He would never be in any real danger just because he looks like the Prince. Everyone rational knows he’s dead anyway.’

‘And how are _you_ so sure the Prince didn’t survive?’

‘I just am.’

‘Anyways, I wouldn’t want to be in his shoes, alive or dead. I imagine Darth Vader has a dartboard custom made with holos of him and his sister-’

His eyes went wide suddenly.

‘Say, you don’t think it’s Darth Vader that could have followed us, do you?’

Ezra had not consumed enough alcohol to have this conversation.

‘Who’s Darth Vader?’

_Kriff._

Luke had padded silently out of his room to join them, bleary eyed and his blanket wrapped around his shoulders

‘Couldn’t sleep, kid?’ Han asked.

‘No, and that was an awful attempt at deflecting the conversation.’

Ah, so Luke was still mad at him.

Ezra decided another shot wouldn’t hurt.

‘So are you going to tell me who Darth Vader is, or am I going to have to keep asking until one of you buckles and the other one threatens to throw me into an escape pod?’

At least the kid was self-aware.

‘Fine, fine, but it’s not a nice story.’

Han, who had drunk significantly more than Ezra, theatrically lowered his voice.

‘No one knows who Darth Vader really is. No one even knows if he’s _human_ , because he certainly doesn’t look it. He’s taller than any regular person, with a chest all lit up with controls and a long cloak that flares behind him as he moves in for the kill-‘

‘Is this some bogeyman they use to frighten unruly kids into going to bed in central Corellia?’ Luke laughed.

‘If it was, you’d be asleep by now’ Ezra re-joined. Luke stuck his tongue out at him.

‘And he wears this terrifying helmet, this black bug-eyed thing. Most people say it’s because there’s no face underneath; others say there is but it’s too hideously ugly and deformed to lay eyes on. He has no origins, and no family. He just appeared one day after the massacre as the Emperor’s lackey, and has been there ever since. Some even say he's a fallen Jedi, who killed most of the family for revenge and pledged his loyalty to the Emperor.'

‘You’re not seriously expecting me to believe this?’

‘I wouldn’t joke about Darth Vader, kid,’ Han said, his words slurring, ‘takes a lot to frighten me but that bastard is one creepy looking son of a bantha...’

He grumbled a few more incoherent ramblings, then fell back onto his bunk, snoring loudly.

‘Think that’s our cue, blondie’ Ezra said, gathering the drink glasses and placing them out of harms way.

‘Have you ever met Darth Vader, Ezra?’

Despite his earlier teasing, Luke really _did_ remind him of a child like that, curled up in a blanket and eyes large. He looked far too young to be discussing the living nightmare that was Darth Vader.

‘No, and I hope I never do. Now let’s stop talking about him or he’ll be haunting both our dreams tonight, no thanks to Han.’

He crawled into his own bunk as Luke languidly made his way across the corridor to his room, falling asleep almost as soon as he hit the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will it be plain sailing (or should I say flying) from here to Alderaan, or will yet more dark forces interrupt their journey? Will talking about Darth Vader tempt fate, or the Force? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments, they’re so motivating to read, and thank you for reading! This fic is my baby so it means a lot 💖
> 
> Come talk Star Wars to me! I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) for my ao3 account but I'm more active on [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/).


	6. Be Very Careful Of These Rumors That Prevail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio finally make it to Alderaan, but they are not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just another little snippet of life on the Falcon before reaching Alderaan. 
> 
> I'm quite insecure about my writing, and always worry my skills aren't good enough to convey this story how I really want it told. I'm going to keep going though and hopefully improve along the way. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos so far, they really mean a lot. 
> 
> Chapter title comes, as always, from Anastasia song lyrics.

‘Huh. You really weren’t kidding when you said you’d negotiate a better deal next time.’

‘What can I say, I learn quickly.’

Ezra suspected Han had something to do with Luke’s sudden prowess at Dejarik.

Luke gestured triumphantly at his single victorious piece left standing on the board. He’d absolutely pulverised him.

’What do they teach you in those orphanages?’

‘How to tell when someone’s underestimating you. Now, will you honour our deal or not?’

‘Can’t go back on your word Ez, think of your reputation!’ Han smirked.

Han had _definitely_ taught Luke how to beat him at Dejarik.

‘Why don’t you worry about your reputation first old man-what there is left of it anyway.’

‘I object to your insinuation that a bad reputation equals no reputation at all. I’d rather be loathed than boring.’

‘Then you have no worries on that front,’ Ezra patted Han’s shoulder. ‘Fine, blondie, you win. But don’t come crying to me if I tell you something you don’t like.’

They settled on the mismatched chairs, Luke with his hands tucked around his knees, Ezra with his legs stretched out to the sofa opposite where Han lounged.

‘So first, I’m going to teach you to shield- ‘

‘I thought you said you couldn’t actually teach me anything?’

‘Not in terms of combat, no. But shielding is very simple, and invaluable for people like us with strong Force signatures.’

‘What happens if I don’t shield?’

‘I can read your thoughts like they’re written all over your face. That’s how I knew what your real name was back at the theatre. You were practically screaming it out into the Force. You have an abysmal poker face as it is, so you need all the help you can get.’

‘Says the man who just got thrashed at Dejarik by a “farmboy”’. 

Ezra chose to ignore that.

‘You have to imagine your mind as a fortress that’s constantly under attack. Every thought that crosses your mind, every fleeting emotion you feel, can be used against you if you encounter the wrong person. Most Force users are polite enough to not delve into others minds, but it’s always better to have as strong a defense as possible. Now, close your eyes, and try to imagine your mind as a physical place. Practice pulling every thought in as tight as you can, giving nothing away.’

Luke screwed up his face in concentration, holding his breath.

‘No, no, you can’t get tense like that, it won’t work. You have to breathe deep and from your diaphragm, like this.’

Ezra demonstrated.

‘See? If you tense, you’re not actually concentrating. Your mind is focussing on worrying, meanwhile the enemy is siphoning all the information they want out of you. You have to remain calm.’

Luke willed himself to relax. Slowly, Ezra could feel a sense of serenity wash over the Force.

‘Good. Much better. Now, practice reeling your thoughts in- not supressing them, but more like placing them to one side to look at later. Avoid trying too hard to hide a specific thought, because that will be the first thing that pops out.’

As it was, Ezra had kept well out of Luke’s head since Coronet City. Not really because of any sense of decency or morals, but because he was afraid of what he’d find. He didn’t really want to know Luke’s true opinion of him. He could sense that Luke was getting it though. His aura was more subdued, his face neutral.

‘Not bad for a beginner. It takes practice, but I think you’ll pick it up quickly. Pretty soon you’ll be able to shield whenever you need to.’

Luke looked happy with that news, but his expression soon turned thoughtful. Ezra internally groaned. That look usually meant a whole lot more questions.

‘Was that part of what being a Jedi was about? Keeping your emotions under control?’

‘It was part of their code, yeah. They had a lot of rules set out for training to be a Jedi. Not just anyone could become one.’

‘Sounds like they were quite disciplined, with high morals.’

Ezra eyed him suspiciously.

‘Yes…?’

‘Which is why I can’t get my head around why they would overthrow the royal family like that! What would they gain from it?’ Luke burst out.

‘I already told you, I’m not going to discuss any conspiracy theories about what happened- ‘

‘It’s hardly a conspiracy theory,’ Han scoffed, ‘Every reasonable being on this planet with two working braincells knows that everything is not as it seems about that night.’

He barrelled on, Luke sitting up eagerly and Ezra wishing he could impale Han with the strength of his glare. Why could his idiot friend not _take the hint?_

‘The story goes that the Jedi were responsible, right? They killed the Empress and most of the guests, they became the pariahs of the entire galaxy, Force users now have to hide their powers.’

Han jabbed a finger at Ezra.

‘But whose word did we rely on for this version of events? The Emperor. Who’s the one person we know definitely survived the massacre in the ballroom who wasn’t a Jedi? The Emperor. And who was always secretly bitter that he wasn’t a Jedi? The Emperor.’

Han crossed his arms proudly as if he hadn’t just spouted treason.

‘You have to admit, it’s just a little too convenient. There was no _reason_ for the Jedi to go rogue. They had enough power as it was. Hell, the kriffing Empress’s _consort_ was a Jedi Knight. They could hardly get any higher up the food chain. It doesn’t make sense.’

Luke had no idea why Ezra looked like he was about to explode, but he fully agreed with Han. It _did_ sound too convenient.

‘I don’t want to discuss this subject anymore’ Ezra said tightly. He turned to Luke.

‘I’ll help you more with shielding tomorrow.’ He retreated to his room without saying goodnight.

‘What’s his problem?’ Luke murmured, more to himself than anything.

‘Ezra has…difficulties accepting his Force abilities,’ Han confided, ‘he doesn’t like being connected with the Jedi. He doesn’t want to be associated with murderers. I don’t believe for one second that the Jedi were really to blame for all of it; the Emperor is a slimy son of a bantha. All you need to do is to look three inches to his left and see his living nightmare of a right-hand man to realise he’s not as innocent as he seems. But everytime I try to convince Ezra of it, he shuts down.’

Luke nodded, suddenly understanding why Ezra might take it so personally.

He had lost his parents young. They had been Force users like him, perhaps not fully fledged Jedi, but they knew enough to bring Ezra up to have control over his own abilities. After they died, he probably kept practising, growing in strength, honouring his parent’s memory.

The Palace massacre changed all that. The Jedi were suddenly evil, vicious beings who had slaughtered an innocent family in their thirst for power. The image of his parents was now tainted by association, and he couldn’t be proud of them anymore.

He was ashamed of them, ashamed to be a Force sensitive, and embarrassed to be ashamed.

The next morning, Luke was careful not to bring up the subject again. Ezra and Han acted as if the entire incident had never happened, joking around and swearing at each other over yet another game of Dejarik.

‘We’ll arrive at Alderaan soon,’ Ezra informed Luke, who eagerly ran to the viewport and peered out.

He had been too nervous approaching Naboo to really take any of the planet’s characteristics into account, but Alderaan took his breath away, elegant swirls of peacock blue melting into emerald green beneath the silvery atmosphere.

‘It’s beautiful,’ Luke breathed, ‘I can see mountains even from this distance!’

‘Sure, that’s the Appenza Peak. You can probably see the Glarus Lagoons and Cloudshape Falls from here too,’ Ezra replied in a blasé tone that showed he had travelled to so many planets in his life that the novelty had worn off.

‘I hope we have a slightly better plan for landing this time,’ Luke said, eyeing Han cautiously.

Han rolled his eyes.

‘Will you give it up kid, I said I was sorry for getting jittery on Naboo- ‘

‘I would call it a bit more than _jittery- ‘_

‘But I have a plan of action that should hopefully satisfy even your standards, Your Highness.’

Han waved a piece of paper in Luke’s face with a series of letters and numbers on it.

‘Am I supposed to know what that means?’

‘This, my friend, is our key to getting onto Alderaan without drawing any attention to ourselves whatsoever.’ Han looked even more pleased with himself than usual. ‘I cashed in a favour last night with an old friend of mine, Lando Calrissian. He’s not doing too badly for himself these days, scrubs up pretty well- leading some karking mining colony up on Bespin- but he still can’t get himself completely clean. He pulled some strings, and voila, we have a clearance code. We are now officially part of a convoy of cargo ships not far ahead of us, also headed for Alderaan, importing electronic goods.’

Despite himself, Luke was impressed.

‘Don’t give him praise, it’s the least he can do after that stunt he pulled on Naboo’ Ezra jibed. ‘We’re lucky we haven’t got an entire Imperial fleet on our tail already.’

‘So, what’s the plan once we land?’ Luke asked.

‘We lay as low as possible, get rid of our load, and figure out a way to get to Naboo.’

‘But you said Alderaan was a random choice? I didn’t realise you had business there.’

‘We don’t. But we might have an opportunity to pass our freight off there. Saves us trawling over to Hoth; I’m not built for the cold.’

Luke glanced at the cargo stacked unevenly in the hold. Somehow, he didn’t think they were smuggling electronics. 

The atmosphere in the ship was light as Alderaan came nearer and nearer, the landing going without a hitch- it seemed the code had been legitimate. The trio were relieved at the thought of being in surroundings that were not the Falcon (not that Han would ever admit to that), and Luke was thrilled to finally be stepping foot on a new planet for the first time. For maybe the first time since he’d boarded the Falcon, he was glad he’d come with Ezra and Han (albeit slightly involuntarily).

Caught up in the joy of the moment, they were unaware of the Imperial surveillance vessel that had discreetly landed at the space port not long after they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe they FINALLY made it to Alderaan! Next chapter we should be encountering some new, or should I say old, faces. 
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think so far, they honestly make my day. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you in the next update! 💖
> 
> Come talk Star Wars to me! I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) for my ao3 account but I'm more active on [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/).


	7. I Dream Of A City Beyond All Compare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is bewitched by the beauty of Aldera, and the trio explore. Luke gets the feeling he is being observed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously had so much fun researching Alderaan for this chapter, it has such a gorgeous aesthetic, and is one of my fave Star Wars planets. Its destruction is one of the most horrific things that happens in canon, but this is the wonderful world of fanfic, so I’m going to keep it safe and sound (I hope). 
> 
> Music that inspired this chapter: [Kingdom Dance From Tangled](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0X0sLw63KLU). Aside from being a magical piece of music, I really wanted to reference Rapunzel’s wide-eyed amazement when she visits Corona, because I think Luke would have a similar reaction here. For the first time they are both discovering something new outside of where they’ve spent most of their lives, and it signals a character growth. Luke has always believed the rest of the galaxy to be downtrodden like Corellia is, under the thumb of the Emperor and that’s as good as it gets, but he won’t just settle for things at face value now that he sees how people live on Alderaan. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next installment!

‘We have located the Falcon, and confirmed the occupants: Han Solo, Ezra Bridger, and an unidentified blond boy. Shall we apprehend them now?’

‘I have informed the Emperor of your update. He wishes for you to let them land freely on Alderaan. Keep surveillance on them, and do not reveal yourselves until he gives the command. He will soon issue his instructions; in the meantime, make sure you jam regular comm frequencies, and report everything they do of note to me at once.’

‘As you say, Admiral.’

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aldera surpassed anything Luke could have dreamt up during the lonely nights in the orphanage. The city was cushioned on an island in the middle of a serene lake, with several long graceful bridges arching over into dense green forest, where snow-capped mountains hugged the horizon. In the heart of the city, the Royal Palace towered impressively over the white synthstone buildings. He had never seen such a wonderful place in his life.

They made their way from the spaceport into the vast main square, where a market had been set up. It was a love letter to the senses; delightful aromas wafting from local delicacies, lively street music floating gently through the bustling streets, swathes of silks and velvets in every imaginable shade left tantalisingly on display for passers-by to touch. Breathing in non-stale air felt like a luxury itself after so long onboard the Falcon, but he was certain the very air here was of a different quality than on Corellia. It was crisp and fresh; people seemed happy here. Children laughed openly in the streets and dodged between stalls and legs, enthralled in a game of chase.

Ezra caught his stunned expression and laughed.

‘Like it, blondie?’

‘I love it,’ Luke breathed.

Han joined them; his arms full of delicate looking pastries and some stranger looking foods.

‘I thought you said you were going to try and find our contact?’ 

‘A true man never turns down an opportunity for food, especially in our line of business. Never know when we’ll get another chance to eat. Hey kid, try this. It’s real good, got Malla plant in it.’

‘We’re smugglers Han, not spice miners.’

‘Same job, different title. We’re all brothers in arms.’

Luke absentmindedly wandered over to a stall displaying a multitude of flora and fauna. His eye was caught by a strange yellow flower that was shaped like a trumpet.

‘Interested in the T’iil, are you Sir? It’s a versatile plant, good for making medicines and teas. Or perhaps you want something a little more decorative? We have Gingerbells, Ladalums and Starblossoms. Oh, as well as Millaflowers, freshly imported from Naboo.’

The young woman running the stall gestured at a bright arrangement to her left that emitted a strong perfume.

Luke leaned in to examine the exotic red flowers. The scent was soothing, and strangely familiar. Maybe he’d passed by someone wearing it as a fragrance.

‘Would you like to buy one for a special someone, Sir? A pretty lady, perhaps?’

Luke could feel his cheeks burning.

‘Oh, no thank you, I’m- ‘

‘Blondie!’

Ezra was at his side, a hand placed firmly on his arm.

‘Don’t go wandering off like that! We thought we’d lost you. C’mon, we’re trying to get Han’s comlink to work.’

Luke turned to say goodbye to the woman and saw her glancing back and forth between him and Ezra with an all-knowing smile.

He decided to leave with Ezra before anything could be said to make his cheeks redden further.

‘The blasted thing is broken! It’s not even listing the closest frequencies in a range of a mile! I _knew_ I should have picked up a new one before we left Corellia.’

Han had inhaled his mountain of food in an impressively small window of time, and was now whacking his comlink against a wall. Luke privately thought that if it wasn’t already broken, it would be by now.

‘Do you know where your contact is based? We could try to find them in person?’

Han shifted.

‘Our contact is very _particular_ about personal meetings. It would put all of us at risk if we waltz in unannounced. Not that we can, uh, do that.’

‘What he means is, our contact doesn’t trust us enough to tell us the location of their base.’ Ezra said.

Luke raised an eyebrow. So much for brothers in arms.

‘There’s nothing else for it, we’ll just have to shell out for a new comm.’

‘I’ll stay here while you go look for one,’ Luke said quickly. He wanted to keep exploring, and didn’t know when he’d get another opportunity.

‘I don’t know kid, I think we should stick together.’

‘Ezra knows my Force signature. He’ll be able to feel if something goes wrong.’

Ezra didn’t look too happy about the idea, but eventually nodded.

‘Fine. Take this though; it’s not a very civilized weapon, but it’ll get you out of a tight spot.’

Ezra produced a switchblade from one of his many pockets and pressed it into Luke’s hand.

''I bet he could do more damage with all that freaky Force poodoo than with that butter knife,' Han sneered. 

‘Don’t stray too far, and don’t do anything Han would do.’

‘Hey!’

They strode off, still bickering, while Luke leisurely made his way between the stalls, making sure to avoid the flower stall from earlier. He slipped into a shady row of stands, taking shelter from the sweltering midday sun, and thought how he would never have made it on Tatooine. His eyes devoured all the curiosities for sale: some pretty, some interesting, some downright bizarre.

He spent a long-time hovering by a display of trinkets, admiring some small silver rings set with different coloured gemstones. He hadn’t thought he had much interest in jewellery, but perhaps it wasn’t so surprising, considering he’d been found with two necklaces. He fleetingly wished he had some money, but was quickly ashamed by his greed. Who knew how much he already owed Han for bringing him here.

He was considering asking how much one ring would be, just for the hell of it, when he felt a prickling sensation crawl up his neck. At the exact same time, the Force around him stiffened. His crystal throbbed slightly.

He was being watched.

Very casually, he strolled past the rings, willing himself to stay focussed and trying to keep his thoughts shielded like Ezra had taught him. He passed an array of pelts and furs. He was aware of Ezra nudging at him through the Force, checking in on him, and Luke projected thoughts of calm back at him.

_Don’t leave the main square._

Ezra’s voice in his head sounded concerned.

Luke shut off the connection.

He could look after himself.

Feigning sudden interest in a selection of power convertors, he tentatively reached out with the Force and-

Yes. Still following him.

He turned heel abruptly and doubled back on himself, repeating the same trick he’d pulled in Coronet City after leaving Marsha’s bar.

The pursuer followed.

 _Right then._

He had left the square now and was venturing into the main city. White domed buildings loomed over the smooth stone streets, casting spectral shadows to fall across his path. People bustled around him, wrapped up in conversations and gossip. A clock tower chimed imperially somewhere in the distance.

He darted down a narrow alleyway, tucking himself behind a stack of barrels and for once feeling grateful he was so small.

He held his breath, shielding his thoughts.

A few moments later, he heard soft padding footsteps. They slowed as a hooded figure came into view, pausing a few metres from the barrels. They were breathing slightly heavily, obviously wondering where he had gone.

He sprang from his hiding place, flicking the knife out in front of him with no hesitation.

‘Who are you, and what do you want?’

The figure turned.

Whatever he had expected to find, it was not a Togruta staring at him in bewilderment as if she was seeing a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooo Luke it’s okay to want pretty things 🥺 someone pls buy this boy all the rings in the world (I'm looking at you Ezra). 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, it's so lovely to read them and they truly make my day!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next update 💖
> 
> Come talk star wars to me! I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) for my ao3 account but I'm more active on [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/)


	8. She Doesn't Suffer Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke encounters a strange yet familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo we're finally meeting Ahsoka!!! I love her a lot, she is so much fun to write. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Chapter title, as always, comes from the Anastasia musical.

The Togruta didn’t respond. She just stared at him.

Luke started to feel a bit unnerved.

‘Did you hear me? I said, who are you, and what do you want?’

It was difficult to say for sure in the gloomy lighting of the alley, but it looked like her eyes were full of tears.

He shifted uncomfortably, lowering the knife.

‘Do I…do I know you?’

Luke knew for a fact he’d never met her- he’d never even seen a Togruta in real life before Coronet City- but it didn’t explain why she was looking at him like _she_ knew _him_.

She had obviously been shielding before, and very effectively too. Her defences dropped and Luke felt a massive surge of energy flow towards him. She was bright in the Force, but strangely distant, like a lone candle flame.

She gazed at him earnestly.

‘I- ‘

‘LUKE!’

Ezra and Han came pounding down the alley, Han’s blaster raised. Ezra’s expression was tight with fury.

‘Why did you not only leave the main square when I _specifically_ told you not to, but then _shut yourself off from the Force- ‘_

‘I’m fine, I’m handling it!‘

‘Oh, I can see that.’ His tone was acerbic as he eyed the Togruta, Luke still clutching the switchblade.

‘What do you want with Luke?’

Her gaze had briefly switched to Ezra when he appeared, but as he questioned her directly, her eyes doubled in size and locked onto Luke again. She silently mouthed his name, as if talking to herself.

 _Luke._

The Force thrummed.

‘Hey! HEY! Stop looking at him and answer me!’

Ezra stepped forward and pushed Luke behind him, which seemed to break her out of the daze.

All at once her demeanour changed. She straightened up and threw back the hood of her cloak, her blue eyes suddenly hard.

‘So, you’re the disturbance in the Force I felt.’ She tilted her head. ‘Why are you looking for the Rebel Alliance?’

Her voice was soft, but with an undercurrent of steel.

‘It’s rude to read other people’s thoughts without permission,’ Ezra said coldly.

‘You’re projecting so loudly, I can hardly help it. Were you even taught how to shield?’ she shot back scornfully.

Luke felt Ezra’s Force presence shift from seriously annoyed, to severely pissed.

She looked dismissively at the new comlink sticking out of Han’s pocket.

‘You wasted your money. The Imps have blocked all comm signals in the city. You’re lucky you ran into me.’

‘Lucky isn’t the word I would use-’ Ezra snarked, but Luke jumped in. 

‘We didn’t run into you; you were following me. Why?’

Ahsoka looked back at Luke, her eyes filling with emotion again.

‘How in the stars did you end up with these people?’

She gestured at Ezra and Han, the latter of which took offence.

‘Not that it’s any of your business but we were doing him a favour! He’s an orphan, has no memory of his childhood. We picked him up on Corellia, we’re trying to get to Naboo, but decided to stop off here first to drop off our cargo.’

Ahsoka’s eyes widened again.

‘No memory??’ she whispered.

She rounded on Han.

‘Naboo… you’re trying to get him to Jobal, aren’t you?’

She looked exasperated at his dumfounded expression.

‘Oh please, give me some credit. I’m with the Alliance. I know that Jobal has been looking for the twins longer than it’s been public knowledge.’

Han gaped at her.

‘ _You’re_ with the Alliance?’

‘You make it sound as if you know the Grand-Empress,’ Ezra cut in.

‘I don’t. But I was…acquainted with that family.’

Han snorted.

‘Yeah, and I’m the son of the Emperor. You don’t seriously expect us to believe that?’

‘You can believe what you want; it doesn’t change the fact that it’s true.’

She turned back to Luke, this time with unmistakeable grief etched on her face.

‘This isn’t the place to have this discussion. You need to come with me, and quickly.’

She took another step towards Luke, but was blocked by Han.

‘Sure, let’s just blindly trust the random Togruta who’s been following our friend-’

‘I don’t mean you any harm. I really am with the Alliance, and I can help you.’

Ahsoka looked directly into Ezra’s eyes.

‘You can feel I speak the truth, can’t you?’

Ezra’s jaw clenched.

‘It’s safer for him on our ship.’

‘There are Imps crawling all over the spaceport, I can’t let him go back there.’

‘Who says your place won’t be crawling with Imps too?’

‘It’s not safe for him here, you can feel it, I _know_ you can so just let me- ‘

‘Can you please all stop talking about me like I’m not here?’ Luke interjected.

Ahsoka smiled sheepishly.

‘You’re right, little one. I’m sorry.’

She held out a hand to him.

‘Let me formally introduce myself. My name is Ahsoka Tano, and I’m part of the Rebel Alliance.’

Her Force light danced playfully around his, as nimble and animated as a solstice hare. It tucked itself against his affectionately, and he was surprised at how _right_ it felt. 

For whatever reason, she wanted to help them. She wanted to protect him.

He took her hand, and the Force rejoiced.

Han sighed resignedly.

‘I guess that means we’re coming with you then.’

They followed Ahsoka out of the alleyway, and down a procession of streets. She walked quickly, and wore her hood up, but her hand was warm and solid in Luke’s. She had raised her shields again, and he couldn’t tell what she was thinking.

Han grumbled behind them, something about ‘that damn comlink.’

Luke didn’t have to turn and look at Ezra to know he was tense, coiled like a spring and ready to strike out at anyone who looked at them suspiciously.

Eventually they came to a small house, set slightly apart from the rest of the surroundings, perfectly round and pearly white in the Alderaanian architectural style. It was light and airy inside, accented with cool muted tones of azure and peridot.

She shut the door behind them, and immediately the anxiety in her face seemed to alleviate as she slipped out of her cloak, revealing a smaller stature than he’d initially thought.

If her Force signature hadn’t already given away how powerful she was, the two lightsabers clipped onto her belt definitely did.

‘Take a seat,’ she said lightly.

Han flopped onto one of the cushioned armchairs, his limbs spilling everywhere, but Ezra remained standing, crossing his arms.

Ahsoka shrugged and took a seat at the kitchen table, Luke sitting opposite her. She wasn’t outright staring anymore, but he was acutely aware that she kept sneaking glances at him.

‘Before you ask, I can help you get your supplies to the rebel frontlines on Hoth tomorrow. We have an excellent trade route that the Imps haven’t spotted yet.’

‘And my payment?’ Han piped up.

Ahsoka closed her eyes briefly.

_Stars, he’s testing me._

Her thoughts were now filtering into Luke’s, and he didn’t know if she was aware.

‘You’ll receive your payment, don’t you worry.’

‘All ten thousand of it, mind.’

Ahsoka exploded.

‘Ten thousand credits? Are you out of your senses?!’

‘When you include fuel, trouble taken, inflation…yeah, I’d say ten thousand’s pretty fair.’

Her eyes narrowed.

‘That’s a hell of a kind of inflation you’ve got there. Matches your ego.’

‘What do you know about my ego?’

‘Your reputation precedes you, Han Solo. I know your kind- you only look out for yourself. You know the Alliance could use a pilot as skilled as you, but instead you charge them extortionate prices for a mediocre job. And you!’

She pointed an accusing finger at Ezra.

‘You’re no better. Not only are you a talented pilot and fighter yourself, but you’re strong in the Force, yet you squander the gifts you were born with, and ignore those in need who are fighting the most important battle of our lives! Don’t you care about justice?’

‘You’re one to talk! I never heard of a powerful Jedi hiding away on Alderaan, cowering from the Emperor-’

‘I am no Jedi.’

Her voice was low and stormy. The room seemed to hold its breath. Even Han, with no Force alliance, could sense that she was rapidly losing her patience.

‘We just want to get to Naboo. Is there any way you can help us?’ Luke said carefully.

Her eyes softened as she turned to him. She reached out a hand as if to touch his face, then she shook herself.

‘I need to talk to Breha and Bail. They’ll know what to do; they need to be told. You desperately need training, and it wouldn’t hurt you to have some lessons either,’ she glanced at Ezra, ‘but we should start as soon as possible.’

‘Hang on a minute, Breha as in Breha Organa?? As in _Queen_ Breha?’ Ezra said disbelievingly.

Ahsoka nodded.

‘I’ll get an audience with them as soon as possible.’ She spoke as nonchalantly as if she was planning a holiday.

‘You knew the Grand-Empress’s family, you own two lightsabers and want to train us, and now you’re on first name terms with the Queen of Alderaan. Who are you, really?’

There was a pause.

‘I was once the padawan of Anakin Skywalker. I’m a close friend of the Organas.’

‘But _why_ are you so determined to help us?’

Ahsoka regarded Luke with sorrowful eyes.

‘Because you may not remember who you are, but I do, Luke Skywalker.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's one way to let someone know they're a long lost Prince...
> 
> I felt a lot of pressure for this chapter because this is where the plot starts to gain pace, so I hope I haven't disappointed anyone. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments, and thank you for reading!
> 
> Come talk Star Wars to me! I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) for my ao3 account but I'm more active on [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/).


	9. Journey To The Past- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka shows Luke his past, and Ezra struggles with the truth. Also, lightsabers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter is a beast. As you can see I had to split it into two parts (possibly three idk yet) but it's STILL long. 
> 
> Ngl I'm proud of this one and I wanted to get it out as soon as possible, so please forgive any typos before I go over it tomorrow (when it's not 1am and I'm not falling asleep in front of my laptop).
> 
> Music that inspired this chapter: [A Window To The Past from Harry Potter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hs0Wcb0iuig). Wrong John Williams franchise I know, but this piece really captures the nostalgia and heartbreak of this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The two circled each other slowly, predatorily, their lightsabers poised.

‘Ready?’

‘When you are.’

With ferocious speed the lightsabers simultaneously struck. The blades clashed and clawed, edging the other out, fighting to be on the offensive.

There was a terrifying beauty in the lightsabers’ trajectory; they carved elegant arcs into the air, the furious sparks from the collision painting swirling patterns that clung to existence for a few precious seconds, before dissolving into nothing.

Neither could gain the upper hand. As soon as one would advance, triumph thrumming through the Force, the other pushed back, threatening a painful blow to punish the overconfidence. They were equally, dangerously matched.

The Force churned.

The mood of the battle descended into something darker. 

All façade of chivalry gone, the lightsabers slashed manically, stripped down to an innate human instinct to destroy. The power of the hilts in their hands bled into their very souls, heady and intoxicating.

The electrifying thrum of the blades drowned out all rational thought, driving them to fight, to win, to conquer.

The smaller executed a clever riposte, forcing the broader to stumble back, then spun gracefully to meet a second distracted blow, sending him staggering to the ground.

High on the wave of his victory, believing he had won, he let his guard down for a few crucial seconds.

The broader seized the opportunity.

He _pounced_. 

Using a surge of energy from the Force, he leapt up and caught the other by surprise. In a flurry of blows and sparks he had his adversary cornered, bringing the handle of the lightsaber down onto the blond’s arm, the pain causing him to drop his own saber. With a swift elbow to the stomach, he tumbled onto his back.

Before he could attempt to get up, the raven-haired man had grabbed both his wrists in one hand and pinned him to the floor.

He loomed over the blond, grinning wolfishly, the glow of the lightsaber igniting one half of his face and leaving the other in darkness.

‘Truce, Your Highness?’

The training sabers powered off.

Ezra sat back on his haunches, reaching out a hand to Luke. For a second, it looked like he would stubbornly stay lying on the floor of Ahsoka’s basement.

‘Somehow it’s _still_ very annoying when you call me that.’

He let Ezra pull him to his feet, hissing in pain when he brushed against a newly formed bruise.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you,’ Ezra said sincerely, ‘I got caught up in the moment.’ He scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed at how frenzied he had been. 

Luke smiled sunnily.

‘It’s okay. I got you back.’ He gestured to Ezra’s bare upper arm, where a raised welt had materialised. In the heat of the battle, he hadn’t even felt it.

‘You fight well.’ That was an understatement. Luke wielded a lightsaber with the same ease that most people held a pen.

‘You’re not so bad yourself, though if Ahsoka had seen what you just pulled at the end she’d have your head. No Jedi would use their elbow like that in a real duel.’

‘They’re missing out then.’

Luke rolled his eyes as he dusted himself down, shaking out his tank top, causing his necklaces to spill out over the front.

Ezra’s heart clenched as he stared at the amulet. He was still reeling from the bombshell Ahsoka had dropped on them yesterday.

Ahsoka’s declaration was met with a stunned silence. Even Han was lost for words.

Luke stared at Ahsoka as if she’d grown a third montral, ignoring his crystal which had started to burn against his chest ever since she had uttered the name ‘Skywalker.’

‘I’m sorry to let you down, but I think you’re mistaken. I don’t know who I am, but it’s unlikely I was ever a Prince.’ He spoke placatingly, not wanting to upset her.

The Force howled in protest, and Ezra startled.

Ahsoka smiled sadly.

‘There’s no way you could let me down, Luke, just like there’s no way I could mistake you for anyone else. You have too much of your father in you.’

Her eyes suddenly darted to his shirt, and when he looked down, he saw that his crystal had begun to blaze brightly under the fabric.

‘What the kriff?’ Han shouted, alarmed.

‘Can I see that?’

Luke looped the necklace over his head and passed it to her. It felt strangely wrong to be taking it off, as though the separation was physically painful for both of them. His bronze amulet, still attached to the original old knotted string, had become entwined around the crystal’s chain, and for a moment the two dangled together in the air.

Behind Luke, Ezra’s eyes tripled in size.

Ahsoka gently unwound the crystal from the amulet, cradling the white stone, reverently stroking over the engraved letters of his name.

‘Your parents gave you this, just before…’

She trailed off, her face crumpling.

He wanted to correct her, to tell her she was definitely confused, that he didn’t want to deceive her.

But the Force was whispering that it was not false hope, not a mistake, not a coincidence. The crystal concurred enthusiastically as Ahsoka passed it back to him, the angry glare cooled to a warm glow, happy to be back in its master’s possession.

‘I can see you’re still unconvinced,’ she said, ‘so let me show you instead.’

‘What do you m- ‘

Suddenly he was not in Ahsoka’s front room anymore, but in a steel grey cityscape. The dusky evening shot pink and yellow jets into the clouds.

A young Ahsoka was sat hunched over alone on a ledge. He could feel waves of despair and disappointment emanating from her. Luke opened his mouth to comfort her, when a tall man in battle armour came and sat beside her, grim faced. He had only seen the man once before, in a grainy holo back on Corellia, but he was sure he was looking at Anakin Skywalker.

 _Father_ , the Force whispered.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

‘You’re reckless, little one.’

She bowed her head, her eyes screwed shut.

‘You never would have made it as Obi-Wan’s padawan.’

Luke personally thought his consoling skills could do with a little work.

‘…But you might make it as mine.’

Young Ahsoka’s eyes shot open, and she stared at his father, the crushing misery lifting from her shoulders.

The corner of his mouth tugged into a smile, and she beamed at him.

The skyscape melted away, replaced with a breathtaking lakeside veranda framed by a stunning sunset.

A beautiful woman stood in a floor length white lace gown, brown curls tumbling down her back, as she gazed adoringly at her husband. A ring glittered on her wedding finger.

_Mother._

Anakin Skywalker resembled a man who had been starved of the sun all his life, only now feeling the brilliant rays on his face for the first time. He was making no effort to hide his euphoria. His Force signature spoke for him.

Their love bloomed between them like a Millaflower, a tangible thing, delicate and pure.

There weren’t many guests, and Luke remembered reading about how the couple had basically eloped, depriving the people of a lavish royal wedding.

He could now understand why they’d chosen this instead.

Ahsoka was furiously rubbing tears from her eyes next to an auburn-haired man with a beard who looked unbearably proud. A golden etiquette droid stood with his hand placed fondly on a blue and white R2 unit, who was chirping happily.

The surroundings flickered again, and he was now stood in a medical facility, watching as Ahsoka burst into the room, heaving for breath.

‘I c-came as soon as I- heard,’ she gasped, doubled over and leaning on her knees for support.

Luke heard a chuckle, and turned to see his father sat on a clinical white bed beside his wife, his arm wrapped around her. The same droids twittered in the corner.

‘You’re right on time, Snips.’

His mother looked exhausted but elated, holding two sleeping babies in the crook of each arm. Somehow Luke knew that the child cradled in her left elbow was him. Mrs Mohk would be pleased to know she’d been right; he _had_ been runtishly small from birth.

It only occurred to him now, as he slid his gaze from himself to the other small baby, that he’d once had a sister. His heart pulsated rapidly at the thought. Where was she now? What had happened to her?

Ahsoka approached the bed with an expression of awe.

‘Stars, Padmé, twins-!? They’re so _beautiful’_ she breathed.

The other baby’s eyes flickered open and she began to wail, flailing her chubby arms around.

‘Shhh Leia, it’s okay darling, you don’t want to wake your brother, do you?’ Padmé soothed, passing Luke to Anakin so that she could comfort Leia.

It was the most surreal experience of his life, watching himself stir due to his newly-discovered sisters’ crying.

Anakin held Luke so gently, as if he was afraid he’d disappear.

‘Do you want to hold him?’

Ahsoka looked taken aback.

‘Me? I’m not sure if I should-oh.’

Anakin had carefully placed the bundle into Ahsoka’s arms. For a moment she looked panicked, then melted as she took in his sweet blue eyes. She tapped his small nose with the tip of her finger.

‘He already looks just like you. How am I going to cope with not one, but TWO mini Anakins running around? I’ll have to ask to be re-assigned.'

‘Don’t act like you’re not already dreaming up all the pranks you’re going to drag them in on with you, ‘Aunt Ahsoka’. The three of you will turn Obi-Wan’s hair grey in no time,’ Anakin said dryly.

Ahsoka’s answering grin could have rivalled the sun.

‘Two accomplices are always better than one.’

He never heard his father’s reply as the room became hazy and the sound became strained, like he was being pulled backwards down a long foggy tunnel. He caught faint glimpses of more of Ahsoka’s memories; her arms around two tiny children as she made a toy spaceship fly through the air using the Force, their eyes comically large in amazement-peals of laughter as she chased slightly older twins down a labyrinthine corridor, servants darting out of the way just in time and eyeing them with disapproval- twirling them around in an extravagant ballroom, Luke’s crystal peeking out over his golden jacket and a matching purple one hanging over his sister’s blue dress, ‘Aunt Soka stop I’m getting dizzy-!‘-

With a gasp he was thrust back into the present day, still sat in Ahsoka’s living room, as if his life hadn’t been turned upside down in just a few short minutes.

She looked at him imploringly, worriedly.

‘Do you believe me now?’

He lifted his head, distantly aware in the back of his mind that his face was wet.

There was no denying it. The Force left no room for doubt, and neither did his heart.

He was Luke Skywalker.

He had once had a loving family; a gentle mother, a caring father, a spirited twin sister.

And they were gone.

In an instant she shot off her chair and wrapped her arms around him tightly, stroking his hair back from his forehead as he cried, embracing him like a child.

‘I’m so sorry,’ she murmured, unimaginable heartache clouding her words and the Force, ‘I’m so sorry.’

Ezra, who had stood in dumbfounded silence since seeing his amulet around Luke’s neck, was suddenly aware of someone grasping his arm.

‘C’mon, Bridger,’ Han said lowly, ‘I think we’d better give them some privacy.’

Ezra nodded vaguely and let Han pull him from the room, Luke’s quiet sobs merging with Ahsoka’s.

Now, watching Luke tuck his necklaces back under his clothes, he couldn’t fathom how he hadn’t realised before. He’d been so _stupid._ He shouldn’t have needed a battered old amulet to tell him that Luke really _was_ the Prince. There had been far too many similarities: the golden hair, the eyes, the soft features, the Force sensitivity, the memory loss that probably dated back to when he’d watched Luke run into the forest alone- the last thing he’d seen before falling unconscious.

Luke and Ahsoka had sat alone for hours and hours the previous night, talking. He’d longed to reach out through the Force to see if Luke was okay, but his Force presence was completely intertwined with Ahsoka’s, so it was hard to differentiate between them. Plus, he felt like they badly needed this moment together, though no amount of time spent talking could ever give Luke all the details he deserved to know about his family, or bring them back to him.

‘I can’t believe it. I just can’t believe it.’ Han had been pacing the spare room they’d sought refuge in, repeating the same phrases, the small window showing darkness had fallen outside. He’d been running his hands through his hair non-stop, and now looked as if he’d spent too long in the engineering station of the Falcon.

‘Of all the blond haired, blue eyed kids in the galaxy, we actually picked up the _Prince? As in the actual Prince?_ What are the odds of that?! I mean, obviously I thought the resemblance was uncanny, but I never imagined…’

Ezra was quiet. Han’s monologue did not require a response, and he felt unable to give one.

From the very moment they met, Luke had aggravated him, wheedled his way under his skin, made him feel emotions he’d told himself he had no business feeling. And now it all made sense. It _had_ been too good to be true, it _had_ been too much of a coincidence. The Force had been trying to get him to confront the fact, from the very start, that Luke was _his_ Luke.

In his heart, a small yet mighty celebration was taking place. He could hardly believe that he hadn’t failed, that he had saved the Prince’s life, that he had found his long-lost friend.

He didn’t know how much later it was when he was startled from his reverie by Luke, self consciously standing by the door with Ahsoka’s arm around his shoulders.

‘Hey,’ Luke said weakly.

 _Hey indeed_.

‘Are you okay, kid? As okay as you can be, I mean…’ Han trailed off awkwardly. Feelings weren’t his thing.

Luke bit his lip, unable to meet their eyes.

‘I… it’s a lot to take in. I need some time. But I found Ahsoka-’ He looked up at her, unconditional love already apparent in his face, and it was reflected right back at him.

‘-and it’s all thanks to you two.’

‘Don’t mention it, kid. We were just doing our job.’

Ezra was uncomfortably aware of Ahsoka’s bright blue eyes fixed on him, and he made an effort to shield.

The truth was, Luke could never know that Ezra was the one who had saved him.

‘It’s late, and I think we all need some rest. Tomorrow we’ll start training, and I’ll work on that meeting with Breha and Bail. I’m sorry I only have one spare bed, so two of you will have to share and someone take the couch- ‘

‘I’ll take the couch, I can fall sleep anywhere!’ Han interjected quickly, giving Ezra a very unsubtle wink behind Ahsoka’s back.

Ezra had to suppress a strangled sound, and wondered if it would look too suspicious if Han tragically died in his sleep overnight.

‘Perfect. Luke will show you the way.’

Ahsoka’s gaze was still focussed on him, and he resisted the urge to gulp as Luke, giving him only the smallest of strange looks, led an overly-cheerful Han from the room.

As soon as the sound of their conversation died away, she rounded on him.

‘You haven’t told him yet, have you?’

He played dumb. It wasn’t hard; he was best friends with Han.

‘Told him what?’

Her unimpressed stare said it all.

‘You know, I wasn’t sure at first why your Force presence felt familiar. But it wasn’t until I saw your reaction to Luke’s necklaces that I realised. You were the servant boy they used to play with in the palace.’

There was no point in trying to hide it anymore. Wordlessly, Ezra lowered his shields, allowing Ahsoka to witness the events that had transpired that horrific night from his perspective.

_Screaming. So much screaming._

_Luke being carried away._

_‘I think not!’_

_‘Ezra? Ezra what’s happening, why- ‘_

_‘No time to explain!’_

_‘Ezra, please, where are my parents, Leia? I need them- ‘_

_‘They can’t help you now, Luke. Your father- I didn’t see what happened but-‘_

_‘I’m not going in there! I can’t trust you-‘_

_‘Luke, you’re my dearest friend, and I wish I could explain everything to you, but we don’t. Have. TIME. I have to keep you alive. Your life is worth infinitely more than mine._

_Blinding pain, knees scraping the ground._

_‘Ezra!’_

_‘No, Luke, no use, it’s not fatal but I can’t run anymore. I’ll hold them off, you need to go. RUN. As far as you can. And never look back. Promise me?’_

_‘No, no, I can’t take- ‘_

_‘It’s yours now, it brought me luck, and now I need it to bring you luck too. Now, GO.’_

_Oblivion._

_‘Hey, Ezra, I got you kid-’_

_‘H-Han?’_

_‘I found you, you’re safe, you’re okay- ‘_

He wrenched them both out of the memory, blinking tears out of his eyes,

‘Satisfied now?’ he said, but it lacked the anger he’d intended.

Ahsoka was looking at him like she was seeing a completely new person. Her hands were trembling over her mouth.

‘You saved him. That other necklace is yours. _You_ were the reason he got out alive.’

He couldn’t stand the gratitude in her voice, or the way her eyes had become so soft.

‘I didn’t do it for praise, I did it for him.’

Her Force hummed with approval.

‘Why don’t you tell him? You’ve been with him for days; you must have had the opportunity. ‘

‘He can’t know. He won’t know. And you can’t tell him either.’

He was gritting out words like a child, and he knew she didn’t understand him, but she let it go.

‘Okay. It’s your business, not mine. I won’t tell him. But I’d advise you to at least think about it. Would it really hurt to show him that you care with words? It’s already obvious in your actions.’

The way she looked at him told Ezra she could see right through him. He hated being pitied.

‘For Force’s sake, I’m not _pitying_ you, Ezra.’

She placed her hand on his shoulder, and squeezed softly.

‘I’m thanking you. On my behalf, on his, and for his family that can’t do it themselves.’

She gave him one last meaningful look, and headed for the door.

‘I’d get some sleep if I were you. Just because I like you now doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you.’

Despite himself, he shot her a small smile.

‘Bring it on.’

He’d taken great pains not to disturb Luke’s sleep that night, his red eyes shut and pearly tear tracks still visible on his cheeks when he’d edged his way under the blankets.

Utterly exhausted from the emotion of the previous few days and from the earlier training session with Ahsoka, as well as their impromptu private one later, it was no surprise that Luke was once again out like a light when Ezra entered the small room. Ezra was sore himself, but he couldn’t sleep. He lay on top of the sheets, his mind racing with all that had happened.

_‘Because you may not remember who you are, but I do, Luke Skywalker.’_

_‘There’s no way you could let me down, Luke, just like there’s no way I could mistake you for anyone else. You have too much of your father in you.’_

_‘I… it’s a lot to take in. I need some time. But I found Ahsoka, and it’s all thanks to you two.’_

_‘I’m thanking you. On my behalf, on his, and for his family that can’t do it themselves.’_

_‘Ezra Bridger, that had better not be a reverse grip I see.’ ‘Why, because it’s wrong?’ ‘No, because it’s my signature.’_

_‘Truce, Your Highness?’_

_‘Somehow it’s still very annoying when you call me that.’_

He rolled over to watch the soft rise and fall of Luke’s chest, reassured by the sound of his breathing, his smooth brow, his angelic face. He was lucky enough to have the privilege to lay beside his Prince, to know that he was alive and well. Silently, he vowed to himself he would do anything to keep Luke’s face as peaceful in waking life as in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was... a lot. I'm going to sleep now. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments, and thank you for reading! This fic is my baby so it means a lot 💖
> 
> Come talk Star Wars to me! I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) for my ao3 account but I'm more active on [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/).


	10. Journey To The Past- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Han are not the most fashion literate, and Ahsoka and Luke revisit some memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for dark imagery towards the end of this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy part 2!

‘Wake up.’

‘Mmm. Don’t wanna.’

He was having a rather wonderful dream involving infinite shots of Corellian whiskey and two attentive blondes.

‘Han get up, I need you.’

Oh no wait, that had actually happened.

Last night had been _fun_.

‘Han. HAN! _’_

The curtains flew open, daylight flooding into the room despite Ezra standing metres away from the window. 

Han shot bolt upright like a bullet, taking in the bleary shape of his friend.

‘E-Ezra? That you?’

Ezra stared at him incredulously.

‘What in the stars have you been doing? How much have you _drunk_?? And where did you disappear to yesterday? You were supposed to be negotiating the trade with the Alliance while Luke and I trained with Ahsoka!’

‘Relax, I sorted it!’ Han said, scrunching up his face at the light. ‘Ran into Chewie while I was there, had a good old catch up. He asked after you.’

‘How’s he doing?’

‘Not bad, still trying to persuade us to join him though. I told him we had a much more important mission going.’

Ezra heaved a sigh.

‘What part of ‘keeping Luke a secret’ do you not understand? You’re already in deep shavit with Ahsoka for insulting the Alliance-’

‘How’s it insulting when it’s the truth? They’re either brave or as crazy as banthas and that’s the best I can say for them, including her Jediness.’

‘You could at least try to respect Ahsoka for Luke’s sake. She’s all he has left of his family.’

‘I respect her alright- I wouldn’t want to go head to head against her, even with three fully loaded blasters on me- but she’s wasting her time with the Alliance. Chewie too, though he won’t hear it from me.’

‘We’re lucky we found Ahsoka, otherwise we would never have gotten rid of those arms.’

_And I would never have found Luke._

‘Speaking of, where is she and the kid? Thought you would all be training again by now.’

‘She said she was taking Luke to some memorial garden for the Empress. I figured I’d get in the way.’

Han lounged back on the couch.

‘I still can’t believe we snagged the actual _Prince_. When’s she going to let us meet with the Organas, anyhow? If Luke’s the Prince, they should be falling over themselves to help us. What’s with the wait?’

‘They’re a Queen and a Senator, Han, they hardly sit around idle. Ahsoka went to the Palace yesterday and they’ve been off-planet seeing to negotiations. They’ll be back tomorrow.’

‘So what did you go and wake me up for then?!’ Han exclaimed, indignant.

‘I need your help.’

Han eyed the lightsaber Ahsoka had loaned Ezra, clipped securely onto his belt.

‘You’re asking the wrong guy if you need help with that laser sword poodoo- ‘

‘It’s not that.’

Ezra glanced around and lowered his voice, as if he was afraid of the curtains overhearing.

‘I need your help to buy Luke some clothes,’ he said quickly.

Han’s eyes glittered.

‘I’m flattered you’re finally asking me for fashion advice, buddy. Picking out clothes for your boyfriend? How domestic.’

‘Ahsoka asked me to!’ Ezra spluttered.

‘And since when do you do something just because someone asked you to?’

_~~Because it’s for him.~~ _ ~~~~

‘Because he desperately needs some new clothes; ours are too big for him. Are you going to help me or sit there being an ass?’

‘Fine, fine, just let me find some symoxin.’

He sat up a little too quickly.

‘And something to puke in.’

They had been trailing around Aldera for some time now, Han complaining all the while, and still hadn’t found anything suitable for Luke.

‘What was the point of dragging me along to help you if you’re going to shoot down all of my suggestions!’

‘Because one, a crop top is not appropriate for lightsaber training and two, he doesn’t need a vest either. We don’t need another Han Solo strutting around, one is more than enough.’

‘It’d make him look badass though.’

‘No.’

‘But he’d look like me!’

‘Exactly.’

Hardly an inconspicuous pair, they attracted many strange glances- Ezra tugging at his hair and becoming more wound up by the second, and Han lurching along wearing a pair of dark tinted glasses.

Alderaanian fashion was alien to both of them, the style of dress more suited to elegant functions than lightsaber training. They finally agreed on some shirts and trousers, practical yet sophisticated, which had eaten into their credits with alarming alacrity. Making their way into a street full of expensive boutique shops, Han was rambling about an encounter at the rebel base yesterday.

‘So there I was, helping Chewie with some repairs and trying to persuade him to jump ship and come with us. Then this girl flies at me out of nowhere, calls me a nerfherder and rants about how if I’m not part of the Alliance could I kindly get lost! So I tell her I can go wherever I kriffing please, and no jumped up ice Princess is ever going to give me orders. Well, turns out she _really_ didn’t like that. She was a spirited little thing, ‘specially for someone so tiny. Reminds me of someone we know…’

A bright flash of colour caught Ezra’s eye.

‘Hey! Are you even listening to me?’

Ezra made a beeline for the shop, oblivious to the disdainful glares from the snooty sales woman.

He plucked the yellow jacket off the hanger, smoothing his fingers over the expensive ridged sleeve detailing. It was definitely bold and striking, not something many people could pull off.

‘Now you’re deliberately trying to make my hangover worse,’ Han groaned, shielding his eyes.

The ghost of a small Prince in a dazzling golden jacket danced across his thoughts.

 _Yes_ , he thought as he dug through his pockets for his remaining credits, _Luke will like this._

He left the shop with empty pockets and a hopeful heart. They soon found themselves meandering back into the market place again.

‘So that’s why you went off on a bender last night? Just because some girl got one up on you?’

‘Who said she got one up on me?’ Han spluttered, ‘I’m not about to fight a girl, even one as prissy as that.’

‘Ruffled your feathers, then.’

‘Whose feathers are ruffled, pal? Not mine. I just needed to blow off some steam, that’s all.’

‘Sure.’ Ezra grinned, feeling he knew exactly what was going on there.

It was Han’s turn to smirk when Ezra gravitated towards a certain stall, lazily leaning against the display.

‘Bit soon to propose isn’t it? At least ask him out on a date first.’

Ezra was not about to admit to Han that he’d felt Luke’s admiration of these same rings through the Force on their first day in Aldera while ‘checking in’ on him.

‘Don’t be absurd. He’s a Prince, Princes wear jewellery,’ Ezra hissed defensively.

‘Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night.’ Han chuckled. His eyes took on a wicked glint. ‘Not that you look like you’ve been getting too much of that, now we mention it. Could that be something to do with a certain distracting bed mate- ‘

‘I swear to the stars, Han, if you finish that sentence, you will wish I hadn’t brought my lightsaber.’

Han snorted.

‘I’m not scared of your glowstick.’

‘You seemed to shut up pretty quick when Ahsoka threatened you with it.’

‘That’s because she’s a lot more karking intimidating than you.’

Across the city, Ahsoka and Luke weaved their way through the streets. Both wore hooded cloaks to conceal their faces from the crowds.

_This way, little one._

Ahsoka spoke across their bond, which had settled as naturally as snow on Hoth. It should have been strange for Luke to have someone constantly connected to him through the Force when he’d been alone for nineteen years. But being with Ahsoka felt as easy as breathing.

When she’d suggested they visit the memorial garden yesterday, she’d been quick to reassure him that he was not obligated to.

‘There’s no pressure if you’d rather not, Luke. I just wondered if it might help you to regain some of your memories. Of course I’m happy to share every moment I spent with your parents, but I know that’s not enough.’

The way she looked at him made him realise she was also grieving for them as much as he was, and that they both needed this.

_We’re here._

The garden was small, a perfect square separated from the main street by ornate silver gates.

A white marble ledge was adorned with bunches of flowers, small tokens, notes of remembrance. A flock of thrantas swirled overhead, piercing the silence with their mournful cries. Engraved on the marble were the words:

_‘In loving memory of Her Majesty Empress Padmé Amidala, His Royal Highness Anakin Skywalker, consort to the Empress and Jedi Knight, and Their Royal Highnesses Prince Luke Skywalker-Amidala and Princess Leia Skywalker-Amidala.’_

Above the ledge, a shimmering mosaic immortalised the destroyed family in shards of coloured glass and synthstone.

His mother had been breathtakingly beautiful. She wore an ornate dress just like in Ahsoka’s Force memories, and a gleaming tiara crowned her cascade of glossy hair. She was the picture-perfect representation of power and glory. But Luke could see that his mother also had a real kindness and openness in her face. Her doe eyes were chocolate brown, full of wit and laughter.

His father was tall, considerably taller than Luke. He had a powerful frame and was incredibly handsome, the kind that turned heads, though his features still possessed a boyish quality. Luke noticed for the first time a deep scar that bisected his eyebrow. Despite his intimidating appearance, he had only been twenty-six on the night of the massacre; not that much older than Luke was now.

He and his sister held hands in the mosaic, destined to be seven years old forever, eternally youthful and serene. Despite the clear differences in their colouring, Luke could see the similarities in their faces. Leia’s hair was braided up into an elegant style and her eyes, so like their mother’s, sparkled with a fiery spirit that matched their father’s.

He wished he could remember them. It was the cruellest thing to know they had loved him, to have witnessed it with his own eyes, but to have no personal recollection of it.

Fervently he shut his eyes, hoping for an image, a word, a sign. Anything that would bring his memory back.

Ahsoka placed down a bunch of Millaflowers she had picked up on the way.

‘These were Padmé’s favourite,’ she said, a fondness in her eyes.

When she looked up at his family, she too seemed lost, and it made Luke feel less alone.

He didn’t want to tell her it hadn’t worked, that he still didn’t remember. He felt like a failure.

‘Hey.’

She squeezed his hand.

‘It will take time for them to come back, but they will. I promise.’

She had no way of knowing that was true. He appreciated it anyway.

Smiling, she nudged her head towards the mosaic.

‘See how I would’ve known you anywhere, even without your Force signature? You looked just like him then, and you still do now.’ She sighed.

‘He was the bravest man I’ve ever known. The best master I could’ve asked for. And she was unfailingly kind. They were both stubborn as kriff, opinionated, fearless as anything. They were the perfect match. And most of all, they loved you and your sister more than life itself.’

So far, Luke hadn’t asked Ahsoka what had happened to Leia, and was shielding the question from her- partly because he didn’t want to upset her, but more because he couldn’t face knowing. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he had not only had a sister, but a _twin_ sister. He yearned to remember what it felt like to be with her. Had they been extremely close, or had they argued all the time? Did they have similar personalities, or had they been total opposites?

A question came to mind that ventured into a safer topic.

‘Why are our names engraved as ‘Skywalker-Amidala’? You said my name was Luke Skywalker.’

Ahsoka laughed.

‘That’s my mistake. Skywalker-Amidala was your official royal name. Whenever he wrote your names on formal documents, Anakin would just scrawl ‘Skywalker’, said it took too much time otherwise. He didn’t exactly have much patience for formalities, and it drove Padmé mad. But I guess it stuck.’

Luke Skywalker-Amidala. It sounded like someone from a dream, from the other side of the galaxy. It still didn’t feel like his name at all, and yet the Force revelled in claiming it.

He could hardly bear to look at his younger self in the mosaic. Despite the obvious physical similarities, all he could see was a pale imitation of the man stood behind him. It was like looking at both a total stranger and an awkwardly familiar acquaintance you hoped to never see again. 

They sat for a while in companionable silence, until a noisy school party arrived to visit the memorial.

After a contemplative walk back to Ahsoka’s, she offered him another training session.

‘Want to go another round, Luke? I know I tired you and Ezra out yesterday, but you were really getting it.’ She paused. ‘And it might be less… distracting, fighting against me.’

Luke stared at her dumbly.

Ahsoka projected an image of Ezra’s handsome face into the Force, lit up with laughter as he and Luke sparred, tripping each other up and tumbling to the floor, still laughing, rolling on top of each other-

‘He’s just my friend!’ Luke said defensively, swatting the vision away with his own Force energy.

Ahsoka raised a perfect eyebrow.

‘That’s what Anakin once said about your mother.’

Luke’s cheeks pinkened.

‘Hey, I’m only teasing, don’t worry. I won’t tell him.’

‘There’s nothing to tell! He’s arrogant, and fussy, and treats me like I’m a child.’

Ahsoka settled her hands on his shoulders, her eyes kind.

‘Luke, I might be old and rusty on these kinds of things, but there’s no way he sees you as a child. Trust me.’

Too embarrassed to defend himself, Luke muttered something about taking a nap and hurried to his room, the Force continuing to make fun of him.

_Yours and EZRA’s room, you mean…_

_Get kriffed!_

He landed on the bed with an unceremonious thump and curled into a ball, determinedly pushing away thoughts of Ezra’s deep blue eyes and lopsided grin.

Eventually he drifted off into a restless sleep.

‘Luke! Catch!’

His sister used the Force to propel a ball high over his head, far out of reasonable reach.

‘Hey! That’s not fair, the rules were no using the Force!’ Luke complained.

Leia laughed, a tinkling sound like bells.

They were playing in a grassy meadow festooned with wild flowers, next to a sparkling stream that burbled over shallow rocks.

‘Are you picking on your brother, little moon?’

Their father appeared, the glint of the dusky sun setting his hair alight into smouldering flames. He picked Leia up and spun her around.

‘No daddy, Luke doesn’t understand the rules!’

‘That’s not true! Leia’s cheating again!’

‘Oh? Is that so, little sun?’

Leaving a giggling Leia suspended by the Force, his father scooped him up into his arms and hugged him close.

‘Daddy! Let Luke join in!’ Leia called as she was turned upside down, one of her plaits coming loose.

‘Ready, son?’

He smiled and barely had time to nod before he was flying towards Leia, caught in the same whirlwind that was tossing her around playfully. They reached out towards each other, grins split across their faces, and as their hands connected, the Force erupted with delight.

‘Ani! It’s time to eat!’

Three heads swivelled around.

His mother was sat on a picnic blanket, legs tucked underneath her, smiling radiantly.

‘Come to me my angels!’ she called, her arms outstretched.

Carefully lowered to the ground, they ran towards her, their feet pounding against hard against the ground and causing many innocent flower casualties.

They were almost in the safety of her arms, when-

The sky shrouded over with darkness, thunder rumbling ominously through the clouds.

The meadow mutated into obsidian cliffs, and the stream was now a river of molten lava bubbling far below, lapping threateningly at the shore. The air was acrid with sulphur and smoke, and Luke’s eyes burned.

Ash fell like tumultuous rain, obscuring his view, and he panicked, stumbling around, calling out for his mother.

A blood curdling scream penetrated the sky, and he ran to his left where the cry had come from.

Flashes of lightning ignited the cliffs, just in time to see his father struck down before his eyes, a red blade slicing through him with nauseating ease. He’d been slain like his mother, who was sprawled motionless across the picnic blanket.

‘NOOOOOO!!!!’

He couldn’t see Leia anywhere.

A hulking machine held the death blade aloft, black cloak flaring behind him, breath rattling, mask fixated on Luke. Paralysed by fear, his wide eyes were transfixed on his parents’ murderer.

 _Darth Vader_ the Force whispered, skittering away and leaving Luke defenceless in front of this monster.

The harsh gloved hand not holding the lightsaber raised, curling into a fist.

He couldn’t breathe. He scrabbled at his collar, desperate to find purchase, to relieve his burning throat. Spots danced over his vision.

Cruel laughter echoed in the background, growing to a deafening crescendo. Behind Vader, a dark shrouded figure with yellow eyes grabbed for him hungrily.

The snare around his throat loosened, and his limbs sprang into action. He ran without looking back, gulping in precious air around his tears.

In his haste, he tripped over a stray rock and crashed to the ground.

‘NO! Let me GO!!!’

Though he was out of the cloaked figure’s reach, his ankle had been seized by the Force and he was relentlessly dragged back. His finger nails dug into the ground, making terrible screeching sounds, hopelessly trying to escape.

Darth Vader snatched him from the ground like he was weightless, one hand pulling him snug against his chest and trapping his upper arms while the other clasped tightly over his mouth to stifle his screams.

He was presented to the cloaked figure like a sacrifice. Without seeing its face, he knew it was smiling wickedly, towering over him predatorily.

‘ _You are MINE now, child.’_

The voice was gravelly and possessive, consuming him, _ensnaring him_ -

‘Luke? LUKE!’

The cloaked figure melted away, revealing Ezra’s striking features creased with worry. It was no longer Darth Vader roughly grasping his arms; it was Ezra pulling him out of the- dream? Vision?

What the _kriff_ had that been? 

Sweat beaded on his forehead as he stared at Ezra, horrified.

‘Darth Vader. It was Darth Vader who killed my parents!!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Han and Ahsoka for being the most unsubtle wingmen in the galaxy! Also to the yellow jacket for being beautiful.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, I love reading your thoughts and it's so motivating for us writers. This fic is my baby so it means a lot 💖
> 
> Come talk Star Wars to me! I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) for my ao3 account but I'm more active on [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/).


	11. Then I Opened My Eyes And The Nightmare Was Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader broods while Palpatine schemes. Piett panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos so far, they are greatly appreciated by this fledgling author who has little to no idea what she's doing but hopes you enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> Did I write the first part of this chapter listening to [Anakin and Padmé’s love theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wMiMDBHnJ0) on repeat while crying continuously? You betcha.

Darth Vader did not dream. He had not dreamt for twelve years. Sleep evaded him and when he did finally succumb to its clutches, it was always filled with vast emptiness.

That was not to say he didn’t think of the family he’d lost. Their memories plagued his every waking moment. The night Count Dooku and his Jedi followers had turned on the innocent guests was the night he had ceased to be Anakin Skywalker. How could he claim that name when everything that made Anakin Skywalker who he was had been destroyed? In every second of silence he heard Padmé, humming under her breath and absentmindedly stroking his hair as she pored over some new legislation in her private study. With every footstep he heard his children haring down the corridors of the palace, having invented some new game that only they understood the rules of, their delighted laughter floating through the halls long after they’d gone.

He'd had everything, and had lost it all before he could savour it for one last moment.

His kind, passionate, beautiful wife. His angel. His twins, gentle Luke and fiery Leia. His sun and moon. It _burned_ to think of them. He had thought that time would dull the ache and make it less unbearable, but soon learnt the cruellest lesson even his master could never teach him; that pain is an inexhaustible resource, and every day he reached a new unimaginable threshold of grief.

After that night, the man the galaxy knew as Anakin Skywalker- Jedi Knight, steadfast consort to the Empress, devoted father- was dead. Darth Vader was reborn from the ashes and dirt like a bastard child, conceived with a new crimson lightsaber that mirrored his state of mind, and christened with a ghoulish helmet to protect his identity from any surviving Jedi. From the second he touched the hilt of the saber, his life belonged to his master.

He may be physically alive, blood pumping through his veins and heart beating, but his soul was missing. He was a broken, lifeless shell. His master had been the one to save him from the slaughter, even when he’d rather be dead if it meant he could be with his wife and children again. His one sole purpose in staying alive had so far eluded him- to exact revenge on those who had murdered his family.

He remembered the familiar horror of Padmé lying lifeless on the ballroom floor like a fallen flower, face down, her red dress weeping around her. He hadn’t been able to feel either of his children through their bond. The last time he had seen them, Ahsoka was dancing with Leia, and Luke had been taken out into the gardens by Obi-Wan.

_Obi-Wan._

A crack the size of a speeder splintered through the wall as he stalked past, his fists clenching.

Obi-Wan. The man who’d raised him from the age of nine; strict teacher, makeshift brother, surrogate father. Best man at the wedding. Godfather to his children.

The same man who had betrayed him in the most heinous way possible. He had lured him in with his affectionate façade, acting like he had forgiven Anakin for his past wrongs, pretending he _loved_ him, when all the while he had been plotting with Dooku-with the _Jedi_ -to destroy him. He would never have believed it if he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes.

Anakin Skywalker’s fall from grace had been merciless indeed.

He carried their memory with him always, keeping his precious family safe in his mind, a task which he had so dismally failed at during their lives. His master was all he had left now, and a relentless thirst for vengeance.

So what did it mean, for his dreams to suddenly taunt him with his family? It had been so vivid, so **real**.

_‘Isn’t this wonderful, Ani?’_

He could feel the caress of Padmé’s curls as the gentle breeze blew them against his neck, smell her sweet perfume, hear her sigh of contentment. He watched his children playing happily, so carefree and young. Yet as they danced further away from him, they grew older and taller before his eyes until he was looking at the two young adults they would never become. Luke was a smaller, slighter version of Anakin Skywalker as a young man, and Leia had all the grace and beauty of her mother. He turned to Padmé, to ask if she knew what was happening, but she was gone, only her scent lingering in the wind.

He reached out to them, to ask why they’d aged so quickly, why he’d missed them grow up. But the closer he got, the further they drew back, their faces petrified and gripping each other’s hands tightly.

They were _scared_ of him.

Scared of their _father_.

They grasped at their throats, eyes wide with fear as they levitated off the ground.

He looked down at his hands and saw his black leather gloves balled into fists.

Immediately he loosened them and the twins fell like broken dolls, lifeless eyes staring blankly.

_No._

He hadn’t- he _couldn’t have_ -

He rushed over and rolled them onto their backs, shaking them frantically with the hands that had strangled them.

The bodies melted away, leaving him clutching at their empty clothes.

He awoke with the tears still warm on his cheeks.

What did the Force mean by making him relive his children’s deaths, this time having the horrendous deed committed by himself? Why show him this after twelve years? What was it trying to tell him?

Maybe this had something to do with the strange disturbances in the Force he’d felt.

He was not as powerful as his master. He thirsted for knowledge, for complete mastery of the Force, but was given scraps like a dog, forever being told that his time would come.

His abilities were advanced enough however, even from this great distance, to determine that one of the strong Force presences was familiar, while the other was not. They were currently in the Alderaan system. His traitorous mind taunted him with a recollection of Bail and Breha Organa, Queen and Senator of Alderaan and once close friends of his wife, gifting them presents for the new-born twins. They had their own daughter now, adopted not long after that night. He forcefully pushed aside the memory of their beaming faces and Padmé’s touched expression as she opened the gifts.

Kenobi was the first suggestion that came to mind, but this was not possible. So strong had the bond been between master and apprentice, father and son, that he would recognise Obi-Wan’s presence in the Force instantly. Obi-Wan was perhaps the most accomplished Jedi he had ever met at shielding himself, concealing his light, which was why it was impossible to discover if the infernal Jedi really was dead or merely hiding. His absence in the Force was an unanswered mystery.

The same went for Ahsoka. If he’d had a heart, it would have panged at the thought of his former apprentice. There had been no trace of her after the massacre. He suspected that was also Obi-Wan’s doing- why wouldn’t he slay his padawan along with his wife and children? He had always been a stickler for precision and seeing a duty through to the bitter end.

That left no Jedi he knew of. Most had died in the coup against his family.

He’d briefly toyed with the idea of discussing it with his master, but quickly decided against it. If Palpatine knew there were two strong, untrained Force sensitives out there, he may try to replace Vader as his apprentice. This could not be allowed to happen. Of course, there was always the very likely possibility that the Emperor knew of these presences and was already having them investigated. In that case, he would just have to make sure he stayed one step ahead, while appearing on the surface as if he hadn’t even begun the race.

He realised he’d grown somewhat disillusioned with his master, time wearing down the sympathetic fatherly act and sowing within him the seeds of discontent. Palpatine had promised Vader justice for what had happened to his family, that he would teach him to use his powers for retribution, that he would use his position as Emperor to lead the galaxy into a period of peace and prosperity that ‘dear Padmé’ would have been overjoyed to see. It was insulting that he didn’t believe Vader saw the practices going ahead behind his back- slavery was rife again, especially on the outer rim planets. Corruption bred greed, and greed bred tyranny. The Emperor had inadvertently taught Vader something useful though. The art of deception was one that his master was well versed in, so Vader had made a point of becoming a prodigy. He was incredibly skilled at shielding his thoughts, rivalling his current and former master. The Emperor underestimated Vader in a way that, long ago, a council of Jedi had underestimated Anakin Skywalker. Forever being used for his power and skills, but never being allowed to wield it for himself. Manipulating him to achieve their own ends.

_That would change._

His brooding was interrupted by his holoprojector alerting him to an incoming call.

‘You asked to see me, my Lord?’

‘Yes Piett. I have a special mission for you that is not to go outside this conversation, not even to the Emperor. Am I clear?’

‘Crystal, my Lord.’

‘Excellent. Now, there are two Force sensitives who I suspect are laying low on Alderaan…’

The Emperor perused the reports from his men on Alderaan with a growing interest. They had followed the trio into an Aldera market, where they were joined by a mysterious cloaked figure. However, when they attempted to trail them back to their base, they ended up seemingly going in circles and lost track of the fugitives.

Palpatine suspected it was a highly impressive Force trick that compelled the surroundings to send unwanted visitors round in a continuous loop, never reaching their destination. Only an enormously powerful Force user could pull that off, perhaps aided with the use of magick. He was intimate with its use, and well aware of the power needed to create prolonged Force manipulation; to manifest it physically was much more challenging than mentally. But how had Kenobi survived so long on Alderaan without being noticed? 

They had not had much time to investigate, however- what the Imperial ships boasted in fearmongering, they sacrificed in anonymity. They had not received a warm welcome on Alderaan. Bail Organa, still a thorn in his side after all these years, had issued him a warning disguised as a request to remove Imperial troops from the planet. It was peacetime, and they had no prior clearance to be on the planet that was, on paper, still controlled by a democracy. Palpatine had taken advantage of this, knowing that the Organas would be off-planet when his ship arrived. It was galling that there were still pockets of the galaxy not entirely under his control, and Alderaan was surviving on borrowed time. If he had his way, he would crush the Senator like the rodent he was and bring Alderaan to its knees. It would’ve been too easy, to have snatched the trio as they landed, to get rid of Solo and either use or destroy the Force sensitives.

But the nuisance of the Rebel Alliance forced him to concede to Organa’s demand. For now, he had to appear conciliatory, even apologetic. Aided by the use of dark magick, he still wore the mask of the charming undeformed politician, a reluctant Emperor still grieving for the lost royal family, which had the majority of the idiotic galaxy fooled. If he stormed Alderaan and razed it to the ground, not only would it unravel years of meticulous planning and pretence, but there would be huge repercussions. It would give the pathetic rebels fuel for their terrorist missions. Worse, they might garner sympathy and sway even more planets and systems to their cause, and then Palpatine would have a full-scale conflict on his hands. He had no desire for war: just total control.

He was playing the long game- the wait was frustrating, but he’d realised it would eventually reap much greater rewards than rushing ahead.

_Yes. Delicate times call for delicate measures._

Palpatine chuckled to himself.

Before being ejected from Alderaan, his men had managed to capture a clear image of the child, much higher quality than the holo from Corellia. Palpatine’s gnarled hands gripped it so tightly the knuckles popped out of joint. The boy enormously resembled a young Prince that Palpatine had met nearly thirteen years ago, and another child much longer before that who had sired him.

His yellow eyes burned into that youthful, smiling face as he reflected on that glorious night.

The carnage that was Order 66 had played out beautifully and almost exactly to plan. A cruel laugh escaped him as he fondly recalled the look of horror and betrayal in Dooku’s eyes when he pierced through his heart with his own lightsaber. He had been a faithful servant, but he was nothing compared to the potential of Anakin Skywalker. His death was necessary to convince his young friend that Dooku was the Sith mastermind who had turned the treacherous Jedi, including his beloved master, against him and his wife. If he had one regret, it would be letting the younglings slip through his fingers, though that was more the fault of incompetents who had been swiftly exterminated. Their power would’ve been immensely useful to him- but then again, it was their supposed deaths that had allowed him to finally win full control over his apprentice.

Vader was ignorant to the truth that Palpatine had orchestrated the entire thing, and that his orders had been to apprehend the twins, not kill them. After that night, the royal brats had been nowhere to be found. One of his own men had captured the boy and almost delivered him to Palpatine, but was then embarrassingly thwarted by some nameless kitchen urchin. His guards had later chased the little Prince into the woods, where he had promptly vanished. The girl seemed to disappear into thin air too. Their bodies had never been recovered. It was easy to convince dear Anakin that they’d perished just like their wretched mother, their corpses having become one with the Force. But there were many places for small children to hide unnoticed in this galaxy, and plenty of fates worse than death that could befall them.

Palpatine had felt no sign of twin signatures in the Force. He had only ever known of one set of Force sensitive twins before Anakin’s offspring, and their combined presence had been unmissable in the Force.

But it was entirely possible they could have survived. They could have been separated, dampening the glow of their Force presence. Now that this boy’s light was growing ever stronger, he could not afford to take the chance. He had to know if the child was who he suspected-with growing certainty- he was.

The Force alerted him to an approaching guest, and he called upon the familiar magick coursing through his veins to humanise his appearance, smoothing his wrinkled and deformed skin, concealing his yellow eyes under their former shade of blue. There was a certain thrill in being the only one alive who knew the galaxy was being exploited by a Sith Lord wearing the disguise of an aged politician. The only person that had a possibility of finding out was kept possessively close at his side, blinded by hatred and guilt.

‘You sent for me, Your Majesty?’

The Admiral looked wary, though he was made of stronger stuff than most of the worthless officers who cowered before the Emperor- although that was usually more to do with the menacing figure of Darth Vader than his own presence. After all, who would be scared of harmless old Sheev Palpatine?

‘You will be no doubt aware, Piett, that I have withdrawn our men from Alderaan. Organa believes he has won this round, but he has no indication of the little weapon we’re working so hard on here behind the scenes.’ He indulged himself in a self-satisfied smile. ‘I have specific orders for you regarding the three fugitives. Our mark was Solo, but now our primary targets are the Force sensitives. I want you to contact the most capable bounty hunters and have them retrieved from Alderaan, though Bridger is of lesser importance. Have them brought to me at Coruscant.’

‘It shall be done, Your Majesty- ‘

‘Oh, and Admiral? Keep this just between ourselves. Lord Vader has quite enough to worry about.’ 

_If you value your life, you will lie to his face if you have to._

‘…Understood, Your Majesty.’

Piett left hastily with a sense of foreboding gnawing at his stomach. Nothing good would come of the Emperor and Lord Vader double crossing each other, and he was sure to get caught in the crossfire.

The Emperor watched Piett leave, musing on the stirrings of rebellion in his old friend. Vader was a loyal servant and a powerful ally, but he was slipping from his grasp. He had foreseen it. His apprentice now longed to usurp the master, despite the dark magick that bewitched his lightsaber keeping him in Palpatine’s thrall and distorting his vision these last twelve years. If he was caught, the other Force sensitive may come in useful, and this boy, if he was indeed the Prince, would be the key to tightening Vader’s leash. If he was not, he would find some use for him or dispose of him.

And when the boy was missed on Alderaan? He would set up the Jedi to take the fall for him. They had so graciously done it before after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Piett! Talk about being stuck between a rock and hard place. Palpatine pls drop your skincare routine in the comments (I just pictured him in one of those dodgy online adverts that people make memes out of- ‘Doctors HATE him! Click here to find out his secret’- and now I can’t take him seriously anymore so thanks @ my brain). 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, it's so motivating and I love reading your thoughts. This fic is my baby so it means a lot 💖
> 
> Come talk Star Wars to me! I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) for my ao3 account but I'm more active on [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/).


	12. Things My Heart Used To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke finally meets the Organas, and someone very special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aaron Burr voice from Hamilton* The moment you've been waiting for!!!
> 
> Edit 14/01/2021: My wonderful and insanely talented friend Avery has done an amazing piece of fan art for this chapter and I’m still crying over it <3 It's linked in the chapter and she’s kindly given me permission to post it on my tumblr which you can check out [here](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/post/640246287385657344/one-hope-then-another-chapter-1). Please go and give it some love!

Ahsoka burst into the room, her face fierce and lightsaber drawn. Seeing it was only Ezra in the room with Luke, she powered it off.

‘I felt you cry out in the Force, are you okay?!’

She all but shoved Ezra out of the way, putting an arm around Luke’s trembling shoulders.

‘Vader. He killed my parents, and I couldn’t find Leia, and now he’s probably coming for me too-!’

‘Woah woah, slow down, breathe.’

Rubbing gentle circles on his back, she listened as he shakily recounted what had happened, his Force throwing out terrifying snapshots of what he’d witnessed. Seeing the lightsaber impale Anakin Skywalker made Ezra feel sick.

‘W-we were all having a picnic in some meadow-I didn’t recognise it- then it all went dark- the river was lava- and _he_ was there- he k-killed them, and there was a figure in a cloak, and he was laughing-they want to kill me…‘

Cold crept over him as he recalled that laugh. It hadn’t even sounded human.

‘I won’t let him anywhere near you, Luke. I swear it.’

‘What does this mean? Is it just a dream or is the Force giving us a warning? Is it to do with the same people that were following us a few days ago?’ Ezra said.

‘I can’t say, but one thing’s for sure.’ Ahsoka’s expression was grim. ‘We can’t wait any longer. First thing tomorrow, we’re going to the Organas, and if we have to stand there all day waiting for an audience then we will.’

She kissed Luke’s forehead- she was clearly telling him something through their Force bond-and stood up.

‘Try to get some sleep. If you need me, I’ll feel it. I’ll be here.’ She glanced at Ezra before leaving.

_Look after him._

_Always._

He tried to get ready for sleep as quickly as possible, shedding his clothes in the fresher and going through the motions of brushing his teeth and washing his face, but he was distracted by the image of Luke’s miserable, fearful expression.

He was tucked into a tiny ball when Ezra turned off the light and carefully slid into bed, trying not to touch him accidentally. He seemed pretty traumatised from what he’d seen in his dream, and he didn’t want to make it worse.

Ezra desperately wanted to say something, anything, but words failed him. How could you possibly comfort someone who’d just witnessed his parent’s murder in horrifying detail? Who’d only just discovered who his parents were in the first place?

The blankets shuffled.

‘Can you [hold me](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/post/640246287385657344/one-hope-then-another-chapter-1)?’ It was Luke who unexpectedly broke the silence. Unseen to Ezra, he blushed profusely in the dark. ‘I-I mean-’

The Force swirled restlessly, while Ezra’s stomach decided to start training for the pod races.

‘Sorry, forget I said anyth-‘

‘Come here.’ He scooted over, patting the mattress where he’d just been laying.

Ezra kept his thoughts reined in and hoped he was doing a good job at keeping his voice calm, not wanting the Force (or his face) to give him away.

Luke curled into his chest with no hesitation. A feeling of warmth spread through Ezra at the thought that Luke trusted him so implicitly when he was at his most vulnerable like this. They had come a long way from being one step away from murdering each other on the Falcon.

He wrapped his arms around Luke protectively. They laid in each other’s space, all barriers broken down, finding solace in the sound of the other’s breathing.

‘Thank you,’ Luke whispered softly. From the sound of his voice, sleep was already claiming him.

_Anything for you._

‘Anytime.’

Luke’s hands, which had been hugging himself in self-preservation, slowly relaxed as he drifted off. When they wrapped around Ezra so naturally in his sleep, as if they’d always belonged there, Ezra made no attempt to move them off.

They both slept soundly through the night, entwined in each other’s arms. And if they both shifted closer to each other in sleep than was strictly necessary for friends, nobody else had to know.

Except for Han, who barged through the door unceremoniously the next morning.

‘Rise and shine lovebirds! We’ve got a Queen to see-oh. _Oh._ ’

Reluctantly tearing his eyes away from Luke’s peaceful sleeping face, Ezra grouchily poked his head out of the blankets to see Han at the foot of the bed, wearing a shit eating grin.

‘Well well _well_. What do we have here?’

‘Don’t be an _ass,’_ Ezra gritted out as quietly as he could, trying to disentangle their limbs without letting Han see but without waking Luke. ‘It’s not what you think. He had a bad dream and needed someone to comfort him, so I did.’

‘Oh, I _bet_ you did.’ He darted out of the way as Ezra lobbed a pillow with full strength at his stupid smirking face.

‘Ezra?’

A mop of golden hair stirred from below the blankets, and a very sleepy Luke Skywalker surfaced. He had an impressive bedhead, and the imprint of where Ezra’s arms had held him in the night stood out on his skin.

Han’s grin, if possible, widened.

‘Had a good night, Your Highness?’

Luke made a very unroyal gesture in Han’s direction.

‘What’re you doing in here, it’s too early to get up’ he yawned, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

_Adorable._

‘Sorry kid, no sleeping in for any of us, even Princes who look like they’ve had one hell of a night,’ Han crowed. ‘Ahsoka woke me up half an hour ago, saying I needed to, and I quote, ‘get my scruffy sleemo ass cleaned up for the Organas’, so why should you two get extra shut eye?’

‘Because Ahsoka actually likes us.’ Ezra had to grudgingly admit that Han did look a lot more respectable than usual, obviously not wanting to incur anymore of Ahsoka’s wrath.

As he hazily tumbled out of bed and tried to locate the clothes he’d flung all over the floor last night, he had to stop himself being irrationally annoyed that Han had disturbed them.

Luke tugged a comb half-heartedly through his hair with little care like he usually did, before the reality sunk in that they were meeting actual _royalty_ today. Though he decidedly didn’t look it right now, _he_ was royalty. Kriff. Would they expect someone with a crisp Corsucanti accent, perfectly coiffed with impeccable manners?

He stared at himself in the mirror with growing horror, not feeling sleepy anymore, and hastily tried to smooth down his hair.

Leaving the fresher after doing the best he could, he felt panicked to see that Ezra was already dressed. The worry must have showed on his face, because Han winked.

‘Don’t fret kid, we’ve got you covered. Ezra? You do the honours.’

Ezra passed him a pile of clothes that he hadn’t noticed before, stacked neatly on a chair in the corner inside a bag.

‘We picked up some stuff for you yesterday,’ Ezra said. He looked oddly tense.

Luke couldn’t hide his laugh when he spotted the flash of loud yellow at the top of the pile.

‘You’ve bought me a… hazard sign?’

‘Just put it on,’ Ezra snapped as Han snickered.

Luke retreated into the fresher again to get dressed, relieved that there seemed to be no more garish colours in the pile. After pulling on a plain black v neck shirt, trousers and boots, he held up the bright garment. It was a jacket, with a stand-up collar and ridged detailing on the upper sleeves. It looked very well made, and Luke guessed it had probably cost a lot of credits. Why would Ezra bother spending so much money on one jacket, just for him?

It was a good fit, and Luke was surprised by how much he liked it, despite first impressions. While he still didn’t look like royalty, he looked like an elevated version of himself. He liked who he saw smiling back at him in the mirror.

He noticed there was something glistening in the bottom of the empty bag. Mystified, he pulled out a ring that was identical to the ones that had caught his eye in the Aldera market. Had Ezra read his thoughts in the Force? Or was this just a wind up because he was now supposedly a Prince?

Han whistled when he exited the fresher.

‘Looking good kid.’

As Ezra had predicted, Luke pulled off the jacket well. Many people would be drowned out by the flashy colour, but it only enhanced Luke’s natural glow in and out of the Force. He caught a glimpse of the ring on Luke’s finger, almost said something that he would most definitely have regretted, then closed his mouth again.

‘Are you all ready now? Took you long enough- oh, Luke!’

Ahsoka entered the room, taken aback by Luke’s appearance.

‘That jacket is _gorgeous_. Which of you two is responsible for tha- actually don’t tell me, I already know it’s Ezra.’

‘Hey, I gave him a ton of great suggestions!’ Han said indignantly while Ezra preened.

‘It reminds me of a dress your mother loved to wear. She suited yellow- not that there was a lot she didn’t suit- and it looks like it favours you, too.’

From the flash of emotion that crossed Luke’s face, Ezra guessed that Ahsoka had just projected a memory of his mother wearing an identical colour to him into their Force bond.

Ahsoka’s intelligent eyes didn’t miss the new addition of the ring, but she made no comment.

They left for the palace- Luke feeling more confident in his new clothes, Ezra unsuccessfully trying not to stare at him, and Ahsoka inwardly laughing at how oblivious they both were.

The royal palace of Alderaan was a majestic structure, made of the same white synthstone that the city favoured, with gleaming turrets and spirals that caught the early morning light and made the palace look like it was glittering. Ahsoka easily approached the guards stood at the enormous palace door, and they looked at her with familiarity.

‘I know it’s early, but we must meet with Her Majesty the Queen and Senator Organa as soon as possible, as a matter of urgency.’

‘Her Majesty and the Senator arrived late back from negotiations yesterday, so they are still retired. If you and your companions do not mind waiting, you are welcome to wait in the grand entrance hall. I will inform them of your arrival.’

One of the guards stepped aside to let them pass, while the other unlocked the door and led them inside.

The hallway was wide and welcoming, with high windows allowing natural light to flood in, though the silvery blue masonry kept the temperature cool. Portraits adorned the walls, showcasing the generations of royalty that had resided here over the years. Luke gazed in awe, never having seen a place that clearly displayed so much elegance and wealth, yet still felt friendly and unimposing.

The guard left them to wait, and Han immediately started critiquing the paintings, rudely commenting on some past ancestors who had not been commemorated in the most flattering light, and narrowly dodging Ahsoka’s swat.

Luke’s eye was caught by a portrait of a young woman that hung at the end of the gallery. She looked about his age and was very beautiful, with brown hair pulled up into a sophisticated Alderaan style. Even through canvas, her dark eyes were full of brilliance and vivacity.

She seemed strangely familiar.

'I’ll go in alone first, to prepare them. Then I’ll call in Luke, and you two will join us afterwards.’

Ahsoka’s tone brooked no argument. She took Luke’s hand, feeling his anxiety through their bond.

‘You don’t need to worry. They are good people, and they’ll be overjoyed to see you. But Luke, there’s something very important you must know about their daughter, Leia Organa. She…she is adopted.’

Luke stared at her, gobsmacked, just as a guard came marching down the hall to inform them the Queen and Senator were ready to see her. Ahsoka squeezed his hand one last time, eyes filled with an emotion he couldn’t place, then she followed the guard down the hallway and out of sight.

Despite her reassuring words to Luke, Ahsoka was feeling a bit stressed herself. Not because of how the Organas would react, though they may be disbelieving at first, but because she had no idea where they went from here. Luke and Leia were the rightful heirs who should reclaim their throne from the current Emperor, but she knew that Palptine was not going to give up his power so easily. She felt massively out of her depth, and wished Obi-Wan were here to help her.

She wished _Anakin_ were here.

The guard opened the door to the Queen’s stateroom, one of the oldest rooms in the palace, and Ahsoka stepped in to greet the Organas.

They had clearly roused from bed in a hurry when they were informed Ahsoka needed to see them, yet they still looked well presented, even in royal blue dressing gowns, the Queen’s dark hair loose down her back. The fireplace, which stretched nearly the entire length of the room, blanketing the room in a soft glow.

They stood to greet her warmly, clearly surprised but very happy to receive her.

‘Ahsoka, it’s so good to see you!’ Breha smiled, giving her a hug.

‘We haven’t had the pleasure of your company in so long Ahsoka. Leia will be thrilled to see you. You should come and visit us more; you know you’re always welcome here,’ Bail said kindly.

The three of them knew all too well why Ahsoka couldn’t face being in the palace for too long. She managed a weak smile, genuinely touched by the sentiments of her old friends.

‘It’s very good to see you both too. I’m sorry that I’ve come so early, and unannounced, but it couldn’t wait any longer.’

They indicated for her to take a seat, which she did, her leg jittering nervously. She frowned; she hadn’t done that since she was a young padawan.

They looked at her patiently, though she could tell they were curious. She had rehearsed what to say, memorised an entire speech, but now faced with the Organas her mind had deserted her.

‘There’s no easy way to put this, so I’m just going to say it.’

She took a deep breath.

‘I’ve found Luke.’

Their expressions were a picture. A series of emotions flit across each of their faces like they were speed auditioning for a holodrama. Shock. Grief. Joy. Hope. Worry. Doubt.

‘But that’s not possible,’ Bail breathed after a dull silence, ‘You know that can’t be possible Ahsoka.’

'I know it sounds kri- I mean, crazy, Bail. I was as shocked as you are now. But it’s true.’

Breha looked sympathetic, her eyes wistful and sad.

‘I know you carry a lot of guilt with you about what happened that night Ahsoka, a burden that isn’t yours to shoulder. You did everything you could. You _saved_ Leia and brought her safely to us. It’s okay if you’ve found someone who reminds you of Luke- ‘

‘He doesn’t remind me of him, he _is_ him. I felt him through the Force! The Force never lies,’ Ahsoka cut in impatiently. ‘Forgive my impertinence, Your Majesty, but I have absolutely no doubt. I’m as certain he is Luke as I’m sure of my own name.’

‘You know it’s always been Breha to you, Ahsoka.’

She looked at her husband helplessly, who seemed as stunned as she was. The two were incredibly intelligent and articulately astute- they were a monarch and a politician after all- but they both were lost for words.

‘If you’ll permit me, I’ve brought him to the palace. When you see him, you’ll understand. Will you meet with him?’

Bail nodded, and went to the door to tell the guard outside to bring the waiting guest in, before reclaiming his seat. Breha eyed her worriedly during the silence, and Ahsoka could tell she was afraid that Ahsoka was trying to salvage some peace of mind from a strange Alderaanian boy she’d found somewhere, and didn’t want her to be let down.

There was a knock on the door, and Luke Skywalker entered the room.

Breha gasped loudly, hands over her mouth, and Bail unconsciously stood up from his chair so quickly that it would have made a horrible screeching sound if not for the thick woollen rugs covering the stone floor.

Luke clearly thought he’d made a bad impression as he hurried over, his Force exploding with nerves, and got down on one knee in front of them.

‘Your Majesty. Senator.’

His voice was shaky, head nearly touching the ground with the depth of his bow.

Her eyes full of tears, Breha fell to her knees in front of him. Confused as to why the Queen was kneeling on the ground in front of _him_ , Luke warily peered up at her with large eyes.

Breha reached out with trembling hands, one cupping his jaw with a feather light touch, the other smoothing over his hair, her eyes darting all over his face as if she didn’t know what to take in first.

‘ _Stars_ … it’s true. It’s really you.’

She gazed at him as if he were the greatest miracle in the galaxy, and he didn’t know how to respond.

‘Your Majesty, please, you don’t need to- ‘he began awkwardly, but stopped short as she threw her arms around him. He felt her tears dampen the collar of his jacket. He didn’t dare hug her back- she was the _Queen_ , for kriff’s sake!

After what seemed like an age, she released him slightly, pulling him up from the ground, and turning to her husband.

Bail was more collected and in control than his wife, though his eyes too were brimming over.

‘It brings me great joy to see you alive and well when we had lost all hope, Your Highness’.

He bowed to Luke, who was becoming more bewildered by the second. He knew they’d be surprised, sure, but he never imagined he would elicit this kind of reaction from the Organas. He looked helplessly towards Ahsoka.

‘Why don’t we all sit down? I’m sure you have a lot of questions’ Ahsoka said, checking in on Luke via their bond. He seemed taken aback, but not quite as nervous as before.

Wiping her eyes, Breha took her place beside her husband, while Luke sat opposite them next to Ahsoka. 

‘Where have you been for the last twelve years, Luke? What happened to you?’ Breha ventured gently.

‘I was found by some farmers in the woods, lying beneath a tree with a gash in my head- they guessed I’d had some kind of accident. When I woke up, they were carrying me out of the woods, and I’d lost my memory. They saw my crystal- ‘he fished it out from under his shirt, and Breha inhaled sharply, ‘and thought I was probably the son of some fallen Jedi. They told me to try and keep it hidden. All the local orphanages were full, so I was sent to Corellia. I lived in an orphanage there for almost thirteen years.’

Luke sped on, not wanting to go into too much detail about the orphanage; they already looked heartbroken, and he didn’t think hearing tales of Mrs Muck’s cruelty and neglect would make them feel any better.

‘Anyway, when it was time for me to leave, I was supposed to go to Tatooine for a job, but I went to Coronet City instead- I’m not completely sure why. I figured I could work as a pilot or a mechanic or something- ‘

‘A mechanic? You like fixing things?’ Bail asked, glancing at his wife.

‘Yeah, I’ve always liked machines. I used to fix the droids at the orphanage, and other people’s in the village. Occasionally some speeders too. So, I thought I would be able to find a job somewhere. But I couldn’t find anywhere to stay. This bar lady told me there was a guy named Han Solo looking for pilots, so I went to this abandoned theatre to find him.’ He told the rest of his story, omitting the scuffle between himself and Ezra, and the fact that they’d been auditioning royal twin look-alikes. They looked horrified enough as it was, and he had to admit, even his with his copious editing, it didn’t sound too good.

‘It’s a wonder you got here in one piece, Luke. I’m beyond grateful that Ahsoka found you, who knows what would have happened otherwise,’ Breha fretted, as if he were her own child.

‘It’s thanks to Ezra and Han that I’m here,’ Luke said, ‘I would never had made it off Corellia without them.’

‘I’d like to meet these two young men, to thank them in person,’ Bail said decisively, getting up to signal the guards to bring Ezra and Han to the state room.

Breha reached across the table and clasped Luke’s hands in her own.

‘I can’t tell you how delighted I am to see you, Luke. You remind me so much of darling Padmé. She would be incredibly proud of the young man you’ve become.’

The words caused him to mourn all over again the woman he couldn’t remember. Her kind face made him brave.

‘Your Majesty, I’m sorry for asking, but…you adopted my sister, didn’t you? You adopted Leia.’

Breha looked surprised that he already knew, and Ahsoka shrugged.

‘Sorry Breha. I thought it’d be best to warn Luke, though I wanted him to hear it from you .’

‘No, no, you were quite right. Yes Luke, we did adopt Leia. But you have to understand; if we’d had any indication, and I mean _any_ , that you were alive, we would have done everything in our power to find you and adopt you too. Although you are too old for adoption now, we would be honoured if you would like to live here with us and your sister.’

The sincerity in her voice stole the words from his suddenly constricting throat. His sister was _alive._ She had _lived,_ and from the looks of it had been brought up by two very loving parents, who now wanted him to _move in with them?_

The doors opened for the second time and Han and Ezra entered, who looked as if they didn’t quite know what they’d be walking into. Ezra caught Luke’s eye.

_You okay?_

Luke didn’t know quite _how_ he felt; he was still reeling from the shock of knowing his sister lived since Ahsoka had dropped it on him, and now to be faced with the Queen and Senator who wanted to care for him like his own parents couldn’t? It was too much to take in. Feeling Ezra’s concern through their bond, he shot him a small smile.

_I’m fine. Don’t worry._

‘My wife and I would like to offer you our humblest thanks for bringing Prince Luke to us safely,’ Bail said gratefully, reaching out his hand to shake both Han’s and Ezra’s.

‘I can call for Leia, if you’d like,’ Breha asked Luke. 

Luke didn’t think he would ever feel ready to meet his sister- his _twin_ \- and part of him wanted to run from the stateroom, from the reality of who he was and a future probably crammed with courts and crowns and castles, that he felt he had no right to.

But at the same time, he couldn’t stand waiting another moment to see her.

Breha smiled, seeming to understand Luke without him needing to speak, and ordered the guard at the door to comm one of the guards in the sleeping quarters and retrieve Leia. The guard held the comlink to their ear with an increasingly alarmed expression.

‘Your Majesty, I’m sorry to inform you that the Princess is not in her chambers. It appears she hasn’t been there all night.’

The Queen tensed. Her face filled with fear and worry.

‘You must gather a search party immediately! Send alerts out around the city- ‘

The door flew open, revealing the girl from the portrait. She looked decidedly less royal and a bit more bedraggled than in the painting; her hair, tied in two large buns either side of her face, was loose with flyaways in every direction, and there was a smudge of oil smeared on her flushed cheek.

‘Mother, father, I’m sorry I’m late, I- what in the stars is _he_ doing here?!’

Her voice, which had been out of breath and contrite in tone, quickly descended into anger.

‘Nice to see you again, your highnessness.’ Han gave a sarcastic little salute.

‘Ah, you two have already met? How fortunate!’ Bail said. Leia gave a very un-Princess-like snort.

‘That’s certainly one way of looking at it, if you consider running into this jumped up flyboy at the Alliance base _fortunate- ‘_

‘-You were at the base again? Is that where you’ve been all night?? What have we _told_ you, Leia?!’

‘-He’s with the Alliance?’

‘- _Flyboy_?!!’

Breha’s angry exclamation collided with Bail’s eager question and Han’s outraged shout. But Leia’s attention had been grabbed by something else.

She walked towards Luke, her pretty face curious as she shrewdly sized him up.

‘Do I know you?’

Luke closed the distance between them, and felt his crystal vibrate excitedly from where it still hung over his shirt. One look at Leia’s shocked expression and he could tell she was wearing hers, and it was reacting the same way. The air in the room felt electrically charged, as if something huge was about to happen.

They stared at each other, cataloguing their similarities. At first glance they shared more differences than anything else, but on closer inspection, the clues were there in plain sight. The same high cheekbones, large round eyes, short slim stature, the way they tilted their heads at exactly the same time as they regarded each other.

Eyeing his necklace with an expression of dawning realisation, Leia slowly reached under her white dress and pulled out her purple crystal. Luke could see her name engraved on it in exactly the same style as his. He reached out to her, hoping his eyes conveyed what his voice could not. 

‘You’re…you’re _him_. You’re the brother I always felt I’d lost,’ she breathed shakily.

Her hand closed around his.

The Force _erupted_.

An almighty wave resounded through the Force with such strength that Ezra and Ahsoka staggered back. It engulfed everything, an expression of exuberant celebration, of indescribable joy that could not be measured by any natural means. It was the feeling of finally coming home.

Their crystals had fused together like magnets, the white and purple stones blissfully reunited at long last, casting out a dazzling light that made Breha, Bail and Han shield their eyes. Their signatures now blared together incandescently, brighter than any other, twin beacons in the dark. They were supernovas in the Force.

Luke and Leia gazed at each other; hands clutched together as if they were scared to let go and risk losing the other again, tears silently tracking down their cheeks at the feeling of finding their missing half, still hardly daring to believe they were now one. As they always should have been.

Ahsoka, recovering from the strength of the Force tremor, felt something tighten around her heart as she watched the twins. Is this what true happiness felt like? Despite saving Leia’s life and entrusting her to the Organas, she had blamed herself irrevocably for failing to rescue her twin. She had avoided the palace, the guilt of seeing Leia without her brother at her side too much to bear. Now, seeing the twins together, she felt she had finally done something _right_. Their bond was extraordinarily light, and more powerful than any she’d ever seen.

Out of nowhere, a voice spoke directly into her head-

_Ahsoka?_

Ahsoka nearly keeled over with shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, I love reading your thoughts. This fic is my baby so it means a lot 💖
> 
> My notes for this chapter were literally like: ‘YELLOW JACKET APPRECIATION!!!!’. I love that jacket and I’m low key salty it was only used for a few minutes in ANH. Also the twins are finally together!!! I couldn’t keep sunshine boi and our fave sassy princess apart for too long. 
> 
> Come talk Star Wars to me! I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) for my ao3 account but I'm more active on [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/).


	13. My Past And My Future So Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets to know his sister, and Leia learns the truth about her origins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk WHAT was going on but this chapter was a beast to write, and just would not let itself be finished. I'm not 100% happy with it, but I have a super busy weekend ahead and I know I won't be able to write much, if at all, so I wanted to get this one up. 
> 
> Also just a heads up, the next chapter might take a bit longer to be posted. 
> 
> I hope this one doesn't disappoint!

_OBI-WAN?!_

_You’re with the twins, aren’t you? I sensed them together in the Force._

_…Yes. Will you come? Please. You know where I am._

_I’m on my way. I can’t keep communicating with you, I don’t want to draw any attention. Take care of them until then. And Ahsoka- take care of yourself too._

He broke the connection.

Ahsoka turned to the others, who had been staring in worry since her eyes glazed over a few moments before.

‘Obi-Wan is coming.’

Breha gasped, while Leia looked confused.

‘I think we all have a lot to discuss over breakfast,’ Bail said firmly.

About ten minutes later, when they were all gathered around a huge table in the banquet hall, Luke couldn’t help but think they were an odd group. A Queen and a viceroy (hastily changed into more appropriate attire), two smugglers, an ex-Jedi, a now oil-free Princess, and an amnesiac orphan-turned Prince.

‘Why haven’t you visited for so long, Ahsoka? I’ve missed you,’ Leia said affectionately. Through their new and ever-strengthening bond, Luke could tell that Leia adored Ahsoka, and that the feeling was mutual.

‘You know I can’t come to the palace often. But I’ve missed you too, little one.’

Luke caught the same pet name that Ahsoka called him, and that his father had once called her.

The twins sat close together, feeling oddly protective over each other though they had only just met. The table was plentifully laden with food of every variety and colour, and Han was already generously helping himself, oblivious to Leia’s disgusted glare. Ezra seemed uncomfortable in the opulent surroundings. The Organas however, were observing Luke and Leia with love- and worry.

The twins only had eyes for each other, wordlessly sharing childhood memories through their bond and filling in the lost time they should have had together. Luke marvelled at Leia’s wit and energy that he could feel flowing through the Force. She was fiery and forthright- she had absolutely no problem expressing exactly how she felt. Leia, meanwhile, was over the moons to find her twin- her brave, brilliant brother who had given up everything he’d known to try and find out the truth- was the perfect complement to her own personality. His presence in their bond was solid and gentle, and her soul felt soothed in a way she had never experienced before she had found him.

‘I can’t believe you’re actually real…I used to have dreams about you, about finding my brother. Did you have them about me, too?’

Luke had never imagined he would ever see another planet that wasn’t Corellia or Tatooine, much less find his long-lost twin sister who also happened to be the Princess of Alderaan. But he didn’t want to tell her that, so he shielded it.

‘Yes, all the time.’

She beamed.

‘You’ll have to move in with us, of course. You can have the room next to mine. Don’t you agree mother?’

Breha seemed misty eyed at the sight of them, but before she could answer in the affirmative, Bail spoke.

‘Luke and his friends must all stay here in the meantime, but I think our focus should be getting you both to your grandmother.’

Leia’s eyes bulged.

‘Our…our grandmother? I thought you said all our family was dead? That all _my_ family was dead? You always told me my parents were Jedi who died in an accident which caused my memory loss, and that Ahsoka took me in, brought me to you!’

_True, from a certain point of view._

Luke looked questioningly at Ahsoka, who had unconsciously thought the words into the Force with a wry expression on her face.

There was an awkward pause.

‘We haven’t been exactly truthful with you about your origins, Leia. I think it’s best if Ahsoka shows you what really happened the night you lost your memory.’

Ahsoka stiffened.

‘I can’t show you…I don’t want you to see it. But you can hear what happened, from my perspective.’

She closed her eyes, and all the Force sensitives at the table were sucked into pitch blackness, listening to the darkest moment of Ahsoka’s life.

_Screaming. So much screaming._

_‘Find the twins Ahsoka! Luke is in the garden, find him and Leia and get out of here! Don’t look back for anything, or anyone!’_

_‘Aunt ‘Soka!’_

_Enormous relief._

_‘Sweetheart, get on my back, we’re going to find your brother. ‘_

_‘And mummy and daddy?? We need to find them too- ‘_

_Dread. Grief. Despair._

_‘Your mummy and daddy can’t come with us right now, Leia. Now I need you to close your eyes and promise me not to open them until I say so, okay?’_

_‘But- ‘_

_Kriff this is NOT the time for Skywalker stubbornness._

_Feet pounding through the gardens, reaching out into the Force for Luke, a tired frightened seven-year-old weighing down on her back. Nothing._

_NoNoNoNoKriffWhereIsHeTheresNoTimeICantSenseHimAnymoreObiWanWhatShouldIDoWhyCantIFeelYouOhStarsNoPleaseNo-_

_More screaming, except louder this time._

_Panic. Another wave of grief. Hopelessness._

_Resolve._

_I hope Anakin forgives me for taking his favourite ship. Wherever he is._

_A burst of pain and a child crying out in shock._

_‘LEIA?! LEIA WHAT- ‘_

_WhyCantIReachObiWanWhatIfSomethingHappenedToHimShesUnconsciousINeedHimNOW-_

_‘L-Leia? Are you alright?’_

_‘Where am I? And who are you?’_

_‘…You don’t remember me?’_

_‘No. Should I? What happened to me?’_

_Kriff._

_‘Ahsoka?’_

_Finally she could feel him, communicate with him._

_‘OBI-WAN!!! I COULDN’T FEEL YOU, I COULDN’T FIND LUKE EITHER BUT I HAD TO GO OR THEY WOULD HAVE- I STOLE A SHIP- I DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BUT LEIA SUDDENLY SCREAMED AND FELL UNCONSCIOUS! SHE WASN’T INJURED! WHEN SHE WOKE UP, SHE DIDN’T REMEMBER ANYTHING!’_

_A horrible pause._

_‘I have heard of this happening before, with very strong Force bonds. The twins were so close, it’s probably unsurprising… I fear something happened to Luke, and Leia felt it.’_

_‘But she doesn’t remember me, or anything…how is that POSSIBLE-‘_

_‘Their bond was incredibly strong; the pain of that being severed is unimaginable. She would have experienced everything that happened to him. The memory loss is likely a defense mechanism to shield her from losing...’_

_The unspoken horror lingered between them._

_‘I should have gone back for him. I should have looked harder. This is all my fault- ‘_

_‘No, Ahsoka. You did exactly what I told you to do. You are not to blame.’_

_Desperately not wanting to ask, not wanting it confirmed but-_

_‘I know Padmé is-but A-Anakin, is he…’_

_No words but she knew. Oh, she knew._

_There were no words. Their agony filled the silence._

_When Ahsoka finally spoke, she was numb._

_‘I’m taking Leia to Alderaan, to the Organas. If I go to Padmé’s family on Naboo it will be too obvious- someone would find out. Bail is one of the few people I trust to keep her safe. I will stay in Aldera and watch over her.’_

_‘Yes. There’s nothing else to be done.’_

_‘When will you meet us?’_

_‘No. I’ve done enough damage.’_

_‘W-what do you mean- ‘_

_‘I’m sorry Ahsoka. I failed both of you. I failed ALL of you. Look after Leia, and look after yourself.’_

_‘Obi-Wan? OBI-WAN!!’_

_Their connection severed. Ahsoka frantically tried to find him again, reaching out hopelessly._

_He was gone._

As the memory faded, more of Ahsoka’s thoughts and recollections flashed by-a young Leia being thrilled to see Ahsoka on one of her rare visits to the palace, Ahsoka using the Force to place wards around her home and hiding her lightsabers away, a memory that Luke had recently shared with her of him as a little boy, staring out of the grimy orphanage window, wondering why he didn’t have a birthday like the other children and if that was why his parents hadn’t wanted him-

Luke, Leia and Ezra all tumbled out of the Force memory back to the present.

‘Well, I’m none the wiser’ Han muttered, earning a swift elbow in the stomach from Ezra.

‘You didn’t just take me in…you saved me,’ Leia said to Ahsoka with wide eyes. ‘Thank you.’

‘You don’t have to thank me for anything. I should have done so much more.’ Ahsoka said sadly. 

‘What happened to Obi-Wan? Who exactly was he anyway, and why did he say he’d failed?’

‘Your father was Obi-Wan’s padawan, so I guess that makes me his great-padawan. Until a moment ago, I hadn’t heard from him for nearly thirteen years. And I’m hoping to get the answer to that question myself when he arrives.’

Leia’s face, which had been frozen in shock, was slowly turning to dismay and hurt. She rounded on her parents angrily.

‘My father…Padmé? _Skywalker?_ I knew I was adopted, but…my biological parents were Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker? How could you keep this from me?!’

Breha’s face crumpled.

‘I’m sorry we couldn’t be open with you, my love. But we were trying to protect you. It was too dangerous to let anyone else know who you really were. When Ahsoka brought you to us, we added a year onto your age to throw anyone off the trail who might be suspicious. You share enough similarities with the two of us, that people who are not already aware you’re adopted wouldn’t question it. We couldn’t let you appear in the senate, never mind how skilled you are, because it would’ve been too risky. We’ve tried- and evidently failed- to keep you out of our work with the Alliance. Padmé was my dearest friend. I owed it to her memory to keep you as safe as possible.’

‘But now you have found Luke, I fear we can’t keep either of you a secret for much longer. Our duty is to get you both safely to Jobal, though it will be difficult. It was announced only a few days ago that the Grand-Empress won’t see anyone else claiming to be the Prince or Princess. Naboo has been doubly locked down; something to do with an altercation between a freighter and outer planet security,’ Bail said.

Ezra and Luke both shot Han a glare.

‘So you knew that my…my _grandmother_ was looking for me, and you didn’t tell her? Or me?’ Leia said coldly. Of all the revelations that had been shared so far, this one seemed to anger her the most.

Breha looked like she was about to start crying again. Bail put his arm around her shoulders.

‘I can’t say we’re proud of our actions, Leia. Our main priority was, and always will be, to protect you. Of _course_ we didn’t want to lie to you and keep you from your grandmother. But we are already closely observed by the Emperor- we were never the best of friends, even before he gained power. We are one of the few free planets left. He wants control of Alderaan, and already suspects we are helping the Alliance. I didn’t want anything else to draw his attention to us, and therefore, you. Trying to smuggle you to Naboo would be all the confirmation anyone who’s watching us would need that you actually are the lost heir. You would be in terrible danger, both from the Emperor and his followers. We simply couldn’t take that chance. But now the two of you are together… things have changed, though they are no less dangerous.’

‘But how? Neither of us can remember our past. We’re no threat to the Emperor,’ Luke said.

‘With the two of you restored to Jobal, there really is no way the Emperor could continue to hold onto power. It renders his reign illegitimate. There would be questions asked as to why he hadn’t tried to find you both himself. He has most of the galaxy fooled, but even those most loyal to him would have to admit it paints him in a bad light. It would also sway more planets to the rebellion’s side- they want to return to the old way of things, when Padmé reigned, when there was peace and democracy and freedom of speech. The two of you are our future. You are the galaxy’s only hope.’

Luke was beginning to feel slightly ill. Ever since he’d discovered he was the lost Prince, he’d known his life had irrevocably changed. He knew that he would have to become comfortable with a world that was totally strange to him, that he might have to appear at assemblies and Imperial events, that everything he thought he knew about himself was gone. But he’d never imagined-perhaps naïvely- in a million parsecs that he would be viewed as a saviour by a resistance movement uniting hundreds of planets in the galaxy, who wanted to depose the Emperor and put him and Leia on the throne.

‘While we plan how to get you to Jobal and wait for Obi-Wan’s assistance, things must continue as they were before. The masked ball for Leia’s twenty-first birthday next week will still be held, as is tradition. We’ve already had an unwarranted Imperial ship here, jamming local comm signals. I was able to request to the Emperor that he remove his men, but it shows that we are being watched. We would arouse suspicion if the ball didn’t go ahead-’

‘Except it’s not really my twenty-first birthday, is it? I’m still nineteen, so it’s meaningless,’ Leia said dully.

‘It’s not meaningless, Leia. Your birthday will always be a cause for celebration, no matter how old you may or may not be. And for the first time, you will be with your twin, which is something to be celebrated in itself,’ Ahsoka said gently.

Leia looked shamefacedly at Luke. He’d never even known when his birthday _was_ , much less celebrated it, having grown up in that awful orphanage.

_I’m sorry. That was thoughtless of me._

_It’s okay, I’d be angry too if I were you._

_No, you wouldn’t._

She barely knew him, but at the same time she knew _everything._ She knew he was much more forgiving than she was.

‘For obvious reasons, we can’t publicly celebrate yours on the same day, Luke. I’m sorry that we will have to do that in private. But as far as we’re concerned, you’re our son as much as Leia is our daughter,’ Bail said seriously.

Luke didn’t know how to express how much that meant to him, but Leia got there first.

‘When we get our throne back, we will celebrate our birthday together. Exactly how we were meant to all this time,’ she said sincerely.

He shouldn’t have been surprised at her words- after all, she was _already_ a Princess. She’d grown up in this world, and it was second nature to her. She’d acclimatised to being the daughter of the former Empress much quicker than he had, and would obviously feel outraged that someone else was ruling in their place.

‘Can I take Luke on a tour of the palace today? I have so much to show him.’

The Organas glanced at Ahsoka.

‘I need to start training you, and continue teaching Luke and Ezra, but we can put it off for a day. You deserve some time together.’

‘Training? You mean you’re going to teach me about the Force? How to fight with a _lightsaber?!_ ’

Ahsoka smiled.

‘It’s a wonder no one else has guessed you’re Anakin’s daughter by now, but yes. Obi-Wan probably won’t approve, but he’s not here to question my judgement.’ She said the last part under her breath, and Luke could tell although she was relieved he was coming, she also felt apprehensive.

‘Can we go now? There’s a lot to see.’

Leia had already grabbed Luke’s hand and was halfway up from her seat.

‘Yes you may, but don’t think I haven’t forgotten where you’ve been all night, Leia. We _will_ be discussing it later,’ Breha said sternly. She turned to Ahsoka to fill her in on the latest phase of the Alliance’s plan.

‘So you met my daughter at the base, Captain Solo. How long have you been with the Alliance?’ Bail said.

Han looked up from his plate that was still full of food, alarmed.

‘But I’m not with the A- ‘He caught sight of Leia’s raised eyebrow, daring him, and squared his shoulders in response.

‘I mean yes, I am with the Alliance. Absolutely. Fighting tyranny is my passion.’

‘Wonderful. Perhaps you would accompany me to the base tomorrow to go over our latest plans, while these three train with Ahsoka?’

‘Y-yes, of course.’ Han squawked, shooting a glare at Leia who was laughing into her sleeve.

‘In the meantime, Leia can show all of you around.’

‘ _All_ of them?!’

‘Do _you_ really have to come with us? You weren’t included in the invitation, you make my head hurt,’ Leia muttered to Han, as the four of them left the Organas and Ahsoka to talk privately.

‘You’re hardly my idea of a picnic yourself, _your worshipfulness_ , but these are my friends so yes, I will take delight in getting on your nerves for a while longer especially after that little trick you just pulled.’

‘How did you get saddled with the misfortune of calling these two moof-milkers ‘friends’ anyway?’ Leia said to Luke, completely ignoring Han.

‘Well, it’s a long story…’ Luke began, trying not to laugh at the gestures Han was making behind Leia’s back and Ezra’s look of indignance at being called a ‘moof-milker’.

Much like with the Organas, Luke omitted a lot of the tale, certain that she would kick Han and Ezra out if she knew the whole truth of their first meeting with Luke. It was made especially difficult by the fact Leia could easily tell when he was lying through their bond, so he had to shield harder than usual while trying not to contradict himself.

He could tell Ezra was finding a lot of amusement in his struggles, so he shot him a quick warning through their bond as he came to the end of his story.

_If you don’t shut up, I’ll tell her what REALLY happened. Then we’ll see who’s laughing._

The Force quietened down pretty quickly after that.

‘And now here we are with your delightful self. Who would have guessed that _you_ were the long-lost Princess with those kinds of manners, huh? What is it with small people keeping the biggest secrets?’ Han drawled.

‘… _what_ did you just call me?’

Luke quickly walked ahead, keen to avoid the explosion.

Despite the constant bickering between the match made in hell that was Han and his sister, Luke greatly enjoyed the tour of the palace. He was glad Leia was leading them; the palace was so huge, they would have immediately become lost otherwise. It was a winding labyrinth of old and new fused harmoniously together, modern minimalist spaces synthesising with ancient stone rooms. They started in the throne room, the biggest and arguably the most impressive place in the palace. It was a large chamber surrounded by vast panes of glittering stained glass, and a beautiful harp with an ornate soundboard sitting proudly in the corner. An expensive looking blue and gold-thread carpet embellished with the crest of the House of Organa lead to a raised platform where the royal thrones stood. Luke felt dizzy at the thought that he might soon be sitting in something similar.

The next stop was the political meeting room, which had high archways and dark mahogany panels that gave the room a serious air, then the library, with imposing bronze doors. It felt strangely intimate, despite its huge size, and was full of lots of personal trinkets and curiosities. At the centre of the room lay a hearth made of copper, and a long sofa ran the entire length of one wall.

‘We have datacrons from many different planets, as well as rare antique books.’

Leia also pointed out the ceiling, which was a detailed constellation of various star systems. Ezra looked particularly impressed by this.

After seeing the kitchens and the other rooms below quarters, Luke was surprised that Leia showed them her father’s office. He thought it would be strictly out of bounds, but Leia nonchalantly strode in as if it were her own. It was an airy room with lots of comfy chairs, but the main feature was a stunning aquarium that seemed to house thousands of different species of bright sea creatures. The South terrace was parallel to the office, and looked out on the River Wuitho, and the smaller villages on the outskirts of Aldera.

After ascending what seemed like a thousand flights of marble stairs, she showed them down a corridor full of plants to the royal apartments. The balcony that connected the two wings showed a view of the Juran mountains so spectacular that even Han went quiet. The luxurious guest suites shared the same view, and Ezra and Han had a brief scuffle over who would take the room with the closest glimpse of the mountain range.

Leia’s bedroom was located in a suite of quarters in the highest tower, up yet more stairs that had some of the group winded.

‘Of course _your_ room would be the most difficult to get to,’ Han grumbled.

‘Obviously, to ward off unwanted visitors.’ She smiled sweetly.

It was a surprisingly modest room. The main things of note were an attractive arched window that looked out over Aldera, and a grand bed inlaid with thin curling swirls of pure silver.

The last place she showed them was the palace gardens. Han was bored by this point, not impressed with the gallery of marble statues framed with ivy- ‘Dirt ain’t my thing, Your Highnessness’ - and he’d dragged Ezra with him to admire the palace airships, still licking his wounds from Leia’s sharp retort: ‘You could’ve fooled me, but you should have let me know earlier; I would have made it our first stop’. Leia strolled arm in arm with her twin through the pretty regimented flower beds, pointing out things of interest, their bond glowing with contentment.

‘These are candlewick flowers, they only bloom at night. I used to stay up very late secretly when I was young to watch them blossom. Oh, and these red flowers are- ‘

‘Millaflowers. They’re native to Naboo.’ Luke took a deep inhale of their calming scent. Leia looked at him curiously.

‘How did you know that?’

‘They were our mother’s favourite. Ahsoka told me.’

She started, as if something had just occurred to her that she’d long forgotten.

‘Come with me.’

Grabbing his hand, she led him down an ornate path set with brightly coloured pebbles, and then through a delicate archway adorned with trailing roses. They reached a circular dais that was raised slightly from the ground, surrounded by a silver border bearing the Alderaan crest. In the middle stood a statue of a woman Luke was getting to know very well.

‘Padmé Amidala. Celebrated Queen of Naboo, popular senator, late Empress of the galaxy. I was always drawn to her. I admired her tenacity and passion in the senate. She really cared about the people, the same way my father does. I used to watch holovids of her all the time, taking notes, wanting to be just like her. I idolised her.’

She smiled, and it didn’t reach her eyes.

‘It’s strange to think that this whole time, the statue in my garden was really my mother.’

She stepped onto the dais and over the border, wistfully tracing the gorges and valleys of the marble.

‘Do you think I’m stupid for not already realising the truth on my own?’

‘I could never think you were stupid,’ Luke said seriously. ‘If it makes you feel any better, I barely even knew anything about the monarchy before I met Han and Ezra. Corellian orphanages weren’t exactly big on education.’

Leia smiled at him, and this time it was genuine.

‘I always wanted a sibling. I used to beg mother and father constantly to adopt another child. I always wanted a younger brother or sister to play with, but they always looked sad when I brought up the subject, so I stopped. Now I can see why. They wouldn’t have been you.’

‘Who says I’m the younger brother? For all we know, I was born first.’

Leia smirked.

‘Dream on. You may be half an inch taller, but it’s obvious I’m the older twin.’

‘Oh really?’

Grinning, Luke called on the Force to splash Leia with water from the lily fountain behind them. Her priceless expression of shock was worth her ire.

‘Hey! That’s not fair, I haven’t learnt how to do that!’ she shrieked, trying to get her own back as much as possible using her hands.

‘Neither have I, I just do it!’

Luke splashed her again, darting out of her grasp as she pursued him, shouting about him being childish- ‘Now you’ve just _proved_ you’re the younger twin!!’

They sprinted across the gardens, laughing madly, water flying haphazardly from various fountains, ornaments and rockpools- Luke realised with a start that Leia had begun retaliating using the Force- until eventually she tackled him and they collapsed on the lawn, panting for breath as they lay side by side. Leia had grass stains all over her white dress and her buns were now lopsided, but her eyes were shining.

‘I’ve never been able to use the Force before. If I hadn’t been left with the kyber crystal, I would never have guessed I was related to Jedi at all. Now I’m with you, I can feel it so clearly.’

‘Maybe when we were separated and both lost our memories, it was just dormant for a while. I’ve always been able to use it since I lived at the orphanage, but never on command. It was more like it slipped out of me without meaning to.’

‘Now we’re together, Ahsoka can teach us how to use it properly. And lightsabers! I’m so excited to fight with one.’

Luke smiled at the thought of his fierce sister wielding a lightsaber. Maybe Han should be worried.

‘Do you think we’ll ever get our memories back? I want to be able to see our parents in my mind and know it’s not my imagination or from someone else’s memories, but my own recollection of them.’

She took his hand.

‘I want to remember them too. I’m sure now we’re together again, they’ll come back to us in time.’

They lay in the garden for a long time, just soaking up being in each other’s company, until they were called in to dinner. The tour had taken up most of the day, and seeing that they hadn’t eaten lunch, they were relieved to find another sumptuous meal waiting for them.

When he made his way to bed after dinner, Luke smiled when he saw that he had indeed been placed in the quarters next to Leia’s.

Luke wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke, but it was still dark outside. He tried to fall back to sleep, but his mind was now alert. Slowly, he slid out of bed, careful not to wake Ezra, before he remembered he was no longer sharing a bed with him. They weren’t at Ahsoka’s anymore. He was in an elegant guest chamber in the royal palace of Alderaan. He’d found his twin sister, and they were both rightful heirs to the throne of the galaxy.

Suddenly he needed some air, and the balcony lured him invitingly. Stepping out into the chilly night sky, he put his arms around himself for warmth. It was then he noticed he was not alone, and he stumbled back with a gasp.

A tall man in a black cloak stood next to the edge of the balcony. His blond wavy hair blew in the breeze, a shaft of moonlight accenting the scar through his left eyebrow.

_There was no way…_

‘Father?!’

‘I’m here, son.’

Anakin Skywalker looked older than the last time he’d seen him. In fact, he looked about the right age he would be now if he’d survived.

‘But…what are you _doing_ here?’

‘I came to see you, of course. Is it a crime to want to see my only son?’ Anakin smiled, and Luke’s heart warmed when he realised it was the same smile he’d had during his wedding. His father was happy to see him.

‘But how I am I speaking to you? This must be a dream...’

‘The Force is an extraordinary thing, my boy. Never underestimate its power. I’m no dream; I’m real.’

‘But how- ‘

‘Don’t question it, son. Aren’t you happy to see me?’

‘O-of course I am! But you’re…’

Anakin laughed.

‘I’m dead? Is that what you mean? You shouldn’t believe everything you hear, Luke. Now, won’t you give your father a hug after all these years apart?’

Hesitantly, Luke stepped towards his father, who took him swiftly into his arms. He half expected his hands to go straight through him, but he was firm and solid.

‘I’ve missed you, my son. I know your mother does too. She dearly wishes to see you.’

‘Can we go to her?’ Luke asked eagerly into his father’s chest. Anakin stroked a stray piece of hair from his forehead.

‘Of course. But we must go now.’

‘Wait, I have to tell Leia! She’ll want to come too.’ But his father seemed reluctant to let him go.

‘No time, my son, I’m sure your mother will bring her along. Now we must go.’

‘Are you sure? I don’t want to leave her, she’ll want to meet mother- ‘

‘She will find her way to us, Luke, you needn’t worry. Don’t you trust your father?’

Luke looked at him, real as himself, with his brave battle scars and brilliant smile.

‘I trust you, father.’

The smile widened.

‘Excellent. Now, my boy, you’ll need to follow my instructions closely, and you mustn’t doubt me.’

With that, his father sat on the edge of the balcony and looked like he was about to swing himself over.

‘Father, what are you doing?!’ Luke watched in horror as he teetered perilously close to the edge.

‘Calm down, Luke. Didn’t I just tell you not to doubt me? We must make our way to the roof down there, where we will meet your mother.’ His father jerked his head towards the small platform that jutted out below, a few metres longer than the balcony. It looked an awfully long way down.

‘Can’t we just go through the castle? Surely mother can come inside? The Organas would be thrilled to see her- ‘

‘No no, that is all _wrong_ Luke!’ For the first time his father appeared frustrated. ‘The Organas can’t know we are here. They stole your sister away, and now they want to steal you too, keep you away from your true mother and father forever.’

Luke frowned.

‘N-no, that’s not right. They adopted Leia because they thought you were both dead. They love her.’

Anakin laughed again, except this time it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

‘They know nothing of love. They are greedy fools. The only people who truly love you are me and your mother, and you’re keeping her waiting with all this nonsense about the Organas. Now, come with me.’

By now, Luke knew something was well and truly wrong. He shook his head, stepping away.

‘That’s not true! They love her, and they care about me. They were your friends, they were mother’s friends, why would you say something like th-‘

Anakin’s bright blue eyes, identical to his own, turned a sickly yellow, and Luke yelled.

‘W-what’s wrong with your eyes?!’

‘Now you’re imagining things, son. I can see the Organas have done a fine job at manipulating you. We will soon put that right.’

Luke used the Force to fiercely shove his father, no, this _thing_ away. He started to run, just about to reach out for Leia or Ezra or Ahsoka in the Force, _anyone-_

‘Well done, Luke. Most impressive.’

He was frozen, unable to move a muscle. The Force had abandoned him and was under this creature’s command, he couldn’t cry out for help or reach anyone-

‘Unfortunately, your power is no match for mine.’

His ‘father’ lazily flicked his hand, and the Force dragged him back. He grabbed Luke’s wrist.

‘No! Let me go! I won’t come with you!’

‘Sons mustn’t disobey their fathers.’

‘You’re no father of mine,’ Luke gritted out, his eyes stinging from the wind which had picked up and was now performing cartwheels around them.

A truly horrible smile slid over his father’s face- or rather, the creature that wore his dead father’s face.

‘Very well spotted, boy. You caught on much faster than anyone else in my thrall; then again, I shouldn’t be surprised. You’ve managed to stay hidden from me for a long time, because of your power.’

The vice grip on his wrist tightened painfully, and Luke cried out.

‘But this little charade ends here.’

‘Anakin’ was now manhandling him perilously close to the edge, and his stomach dropped as he imagined plummeting to the ground. If he landed on the roof ledge below, he’d be lucky to break only a few bones. If he missed, he’d be lucky to survive.

‘No, NO!’

The golden hair was melting away, tan skin peeling from his face, revealing grey rotted flesh underneath. The tall stature shrivelled, the fatherly voice turned cold, and Anakin Skywalker’s handsome features decayed into the monster from his dream.

‘You won’t escape me, _child_.’

He was flung over the edge, and for a heart stopping moment Luke thought he would fall-

His hand caught one of the supporting beams underneath and he clung on grimly, his legs dangling uselessly, terrified for his life as the creature used the Force to try and prise his hands away.

‘WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!! LET ME GO!!’

‘Oh, but surely you don’t want me to do that, dear boy? You’ll fall, after all.’ 

That was when the laughter started, the same blood curdling laughter he’d heard in his nightmare. It grew louder and louder, drowning out the howl of the wind, the sound of his own screams-

Luke shut his eyes, unwilling to look at this monster any longer. His hand was tired from gripping the cold rough stone, the muscles straining from holding his weight up. It was only a matter of time. The laughter was thunderous, evil and unspeakably cruel, delighting in his terror, and it would be the last thing he ever heard-

‘LUKE!!!’

Luke’s eyes snapped open, suddenly free of the trance. The figure was gone, but he was still hanging above a three hundred-foot drop.

‘LEIA!!!’

She was grabbing for him frantically, her face wild with panic.

‘TAKE MY HAND!’ 

He tried, but her arms, like his, were fairly short and they couldn’t bridge the distance.

‘I CAN’T PULL YOU UP!’

She looked close to crying and her Force signature wailed, angry she couldn’t reach him, terrified she would lose him again-

‘USE THE FORCE LEIA!’

‘I DON’T KNOW HOW!!!’

‘DON’T THINK JUST DO IT!’

His arm was seriously hurting now, and he didn’t think he’d last another minute. Leia screwed her face up in anguish, furiously trying to focus. Luke internally groaned.

‘DON’T TENSE, JUST RELAX, AND TRUST ME!’

‘DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST TELL ME TO RELAX- ‘

Using the last of his energy he reached out to the Force, and this time it answered. His sister immediately found him and latched onto him. Though still a fledgling, their bond was unbreakable and strong. She reeled him in like an anchor securing a wayward ship, and he was gradually being lifted up, almost to the point where he could swing his other arm up to meet hers-

Her panic seeped back in and she faltered. The grip on his hand slipped.

He fell.

‘LUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuke!!’

Her cry was growing fainter and fainter as he tumbled through the sky. There was no time to think, no time for famous last words, because soon it would all be over and he hadn’t got to know everything about Leia yet and he regretted not helping Han smuggle that bottle of Alderaan ruge liqueur from the kitchens earlier when he’d asked him and he wanted another training session with Ahsoka and for her to share more memories of his parents his _real_ parents and he was glad he would see them again soon but he wished he’d told Ezra how he felt about him before-

Luke stopped dead, floating next to the rooftop that he’d eyed from his balcony. He’d been right- it _was_ a massive drop, and even further down to the flowerbeds below. But why wasn’t he falling anymore? Between the spots floating over his eyes, he could just about make out a frighteningly focused Ahsoka on the balcony next to a distraught Leia and a white-faced Ezra. Painstakingly slow, she levitated him back up the fifty or so metres he’d fallen, over the edge of the balcony, and settled him safely on the ground. He was promptly attacked by three pairs of arms.

‘LUKE!! Are you okay? What happened?’

‘Let me look at him- ‘

‘What do you think you were _DOING?!!’_ Leia shrieked and Luke wasn’t sure if she was hugging him or hitting him, ‘I felt you were awake through our bond so I came to see if you were okay, and saw you clambering over the balcony! I thought you were running away!’ 

Ahsoka was thoroughly checking him all over with her hands and with the Force, feeling for any broken bones. Ezra looked a mixture of livid and heartbroken at Leia’s words.

‘Is that true?’

‘No, of course not!’ Luke said, shaken and slightly angry. He couldn’t believe they actually thought he’d do something that stupid. Taking a great toll on his mind, he broadcast the entire horrific episode into his Force, and the three other Force sensitives watched on, mouths open wide.

‘I’m sorry I doubted you Luke. I shouldn’t have believed it.’ Leia was now definitely hugging him, her tiny arms wrapped around him so tightly it was hard to breathe. ‘I thought you were trying to leave, that you didn’t like it here- I don’t know _what_ I thought!’

Ahsoka was now sat behind him, almost pulling him into her lap like he was a child, brushing his tousled hair back from his forehead. He couldn’t bear to look at her face- he could see her reaction to Luke’s ordeal in the Force. It was too painful to touch, too raw to imagine, too terrible to name.

Ezra’s eyes were full of sorrow.

‘Whatever this thing is, it’s not going to leave you alone, is it?’

Luke shook his head.

‘It wants my power, I think. I need to learn how to shield myself completely and grow my abilities so I can face it, so it can’t get to me. I don’t want to put any of you in danger because of it.’

Ahsoka sighed.

‘I’m more worried about _you_ Luke, but you’re right. When we start training tomorrow, I’ll teach you three everything I know, though Obi-Wan really can’t get here fast enough. He has much more experience than me.’

‘I’ll ask mother and father if we can use the throne room for practice. It’s the biggest room in the palace,’ Leia said. She turned to Luke with a stern expression. 

‘I’m sleeping in your room tonight to check you don’t take any more nosedives off the balcony. And don’t even think of arguing with me.’

Later, after Ahsoka had pulled a reluctant Ezra back to their rooms, with his twin sister snoring next to him, Luke was still lying wide awake. He stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t shake the feeling that the worse was yet to come. Part of him wondered if he _should_ run away, like Leia had feared he had. At least that way, his friends and family would be safe from this monster that seemed intent on pursuing him. But it would be pointless when he knew that Leia would hunt him down and drag him back, probably putting herself in danger in the process.

_Luke?_

_Ezra? What are you still doing awake?_

_Could say the same to you._

A pause.

_Are you okay? Do you need me?_

_It’s fine, I’ve got Leia, though she’s not quite the watchdog she thinks she is._

Luke sent an image of his slumbering sister through their bond, and felt a ripple of laughter in reply.

_It’s thanks to her we got there in time. It was her terror in the Force that woke me and Ahsoka up. If it weren’t for that, I would’ve been too late. I don’t know how I didn’t realise you were in danger._

Luke could feel waves of remorse and self-deprecation swelling in the bond.

_That…thing, whatever it is, has the power to cut me off from the Force. I couldn’t reach out to anyone. It’s not your fault._

Ezra didn’t seem convinced.

_Is that why you can’t sleep?_

_Kind of._ _I think I also got used to sleeping with you. KRIFFKRIFFKRIFFIDIDNTMEANITLIKETHAT-_

Luke laughed.

_I know what you meant. Truth is, so did I. It was…nice._

Really, Skywalker? ‘Nice’? Luke mentally slapped himself.

_I don’t think I’ll get any sleep tonight. Leia snores louder than you do._

_I’ll tell her you said that._

_She wouldn’t believe you. We have an unbreakable bond._

Was that fondness he was feeling from Ezra?

_Yes, you do. I’m not sure who’s more protective of you, her or Ahsoka._

_They make a pretty formidable duo._

_If you count me and Han, we form an impressive Luke protection squad, wouldn’t you agree?_

Luke rolled his eyes.

_Yeah, I’m sure that will frighten this creature off. It’ll be quaking in its boots._

_It should be._ Ezra was suddenly serious. _I will end anything that tries to harm you._

Luke didn’t know how to reply to that.

_Is this how every night is going to go now? Us talking through the Force because we can’t sleep?_

_Well, I have a better idea._

_Which is…?_

_Sleep in my room tomorrow night._

Luke tried not to choke and wake up Leia.

_Ezra I can’t!! How would I explain that to the Organas?_

_Not everyone immediately jumps to the same conclusions as you do Luke. Honestly, I think Han and I have corrupted you._

Luke glared, though Ezra couldn’t see it.

_Even you, an arrogant nerfherder who doesn’t care what anyone thinks of him, must be able to see that it would look… a certain way._

_If you’re that concerned about it, just come in secret. And I thought we were over the name calling, Your Highness._

_Great idea!! Me sneaking into your room in the dead of night, only to be caught by Leia which, by the way, would definitely happen. Sometimes I don’t know who’s more idiotic, you or Han._

_You wound me, Your Highness. So… is that a yes?_

_Fine._

They both turned over in their respective beds, small smiles on their faces at the thought of being able to sleep peacefully the next night.

Across the galaxy, the Emperor was issuing instructions to a flustered Admiral.

‘You will inform the bounty hunters closest to Alderaan that we have a change of plan. The boy will not be so easily manipulated; it will be harder to get to him, and Bridger. They must find a way directly into the palace itself. The Princess’s birthday celebration will be an ideal opportunity, especially as I have recently learned the most enlightening news regarding that young lady.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting serious now!! Also I low-key scared myself writing about Anakin’s face melting off at 2am because I’m a dumbass who writes at antisocial hours. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I love reading your thoughts. 
> 
> Come talk Star Wars to me! I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) for my ao3 account but I'm more active on [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/).


	14. Shimmering View, Dangerous Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday celebration, heated arguments, and darkness growing ever closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: there’s a scene in this chapter where Leia plays the harp, and at first I was going to just use an existing song, but I had a very specific idea for what I wanted. So as you do, I ended up writing an original folk song and playing/singing it to help get the *vibe* for that scene. It’s linked in the chapter when Leia plays the song and also [here](https://soundcloud.com/katgracemusic/the-bargain-original-folk-song). If you listen, PLEASE USE EARPHONES. I had a lot of fun writing the lyrics and figuring it out on the harp, as well as setting up a makeshift recording studio in my bathroom lmao. Completely self-indulgent, but I hope it’s not too bad.
> 
> Idk how this chapter got so long but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: now edited omg I’m sorry there were so many mistakes and typos, I really need a beta reader 🥺

The next week passed in a blur. With Ahsoka’s help, the twins had crafted their own lightsabers out of the kyber crystals they’d inherited from their parents. While it was strange not to feel the familiar weight of the kyber crystal around his neck anymore, it now sat reassuringly at his hip, welded into an elegant weapon that just might save his life one day. It felt different from the one Ahsoka had let him borrow when she first started training him and Ezra; like it would only answer to him, and could predict his movements before he’d even planned his next attack. Leia was equally infatuated with her new purple lightsaber, and took great delight in swinging it around whenever Han was near.

Ahsoka tried to focus on teaching the trio Form Three- she wanted them to primarily learn self-defence- but after a lot of pressure, she gave in and briefly went over the other six forms. She was dismayed to see how quickly Ezra took to Form Four, which focussed on brute strength and aggressive offense rather than defence. She remembered another young Jedi who had favoured that Form above any other, and in the end, it hadn’t saved him. Ahsoka noted with amusement that Leia preferred Form Five, like herself. She was smart and placed emphasis on strategy, though Ahsoka guessed she would be quite ferocious in a battle situation. Luke, while taking quickly to each Form, hadn’t chosen one as his specialty yet. He was graceful and calculated in his movements like his father, but with an energy she had rarely seen. Though she would never admit it to the trio, she was proud of how far they’d come in the few short days she’d been teaching them. Hopefully _she’d_ made Obi-Wan- _and Anakin_ \- proud.

‘How did you construct them? We aren’t on Ilum,’ Ezra pointed out, yet again admiring Luke’s pure white lightsaber. Luke couldn’t help feeling he just felt left out to not have a lightsaber that was solely his.

‘Usually they take weeks to complete, but I’ve been doing this for a long time. I’ve had practice. It’s tricky, but not impossible. Especially with the help of a little magick.’

‘You’re a witch as well as a Jedi?!’

‘ _No_ , but I picked up a few things over the years from various missions. And before you ask me to teach you, the answer is no. Magick can be very dark; you don’t want to go messing around with something you don’t understand.’

‘But you always say that you never fully understand the Force- how’s that different?’

Ahsoka’s eyes narrowed.

‘I was born with the Force like you. It’s unpredictable, yes, but I’ve always had it. Magick is something I had to learn, and there’s immeasurable room for error.’

When they weren’t training, Luke spent time with Leia, and whenever she and Han would start butting heads again, he and Ezra would sneak off somewhere else to get away. They’d started taking refuge in the library. Ezra was drawn to the constellation ceiling, and Luke was eager to fill in the many gaps in his education, now that he was expected to be a proper Prince alongside his very well-educated sister. They spent many lazy afternoons curled up on the long sofa together, Luke’s head in Ezra’s lap, both immersed in a new dusty volume from the shelves and sneaking glances at each other when the other wasn’t looking.

Luke had also been sneaking into Ezra’s room after dark, when he thought Leia was asleep. He’d pad softly down the winding marble staircase, holding his breath as he passed Han’s room, and slide into Ezra’s arms. Any embarrassment over the situation had vanished while still staying at Ahsoka’s. For reasons neither of them could quite put their fingers on, or maybe didn’t want to examine too closely, they both simply felt at peace when they slept next to each other. Some nights they said nothing at all, their Force signatures speaking for them; some nights when they were more restless, wired from a particularly gruelling lightsaber session, they would stay up into the early hours talking.

‘I’m still uncomfortable with the idea of being a Prince,’ Luke confided in Ezra one night.

‘Why? You seem pretty at home here, as much as someone can be at home in a palace.’

‘It’s easy to feel comfortable here. Leia is my sister, and it’s hard to remember what it was like without her. Bail and Breha are great. But what is my worth outside of here, outside of Alderaan? I’ve read nearly every book and datacron in the library, as well as every kriffing book you threw at me on the Falcon- ‘

‘Not _every_ book, I only gave you the ones with pictures,’ Ezra interjected which earned him a poke in the Force from Luke.

‘But still I’ve found out nothing that prepares me for what I’ve got to do. Who I’ve got to _be._ I know nothing about governing or politics. Maybe I did once, but it’s all gone now. Leia is so much better prepared for this than me. It’d be much easier if she could just rule by herself- ‘

Ezra sat up, outraged.

‘Are you for real right now? Yes, her father’s a senator and she’s had more experience than you, but you can’t just give up because it’s hard! Bail said it himself, you are the galaxy’s only hope _._ And that means _both_ of you. You don’t have to _be_ anyone else, just be you!’

‘Shhh, you’ll wake Han, then we’ll never hear the end of it. Since when did you become so bothered by the fate of the galaxy anyway? It never seemed to be a concern of yours until now.’

‘This might be hard to believe, but I do actually live in this galaxy, so I kinda care what happens to it.’

Luke eyed him suspiciously.

‘It’s the first I’ve heard of it.’

They engaged in a stare-off for a few seconds, despite the darkness of the room.

‘Fine,’ Ezra huffed ‘I _might_ have become a bit more invested in political affairs since it turns out my friend is the kriffing rightful heir to the throne, okay?’

‘Aww, willing to admit we’re friends now? I didn’t know you cared,’ Luke grinned.

‘Already regretting it,’ Ezra deadpanned, ‘but seriously, the Emperor is such a-’

He said such a strong expletive that Luke gasped ‘ _EZRA!!-’_

‘That any alternate is preferable, even a pair of short ass, obstinate-as-kriff twins.’

‘Wow, thanks for that glowing review. And what happened to your apathy for the Emperor, Mr-“I-Don’t-Do-Conspiracy-Theories”?’

Ezra’s face sobered.

‘I’ve been talking to Han. He’s been at the rebel base with Bail a lot these last few days. He would rather drink bantha milk than admit it, but I think he wants to join them, and I’m thinking about it too. They’re in a much stronger position than they were, and I reckon they actually stand a chance at overthrowing the Emperor. When they find out about you and Leia, that will be the point of no return. You’re Padmé Amidala’s children, they’ll do anything to put you back on the throne.’

‘So… you want to fight just because you think they’re on the winning side? That’s quite mercenary, even for you.’

‘Quit reading into things, it doesn’t suit you.’

‘I’m not _reading into_ anything, that’s literally what you said! You look out for number one, as you always do.’

_But I’m not just looking out for number one anymore._

The thought darted unbidden through their bond, before Ezra shoved it aside.

‘The Emperor hunts the Jedi; my parents were killed because they were strong in the Force. It’s really not any deeper than that, blondie.’

Luke’s face softened.

‘Well, whatever your reason is, I think you should join. Leia and I are planning on coming along on the next mission too- what?’ He caught sight of Ezra’s incredulous expression.

‘You must be joking, but Han clearly taught you, because it’s not a good one. You and Leia can’t join the rebellion, you’re the next Emperor and Empress for kriff’s sake!’

‘She’s already part of the rebellion, Ezra! The Organas aren’t happy about it, they’re always trying to stop her from going to the base, but she helps out anyway. She was part of the brains behind the latest Hoth offensive- ‘

‘What, the one that went catastrophically wrong?’

‘ _And_ she’s greatly looked up to by the other members,’ Luke continued lightly. ‘She’s my sister, there’s no way I’m letting her put herself in danger without me.’

‘Alternatively, you could _both_ not put yourselves in danger and just go quietly to Naboo, how about that?’

‘We aren’t going to get to Naboo for a while, Ezra. I know the Organas don’t want to let us down, but even they only hold so much sway. Thanks to the Emperor’s paranoia and Han’s subtlety, it’ll be _months_ before we can get there. I need to do something _now_ , to help these people where I can be of use!’

‘You’re no use to anyone if you’re dead.’ Ezra said bluntly.

‘And I don’t plan on dying anytime soon, but if I do then it’s for the best cause possible.’

Ezra was fuming at Luke’s lack of self-preservation, but he could see he was not going to win this argument tonight.

‘Well, before we both die in the name of freedom, we should probably get some sleep. Leia said we’re going to practise dancing tomorrow for the ball, and I want to be awake to see Han’s face when she tells him she’s leading.’

Luke laughed, and burrowed into Ezra’s waiting arms.

When Ezra awoke the next morning, he immediately noticed there was an empty space next to him where one Luke Skywalker should be. Frowning, he rolled over onto his belly, and felt something crinkle under his skin.

‘ _Gone for early morning training with Ahsoka. Don’t miss me too much. Blondie.’_

The note was scrawled hastily in Luke’s slanting handwriting. Shaking his head at Luke’s morning energy, and his Force settling down at knowing where Luke was, Ezra roused himself for the day. He glanced at the clock and saw it was still pretty early; maybe he could go to the library and find something interesting to read. Namely, a book on how to discourage short blond Princes from throwing themselves headfirst into danger. 

He opened the door to leave, and walked straight into a small bundle of brown eyes and fury.

‘Out with it, Bridger!’

Ezra stared dumbfounded at Leia, who had accosted him and shoved him back into his room, blocking the only exit.

‘What are you- ‘

‘Do _not_ patronise me. I _know_ that Luke has been sleeping in here with you. He leaves when he thinks I’m asleep, but I’ve become _really_ good at shielding.’

The manic gleam in her eyes made Ezra pity Han for always being on the receiving end of her wrath, though well deserved.

‘So I want the truth, right now. When did you solicit my brother? When you picked him up from that sleemo planet? Or when you found out he was a Prince? He’s far too trusting and sweet for his own good, but you can’t pull the bantha wool over my eyes.’

Her sharp gaze missed nothing, and she yanked Luke’s note from where it had been sticking out of Ezra’s pocket. She bristled.

‘ _Blondie?_ Are you serious? How long has this… _seduction_ been going on?’ Her hand was resting dangerously close to where her lightsaber hung.

‘Hey now, hold on a second!!’ Ezra was getting over the shock of being found out and was now feeling increasingly annoyed.

‘No one is _seducing_ anyone. Luke may be your twin but he is a grown adult, he makes his own choices- ‘

‘A-ha! So you _did_ ask him to sleep with you,’ she said triumphantly.

‘Yes, but not in the way that you think.’

He despised being candid about his vulnerabilities, but there was no way he was going to get her off his back otherwise.

_Suck it up, Bridger._

‘When we were at Ahsoka’s, we had to share a bed, _and no nothing happened._ But we both noticed that we slept a lot better when we were together. Especially after the nightmare he had, the first one with that creature- he needed someone to comfort him. What was I supposed to do, tell him no?’

‘No,’ Leia said slowly, ‘but that doesn’t explain why your Force always seems so happy when he’s around. He probably doesn’t notice it, but I do. It’s like you transform when he’s near. Even now, you’re tensing and digging your left nails into your palm,’- Ezra glanced down and was irritated to see that she was right- ‘but when he’s in the room your whole demeanour changes. Anyone can tell that you like him.’

‘Of course I like him. He’s Luke, it’s hard not to like him.’

She gave him an unimpressed look that eerily matched the one her twin usually gave him on a daily basis.

‘I’m not an idiot. I know there’s something going on between the two of you, even if it’s not… _that._ I knew my brother wasn’t telling the whole truth about when he first met you both. You’re a friend of Han’s, so that already doesn’t bode well. You’re a pair of no-good, scruffy looking- ‘

‘You’re probably right. I’ll be the first to admit that I was a complete ass to him when we met. He once said it was ingrained in my DNA, and he’s not wrong. But I care about him. I promise.’

Leia opened her mouth to retort, but tilted her head, reading him through the Force.

‘You really do mean that, don’t you?’

Ezra nodded, and sent her all the feelings he had for Luke through the Force that he didn’t dare articulate out loud.

‘I’m not using him. I don’t care about him because he’s the Prince, I care because he’s Luke.’

She considered him for a few more moments, before stepping back, like a panther that had lost interest in its prey.

‘Fine. I won’t beat your ass just yet. But I’m warning you, Bridger.’

_Please don’t hurt him._

_I would never._

_I’ll hold you to that._

‘You can spare me the I’ll-bury-you-next-to-the-trash-compactor speech; you already gave that to Han.’

‘Yes, but he’s not sleeping with my beloved brother.’

‘Do you really have to keep phrasing it like that?’

‘Yes.’

They walked down the stairs together, Ezra amazed he had survived a confrontation with the fiery princess. They had battled together in lightsaber training, of course, but she had never seemed quite so ferocious as she’d been in defending her brother’s honour.

‘…can’t hog him all night, I need him for at least two dances.’

He’d been lost in his thoughts.

‘I’m sorry, what?’

She rolled her eyes.

‘I said, I hope you’re not expecting to hoard Luke all night at the ball tomorrow. I want to dance with him too, especially for the first one.’

‘What’s so special about the first dance?’

‘The ball’s in my honour, so it’s the custom that first I dance alone with a partner. They’re supposed to be someone special, and as it’s really Luke’s birthday too, he should also receive that privilege, even if no one else realises exactly why.’

‘How are we going to get clothes for this ball? We don’t want to draw attention to ourselves by shopping in the city,’ Ezra said.

Leia gave him a slightly pitying look.

‘The royal tailor is coming over this afternoon to take everyone’s measurements. I’m sure you’ll all clean up well- on second thoughts, maybe not everyone.’ The look on her face like she smelled something unpleasant signalled that she was thinking of Han.

The nerves that Ezra had felt upon hearing the words ‘royal tailor’ only multiplied when actually faced with the tiny old man in the meeting room. His silver half-moon spectacles perched right on the end of his beaky nose, and gave the impression that he was forever looking down at people. In Ezra’s case, he didn’t think that was false.

‘Hmm. What do we have here then?’ he murmured, circling Ezra unnervingly with his tape measure.

Luke, who had been fitted earlier and was now sat with Leia, tried not to laugh at Ezra’s uncomfortable expression as all his dimensions were scrutinized. If the tailor was unimpressed with Ezra’s appearance, it was nothing compared to his reaction when he saw Han, though the distaste was mutual- ‘ _Watch where you’re sticking that pin, old man!_ ’

‘I don’t suppose _we_ get any actual say in our clothes, your highnessness?’ Han said sweetly as they made their way to the throne room for dance practise.

‘Not that I don’t trust your stellar fashion choices,’ she glanced dubiously at his vest, ‘but no. Morton has it all under control. He’s been dressing our family for years.’

When they got to the throne room, they were greeted by Silya Shessaun, former senator of Thesme. She had been Leia’s etiquette coach when she was a young Princess, but as the years passed had turned into more of a confidante and friend. Leia had disclosed to Luke that Silya had once been a good friend of their mother’s, and had graciously agreed to help teach the trio how to dance.

With a well-concealed double take at Luke, she paired up Leia and Han, and Luke and Ezra. There was a creaky old gramophone in the corner, a relic of a bygone age, and it groaned into life as the tinkling tune resounded around the walls.

Under Silya’s patient instruction, she began teaching them how to waltz, starting with the box step.

‘So the leading partner will always start with their left foot, and the one being led will step first onto their right. Keep your neck straight, shoulders back, eyes forward not down. You need to put your arms around her Captain Solo- yes, actually around her waist- ‘

‘Don’t get too excited, your highnessness.’

‘Being held by you isn’t quite enough to get me excited, Solo.’

Across the room, Ezra was gingerly familiarising himself with something he’d watched so many times, but never actually tried.

‘You’re not allowed to ever speak of this again,’ Ezra muttered as he stumbled on a step, ‘I will never live this down.’

‘Afraid of what all your smuggling friends will think?’ Luke teased as they slowly got the hang of moving together. It was memorising patterns in the same way that lightsaber technique was its own unique kind of choreography, except you had to work with rather than against your partner.

‘Well, it hardly fits my macho image,’ Ezra joked.

‘I always thought a real man knows how to dance,’ Luke said, a challenging glint in his eye.

_Challenge accepted._

Ezra started to dance in earnest, fixing his slouching posture and placing his hands firmly on Luke’s upper back where they had been lightly settling before. Luke sensed his change in attitude and brought himself up to his full height, feeling Ezra’s shoulder blades ripple under his touch. They waltzed in circles, feet moving in perfect harmony. Luke wasn’t even thinking about the moves anymore; they came naturally to him, as though he had done this thousands of times before. Maybe he _had._ His feet seemed to glide of their own accord as if treading well-worn steps. But now all he could focus on was Ezra’s determined face, his dark blue eyes holding a multitude of emotions as he stared back at Luke just as intently.

His took one of Luke’s hands in his own, and he twirled him carefully around in a graceful arc, mourning the loss of Luke’s hand in his as he spun away.

Luke turned to face him, and in that moment, with the sun catching his hair and bathing him in golden glory, Ezra thought he looked like an angel. He would fit right in on the moons of Iego, with those winged creatures of celebrated celestial beauty.

He reached for Luke, reeling him back in as they moved together in a chassé, their steps fuelled with a renewed intensity. They were both no longer aware of their surroundings, or just didn’t care. In their eyes, there was only each other. Ezra’s hands were now solid and reassuring on Luke’s waist as he dipped him elegantly, propelling them into another spin, their hands this time staying linked together, before falling back into a box step. He became hyperaware of Luke’s hands nimbly moving from his shoulders, now winding around the base of his neck tenderly. They moved so flawlessly in sync, two beings entwined in one motion, graceful as the ebb and flow of the River Wuitho that glimmered outside the window. The song was slowing down, coming to its natural conclusion, but Luke’s heart was beating so fast it felt like he was in the middle of a lightsaber battle. He could feel Ezra’s jackrabbit pulse under his fingers where they cradled his neck, skimming that sharp jaw, his wrist nestling against taut collarbones as Ezra pulled him closer to his chest.

‘I’m feeling…’

‘Dizzy?’

‘Yeah. We should probably stop spinning.’

‘We _have_ stopped.’

They stared dazedly at each other.

The song had started again, the gramophone playing on repeat, but the enchantment was broken.

Ezra released Luke, suddenly unable to meet his eyes.

‘That was…um… you’re a good dancer.’

‘…So are you. Have you done it before?’

‘No, but I’ve been around people who danced. I used to watch them in secret.’

Ezra longed to tell Luke that it was _his_ family he’d used to watch dance in that magnificent ballroom so many years ago, observing from the shadows, wishing he was one of them.

But he couldn’t. He stepped away, putting a respectable distance between them again, missing Luke’s look of confusion and disappointment.

‘Wonderful, you two! I can tell you’ve done this before’ Silya praised, making Luke jump as he’d forgotten they weren’t the only ones in the room.

That drew his attention to Han and Leia who, surprisingly, hadn’t murdered each other yet. It seemed that when Leia stopped trying to lead, and when Han stopped trying to get a rise out of her, they complemented each other quite well. Both their cheeks were slightly pink as they came to a finishing pose and quickly broke apart.

Although Ezra had told him about his and Leia’s confrontation and that she was now aware of their ‘arrangement’, Luke still hastened back to his room early the next morning after accidentally waking up Ezra, who had murmured a low ‘Happy Birthday, blondie’ before rolling back over. They hadn’t spoken much since the dance practise.

Luke pulled a blanket around his shoulders and went out onto his balcony to watch the sunrise. He never grew tired of seeing such a wonderful view. He was taken aback to see a figure standing by the balustrades- and for a moment he was frozen in fear, thinking of the hideous creature- but quickly realised it was Leia.

‘There you are! I thought you’d never leave Ezra’s room.’

‘It’s barely sunrise, Leia…’

‘And it’s our birthday, the first one we’ve ever had together!’

She threw her arms around him, and he hugged her back, his heart feeling overwhelmingly full.

‘I’ve been waiting for you, because I wanted to give you this in private.’

She handed him a small neatly wrapped package.

‘Happy birthday Luke.’

‘Leia… I can’t accept this, I haven’t got you anything- ‘

‘And I don’t want anything! Finally having my brother back is the best gift you could ever give me. Now, open it!!’

He opened the package to find a small dark grey gem on a silver chain.

‘It’s called Marilite. They’re supposed to be sources of energy, and good luck in battle. I was missing our crystals- they brought us together, after all- and I thought you might be too, so I got us both one.’ She reached under her robe and flashed her matching necklace at him.

He hugged her again, feeling touched at her thoughtfulness. It was the first birthday gift he had ever received. Their bond was so strong both in and out of the Force that they didn’t need jewellery to signify it, but it was comforting to have a reminder of her in the form of the Marilite all the same.

‘Thank you,’ he murmured, tucking the necklace safely under his shirt.

‘You can use it to replace that awful bit of string you always wear.’

Luke smiled at her description of the amulet, now jostling next to the Marilite.

‘I can’t stop wearing that. But I’ll wear this one too, I promise.’

‘Where did that tatty thing even come from anyway?’

‘I don’t know. I’ve always had it, same as the kyber crystal.’

They enjoyed each other’s company until it was time to make their way to breakfast, where they were each embraced warmly and wished a happy birthday by the Organas and Ahsoka.

‘Happy birthday kid, your highnessness,’ Han said through a mouthful of toast. Ezra nodded at Leia. They had reached a tentative truce ever since the room incident.

‘Guests will start arriving from noon,’ Bail said to Leia, ‘and you must be on hand to greet them all personally.’

‘But I wanted to spend the day with Luke!’ she protested, trying and failing not to sound like a disappointed child.

‘I’m sorry Leia, but as the heir of the House of Organa, it is your duty. You have the entire evening to do as you please.’

Leia grudgingly agreed, tearing the crusts off her toast.

‘Morton has finished everyone’s outfits for the ball, they’ll be delivered to your rooms this evening,’ Breha said. ‘I think you’ll all be very pleased with them.’

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. Luke had totally forgotten about the dressing up element of the day, and was relieved to see Ezra also looked less than enthusiastic. He hoped he wouldn’t show his sister up by looking scruffy at her birthday celebration.

‘I have something I want to show you both,’ Ahsoka said lowly to the twins as they left the banquet hall, ‘before the guests arrive.’

She brought them into a small room in the below quarters, where they wouldn’t be disturbed.

‘Close your eyes,’ she said, taking each of their hands.

When they opened them again, they saw they were in one of Ahsoka’s Force memories. In bittersweet silence, they watched their parents carry them inside after having been on a balcony in front of an enormous cheering crowd, people as far as the eye could see. Padmé wore an emerald green velvet dress, and her Imperial crown. Leia was in their mother’s arms and Luke in their father’s, both wearing ceremonial robes. They looked around five or six years old.

Leia’s grip on Luke’s hand tightened. He realised this was the first time she had ever seen herself with her real mother and father.

_‘I wish you wouldn’t hold Luke over the railing like that, it makes me nervous,’ Padmé scolded her husband as the servants closed the huge balcony doors behind them._

__

_‘You know he’s not actually in any danger, Angel. Besides, Luke likes being lifted up, don’t you?’ Anakin smiled at his son who grinned back in the affirmative._

__

_‘Just because _you_ have no regard for your own safety doesn’t mean I want you encouraging that in our children,’ Padmé said flatly, unconvinced. _

__

_‘Are we done with all the boring stuff now, mummy?’ Leia said._

__

_‘Addressing the people isn’t boring, Leia! They wanted to see you and Luke, to wish you a happy birthday! Is that not kind of them?’_

__

_‘ _Ye-es_ , but I want to play with my lightsaber now!’ _

__

_Ahsoka chuckled from where she was lounging against a table inundated with birthday cards and the remainders of wrapping paper._

__

_‘She’s a chip off the old block, Skyguy. No time for politics or formalities. And not to brag, but I _knew_ she’d like my present best.’ _

__

_‘There was little contest there, but I have to disagree with you on one point. I have faith that Leia will become a great politician one day.’_

__

_‘Yes, she will be just and fair like her mother,’ Anakin said, giving his wife a quick kiss, ‘and Luke will be a fierce warrior like me.’_

__

_The ‘fierce warrior’ in question was clamouring to be put down so he could play with his droid parts._

__

_‘You sure you don’t want to play with all your new birthday toys, little prince?’ Anakin said as he set Luke gently on the ground._

__

_‘Nuh-uh, I want to get good at fixing things so I can build my own droid, just like you daddy!’ Luke said brightly, sitting in the middle of a chaotic pile of screws and wires._

__

_Anakin looked sheepishly at his wife._

__

_‘Okay so maybe a mechanic rather than a warrior, but still a valid profession!’ he said defensively._

__

_Padmé smiled._

__

_‘I don’t mind what he does, as long as he’s happy. As long as they’re both happy.’_

__

_She kissed Luke’s forehead, and Leia’s as she ran up to them brandishing a tiny toy lightsaber, pleading with Ahsoka to play-fight with her._

__

_‘Happy birthday, my loves,’ she said softly, her eyes full of emotion._

__

_Anakin knelt down to correct Leia’s grip on her lightsaber, and to fix a wire on Luke’s droid that was causing him issues. The twins unconsciously sent him waves of love and warmth through their bond, and he smiled. It was a rare smile, reserved only for his private life and his precious family._

__

_‘Yes. Happy birthday, our sun and moon.’_

The memory faded away like sand slipping through their fingers, and Luke and Leia were left staring at each other with a gaping hole in their hearts that they could never fill. 

‘I’m so sorry they’re not here to be with you in person, but know that they loved you, and they’re always with you. Especially today.’ Ahsoka said quietly. Leia flung her arms around her, wiping her tears away.

‘ _Thank you’_ she whispered. 

Guests began arriving throughout the day, and the palace was soon bustling with people. Bail’s sisters, Rouge, Celly, and Tia Organa all made a huge fuss over their adopted niece, smothering her with attention and gifts, and something that felt unpleasantly like envy curled in Luke’s stomach as he watched them from the side-lines. He pushed it away, ashamed to be feeling jealous of his sister even for a second, but not before Ezra noticed.

_Soon you won’t have to hide. Soon everyone will know who you are._

The words projected through their bond were kindly meant, but they only made him feel worse.

Dusk fell, and everyone retreated into their rooms to get ready for the ball.

Whatever Luke had expected to find laid out on his bed, it wasn’t _this_. Luke was amazed by the beauty of the pure white tunic, sleeves a metallic silver that matched the Alderaan crest on the sleek black belt. A white cape was connected to the tunic by a sash in front, and flowed behind in an elegant swirl, as was typical of the Alderaanian style. It was simple, yet stunning. Clipping his lightsaber on the belt and hiding it underneath the sash, he appraised himself in the mirror, admiring every angle of the perfect fit. The white stood out brilliantly against the jet black of his pants and boots, and his hair for once was doing what he willed it to do and was lying obediently flat. He really looked like he belonged on this planet for the first time.

After making sure his necklaces were safely secure and putting on the ring Ezra had given him, he left his room to find his sister and the others, when he walked almost straight into Ezra waiting outside his door. His dark hair was swept back out of his face, and Luke thought he looked incredibly handsome. He took in with awe Ezra’s midnight blue jacket that matched his eyes, embroidered with delicate silver brocade on the wrists and fastenings. His jacket was attached to a long sweeping cloak like Luke’s that almost trailed the ground.

‘You scrub up well’ he blurted out before he could stop himself. 

Ezra’s eyes were large as he stared at Luke.

‘You look…’

‘Is it okay? I’ve never worn anything like this before,’ Luke said unnecessarily.

‘…It’s more than okay.’ Ezra looked slightly green, but ploughed on. ‘Will you… will you save a dance for me tonight?’

Luke felt the butterflies that had appeared when he saw Ezra expand like polystarch in his stomach.

‘Y-yes. Of course.’

Ezra cleared his throat, and held out his arm with a flourish.

‘In that case, would you allow me to escort you to the ball, Your Highness?’

Luke swatted his arm.

‘Knock it off. I’m just Luke.’

‘Correction- you’re _Prince_ Luke, and I’m offering to chaperone you.’

‘I’m twenty today, I don’t need a kriffing chaperone!’

Ezra snorted.

‘Tell that to your sister. Now hurry up, or we’ll be late.’

Luke slipped his arm through Ezra’s, and they made their way down the white marble staircase, picking up Han on the way. He looked like he’d actually run a comb through his hair rather than his fingers, and was wearing a handsome black waistcoat with gold buttons and embellishments, that looked like an elevated evolution of his usual vest. Maybe Morton had realised there was no taking the smuggler completely out of Han.

The buzz of chatter grew louder as they approached the throne room where the evening would start. Bail and Breha were waiting for them outside, resplendent in their full royal regalia.

‘Oh boys, you all look absolutely wonderful!’ Breha exclaimed, ‘Morton has truly outdone himself.’

Luke couldn’t help but agree, and vowed to thank the stern elderly tailor next time he saw him as she passed them each a mask that matched their outfits.

‘How much do I owe- ‘

She gently touched his cheek.

‘No, Luke. You owe us nothing. It’s our gift to you for your birthday, and to your friends for bringing you back safely to us.’

Ahsoka and Leia joined them, Ahsoka a vision in a striking floor length turquoise dress with gold detailing at the neck and sleeves. Her eyes grew wide as she caught sight of them all.

‘Never thought I’d live to see you two looking so smart,’ she said to Ezra and Han. She turned to Luke with a smile.

‘Padmé would be so excited to see her son looking so handsome and elegant. She loved fashion almost as much as she loved you two and Anakin. She would totally _adore_ this.’ Ahsoka touched his metallic sleeves appreciatively.

‘I love it too,’ Luke said honestly, smiling as he thought of the many outfits he’d seen his mother wear in various holos.

‘You have me to thank for that brother mine, _I_ helped design it’ Leia cut in.

She was wearing a powder blue dress overlaid with a sheer fabric sewn with silver swirls. The bodice was stiff and structured with floaty see-through sleeves, while the skirt flowed freely to the floor, the blue slowly fading to white near the hem. Her hair was parted into two sections; the top half was plaited and twisted up into a bun, secured with a silver grip embellished with the Alderaan crest. The rest hung down her back in loose waves.

Han opened his mouth, but no words came out.

‘Well, shall we greet our guests?’ Bail said amicably, holding out both arms for his wife and daughter, and entering the throne room to joyous applause.

Luke found himself zoning out for the majority of Bail’s speech, instead examining the many guests in their finery. A lot of them like him wore white and silver, the traditional colours of Alderaan. His attention was caught by a young tanned man wearing a bold red jacket. He realised he’d been caught staring when the comely man, sensing he was being watched, looked up at Luke. He smiled. Luke blushed and looked away, but when he glanced back a few moments later, he was still smiling at him.

‘To celebrate Princess Leia’s twenty-first birthday, we gift to her the Chalcedony Waves. This has been worn by every female in the House of Organa when they come of age, and as of tonight, it is now officially the property of the Princess,’ Breha announced proudly, placing a necklace of ten square shaped silver wedges over Leia’s head.

‘And now, the Princess will perform a traditional Alderaanian song for our esteemed guests.’

Leia sat down at the harp, which had been brought onto the dais next to the royal thrones. The room seemed to hold its breath as [she plucked the strings softly and began to sing:](https://soundcloud.com/katgracemusic/the-bargain-original-folk-song)

_‘We walked through the woods, to the place where we met_

_Laughing and smiling alone_

_You gave me a ring, and I gave you my love_

_Right there in that shady grove_

_I sat in the grove, and I cried for you_

_Braiding my hair; all forlorn_

_I watched as you fought, and I watched as you fell_

_But even flowers can be reborn_

_I walked through the woods, to the place where we’d part_

_Remembering the words you’d say_

_They all turned their backs; they all said I was mad_

_But I knew you’d return one day_

_I found I was with child, and I yearned for you_

_Remembering old tales of the fey_

_“Beware of their tricks, they will steal your soul!”_

_But I was desperate enough, so I prayed_

_I gave them my gold, and they gave me their word_

_‘You will be with your love again.’_

_No price was too high, you were all I desired_

_So with that promise, I left their glen_

The singing paused as Leia played an instrumental interlude. Luke glanced around at the audience and saw they were all completely entranced by the music. Ezra looked spellbound, and Han’s jaw was at risk of hitting the floor if it dropped any further.

_I walked through the woods, to the place we’d last meet_

_And I saw you return from above_

_But as I wept with joy, you looked sadly on_

_‘A grave error you’ve made, my love’_

_‘My love, in your grief, the highest price you’ve paid_

_When you bargained, you gave them your soul_

_The fey kept their word: we’re together again,_

_But your life, and our child’s, was the toll._

The last chord rang out chillingly through the captivated room, lingering in the air for a few melancholy seconds, before descending into thunderous applause. Han turned to Luke and Ezra, who were clapping wildly.

‘Depressing, wasn’t it?’ he said offhandedly.

Ezra and Luke exchanged knowing glances but said nothing; they’d both seen Han’s reaction to Leia’s performance.

The doors that adjoined the throne room to the banquet hall were opened, the tables already laden with heavenly looking food and drink, and the guests stood back in anticipation of the dances beginning as the orchestra began tuning their instruments.

Leia hurried over to them, her cheeks slightly flushed from the performance, the new necklace shimmering around her throat and her mask now in place for the ball.

‘You were amazing Leia’ Luke said, in awe that his sister could perform confidently in front of so many people.

Leia beamed.

‘Bit morbid for a birthday, your highnessness,’ Han said.

Leia closed her eyes for a moment, telling herself a calming mantra that Luke could catch glimpses of through their bond.

‘I expect it’s beyond your mental capacities to understand a metaphor, flyboy, but that’s all it was. To not dwell on the past, to live in the moment. Which is exactly what I intend on doing right now.’

She grabbed Luke’s wrist and marched him to the middle of the dance floor before he could protest.

‘Erm, Leia- ‘

‘ _Don’t_ distract me. I refuse to let that nerfherder have my first dance; people will talk.’

‘But won’t they talk about us?’

‘They might, but it doesn’t matter. They’ll find out the truth about us soon enough.’

While Luke wasn’t thrilled at the many eyes staring daggers at him as he claimed Leia’s first dance, he had to admit it was quite fun. He thanked the stars for Silya’s lesson the previous day.

Han and Ezra stood apart from the crowd, watching the twins dance and talking quietly.

‘I swear, she’s had it in for me since the beginning. Weird to think we were once friends, though she doesn’t remember.’

‘You’re made for each other; you wind her up exactly the same you did when she was seven. That’s an enduring love story right there.’

‘You haven’t got much to crow about either, Bridger. Don’t think I haven’t seen you getting all moony eyed over your Prince.’

‘He’s not _my_ Prince.’

‘He would be if you told him who you really are. I don’t understand why you don’t want to tell him the truth.’

‘Think about it, Han. I can’t let Luke know I didn’t recognise him when we met. He wouldn’t forgive me.’

‘Give yourself a break, you were only nine when you last saw him.’

‘But we were _best friends!_ I was such an ass to him on the Falcon. I didn’t trust him, and there’s no way I believed he was the actual Prince. If he finds out I knew him so well when he was younger and _still_ didn’t believe he was the Prince, I’ll look like a prize bantha. I don’t want him to feel like he’s obligated to like me back, just because I saved him.’

Han laughed.

‘I wouldn’t exactly call what we did a rescue mission, kid, we had a fleet of bucket heads on our tail- ‘

‘I don’t mean on Corellia. I mean that night at the Palace.’

‘…What are you talking about?’

For the first time, Ezra shared exactly what had happened before Han found him unconscious in the palace grounds from a stun blast.

Han gaped at him.

‘So this whole time, _you_ were the one that saved his life? You knew that he’d survived? And you never _told me_?!’ he whispered furiously, glancing around to make sure they weren’t being overheard.

‘I never thought I would have to. I didn’t believe he’d survived; all these years, I thought I was the last person to see him alive.’ Ezra finished with a haunted look in his eyes.

Han patted his shoulder.

‘But you weren’t. Because of you, he survived, and now he’s found some of his family, and not far from finding the rest of it. I don’t see why you can’t just _tell_ him you saved his life! It’ll be much better coming from you now than when he regains his memory later-’

‘Well if you’re so sure, why don’t you tell Leia that you were the stable boy she enjoyed arguing with so much as a child?’

Han flushed.

‘That’s different.’

‘In what way is that _different_?’

‘Because we never got along, not like you and Luke did! We were always at each other’s throats. She wouldn’t want to know- infact I think she’d hate me even more if she knew.’

‘And Luke would hate me for not realising it was him. Plus, if he knows we weren’t bothered about finding the real Prince and Princess from the start, he’d know we were only in it for the money.’

Han shifted.

‘Yeah. Doesn’t sound so great when you put it like that. Funny, isn’t it? Now we’ve finally figured out who the kid is, you’re desperate for him not to find out who _you_ are. Ironic, really.’

‘Careful not to strain yourself Han, that’s a big word.’ Han slapped the back of his head.

‘Alright, wise ass. But I honestly think you should go for it with Luke, even if you’ve decided not to tell him who you really are.’

Ezra smiled sadly.

‘Princes don’t fall in love with kitchen boys.’

Luke and Leia’s dance came to an end, and Ezra started to approach them, wanting to claim his dance with Luke (and hopefully many more after that), but was beaten to it by a young man in a red jacket and matching mask.

‘Good evening, Your Highness. That was a wonderful performance.’ The man glanced at Luke. ‘Will you introduce me to your new friend here?’

‘Thanks Zev, but you know it’s just Leia. And of course; Zev, this is my childhood friend, Ben. Ben, this is one of our best pilots in the Alliance, Zevlon Veers.’

‘A pleasure to meet you, Ben’ Zev said, shaking Luke’s hand with a firm grip. It lingered slightly longer than necessary.

‘May I have the honour of dancing with you?’

Luke briefly thought of Ezra, but Ezra hadn’t specified which dance he intended to claim. He smiled and nodded, letting Zev take his hand and lead him back to the dance floor, unaware of Ezra’s eyes boring into them.

The next song began, and Zev placed his hands on Luke’s waist, firmly but respectfully.

‘So you’re a pilot with the Alliance? That must be exciting’ Luke said eagerly.

Zev laughed. His brown eyes were warm and friendly.

‘Leia loves to exaggerate other people’s talents. I’m just average really, but I am pretty proud of my craft. She’s a T-85 X-wing.’

‘No way! Those things are legendary. It’s got a class 1 hyperdrive, right?’

‘That’s right.’ Zev looked surprised. ‘Are you a pilot yourself? Just I’ve never seen you around here before, and you look more like a Prince than anything else.’

‘Oh, I’m a nobody really,’ Luke said lightly, ‘but I do have an interest in ships. Doesn’t that latest model have a Chempat deflector shield generator?’

‘Sure does, and a Fabritech tracking computer with holographic imaging system. Her max speed is 1300 kilometres per hour.’

Luke sighed blissfully.

‘She must be a joy to fly. How long have you had her?’

‘Not long. We had to stick with the T-70s for a long time- budget restraints- but now things are looking up for the Alliance, we can afford to splash out a bit. We have the Organas to thank for it,’ he nodded his head towards where Bail and Breha sat on their thrones, ‘they’ve really spearheaded the whole thing. If it weren’t for them, and Mon Mothma of course, we’d have dissolved a long time ago.’

Luke mentally filed that name away to ask Leia about later. This Mon Mothma, whoever they were, sounded important.

‘Say, you should come help out. We could do with people who know about ships like you do. Even if you don’t want to fly, we could always use mechanics,’ Zev said.

‘I’d love to help, if I can. I’m staying with the Organas, so maybe next time I can tag along with Bail or Leia.’

Zev smiled, and it struck Luke just how handsome he was.

‘I’d really like that. What do your parents do? Are they affiliated with the Alliance?’

‘I never knew them,’ Luke said, ‘but I think they would have been the first to sign up. What do your parents do in the Alliance?’

Zev’s face fell.

‘I haven’t spoken to my father in years, actually. He works for the Emperor, so as you can imagine, we aren’t on the best terms. We were never really close at all, after my mother died.’

‘Oh, I’m sorry…’

‘It’s fine, you didn’t know. Truth is, he was never very proud of me anyway. Always pushing me to be better, train harder, learn faster. I defected several years ago, and haven’t heard from him since. The only holo he probably has of me is a Wanted poster in his office.’

Zev shrugged and tried for a smile, but Luke could sense the sadness in it.

‘Maybe one day, when you’re not on opposing sides, you’ll be able to speak with him again. He’s your father- I’m sure he hasn’t stopped caring about you, even if he can’t show it right now,’ Luke said earnestly.

Zev gave him an amused look.

‘You’re really _not_ from around here, are you?’

Luke grinned.

‘Is it that obvious?’

Zev returned the grin.

‘Not that people here are unfriendly, but you… you’re real. There’s no side to you.’

Luke thought this was quite ironic, considering Zev knew him by a fake name. 

‘Will you dance another with me, Ben?’

Luke thought of Ezra, but looking around, he couldn’t see him anywhere.

‘Sure. Why not?’

After dancing together for four more songs, Zev had excused himself to get them both drinks. Luke found himself wondering who Mon Mothma was, and why he hadn’t heard their name before when he’d been living in the palace for nearly a whole week.

‘Having fun, are you?’

Ezra had finally appeared, and for some reason he didn’t look happy.

‘Where did you go? You haven’t danced yet.’

‘You looked pretty busy. I didn’t want to interrupt you.’

‘I was only dancing with Zev because you’d disappeared,’ Luke said slowly, not quite sure what was happening.

‘Dancing? Is that what you call it? You’ve been glued together all evening. If he’d been any closer, people would be expecting a proposal by now for the sheer sake of your virtue,’ Ezra said bitingly.

‘What in the stars are you on about? He’s a pilot with the Alliance, not a philanderer! We were talking about _engine parts_ , for kriff’s sake!’

‘That might have been what he was saying, but I can tell you what he was thinking. I know too many men like him. He looked at you like you were the only thing in the room.’

_He looked at you like I look at you._

‘You’re being ridiculous. We were dancing just like everyone else, completely respectfully, and I don’t know what your problem is but-'

‘There’s a difference between dancing socially and dancing to let someone know you’re up for it. A real Prince would know that.’

_KriffKriffKriffKRIFFIdidntmeanthatOhStarsIdidntmeanit-_

Luke stared at him, feeling unspeakably hurt that Ezra would use his insecurity against him. He lashed out in their bond, and in his words.

‘You know what Ezra? Screw you. I already have my sister on my case about my ‘virtue’ because I share a bed with you, I don’t need you nagging at me like a parent just because neither of us have any! You make such a big deal about looking out for number one and treat other people like dirt, then get upset when you aren’t everyone else’s number one priority at all times! Why can’t you just be more- ‘

‘More like perfect Dev? Is that what you mean?’

‘His name is Zev, and you really are infuriating. I just made several legitimate points and all you can focus on is the fact that, stars forbid, I danced with someone else! If you’re not going to listen, maybe I should just leave you to your self imposed pity party.’

‘Sure, I’ll let you get back to Dev, wouldn’t want to keep you separated for too long-’

‘His name is ZEV, and why are you being such a colossal _ass_?? If you wanted to dance with me, you should have asked me! Just because we have a bond doesn’t mean you don’t have to bother with actual words!’

But Ezra had stormed away, leaving Luke quivering with rage. How _dare_ Ezra stoop that low. He angrily blocked their bond, not wanting to hear anymore of Ezra’s furious thoughts.

‘Er, Ben?’

He turned to see Zev awkwardly holding two drinks.

‘Did I interrupt something?’

Luke had made some pitiful excuse to Zev and left. He was still shaking. Seeing Leia in the distance, he made his way over, hoping she could offer some advice.

But Leia was having her own drama unfold, rounding on Han who had been hovering near her looking uncharacteristically nervous, clearly trying to work up the courage to ask her to dance.

‘Will you quit circling me! What were you, a vulture in a past life?’ Leia snapped.

‘Forgive me for sullying your surroundings, your worshipfulness! Next time I won’t bother.’ Han strode off, Leia gaping after him.

‘What’s _his_ problem?’ She blew a strand of hair that had fallen loose out of her face. ‘Honestly, I’ll swap you him for Ezra.’

Luke sighed.

‘You’re welcome to him. He’s being a total pain, I have no idea why.’

Leia gave him a curious look.

‘Do you really not know?’

‘Should I?’

She sighed. Men were so _difficult._

‘He’s jealous, Luke. He saw you and Zev dancing, and he was jealous.’

‘But he has no reason to be! We were just _talking_.’

‘You looked like you were getting along pretty well.’

‘So you’re saying Ezra is right?!’

‘Of course not! Look, I’m on your side. You didn’t do anything wrong. But typically, if you dance with someone for more than two songs in a row, it hints to everyone else that you’re romantically involved. Ezra knows that, and saw red. Though he’s a kriffing idiot for not just telling you that.’

_A real Prince would have known that._

‘But why should Ezra care if Zev and I _were_ romantically involved? He’s not interested in me.’

_Not like I’m interested in him._

‘Luke, you’re my brother and I love you dearly, but you really need to be honest with yourself. Only then can you be honest with Ezra.’

A Senator came to ask Leia to dance, and she left him alone with a squeeze to his shoulder.

‘Think about it.’

The revelation that Ezra- confident, arrogant, handsome Ezra- might in some way return his feelings, blew his mind more than anything else he had discovered in the past few weeks, which was saying something. His instinct was to find Ezra and try to talk this through, to apologise and find some closure, but once he finally caught sight of him, he abandoned all thoughts of approaching him. He was on the dancefloor, striking in dark blue velvet, spinning a tall dark-haired woman around gracefully. She was pretty. They complemented each other. They looked good together. They made sense in a way that he and Ezra did not. She said something that made him laugh, the curve of his mouth at odds with the lead in Luke’s stomach.

_I need some air._

He weaved through the crowd, desperate to put as much distance between himself and everyone else as possible, particularly Ezra and his mystery woman.

Was this how Ezra had felt, watching him and Zev? He doubted it. It coiled inside him, dark and ugly and venomous. He wouldn’t wish this feeling on anyone, even that nerfherder.

Once out on the balcony, he paced to the far end of the patio that wound almost the whole exterior of the palace. The mask was cutting into his cheeks, and he wanted to take it off, but remembered he was supposed to be laying low. He was so, so, _so_ sick of hiding. He looked glumly out on the River, leaning on the cold stone with his elbows, remembering only yesterday when he and Ezra had danced in harmony next to its gentle waves. He would give anything to rewind time and take it back to that moment so he could savour the calm before the storm.

‘Something troubling you, Your Highness?’

Luke wheeled around.

A tall, thin young man with pale skin was staring intently at him from the other end of the balcony. He had a blue mask that concealed most of his face, but Luke could make out his black beady eyes in the starlight.

‘I’m sorry, you’ve made a mistake. If you’re looking for the Princess, she’s inside,’ Luke said, willing himself to appear composed.

‘Oh, I know where the Princess is. Very lovely, your twin is. But she’s my friend’s quarry. My target is you.’

_Kriff._

‘Twin? What are you talking about-?’

‘It’s very clever, this little ruse you’ve set up. But you see, it wasn’t quite clever enough. It was only a matter of time before someone realised how similar you and the Princess look, and how you both bear a startling resemblance to a pair of royal brats that went missing all that time ago. My client was quite taken aback when he discovered the truth.’

He smiled, and his teeth glinted animalistically.

‘But look at what time has done to you! You have grown up well, Your Highness. You-and your sister for that matter-are quite the prize. I heard countless people talking about the Princess’s mysterious new friend ‘Ben’. You should be glad it’s me, and not one of the many other bounty hunters that could have come after you. I’ll be a lot more careful with your pretty face, don’t you worry.’

‘You’re scum,’ Luke said lowly, sounding a lot braver than he felt.

‘Ooh and feisty too. I love that, though my client may not appreciate it as much. Now, the question is, are you going to come quietly, or will I need to use these?’

Menacingly slowly, he pulled out a pair of batons.

Ezra was downing yet another glass of wine, having lost track of his dance partner- he barely remembered her name, much less where she’d gone- when Ahsoka approached him, her Force signature uneasy and restless.

‘Have you seen Luke? I can’t feel him through the Force,’ she said worriedly.

Ezra immediately reached out, but couldn’t find him. Luke had blocked their connection after the argument, but he didn’t want to tell Ahsoka that.

‘Perhaps he’s with Leia? It’s difficult to tell them apart sometimes when they’re together. I’ll find her and let you know.’

Ezra scanned the crowd, looking for the familiar head of golden hair, but coming up empty. He ran into Han, who was looking similarly bereft.

‘Have you seen Luke or Leia?’

‘No, I was going to ask you the same thing. I thought they were with you.’

Feeling decidedly more panicked now, Ezra reached out into the Force again. Nothing.

_Luke. LUKE. I know you’re pissed and you have every right to be, but please just let me know you’re okay._

No response.

He tried Leia, though their connection was much weaker.

_Leia? Leia, where are you?_

Silence.

He grabbed Han, his eyes wide.

‘Something’s not right. Something’s happened to them.’

‘What do you mean?? We’re inside the palace, no one can get in or out-‘

‘I don’t know how, I just _know._ ’

Han still looked doubtful.

‘Last time I saw Leia, she was pretty angry with me. Maybe she’s just cooling off somewhere?’

Ezra shook his head.

‘I’m at the top of Luke’s shitlist right now too, but he’d at least let me know he was okay, no matter how furious he was.’

_And he has every right to be furious with me._

Ahsoka appeared at Han’s shoulder, now looking frantic.

‘No one’s seen them for a while, at least not dancing. An Alliance member said Leia was going out on the balcony to look for Luke- ‘

At that moment she felt an electric shock surge through the Force. She locked eyes with Ezra, and they both drew their lightsabers from their hiding places. The hair-raising _thrum_ of the sabers alerted many of the guests, who screamed and backed away.

‘Please keep calm and stay where you are,’ Bail said firmly to the crowd, though his eyes were wild with worry, ‘and stay out of the Jedi’s way.’ He must have seen in Ahsoka’s face what she feared, as he scoured the vast room and couldn’t see sight of the twins anywhere. Ahsoka was making a beeline for the balcony door, and Han pulled Ezra with him.

‘C’mon Bridger, we’ve got some twins to win over!’

‘You mean _rescue_!!’

‘Rescue, _then_ win over!’

Breha looked horrified, as if her very worst nightmares had come true, but stood tall next to her husband. ‘There are armed guards at every door, do not attempt to leave this room,’ she boomed out authoritatively as the three raced from the ballroom, their exit locked by the guards after they’d gone. 

Luke reached under his sash and with a slick movement, brandished his lightsaber. It felt reassuringly solid in his shaking sweaty hands.

‘What a charming toy,’ the bounty hunter sneered, ‘but I don’t think you really know what you’re doing with it.’

‘You’ll find I’m full of surprises’ Luke said coldly, holding his saber defensively in front of him.

The bounty hunter sighed.

‘I really didn’t want to do this, but you leave me no choice.’

One of his batons sent a surge of electric charge at Luke, that Luke deflected with his saber. Then another. And another.

‘Very nice, sweetheart.’

He twirled his baton, infuriatingly casual, and it sparked madly in all directions, Luke valiantly blocking every attack before it could hit him, the speed of his saber drawing agitated arcs through the air with a terrifying speed.

With an agility that took even Luke by surprise, the bounty hunter somersaulted over Luke, throwing his baton in the air as he went, raining electricity over Luke’s head, and catching it before it could hit the ground. Luke tried to counteract the falling sparks with his blade but one caught him in the arm and he hissed, momentarily losing his balance.

‘LUKE!!!’

Luke saw Leia run around the corner, her face filled with alarm, reaching for her own lightsaber. The bounty hunter grabbed for him, taking advantage of his distraction and Luke swung his saber out, swiping the air inches away from the man’s arm.

‘You don’t want to do that, Your Highness. I won’t be very forgiving if you rob me of my limb.’

‘I’ll cut them all off if you don’t leave me and my sister alone!’ Luke snarled, drained from the electric shock.

He parried another surge of sparks, feeling weaker by the minute from the charge of electricity that had rushed through his veins. He craned his neck to see Leia running towards him, but she was also being pursued by a dark figure, broader and musclier than his own opponent.

‘LEIA BEHIND YOU!!!’

Anger flooded him at the thought of someone targeting his sister, and he saw red. Aiming his saber for a direct hit to knock the baton out of his hands, he threw the whole force of his body behind the blow, and the baton went flying.

The bounty hunter leered.

‘Impressive. For a mere padawan, you’re not bad.’

He sidestepped Luke’s blade with a nimble grace and inhuman speed, elbowed him in the stomach to wind him- damn Ezra had been right about that- and tackled him from the side, grabbing his wrists together painfully. His lightsaber went tumbling out of his grip into the darkness.

‘But I’m better.’

He overpowered Luke and slammed him onto his back, holding his writhing body still.

In the distance he could see Leia in a similar predicament, wriggling in the arms of the other bounty hunter and yelling his name.

‘Stop struggling, Your Highness. I don’t want to damage you, after all.’

With a nasty smile he slammed his remaining baton into Luke’s neck, and Luke realised too late it was a hypo injector filled with a powerful sedative.

‘Sleep well, Your Highness.’

Luke’s body went boneless in his captor’s arms. He tossed both his and the Prince’s masks away.

‘Such a pretty face,’ he said in wonder, lightly stroking his cheek, ‘and the _power_. I can feel it from miles away. My client will be most pleased.’

He hefted the Prince onto his back as a shout echoed from behind.

‘LUKE!!! HEY, STOP!!’

They sprinted around the corner, just in time to see two shadowy figures at the very end of the balcony, each taking a different direction. Ezra could dimly make out that they both carried a body over their shoulders, and his blood ran cold.

_No._

‘You get Leia, I’m going after Luke!’ he yelled, ignoring Ahsoka’s dismayed cry.

‘Ezra no, wait!!!’

He nearly tripped over something in the darkness, and with a renewed fury, recognised it as Luke’s lightsaber. He clipped it onto his belt as he ran, vaulting over the balcony balustrades into the shrubbery below, and landing on all fours. Like a cat he sprang from the ground, raising his own blade. He was now feeling Luke very distantly in the force, dim and flickering, but there. If he could just track him…

‘You were my secondary target, Bridger, but I thought it would make this more fun if I gave you a chase. I knew you’d come for your boy.’

Ezra spun on his heel to find Mercurial Swift, his familiar black eyes malicious and cold, Luke slung unconscious over his shoulder.

‘It’d be in your best interests to let him go, Swift. The guards will be here any minute, and you’ll be dead,’ Ezra said, forcing himself to keep his voice steady and not gut this scumbag where he stood.

‘Ah, so you _do_ know who I am. I did wonder, when I learned it was you I was going to be hunting.’

Swift made no move to release Luke.

‘I make it my business to know every piece of slime that makes a living off hunting and killing other beings, Swift, especially when they’ve been on my tail before.’

‘And you’re so much more morally correct, yes? Smuggling, conning people, holding auditions to find the missing Prince and Princess? Yes, I know what you’ve been up to. Bridger’s been a bad, bad boy. I can only imagine your shock, when you discovered the kid you picked up actually _was_ the Prince after all. It’s amazing what diamonds one can find when they dig in the dirt. And he certainly is the rarest diamond of them all.’

‘He’s a person, not an object,’ Ezra said tightly.

Swift’s eyes glittered.

‘Yes, I’m fully acquainted with your feelings towards the Prince. Those screens in the banquet hall? They’re designed for eavesdropping. Such a sweet story, you saving the Prince but not wanting him to know. It truly tugged on my heartstrings- or it would have, if I had any. Your jealousy was quite amusing to watch.’

‘How did you get into the palace anyway?’

Ezra knew he was stalling for time, but he couldn’t risk outright attacking Swift for fear of accidentally hurting Luke. He knew from previous dealings with Swift that his biggest weakness was his mouth. He loved to brag, and Ezra was counting on it to be his downfall. He chanted the seconds in his head, reaching out for Ahsoka but she was too far, and he couldn’t feel if they’d saved Leia or not-

‘The throne room has an antechamber, which I accessed through a shortcut connected to the palace’s old armoury,’ Swift boasted. ‘They sealed it off years ago and thought everyone who already knew of it had died out, but not my client. He sees everything. He _knows_ everything.’

‘Oh really? Does he know you’re an immense sleemo with a tiny amount of talent and a big ass mouth?’

Swift’s eyes narrowed.

‘You want to be a bit nicer to me, Bridger, considering I’m carrying your precious Prince here.’

‘You wouldn’t dare do anything to him. Your client has ordered him alive, and unharmed. Otherwise you wouldn’t have drugged him.’

Ezra saw with satisfaction that he was right, as Swift’s smile fell.

‘You’re right. However, he had no instructions regarding you.’

Quick as a blaster shot, he dumped Luke on the ground unceremoniously and wielded his baton, sending dangerous surges of electricity rippling into the night. 

‘You feeling brave, Bridger? Then come and get me.’

Ezra’s tolerance threshold had been crossed by seeing Luke so carelessly handled, and with a cry of rage he rushed at Swift, holding his lightsaber high.

He jabbed and swung clumsily, sluggish from the wine and too incensed to care when the sparks missed him by the millimetres, spurred on by Swift’s taunting.

‘Pathetic. Truly pathetic. You think that _you_ could ever be good enough for him? The heir to the galaxy, the golden Prince, having feelings for a dirty cheating smuggler like you? Luke Skywalker-Amidala and Ezra Bridger?? I haven’t laughed so hard in years, so I guess I have to thank you for that. Ever wonder what he’d say if he knew the truth about you? The hurt on that pretty face if he knew you’d just been using him? If he knew that his childhood best friend was exploiting his supposed death for the sake of a million credits? Bet he wouldn’t be so happy to jump in your bed then. He’d leave you, just like your worthless parents did.’

It was like Swift had pulled every insecurity out of their ugly hiding holes in his head where he’d buried them deep, and aired them out for the entire galaxy to see. It made Ezra blind.

He lunged, misjudging the distance, and Swift pounced.

He triumphantly kicked Ezra to the ground, prising his lightsaber from his hands and flinging it into the trees, holding the baton to his neck, his eyes manic.

‘This has two settings, Bridger. Stun or kill. I’m having trouble deciding which to use. You see, my client has ordered me to bring you in alive. He thinks he could use you. But I think he’s mistaken. I think you’re a miserable piece of bantha poodoo who doesn’t deserve to take another breath. Do you _realise_ how many bounties I’ve lost because of you and your friend Solo? How many times I’ve had to let down my mother, not sending her payments for her treatment? How many times I’ve had to watch her face crease in pain because she hasn’t had her medicine? For that, you deserve to suffer like she has. You deserve to _pay.’_

‘Bet your mother’s proud to have a son like you.’ Ezra knew it was probably the last thing he’d ever say, but it was a good parting shot.

Swift smiled.

‘Goodbye, Bridger. I’ll take care of your sweet boy for you, don’t you worry.’

He raised his baton ready for the kill, and screamed out in agony as his hand was severed clean from his wrist.

A man in a shabby brown cloak stood over them, lightsaber held aloft, watching emotionlessly as Swift crawled away on his backside, crying and cradling his mutilated arm, before dropping his batons and running into the woods. Guards flooded from every direction, their weapons aimed, but Ezra’s focus was fixed on the man who had saved his skin.

Ezra recognised him as the man from Ahsoka’s Force memory who had been at the Empress’s wedding. The years had not been kind to him; he was prematurely grey, and his face was tired and worn.

His blue eyes however, were bright with intelligence and renewed hope as he gazed at Ezra. 

‘Hello there.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out from behind cushion* Well, that was...a lot. I might have been listening to Unchained Melody whilst writing Ezra and Luke dancing together and got a bit too emotional, and yES I’m sorry I couldn’t resist making that Obi-Wan’s first line, I’m trash. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, I love reading your thoughts 💖
> 
> Come talk Star Wars to me! I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) for my ao3 account but I'm more active on [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/).


	15. The Walls Have Ears, And He Who Argues Disappears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor is closing in, with Darth Vader not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but with important developments.

Piett had considered a change of career many times, but he had never been so tempted to jump ship- quite literally- than at this present moment.

The bounty hunters had returned from Alderaan with nothing to show for it, except for a severed wrist. They seemed far too confident that the Emperor would not only spare them, but reward them for the information they had gained. Piett personally thought they were on a suicide mission, and that he was now being dragged unwillingly into it.

As if that wasn’t already bad enough, he was knowingly undertaking Lord Vader’s orders behind the Emperor’s back. He had been as subtle as possible in sending their spies to Alderaan without the Emperor’s knowledge, but as they approached the Emperor’s throne room, he felt that the Emperor would find out anyway. He unnerved Piett more than anyone- which was saying something, as he worked directly for Lord Vader.

‘The bounty hunters Dengar and Swift have returned from Alderaan, Your Majesty.’

Piett stepped outside, hoping that would keep him out of the line of fire.

‘We have news that will please you, Your Majesty. It is undoubtable that the boy _is_ the Prince, and the Princess of Alderaan is his twin sister, masquerading as the adopted daughter of the Organas,’ Swift bowed.

The Emperor smiled faintly.

‘My suspicions were indeed true, then. However, I believe I asked for them to be brought to me, yet you arrive here empty handed.’ He pointedly eyed the bandaged wound.

‘We underestimated them, Your Majesty. Before we could get away, the guards were alerted to our presence. Someone has also been training them in lightsaber combat, and they weren’t alone,’ Dengar said.

The Emperor raised a thin eyebrow.

‘Oh?’

‘I was about to end Bridger, then an old man in a hooded robe appeared out of nowhere and chopped off my hand-‘

‘ _End_ Bridger? My instructions were to bring them to me alive.’

‘Well, I had the Prince, Dengar had the girl-’

‘The girl? I did not request the girl. This was to be a covert mission. Surely even you two must realise it would make the galaxy headlines if the Princess of Alderaan were to go missing.’

‘Yes, Your Majesty, but we thought why not bring you both twins instead of one? We almost succeeded but Dengar was chased by kriffing Solo and a Togruta- ‘

Palpatine raised a hand, his eyes narrowing.

‘A Togruta? How old?’

‘Late thirties, maybe. She had two lightsabers.’

The air in the room was becoming stale.

‘I-I did manage to put a tracking chip in the boy, Your Majesty, when I sedated him. No one will know it’s there.’

He held out a datapad with a small flashing dot.

‘I see. Did you acquire any more information?’

‘Yes, Your Majesty. The Prince is extremely strong in the Force- even I could feel it from a distance. I also learned that Bridger was a servant boy in the royal palace; it was he who helped Prince Luke escape on the night of the attack. He cares very deeply for the Prince- I believe he would do anything for him. However, the Prince is unaware of all this.’ Swift smirked maliciously.

Well. That was unexpected.

Palpatine cast his mind back to that night. He had caught the young Prince in conversation with a common servant boy. A dark-haired boy who had the nerve to look him straight in the eye with no fear, defensive of the Prince, his fists clenched in anger. He had been strong in the Force.

_So._

That was why the signature felt so familiar, so strong. That same arrogant serving boy was Ezra Bridger.

And the foolish child had not only befriended the Prince. He had fallen in love with him.

Palpatine smiled, his mind already set in motion with the newest phase of his plan.

This was too _easy._

‘Have we not pleased you, Your Majesty? We gathered all the information we could.’ The contemptible pair of bounty hunters looked greedily anticipatory. 

‘Indeed, you have both been most helpful.'

The Emperor's eyes turned a sickly golden colour, and the two men stepped back in fright.

'Alas, this is where your usefulness ends. You did not bring me what I asked for.’

‘B-but I put a tracker in the boy! There’ll be nowhere safe in the galaxy for him now!’

‘Yes, that was most ingenious, and for that I shall make your deaths quick.’

Palpatine looked disinterestedly away from the shrieks of the dying men, feeding his rage through the excruciating lightning that erupted from his gnarled fingers.

_Ahsoka Tano and Obi-Wan Kenobi._

It was confirmed. True to form, Kenobi was interfering with the Emperor’s affairs like the cursed menace he always had been. And Anakin’s old padawan was aware of the identity of the twins too. How had she survived the Jedi cull in the first place?

But it had also been confirmed, as he had already known, the boy was extremely strong in the Force, as was Bridger. He cradled the glowing red prism hidden under his robes. He had not informed Vader of its equally powerful twin that lay undiscovered in the ruins of the Jedi temple. It was unclear whether the girl was as strong as her brother in the Force, but regardless it would be easier to get hold of Bridger and the boy. Not only would he hopefully find a worthy apprentice in one of them, but they would help him find the Jedi holocron in the crumbling remains. He would make them open it, and with the combined knowledge of the two holocrons, he would unlock all the secrets of the Force he had not yet pillaged. He would finally be all powerful- no more pitiful rebellions, no more planets that could slip from his control, no more disloyal followers that threatened his eternal reign.

‘Admiral, summon Lord Vader for me before you leave.’

Vader made no acknowledgement of Piett as his image solidified through the holoprojector. Leaving as quietly as possible, Piett privately thought that was probably for the best- not only were they deceiving the Emperor, but Lord Vader was displeased that the spies Piett had sent had so far communicated no new information on the Force sensitives.

Vader kneeled before the Emperor.

‘What is thy bidding, my master?’

Palpatine considered him thoughtfully.

‘There has been a great disturbance in the Force.’

Vader knew it would look suspicious to deny he had noticed the obvious tremors.

‘…I have felt it.’

‘We have a new enemy. Or should I say, an old one. Obi-Wan Kenobi.’

The room was instantly suffocated with grief and immeasurable rage.

‘He should have stayed playing dead until he perished. What has he revealed himself for?’ Vader hissed murderously.

‘I believe he is after the Force sensitives I have felt, either to turn them to his side or kill them.’ He paused. ‘After some investigation, I have no doubt that one of them is the son of Anakin Skywalker.’

Vader’s helmet shot upwards. Even the monotone of the vocoder could not disguise his shock.

‘How is that possible?’

‘Search your feelings, Lord Vader. You will know it to be true. The Force is strong with him, as it is with you.’

‘But all this time I believed Luke- them _both-_ to be dead. Why would the Force hide him from me? And what about…Leia?’ It was painful to utter their names out loud after all these years.

‘I have not yet discovered the whereabouts of your daughter, though I believe her to be alive. There are numerous possibilities; perhaps Kenobi has had possession of them all this time, and is now keen to destroy them since they have seemingly escaped. It would explain why they have been absent from the Force.’

Vader’s rage was now a palpable thing, a frenzy in the Force that churned like a dangerous current about to engulf unsuspecting waders.

The Emperor inwardly smiled at his imaginative falsehood. It wouldn’t do to rush the massacre- Vader was quick to anger, but he was at his most magnificent when his fury was prolonged. He purposefully hadn’t mentioned the small fact of Ahsoka Tano being alive to Vader, not wanting to encourage old feelings of sentimentality and attachment. He must first ensure that Vader eradicated Kenobi and retrieved the Prince. However Vader chose to deal with Tano after that had been achieved, was not Palpatine’s concern. Once the Prince was immersed in the dark side, the full extent of Organa’s treachery could be made public- treason and kidnapping did not bathe him in a favourable light- and Vader would finish him off personally, with the full sympathy of the galaxy behind him. That would be the death blow for the wretched Rebel Alliance, as aside from the leader of the rebellion Mon Mothma and her mysterious right-hand man, Organa was the key figurehead. After his execution, if she was not already spoiled by Organa’s rebellious ways, he would have the Princess join them. It was clear that separating the twins would yield the fastest outcome to this end.

‘What are our next steps, my master?’

Vader did not disclose that he knew the Force sensitives- including his son, his _very much alive son_ \- were on Alderaan. If the Emperor’s plan was not to his liking, he would simply go there himself and reclaim Luke.

‘The current situation is…delicate. I will make a public statement to the galaxy, informing them that the Prince and the Princess are alive, and offer a generous reward for their safe return. That will be the fastest way. The boy must of course be restored to me, before Kenobi can get to him.’

‘He will not have _my_ son,’ Vader growled menacingly.

‘Rest assured, Lord Vader, your son will be with us very soon, and your daughter not long after that.’

The announcement with a reward of five million credits per royal sibling would not only put immense pressure on Organa and limit his activity with the Alliance, it would mean that almost every citizen would be desperate for that prize, and would therefore be hunting down Luke Skywalker and his twin. That idiotic bounty hunter had been right- there was nowhere in the galaxy he could run to now.

Vader made no reply.

‘Do you not trust me after all these years, Lord Vader?’

They both knew the real answer.

‘I trust you eminently, my master.’

‘Then you must continue to trust me. We are aligned in one objective after all, are we not my boy? To smite every remaining Jedi from the surface of this galaxy. Now, let us address my citizens.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun!! It's not looking good for our gang...
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, they're incredibly motivating and I appreciate every single one 💖
> 
> Come talk Star Wars/anything else to me! I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) for my ao3 account but I'm more active on [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/).


	16. Don't Give Up Hope, Come What May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan recounts the night of the attack, Luke and Ezra hug it out (sort of?), and plans are made; both heroic and nefarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 08/08/20 12:12pm: I've just gone back through and omg I can't believe I posted this riddled with so many errors, I'm sorry! It's all fixed now though. 
> 
> I need to stop writing until 3am and get some sleep dammit

Ezra could do little more than stare dumbly, astonished he was still alive, as Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber. The guards ran into the woods to pursue Swift, but Ezra knew it was a pointless mission. The sleemo might be a complete waste of oxygen but he was fast.

‘Are you alright?’

Ezra blinked.

‘I’m fine. I’m more worried about Luke.’

Obi-Wan spun around to see Luke sprawled on the ground, unmoving.

His expression was one of achingly bittersweet nostalgia as he knelt down to check on him, eyes lingering on his face, and Ezra knew that Obi-Wan was thinking of Luke’s parents.

‘He will be fine. It looks like a mild tranquiliser; he’ll wake up within the hour.’

Finally recovering from the shock of nearly frying to death and being saved by an ancient reclusive Jedi, Ezra stumbled over to them, dropping to his knees beside Luke and taking his hand to feel his pulse. He looked worryingly pale.

‘You’re very strong in the Force. I could feel you before I arrived on Alderaan. Do I know you from somewhere?’

Obi-Wan regarded him curiously, and Ezra panicked.

‘I’m nobody.’

‘Does ‘nobody’ have a name?’

Obi-Wan’s eyes sparkled with amusement.

‘…Ezra Bridger.’

‘Well Ezra Bridger, you were incredibly brave, standing up to the bounty hunter like that.’

_You wouldn’t say that if you knew who I really am. **What** I really am. _

He felt a trembling in the Force, and Ahsoka ran into view, followed by Han who was carrying an unconscious Leia.

Her panicked eyes zeroed in on Luke, then Ezra, and her posture immediately relaxed, before taking in Obi-Wan and tensing up like a screw again.

‘ _Obi-Wan_.’

Even though she knew he was coming, nothing could have prepared her for the emotional impact of seeing her grand-master looking so aged and frail, but _alive_. She felt as if she’d been trampled by an entire droid army.

‘Ahsoka,’ Obi-Wan spoke her name hesitantly, as though he’d forgotten how to shape the syllables. ‘It’s been a while.’

Ahsoka stiffened.

‘A while. A _while_?? You let me believe you were dead for thirteen years, let me mourn for you and wallow in guilt all alone, and all you can say is it’s BEEN A WHILE?!’

He at least had the grace to look ashamed.

‘You’re right. I’ve been a coward.’

He looked at Leia in Han’s arms, and the same expression that had crossed his face when he saw Luke flickered over his features.

‘Is she okay?’

‘If you consider being knocked out and nearly abducted as ‘okay’ then yes, she’s spectacular,’ Ahsoka said acidly.

‘We need to talk.’

‘You can say that again,’ she muttered. ‘But first we must get the twins inside. Now.’

She turned on her heel and marched away.

Han shot a look at Ezra, quite enjoying the novelty of not being Ahsoka’s least-favourite person for once, and followed her back to the palace.

Ezra lifted Luke into his arms, looking at Obi-Wan from the corner of his eye.

‘She’s not happy with you,’ he blurted stupidly as they made their way back to the balcony.

Obi-Wan sighed.

‘Yes, I can see that. Though she has every right to be angry.’

‘Why did you leave her? Why did you let her think you’d died?’

‘I did something unforgivable.’

Ezra stared at him in horror, clutching Luke tighter.

‘You weren’t _actually_ involved in what happened that night…were you??’

Obi-Wan smiled sadly.

‘No. But I might as well have been.’

Ezra was far from satisfied with that answer, but knew it was all the explanation he could expect to receive for now. Obi-Wan glanced at the prone form in Ezra’s arms.

‘How do you know Luke?’

‘We ran into each other on Corellia.’

‘ _Corellia?’_ Obi-Wan looked appalled, ‘How in the stars did he manage to end up there? Though,’ he murmured under his breath, ‘better Corellia than Coruscant.’

‘He grew up in an orphanage there after he lost his memory.’

‘Lost his _memory?’_ Obi-Wan seemed to be recalling something, and nodded his head. ‘That would explain why Leia also suffered amnesia that night.’

‘She still can’t remember anything. We’re kind of hoping you can fill in some gaps for both of them, about what actually happened.’

Obi-Wan’s face creased in pain, but inclined his head.

‘The truth is painful, from every point of view. But I must first meet with the Organas before explaining myself. Tell me, how did Luke end up in your company?’ 

Ezra, who had spent a whole evening at a ball as well as given chase and fought a bounty hunter, was only now beginning to feel slightly sweaty.

‘He wanted to get off-planet, and Han and I just happened to be leaving on a job for the Alliance. We met Ahsoka in Aldera, and here we are.’

A _highly_ condensed version of events, but it would do.

‘How fortuitous. Luke was lucky to meet you.’

Ezra wasn’t sure that Luke would agree with Obi-Wan after how abysmal their last conversation had been, and he suspected that Obi-Wan knew he was being economical with the truth, but he said nothing.

Half an hour later, relative calm had settled in the palace. The guests had been sent home, the Organas had warmly ushered Obi-Wan into Bail’s office while Ahsoka was studiously avoiding him, and everyone was relieved to see that the twins were waking up.

‘M-mother?’ Leia said groggily as Breha rushed to her side.

Her eyes suddenly widened in alarm and she sprang up, the room spinning dangerously.

‘Luke! Luke was in danger- ‘

‘I’m fine, Leia,’ Luke was rubbing his head, trying to stop the loud ringing noise. ‘What happened?’

‘You were both attacked by bounty hunters’ Ahsoka said heavily.

‘Bounty hunters? On whose orders?’

‘They escaped before we could find out who sent them,’ Ezra said. There was a small ~~cowardly~~ hopeful part of him that hoped Luke might not remember what had happened between them in the ball room as a result of the sedative, but from the wounded way Luke evaded his eyes, he knew this wasn’t the case.

‘I believe I know who is to blame.’

Every head in the room swivelled to Obi-Wan.

‘Really? Does this have anything to do with the fact that you played dead for over a decade?’ Ahsoka said, her voice deceptively light.

‘Yes. This person is the reason that the Jedi are no more, that the galaxy is in turmoil and ruin, that you both grew up separated and orphaned.’ Obi-Wan looked sorrowfully at Luke and Leia, who were now sat together regarding Obi-Wan with large eyes. ‘I’m sorry that we haven’t been introduced properly, and that I have to lay this burden on you so soon after your ordeal. But you must know the truth of what happened if we are to keep you both safe.’

‘It was Vader, wasn’t it? Vader killed our parents,’ Luke said.

Obi-Wan looked puzzled.

‘Darth Vader rose to prominence after…that night. I do not believe he was a follower of the Sith Lord at the time of the attack. He was not there at the palace.’

Luke frowned. That couldn’t be right. The Force never lied… did it?

‘I must show you all what happened. Though I warn you; it won’t be easy to watch.’

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and Luke was suddenly seeing a very young version of himself, arguing with Obi-Wan.

_‘But what about Leia? I- ‘_

_‘There is no time to argue Luke, wait here until I come for you. Don’t make a sound, and stay hidden.’_

_Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder one last time, and ran towards the palace._

_The scene that greeted him was something he couldn’t have dreamt up in his very worst nightmares. The celebration had descended into chaos and bloodshed. Screams pierced the air as both the Jedi and innocent guests were mercilessly slaughtered, the foul stench of death poisoning the air. Obi-Wan stared in utter disbelief as Master Windu was impaled by Count Dooku’s lightsaber, his body crashing to the floor with his face still frozen in shock._

_Just like Qui-Gonn had also been slain before his eyes, Mace Windu was now gone._

_Turning to block a blast at his head, Obi-Wan deflected the hit, and desperately reached out into the Force for Anakin. But the connection was now empty, as if it had never existed in the first place._

_Dodging yet more blasts, Obi-Wan crouched low, running towards the end of the ballroom where the thrones sat, scanning the surrounding area for Anakin, praying he was still alive, and trying not to look too hard at the bodies that littered the floor._

_He caught sight of Ahsoka, who had just finished off a group of clones with a clean slice of her lightsabers._

_She gasped when she saw Obi-Wan and ran towards him, but he raised his hand to stop her._

_‘Find the twins Ahsoka! Luke is in the garden, find him and Leia and get out of here! Don’t look back for anything, or anyone!’_

_She looked painfully conflicted, but nodded, and darted off into the bloodbath._

_A clone appeared out of nowhere, and Obi-Wan only barely managed to miss the shot that was aimed directly at his heart. He swiped his saber at its head, and as the clone crumbled, he saw a woman laying deadly still on the ground behind it, face down. The folds of her red dress were spilling all around her, her arms bent at an unnatural angle. A discarded crown lay a few feet away on its side._

_‘No… **No-!’**_

_All the meditating in the world could not prepare Obi-Wan for what he was seeing. His mind refused to comprehend the cold stone truth before him, the unspeakable nightmare that was Padmé Amidala lying dead on the floor._

_His hands shaking, Obi-Wan backed away, blinking rapidly and urging the image to be a figment of his imagination, an adrenaline fuelled mirage-_

_‘ **Padmé** …’_

_Obi-Wan’s stomach dropped as he turned to see Anakin, limping badly with his flesh arm dripping blood all over the floor. His skin was as pale as the moons of Iego, and the look of pain on his face as he stared at his dead wife too agonising to describe._

_Obi-Wan had never felt so dangerously close to losing control in his entire life. He was relieved to see that Anakin was alive, though heavily injured, and the rational Jedi in him knew they needed to leave, fighting against the instinct to collapse on the floor right in the middle of the battle and bloodshed and cry for his friend, for the Empress, for the mother who had been lost._

_‘A-Anakin. We must get out of here- ‘_

_‘I ALWAYS KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!’ Anakin screamed, his face contorted in fury and grief._

_Obi-Wan followed his gaze to where Padmé lay and quickly looked away, unable to process the fact that he was looking at her body when only fifteen minutes ago he had been enjoying her razor-sharp wit._

_‘Anakin…I-I’m so sorry- ‘_

_‘LIAR! **YOU** KILLED HER!’_

_Obi-Wan gaped at him in confusion and repulsion._

_‘What do you mean? Why would I- how could you think I’d EVER do something like this?! She was- she was already- when I arrived- ‘_

_‘DO NOT **LIE!** YOU DID THIS! WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN? OR HAVE YOU ALREADY MURDERED THEM TOO?’ Anakin bellowed. _

_He drew his lightsaber, eyes flashing madly, and Obi-Wan brandished his on pure instinct._

_‘Anakin, I don’t understand what you’re talking about!! I can’t imagine what you must be feeling right now, but fighting me won’t help-’_

_Anakin’s eyes glinted manically, and Obi-Wan shivered. This was not Anakin Skywalker. He didn’t recognise this person._

_‘I will avenge Padmé’s death. You will **pay for what you have done.** ’_

_They circled each other slowly, one shrewdly waiting for the slightest drop in defense and one desperate not to fight, both oblivious to the carnage around them._

_‘LOOK AROUND YOU ANAKIN!! OPEN YOUR EYES! THE JEDI ARE BEING SLAUGHTERED! DOOKU IS BEHIND ALL OF THIS!!’_

**_‘NO!’_ **

_The strength of his roar made Obi-Wan fumble backwards._

_‘IT WAS ALWAYS **YOU** , ALL ALONG!! YOU AND THE JEDI NEVER FORGAVE ME! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME! YOU WERE **NEVER** GOING TO MAKE ME A MASTER!! **’**_

**_‘Anakin!_ ** _I don’t know who has put this idea into your head but you are **blind to the truth-!’**_

_‘I’VE BEEN BLIND ALL ALONG! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THE JEDI WERE PLOTTING TO TAKE OVER!! THEY’RE EVIL! YOU WERE GRASPING FOR POWER, AND MADE ME TURN AGAINST THE CHANCELLOR, WHEN THIS WHOLE TIME IT WAS **YOU** I SHOULD HAVE BEEN TURNING AGAINST!!’_

_‘ANAKIN!’_

_But it was too late. Anakin charged at him, with the clear intent to kill. This was no playfight or charade, no training practice where they’d clap each other on the back afterwards and pronounce it a good round._

_Obi-Wan parried the blow, mind clouded with heartache and fear only to snap back into war mode at the unbridled threat._

_‘Anakin! Come to your senses! I did NOT do this! It was Dooku, and the Sith Lord we have been pursuing!’_

_Anakin laughed humourlessly. It didn’t sound human._

_‘I have to give you credit, Obi-Wan. You hid it well. You are the last person anyone would expect to be plotting with Dooku. But that’s what made it so brilliant, wasn’t it? I imagine you found it amusing, fooling everyone including your own ignorant ex-padawan. I bet you pitied me. **Laughed at me.** ’_

_He lunged viciously at Obi-Wan, who only narrowly managed to escape becoming paralysed from the waist down._

_‘Anakin my allegiance is to you, to the senate, to democracy!! Padmé was my friend!! Luke and Leia are like my own children-!’_

_‘HOW **DARE** YOU SPEAK THEIR NAMES!!!’ _

_Anakin spun around and struck, the sparks from their lightsabers colliding lighting up his face, and Obi-Wan swore he saw a gleam of gold streak through Anakin’s eyes._

_‘This is the end for you, my master.’_

_‘You are my BROTHER Anakin! I LOVE you!!’ Obi-Wan cried._

_Anakin sneered._

_‘The Jedi never believed in love.’_

_They clashed back and forth, Anakin herding Obi-Wan into the corner, until he somersaulted over Anakin onto the throne dais, aiming his saber down at him, his blood pulsing erratically._

_‘It’s over Anakin. I have the high ground.’_

_‘YOU UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER!!’ Anakin thundered._

_Harnessing the Force, he shoved Obi-Wan unforgivingly to the floor. He toppled backwards off the dais and down the steps, over a body, and when he scrambled up, he was forced back down with the blade of Anakin’s lightsaber at his throat. He gazed up at his friend and former padawan in horror, wondering how they ever came to this._

_Chancellor Palpatine appeared behind Anakin, unharmed and smiling, with a firm hand on his shoulder._

_‘Good Anakin, good,’ he laughed. ‘Now, kill him.’_

_And in that moment, Obi-Wan finally understood._

_The Chancellor was behind **everything.**_

_Palpatine had ordered the attack. Killed Padmé. Lied to Anakin and told him everything that had happened was due to Obi-Wan’s scheming. **He** was the Sith Lord, and had been playing them all this entire time in his sadistic little game. _

_Obi-Wan didn’t care what happened to himself anymore. He knew what his last mission would be. Palpatine could not be allowed to live. He was too dangerous to be left alive; he would pull the entire galaxy down with him into dark depravity._

_With the last of his strength, Obi-Wan sprung from the ground, taking Anakin by surprise and hurling him out of the way using the Force where he hit the wall. He pointed his lightsaber at the Chancellor, hands trembling slightly around the hilt._

_It was not the Jedi way._

_But there were no Jedi left to condemn him for his actions._

_‘Your anger makes you powerful, Master Kenobi. You would have made a good Sith.’_

_‘I’d rather die,’ Obi-Wan snarled._

_‘That can certainly be arranged.’_

_Obi-Wan charged at Palpatine, swearing to sever him in two for what he had done._

_For what he had **destroyed.**_

_He let the anger take over. He looked Palpatine straight in the eye, his sneer stirring the hate in Obi-Wan’s heart and he drove his lightsaber straight through-_

_‘ **NOOOO!’**_

_Anakin crumpled to the ground in front of Palpatine where he had leapt to defend him, face now completely colourless, eyes closed, mechno arm clutched over his side. His lightsaber skittered away over the slippery floor._

_‘ANAKIN! NO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT- ‘_

_Obi-Wan sobbed, staggering backwards, watching the life leave his padawan._

_Palpatine was looming over Anakin, preventing Obi-Wan from running to him. His face was unbearably smug, and his eyes a swirling shade of sickly yellow._

_Obi-Wan still had his blade raised, and called Anakin’s lost saber to his other hand with the Force, vowing that even if Palpatine had claimed his life, he would not claim his lightsaber._

_‘Goodbye, Kenobi.’_

_Force lightning shot out of the Sith Lord’s hands and Obi-Wan barrelled onto the ground, rolling under the deadly sparks. He used his blade to deflect the lightning, running purely on aching grief and adrenaline, and some of it ricocheted back into Palpatine, hitting him square in the chest. The Sith Lord cried out and stumbled backwards, which gave Obi-Wan the window of opportunity. He sprinted from the ballroom, eluding blaster fire and avoiding strewn bodies, leaving everything that he had ever loved behind at the scene of the massacre._

Luke startled out of the vision, finding that his cheeks were damp. He was not alone. Leia’s hand was gripping his own painfully tight, her eyes red and watery. Ahsoka was not even bothering to hide the tears streaming down her face. 

‘As you see, it was unintentional. But it was still _my_ fault.’ Obi-Wan looked hollowed out and broken.

In an instant Ahsoka was out of her seat and kneeling beside him.

‘Obi-Wan,’ she choked out, ‘it was _not your fault._ You were just trying to defend yourself. To finish off that…that…’

She trailed off, evidently not finding a word suitable enough to describe the evil that was Palpatine.

‘If he’d been convinced of my care for him, he would never have believed I could do something as atrocious as that. I felt I had no option but to go into hiding after that. How could I in good consciousness show my face here after I’d made everything so much worse? I’m sorry I left you, Ahsoka.’

‘Why did he believe it? How could he be so foolish?’ Leia said angrily, wiping her eyes.

‘Your father was many things Leia, but he was not stupid. I believe that Palpatine had him under some kind of thrall. Whatever he was witnessing, they were not the true events. It was so convincing that he didn’t even suspect he was under any sort of influence. It bears all the marks of the dark side, as well as traces of dark magick.’

‘But why would Palpatine do that? He killed the other Jedi outright. Why bother with the pretence?’ Ezra said.

‘I suspect he knew that Anakin’s skill in battle would be too much of a threat. He had gambled _everything_ on this night. If he failed, he would be revealed to the galaxy as a Sith Lord, and he couldn’t risk that. There is also the possibility that he wanted to take Anakin on as a Sith apprentice which, if that were the case, I believe Anakin would be at peace with what happened. He spent his whole life fighting evil; he would rather die than turn to the dark side.’

Ahsoka nodded, her eyes welling up again.

‘Sorry to interrupt, but what exactly is this _dark side_? Not all of us are fluent in Jedi poodoo’ Han piped up.

Luke was secretly glad Han had asked, because he felt as confused as ever. He had to keep pushing the image of his dead mother from his mind, strewn on the floor like a discarded flower, as well as his father falling to the ground after being almost severed in half. He could tell Leia was haunted by the images too.

‘The Force consists of two sides; the light and the dark. The Jedi followed the practices of the light side. We believed in selflessness, protecting those weaker than ourselves, and upholding moral values in the pursuit of knowledge and inner peace. The dark path was easy to fall to, but irreversible once followed. Practitioners of the dark side are known as the Sith, and the most powerful of these become Sith Lords. They are driven by giving into their feelings of anger and hatred. They are obsessed only with gaining more power. The Jedi council had been aware for some time that there was a Sith Lord pulling strings behind the scenes, but no one ever guessed it was the Chancellor, though we had our own separate suspicions about him. He used Count Dooku as a decoy.’

‘Hang on, so you’re telling us that the Emperor- as in the ruler of the entire galaxy- is actually a Jedi who went off the rails?’ Han said incredulously.

‘Palpatine was never a Jedi, make no mistake about that,’ Obi-Wan said darkly, ‘And neither was Dooku. Their hearts were blackened by greed and malevolence; they never intended to follow the path of the light at all.’

‘This is grave news indeed, Obi-Wan.’ Bail, who had only just recovered from nearly losing his daughter, looked as if he was once again carrying the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. ‘Of course we always knew that he was somehow behind what happened that night; I never trusted him, especially after he was only too happy to step in and seize power. But the whole time a Sith Lord? It’s outrageous.’

‘He deceived us all, Bail, and I expect he quite congratulates himself on his success.’

Bail slumped.

‘How am I meant to explain this to Mon Mothma? To the rest of the Alliance? Deposing a tyrant ruler is one thing, but we are no match against the wrath of a Sith Lord who holds the entire galaxy in his hands.’

‘No! You can’t give up,’ Leia cried ‘We cannot let him continue reigning in _our_ rightful place.’

‘I agree. Our parents died for us; even if our father was misguided, he still believed he was doing what was _right._ The least we can do is fight!’ Luke said passionately.

Breha watched them with proud eyes.

‘I am glad to see that Anakin’s spirit lives on in his children,’ Obi-Wan said quietly. ‘I had given up hope that I would ever see you again, much less see you alive, Luke.’

Luke regarded this man, a man he had once called Uncle, once been as close to as he was with Ahsoka. He said he had cared for the twins like they were his own. He could feel a tentative call to him and Leia through the Force, and they reached back. The Force hummed with happiness at their established bond.

‘And you are right. Palpatine, though incredibly powerful, is not unstoppable. He is unable to access the key to infinite power and immortality, which is why you are in particular danger.’ Obi-Wan eyed the twins worriedly.

‘What do you mean?’

‘From the extent of his power, I suspect that Palpatine possesses a Sith Holocron. This particular one holds immeasurable power and knowledge, an entire history of the dark side. But he cannot fully use it without gaining access to its twin, an immensely powerful Jedi Holocron, still buried in the ruins of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Only a strong light side Force user with a high midichlorian count can open it and reveal its secrets.’

Luke realised with a sinking feeling exactly where Obi-Wan was going with this. He, Leia, and Ezra, were strong in the Force. The Emperor would use one of them to open this Holocron, and grant him irrevocable power.

The galaxy would be doomed.

‘A midi-what now?’ Han cut in, but no one was listening.

‘We won’t let that happen. Neither of us will do _anything_ for that monster,’ Leia spat. ‘If we can defeat him while he is still mortal, we have a chance.’

‘You are both right. We must try,’ Bail said resolutely. ‘Our priority is to get you both to Jobal, and reinstated as the Prince and Princess. There is no way that Palpatine can deny your heritage; he will have to step down, unless he wants a war, and even then, I’m sure the majority of the galaxy will be on our side. The Empress was much loved; they will want to restore her children to the throne.’

‘If it’s a war he wants, it’s a war he’ll get,’ Han said determinedly.

‘Does this mean you’re offering your services to the Alliance, Captain Solo?’

Han hesitated for a second.

‘Yes,’ he half glanced at Ezra, and they seemed to have a private mental conversation. ‘Count me in, and Ezra too.’

Ahsoka seemed strangely proud, and Leia looked astounded.

‘That is wonderful news. You will be a true asset to the Alliance with your piloting skills’ Breha said kindly. ‘I’m sure they will have need of you tomorrow on their rescue mission.’

‘What rescue mission?’ Leia said sharply. Bail sighed.

‘We didn’t want to distract from your birthday and spending time with Luke, but one of the latest plans went wrong. Some of the rebels were based on Bespin as a rendezvous point, but they were somehow discovered by Imperial troops, who have seized the Capital. They most likely plan to make an example of them. We must get them out before that happens- the rescue party leaves tomorrow at first light.’

‘I’m coming too!’ Luke and Leia said, at the exact same time that Breha cut in ‘You two must stay here.’ She looked to her husband for support.

‘But father-!’

‘That’s an order.’ Bail said with finality.

Luke deflated while Leia scowled.

‘Bespin? Our old friend Lando Calrissian is the leader of Cloud City!’ Han exclaimed. ‘I haven’t seen that old pirate in years.’

Luke noticed Ezra looked less than enthused.

‘He has been a great ally to the Rebellion,’ Bail said approvingly ‘I am sure he will do everything he can to help out and keep the Imperials at bay on the rescue mission.’

He stood and offered an arm to his wife.

‘We must get word to Mon Mothma that another ship will be joining the rescue party tomorrow. We have not been able to tell her about the twins, as we suspect someone has been intercepting our messages, and that is too important to risk getting out. But we have a code for this particular mission, so it should be safe.’

‘I will come with you,’ Ahsoka said. She shot a look at Han and Ezra.

‘I think it’s time you two went to bed.’

Han snorted.

‘Who made you our mother?’

‘I thank the stars every day that I’m not, but even you must realise you need sleep if you want to be in any fit state for the rescue mission. Or can the great Han Solo fly a ship with his eyes closed?’ Ahsoka retorted.

‘You bet I could’ Han muttered, but stood up to leave regardless.

Ezra looked uncertainly at Luke, who was still not meeting his eyes, and followed Han and Ahsoka out of the room.

Luke and Leia shared a meaningful look, knowing the question they both yearned to ask Obi-Wan.

‘Will you tell us more about our parents?’ Leia asked.

Obi-Wan smiled weakly, indulgently, though Luke felt that it pained him to talk of them.

‘What has Ahsoka told you so far?’

‘She’s shared some of her memories with us. We know they loved us. But I want to know where they came from. What they cared about.’

‘Your parents cared about a great many things, Leia. We could be here a while’ Obi-Wan said lightly.

‘But as for where they came from…you are most likely aware that Padmé started off her career as Queen of Naboo. When her term was up, they campaigned to have the rules changed so that she could stay on, but she became a Senator instead. Your father and I were assigned to protect her when she was being threatened with assassination attempts, and they sought refuge at her family estate together. I believe that is where they fell in love.’

‘So the first time they met, our father was mother’s bodyguard? That’s awfully romantic.’

‘I’m afraid not. Their first meeting was when my master, Qui-Gonn, had made a deal with a Toydarian named Watto. Your mother spoke to Anakin in Watto’s shop on Tatooine when he was nine years old. The shop sold ship parts and other junk, and Anakin would fix things for him.’

‘He worked as a mechanic?’ Luke said eagerly. That would explain where his fascination with machines had come from.

Obi-Wan paused.

‘No. He didn’t work there. He was a slave, like his mother.’

Leia and Luke stared at him with wide eyes, absolutely horrified.

‘He was a slave? But that’s barbaric!!’ Leia said, outraged. ‘Surely your master could have freed him? And our grandmother?’

Obi-Wan looked uncomfortable.

‘The Jedi felt they could not interfere with the customs of other planets. Slavery was illegal on Coruscant and would have been harshly dealt with, but on Tatooine it was legal. The Hutts have the majority of control on that planet, and they are the very essence of immorality and greed. They would make good Siths, come to think of it.’

‘But I thought the Jedi were supposed to stand up for people, protect those weaker than themselves? What’s the good of that if they can’t stop something as awful as slavery?’ Luke said. This didn’t match at all with the image of the noble Jedi he’d solidified in his head. How could they ignore slavery when it was happening right in front of them?

‘For what it’s worth, I agree with you. It is something myself and the council had many discussions about, especially after…well, I will soon get to that.’

‘So how did Anakin become free?’

‘Qui-Gonn sensed the Force in him. His power was immense. He had a count of over twenty thousand midichlorians, more than any other Jedi I have known. Qui-Gonn was determined to bring him back to the Temple and train him as his padawan. He made a deal with Watto- if Anakin won the next pod race, he would give him the hyperdrive generator we needed, as well as free Anakin.’

‘But what about his mother? Our grandmother?’ Leia persisted.

‘The Toydarian would not give them both up; it was those terms or nothing. Shmi encouraged Anakin to leave when the time came; her greatest wish was for him to be free.’

‘Wait- Anakin actually won the pod race? A _nine-year-old won a pod race?’_

Luke’s mind was blown. He’d heard of the death routes on Tatooine, and how only one human had ever won a race in one piece. A human who turned out to be none other than his own father.

Obi-Wan smiled.

‘Anakin was a prodigy. He could fly anything, and fix anything. It was clear that he would take to Jedi training incredibly quickly. The issue came when Anakin started having nightmares of his mother.’

‘What happened to her?’ Luke asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

‘For some time, Anakin had been having nightmares about something awful happening to her. I brushed them off, believing they were merely the result of him missing her.’

He closed his eyes in sorrow.

‘I was wrong. I should have listened to him. She was tortured and left for dead by a group of Tusken raiders; Anakin arrived moments too late.’

Leia had her hands over her mouth, her face pale.

‘What did Anakin do?’ Luke said shakily, not liking where this was going. ‘Is this to do with what he said to you the night of the attack? The action that the Jedi never forgave him for?’

Obi-Wan nodded.

‘It is best if I show you.’

In a flash they were standing in a poky generator room. Their mother looked as graceful and radiant as ever, but their father looked younger than he’d been in most of Ahsoka’s Force visions, with shorter hair and a lone braid. He looked totally distraught.

_‘I killed them. I killed them all. Every single one of them. They’re like animals, and I slaughtered them all like animals!’ Anakin sobbed ‘I’m sorry Padmé. I’m a monster. I will be expelled from the council for sure.’_

_She gently threaded her fingers through his damp hair, soothing his anguish._

_‘Anakin, listen to me. Yes, what you did was wrong, but you are not a monster! You felt unimaginable pain, and grief. To be angry is to be human.’_

_She kissed his head tenderly._

_‘What can I do? I’ve lost my mother, I’ve lost the Jedi, I’ve lost you-‘_

_‘You have not lost me, and you never will. I promise I will always be here for you- ‘_

_‘But if I’m not a Jedi I can’t protect you, Padmé! And you deserve better than me. You shouldn’t love me. I am not worthy.’_

_Padmé laughed._

_‘As if love was ever that simple! I never had a choice in loving you, Ani. I cared for you from the moment I met that little boy on Tatooine, and I loved you years later when you arrived at my apartment as a padawan. It was meant to be, I am surer of that than anything else in the galaxy.’_

_He raised his head from her shoulder, his startling blue eyes rimmed with red._

_‘You mean, you still love me?’_

_‘There is nothing you could do that would make me fall out of love with you, Anakin.’_

_She wiped away a stray tear that had fallen down his cheek. He kissed her fingertip softly._

_‘But you know you must tell Obi-Wan what happened. He will know what to do- ‘_

_‘I **can’t** tell him, Padmé! He will run straight to Master Yoda and Master Windu, and they’ll exile me. I’ll never see you again! No, it’s for the best if I leave quietly, that way I can still stay on Coruscant and see you- ‘_

_‘You cannot run from this, Ani,’ Padmé said seriously ‘And you should have more faith in Obi-Wan. He loves you, as dearly as I do. Yes, he will be angry, but he will help you. All he’s ever done is try to help you. And we cannot hide our love anymore.’_

_Anakin sat up abruptly._

_‘I-I thought you wanted to keep it a secret? You would lose your position as Senator!’_

_She sighed._

_‘You’re not the only one who has made mistakes, Ani. I was wrong to think I could deny my heart. But I also refuse to lie to my colleagues and to the senate. When we meet with Obi-Wan, we are telling him everything.’_

_‘I can’t let you give up everything for me Padmé, you have so much more to lose-‘_

_‘Have you not listened to a word I’ve said?!’_

_She took a moment to collect herself._

_‘I am not planning on giving up my position as senator, but I will not lose you. Our friends deserve the truth from us. We owe it to ourselves to be open with our relationship. Obi-Wan will know what to do, I’m certain of it.’_

_She cupped his jaw and turned his head towards her, their mouths meeting in a passionate, desperate kiss._

Luke blinked up at a sombre Obi-Wan.

‘Your mother was a remarkable woman; determined and strong, but with genuine compassion, and a gift for always seeing the best in people. I was touched when your father shared that memory with me many moons ago after their wedding. She was the best possible thing that could have happened to him.’

‘So what happened after that?’

‘She eventually persuaded Anakin to tell me the truth. Once she’d made up her mind, there was no stopping her.’ His eyes twinkled. ‘Rather like a pair of twins I once knew.’

‘At first, I was devastated by what he had done; he’d disobeyed me, abandoned his post on Naboo and recklessly gone after the Tuskens, letting his anger control him like that. It was… horrifying. But at the same time, I can’t say it was exactly a shock. Your Father not only had the highest midichlorian count of any Force user I’d ever seen, but also the biggest temper. That combination did not always determine a good outcome.’

His eyes turned glassy.

‘Most of all, I was angry at myself. I’d neglected him, told him to push down his feelings and ignore the nightmares about his mother. I should have taken him more seriously. I should have approached the council on his behalf. And most of all, I should have been there for your father, and I was not.’

‘But that must have changed? You were at their wedding,’ Leia pointed out.

‘I had to tell the council, of course, and they were certainly not pleased. Many called for your father’s removal. But I convinced them there was good in him; I would not have trained him if I didn’t believe in his light. Padmé also pleaded his case, claiming he had been corrupted by Palpatine’s influence. I think that is what swayed them in the end. There was a growing unrest surrounding Palpatine and his continued interference into the actions of the council. He was overstepping, and it soon became clear he had been overstepping with Anakin too. Master Windu, Master Yoda and I discussed everything at great length, and we reflected that there had been far too much neglect of Anakin and leniency towards Palpatine.’

Obi-Wan reached out with the Force again, and Luke and Leia let himselves be enveloped into the memory.

_‘You’re treating me like a child, Obi-Wan! You **always** treat me like a child!’_

_‘You’re right, Anakin. You are nineteen and no longer a youngling. But I have been your guardian since you were brought to us, as well as your Master, and I have been entirely remiss regarding your care. I hope you can forgive me.’_

_Anakin had opened his mouth, clearly expecting Obi-Wan to argue with him. The apology seemed to extinguish all his frustration._

_‘Forgive you? What are you talking about? You didn’t make me abandon my mission; you didn’t kill those Tuskens. That was all me. I deserve to be punished for what I did.’_

_He hung his head._

_‘You are right, I did not make you do those things. And the council have suspended you temporarily until you can gain more control over your powers, as retribution for your actions. But I doubt there’s anything the council or I could do to punish you more than you have punished yourself. You feel immense remorse, Anakin. I don’t need to feel with the Force to tell you that, and that more than anything convinces me that I am to blame.’_

_He sat down on the nearest bench, and patted the seat next to him. His ex-padawan sat warily._

_‘I must start from the beginning, Anakin. I have not always been a good Master. When Qui-Gonn died, I was wholly unprepared to take on a padawan of my own. I was reeling from grief, and the responsibility of taking on a child proved difficult. But almost as soon as I started training you, I saw what Qui-Gonn had seen in you. You are bright, Anakin. You light up the force. There is goodness in your heart, and that is what makes you so passionate. You see the many injustices in the galaxy- slavery, famine, poverty- and rightfully you are angered by it. It comes from a place of wanting to make a change. The Council and I failed to see this, and instead saw it as a flaw which must be stamped out completely rather than a trait which is commendable in moderation, though of course must be kept in check.’_

_Anakin looked at the floor._

_‘You were isolated from the other Padawans because of your gift, and this went unaddressed. It was this that made you so susceptible to the Chancellor’s… attentions.’_

_‘You’ve been speaking to Padmé, haven’t you? She hates the Chancellor’ Anakin said dully._

_‘Padmé has made her feelings clear to me, yes, but I speak of my own suspicions,’ Obi-Wan said dryly. ‘He has seen the extent of your power, and wishes to use it for his own gain. Convincing you to give in to your anger is the easiest way for him to do that. He was granted free access to you- a lonely, fiercely brilliant and loyal young boy with everything to learn- and instead of trying to encourage you to talk to me or one of the Masters, he convinced you that I didn’t care. That the council was unapproachable. That he was the only one you could turn to. This went on for years. Is this not true, Anakin?_

_Anakin said nothing._

_‘And the fact that I made his job so easy, is unforgivable. I will never let myself forget what a mistake I made. I have long disagreed with certain teachings of the council, namely that we are not to have attachments, and I should have spoken up on your behalf. I would be a hypocrite indeed if I preached loyalty to the code.’_

_Anakin’s head shot up._

_‘You mean, you love someone?’_

_Obi-Wan smiled faintly._

_‘I think I know the love you speak of, like the love you have for Padmé. Yes, I did once love someone like that. But I did not allow myself to be honest with my feelings. It is too late now.’_

_‘So how are you a hypocrite?’_

_‘Because I love you, Anakin.’_

_Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. Anakin stared up at him, astounded._

_‘M-master?’_

_‘I care for you like a Father, and I know that I haven’t always shown it, but I need you to believe me when I say I love you, Anakin. We have both made bad choices, but I’m determined to start over, if you can forgive me.’_

_Anakin continued staring._

_Then he flung himself at Obi-Wan, his lanky frame wrapping around Obi-Wan’s chest._

_‘I’m s-sorry I let you down Master,’ he gasped through his tears ‘I w-won’t ever let you down again, I swear!’_

_‘Oh, Anakin.’_

_Obi-Wan looked a bit choked up himself now as he clutched his infuriating and beloved padawan closer, the auburn and dark blond heads becoming indistinguishable._

Leia gaped at Obi-Wan.

‘How could he still believe you’d turn against him after _that?’_

Obi-Wan sighed sadly.

‘Your father had many deep-seated insecurities. Words could only do so much. In the end, Palpatine won.’

‘No,’ Luke said, ‘He didn’t win. My father died a free man. If it weren’t for you, he’d be a puppet for the rest of his life. He would have spent his whole life a slave, just like he used to be on Tatooine.’

Obi-Wan’s Force rocked with emotion.

‘I feel in you both the passion and courage of your father. But I also see an immense kindness and wisdom that is entirely Padmé. They would be prestigiously proud of you.’ 

Luke glanced at Leia, and they both reached out tentatively to Obi-Wan. He reciprocated the hug with a heart-breaking softness, as if he didn’t dare believe he deserved to hold them.

‘As I pledged myself to the Jedi, I now pledge myself to you two, and to see you on your rightful throne,’ he said sincerely, their bond fizzing with warmth. ‘And now, I think I must have a word with my grand-padawan.’

Ahsoka was hovering by the door, looking oddly young and unsure of herself. Luke and Leia reached out through their bond to send her feelings of encouragement, before they left the them in private and made their way to their rooms.

Leia had given him a pointed look when he stopped outside Ezra’s door, and Luke was sorely tempted to go back to his original room. But he knew if he did that, he would not be able to sleep and would not be fully alert for the mission tomorrow. Of course, he couldn’t tell Leia this, who would slap him around the head if she knew he was planning on doing something so foolish. He hid it carefully under layers of innocent thoughts in his mind, painstakingly careful not to let the information slip into their bond. He wouldn’t have Leia risking herself on his behalf.

Reluctantly, he opened the door to Ezra’s room, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that the room was dark and that Ezra was already asleep. Gingerly he crawled under the covers, keeping as far on his own side of the bed he could feasibly be and putting as much distance as possible between him and Ezra. He closed his eyes.

‘Luke?’

_Kriff._

Luke resisted the urge to turn over and look at Ezra. He was prodding at Luke through their bond, but Luke kept his shields fully up.

‘Don’t pretend you’re asleep. I know you’re not.’

Luke thought that if he stubbornly stayed quiet and still, Ezra would give up.

‘I’m not going to sleep until you talk to me.’

Luke rolled over angrily.

‘And what do you want me to say? That I forgive you for throwing my insecurities, _that I trusted you with in private_ , straight back in my face? That it's okay you were being an unreasonable, cowardly ass? That it’s all fine now? Well, sorry to disappoint.’

Ezra winced.

‘Listen, I _know_ I messed up. I regretted that as soon as I said it- ‘

‘Then why did you say it?! Why choose _those_ words when you could have just told me what was wrong!’

‘It was beyond stupid. I…I was angry. I was hurt. And instead of dealing with that, I took it out on you. It was the last thing I wanted to do, and if I could take it back, I would.’

‘But what I don’t understand is _why_ you were so angry! What did I do that was so terrible?’

‘You did nothing,’ Ezra said seriously. ‘It was my problem. I was jealous.’

_Oh._

_So it **hadn’t** been that Leia had drunk one too many Fizzbrews after all. _

‘You had no reason to be. We were just talking. He was trying to be friendly. Maybe you could take a few tips from him,’ Luke said stiffly, uncomfortably with the direction this conversation was taking.

‘Maybe I could.’ Ezra shrugged, seemingly also skirting around the bantha in the room. ‘But I am sorry.’

Luke searched for his eyes in the darkness. Ezra’s Force was sincere, pleading, remorseful.

‘You really hurt me.’

‘…I know. I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t do it again.’

Ezra reached out physically, as well as through the bond, but Luke pushed him away.

‘I thought you’d forgiven me?’ Ezra whined, and Luke tried not to laugh at how childish he sounded.

‘No. Forgiveness has to be earned.’

‘I’ll do anything.’

‘I’m coming with you and Han to Bespin tomorrow, and you’re not telling Leia.’

‘Anything but that.’

‘You can’t stop me. I’m coming, and that’s final.’

Luke turned back over on his side, but Ezra grabbed his shoulder.

‘No, Luke. I’m serious. You can’t come with us. You need to stay here where it’s safe.’

Luke’s patience, already frayed, now snapped.

‘Have you been listening to _anything_ that’s been said tonight, Ezra? _Nowhere_ is safe for me anymore. The Emperor wants me to open this Holocron, and the Alliance want me as their figurehead. Either way I’m right in the firing line, so I want to do it on my own terms! These people have been fighting for a return to the old ways, because they were loyal to my mother and believed in her as a ruler. I have to help them. Better that than abducted by a bounty hunter.’

‘Over my dead body. Though, it was looking that way,’ Ezra said bitterly.

Luke’s voice softened.

‘That’s not your responsibility, Ezra. You can’t fix everything, no matter how much you want to. Some things are beyond our control. If he had taken me, it wouldn’t have been your fault.’

‘But what’s the point of all this lightsaber and combat training if I can’t even defend you from one bounty hunter?! I should be stronger, I should be better than this! I always thought the Alliance were mad, putting themselves at risk for other people. But you were right; I’m a coward, and Zev probably _is_ a more worthwhile person than me. I have no right to be jealous of him.’

Luke sighed, and reached for Ezra’s hand.

‘Listen to me. You may not be a hotshot rebel pilot, or a fully trained Jedi, or even the best dressed person on the Millennium Falcon- which is actually kind of tragic when you think about it- ‘

_‘Hey!’_

‘But you _are_ worthwhile. You are strong, and brave, and loyal. Anyone else would have given up, but you fought to the very end, even risking your own life. That doesn’t sound like a coward to me. You’re worth a lot more than you give yourself credit for.’

Ezra nestled against Luke’s back, his chin hooked over his shoulder.

‘Now do you see why I don’t bother with words when you come out with stuff like that? I could never compete.’

Luke flicked his forehead playfully.

‘You’re _still_ not listening. I just said you need to stop comparing yourself to people. You told me last night to just be ‘Luke’? Well, now I’m telling you to just be ‘Ezra’.’

‘Even if Ezra’s an ass?’

‘Oh, Ezra’s the _biggest_ ass, there’s no denying that.’ Luke smiled. ‘But he’s got some redeeming qualities. Such as letting me tag along on his rescue mission tomorrow.’

Ezra groaned.

‘Your sister is _so_ going to decapitate me with her fancy purple lightsaber.’

* * *

Early next morning, after having hastily checked in with Luke through their bond, Leia made her way down to breakfast.

_Luke? Where are you?? You’re not in the palace-!_

_Relax, Leia. I’m just going to the base to say goodbye to Han and Ezra. I didn’t want to leave things on a bad note after what happened._

_I’m proud of you, Luke. I hope you two can sort things out. I’ll see you later?_

_Yes. Take care._

A pause.

_I love you._

_I love you too, Luke._

She entered the room to see her parents, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka talking quietly. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka seemed on much better terms than they’d been last night. They greeted her as she sat down and reached for the toast, glad to be able to actually get her hands on it now that Han was temporarily out of the way. She smiled in satisfaction as she took as many slices as she wanted. That nerfherder always finished it all before she could even snag _one_. Though, she reflected grudgingly, it was strange not to have his infuriatingly smug face grinning at her from the other side of the table.

She’d just started spreading the butter, when a blazing light appeared on the East wall, and she dropped her knife with a clatter. 

Leia watched with increasing horror as the Emperor addressed them all, invading her home through a holoprojection broadcast across the entire galaxy. Darth Vader stood beside him, his respirator rattling ominously, and she tore her eyes away from his hideous mask. Ever since she had been a little girl, it had scared her to look at the frightening, hulking cyborg.

_‘Good morning, my loyal subjects. I am addressing you all to bring you astonishing news that has filled me with great joy. I have reason to believe that the lost royal twins, his Highness Prince Luke Skywalker-Amidala and her Highness Princess Leia Skywalker-Amidala, are alive and well. I am aware this must come as a surprise to you, as it has been for me, though a welcome one. Their Highnesses must of course be restored to me. I offer a reward of five million credits each for their safe return.’_

He paused for effect, and Leia could almost _see_ the galaxy’s bounty hunters dropping whatever mission they were on to hunt down her and her brother.

_‘Despite my very best efforts, there are still Jedi at large. Their Highnesses are in great danger. I must implore each and every one of you, my dear citizens, to be wary of Force users, and to help me in bringing their Highnesses home. Report anything suspicious you see to your nearest stormtrooper squadron. Anyone caught concealing Jedi or their Highnesses, or attempting to smuggle them elsewhere, will face immediate consequences.’_

He paused again, and Leia swore he was looking straight at her.

 _‘Your Highnesses, if you are listening, let me reassure you; I_ will _find you.’_

The holo flickered away, leaving a stunned silence in its wake. 

_He knows._

_HE KNOWS._

‘Kriff kriff _kriff,_ this is not good,’ Ahsoka swore, pacing back and forth. ‘We have to go, now.’

‘I agree,’ Obi-Wan said firmly, his brow drawn in worry. ‘Leia, can you reach out to Luke? We must leave immediately for Jobal; Alderaan is no longer safe for either of you.’

Leia, whose hands were trembling slightly, reached along the familiar bond to her brother, only to find a blank space where his warm presence should be.

_No._

She turned to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka with wide eyes.

‘I can’t reach him. He’s cut me off!’

‘What do you mean he’s cut you off?’ Ahsoka cried, ‘We need to leave _now_.’

Her eyes grew glazy for a moment, and then cleared again, her face now pale.

‘I can’t reach him either. We have to look for him!’

‘There’s no point, I know where he is. He’s joined the kriffing mission to Bespin!’ Leia fumed, ‘I _knew_ he was hiding something from me, I just knew it, but I can’t believe he would be so stupid. And I can’t believe that Ezra would _let_ him do something that stupid! I threatened that idiot to take care of him. He promised me!’

‘If Luke already made up his mind to go, then nothing on this galaxy would have stopped him,’ Ahsoka said grimly. ‘He’s as stubborn as the nine Corellian hells just like his father.’

She shared a look with Obi-Wan.

‘We have to bring him back. Send word to the Millennium Falcon that they must abandon their mission and return to Alderaan immediately,’ Obi-Wan said, and Bail hastily left the room.

Breha looked at Leia sorrowfully, as though she was taking her in one last time. Unable to meet her eyes, Leia gazed out of the window and up to the sky, hoping Luke could feel the strength of her glare through sheer willpower.

_You’d better survive, you nerfherder. I’m not losing my brother when I’ve only just got him back._

* * *

‘Is everything done as I asked, Admiral?’

‘It has been done, Your Majesty. Calrissian has set a trap for the rebels as you requested, and Boba Fett is already on Bespin. He has been hunting a bounty on Han Solo for some time, under the orders of Jabba the Hutt. Once they arrive, Solo will be frozen in carbonite to be transported to Tatooine, and the rebels will be apprehended.’

‘Excellent work, Admiral. I knew Calrissian would see reason when put under duress. Summon Lord Vader for me before you leave.’

‘Yes, Your Majesty.’

After a brief pause, Vader appeared through the holoprojector.

‘You asked for me, my master?’

‘There’s a situation on Bespin I need you to deal with. The Alliance are on their way to free some rebel hostages. I believe the mystery Force sensitive will be there. You must find out the extent of their power, and if you deem them worthy enough, bring them to me.’

Vader couldn’t believe Palpatine thought him foolish enough to bring a direct successor willingly into his waiting hands. This would be an ideal opportunity to kill off the competition.

‘Yes, my master. What of my son?’

‘What of him?’

Vader shifted, willing his anger back down. It had been the twin’s birthday only yesterday. They would now be twenty. He had missed out on thirteen years of their lives. He thought of Obi-Wan watching his children grow up, denying them of their father, depriving him of what was _his._ It took every vestige of self-control he had saved over the years not to destroy the throne his master was sitting on in his fury.

‘Will he be on Bespin too? His signature has been fainter lately, as well as the other Force sensitive’s. Someone has taught them how to shield their presence more effectively.’

‘I have no reason to believe he will be there.’

Palpatine could feel the disappointment exude from Vader, though he tried to mask it.

‘Have patience, my friend. You will see your children soon. Now, you must leave for Bespin.’

‘Yes, my master.’

The projection ended.

Palpatine leaned back in his throne. His plan covered every eventuality. If the boy stayed on Alderaan, he would be found and brought to him soon enough considering the price on his head. If he somehow ended up on Bespin, he would be caught by either Vader or Boba Fett, though Palpatine hoped it would be Fett. Vader would likely get caught up in sentimentalities, and attempt to keep the boy away from his grasp. It would be a foolish endeavour. The boy would be loyal to him, and him only.

Ezra Bridger was an interesting anomaly. Palpatine was morbidly curious to see how he would fare in his fight against Vader. He may end up being of some use to Palpatine, especially as leverage against the Prince.

And he would finally get his long awaited revenge on the tenacious Captain Solo. Betrayed by his friend, frozen in carbonite, and delivered to Jabba the Hutt, sounded like a fitting end for the menace that had plagued him all this time.

Palpatine eyed the tracker datapad the bounty hunters had so thoughtfully gifted him before their departure. To his amusement, the little red dot was moving further away from Alderaan, in the direction of Bespin.

He did not alert Vader to this development.

_The Force works in mysterious ways. Let it run its course, and see if the boy survives an encounter with his unknowing Father. If the Force wills him to live, it will be so._

Palpatine smiled. This would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take me a bit longer to get up (shit is going DOWN) so bear with me pls!!
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, they're incredibly motivating and I appreciate every single one 💖
> 
> Come talk Star Wars/anything else to me! I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) for my ao3 account but I'm more active on [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/).


	17. Be Careful What A Dream May Bring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grab your popcorn: it's the big showdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, here we go. This is over 15,000 words of angst and I hope it doesn’t disappoint. If you make it to the end, please read my author’s note, and leave a comment if you can- they absolutely make my day.

The trio left the palace when it was still dark outside, arguing all the way to the Falcon.

‘You can’t come with us to Bespin kid! Her worshipfulness will have my balls, and I’d prefer to keep them intact thanks very much. Surely _you_ can’t be okay with this?’

Han aimed the question at Ezra, who shrugged.

‘It’s a free galaxy.’

‘That’s a nice dream you have there, but it’s very much _not_. What dirt has the kid got on you?’

‘Ezra taught me a very important skill on the Falcon called “negotiation”, meaning he now has to let me come along,’ Luke said brightly. Han looked pityingly at Ezra.

‘Well, it’s your funeral. I have no knowledge of the kid being here whatsoever, and take no responsibility if this all ends in tears.’

‘And if I singlehandedly save the day?’ Luke asked.

‘Then the whole thing was my idea.’

They settled back into their routine on the Falcon quite easily. Luke couldn’t get over how many things had changed since he had last been on board; namely that he was now heir to the kriffing galaxy. But perhaps more astonishing was the progression of his relationship with Ezra. The very same person that had once inspired even more violent scenarios in Luke’s head than Mrs Muck, was now someone he had trouble sleeping without. The extent of his feelings for Ezra scared him, so he pushed them to the recesses of his mind, worried they would spill over into their bond. Now was really not the time to be discussing…that.

‘Chewie and the rest of the group from Alderaan will meet us at Cloud City,’ Han informed them. ‘He told me on the comm that some reinforcements from the main rebel base on Yavin have been sent out too.’

‘This sounds like a big mission.’

‘Sure is kid, which is why I still think you shouldn’t be here.’

‘Bet Chewie was surprised when you told him we were finally helping out,’ Ezra said, deflecting the subject.

‘He just laughed, said it was about time I grew a conscience. Don’t think he was that surprised somehow.’

Luke smiled to himself. Han might like to think he had no heart, but Luke wasn’t convinced. He’d seen the way he gazed at his sister when she wasn’t looking.

He fingered his belt, where two lightsabers now hung instead of one. Before leaving the palace, he’d caught sight of a lightsaber forgotten on the table in Bail’s office where Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had reconciled the previous night. Even if he hadn’t already seen it in Obi-Wan’s Force memory, Luke would have immediately known it was his father’s. It called to him, and in a very spur of the moment decision, he pocketed it. Hopefully it would bring him good luck on Bespin. He felt slightly guilty for taking it without Obi-Wan’s permission- but there was no time to ask him, and even if there had been, he would want to know why Luke specifically wanted it now. He tried to make himself feel better by reasoning that Obi-Wan had probably intended to share it with Luke and Leia at some point anyway.

The thought of his sister brought an unpleasant twinge to his heart that he tried to ignore. He had blocked their connection so she wouldn’t trace him, but he could still feel her anger simmering in the bond. He just hoped she would forgive him when they reunited; he was sure she would understand once he explained, and Obi-Wan too. He had a feeling that Ahsoka wouldn’t require his apologies; she would instantly understand why he’d gone. Anakin Skywalker had been her master after all. It was a poignant realisation, that he held all that remained of ‘the hero with no fear’.

Luke retreated to his old room to privately examine the lightsaber. The hilt was not dissimilar from his own; the main difference was the sleek black metal around the bottom and the ridged hand grip. It was heavy in his hands, weightier and more elongated than his own lightsaber, and he guessed that his father must have had larger hands than him; it would make sense as he’d certainly had a broader frame, Luke taking after his mother with his smaller physique.

He stared out of the viewport, admiring the bleak emptiness of deep space. Despite its vast coldness, there was a certain beauty to it, and it was oddly comforting to look out and realise there was a world far greater than his own out there, with his father’s saber nestling next to his. Anakin had achieved so much despite his young age, despite coming from the worst origins imaginable on a star forsaken dust-ball planet, despite all the odds placed against him. Luke hoped that wherever he was now, he was looking down on him with pride. Maybe he could even intervene with a little divine assistance if it was needed; say, if Darth Vader ended up on Bespin.

Luke shook the thought away, his skin crawling. From what little he knew of Vader, he would not concern himself with petty matters like a small band of rebel hostages on Cloud City. It was impossible. More than likely he was sitting in a dark room with the Emperor somewhere, scheming up more oppressive plans. Grand master of some new atrocity to be committed against the innocent inhabitants of the galaxy.

Luke felt a twinge of sadness that always accompanied any thought of his father. He would be heartbroken at how the galaxy had fared after his and Padmé’s death, the peace and freedom that they had fought so bravely for now dissolved and descended into tyranny. If he were still alive, Luke knew that Anakin Skywalker would be right beside him fighting for their cause. Hell, he would probably try to take on Darth Vader himself.

Luke smiled at the thought. 

He wished his father was here.

‘What are you doing?’

Ezra wandered into the room, not bothering to knock.

‘Thinking.’

‘I don’t need the bond to tell me that,’ Ezra scoffed, ‘what are you thinking _about_?’

‘About how my parents would agree I’m doing the right thing.’

‘Sure, they’d be happy you’re standing up for what you believe in. I think they’d be less than thrilled you’re risking your life for it though.’

Luke glared.

‘Will you just drop it? If I’d known you were going to bug me about it the entire way to Bespin, I would’ve taken my own transport.’

‘And how would you have done that without alerting the Organas, your highness?’

‘…I would’ve managed. I can take care of myself.’

‘Don’t I know it.’

Ezra sat on the bed heavily.

‘I know we’ve gone past the point of me giving you orders, and certainly you ever actually listening to me. But I’m asking you to reconsider.’

‘What, to sit on the Falcon like a good boy while you save the galaxy? You know me better than that. If you think I’m too weak to fight-’

‘What?! Of course that’s not what I think, Luke! If you were anyone else, we’d be damn lucky to have you fighting with us. But you can’t hide from what you are. Your life is worth infinitely more than mine, or anyone else’s on this mission,’ Ezra said sharply.

Luke felt a strange sensation, as though he’d heard those exact words somewhere before, and they angered him.

‘Careful, you’re starting to sound like the Emperor. Everyone is _equal_ , Ezra! I’m no more important than you, or Han, or anyone else!’

He held up his father’s lightsaber.

‘This was Anakin’s. He came from nothing, and gained everything, but that didn’t stop him protecting those weaker than him. He never valued his life above theirs.’

‘Where’d you get that-?’

‘Obi-Wan left it in Bail’s office.’

‘You mean you _stole_ it??’

‘Don’t get all self-righteous with me! As if _you’ve_ never stolen anything in your entire smuggling career. Anyway, it was my father’s, so it’s not stealing. I know he would want me to have it.’

Luke ran his fingers absentmindedly over the raised finger ridge.

‘He was born into slavery on Tatooine, and he would have died there too, if Obi-Wan and his master hadn’t found him and recognised his Force ability. He got lucky. My mother outlawed all forms of slavery when she became Empress, but now it happens _everywhere_ , and the Emperor doesn’t give a damn. In fact, I bet he profits from it.’

Ezra looked slightly sick.

‘Your father was… a slave?’

Luke’s expression was grave.

‘Yes. Do you see why this is so important to me?’

Ezra looked Luke straight in the eyes, and Luke wondered what he was searching for. Eventually he nodded.

‘I understand. I’ll stop bugging you, but first you have to make me a promise.’

‘I thought you owed _me_ , not the other way round-’

‘I’m serious, Luke. You need to promise me that if anything happens to Han or I on Bespin, you will get yourself out. You will take the Falcon, and get back to Leia, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.’

‘Define “anything”.’

Ezra scowled.

‘You _know_ what I mean. It’s one thing to fight for your principles, but I won’t let you put yourself in danger for a lost cause.’

‘How about an amendment to the deal? I will leave, if I know there’s absolutely no chance I can save you.’

‘Why do I feel like there’s a billion loopholes in that statement- ‘

‘It’s the best you’re going to get. Will you take it?’

Luke gave Ezra a look that reminded him of his formidable twin sister.

‘Fine.’

The Falcon and the Alliance ships landed on Bespin while the sun was still rising. Rebel soldiers were spilling out onto the platform, blasters holstered, listening to instructions from their commanders. Making sure that both lightsabers were safely attached to his belt, Luke walked down the boarding ramp of the Falcon, only to be confronted with a familiar smiling face.

‘Ben! It’s so good to see you again, I was worried after what happened at the palace. When we all had to leave due to some security threat, I couldn’t find you to say goodbye properly!’

Luke was enveloped in a hug. Stupidly, it hadn’t occurred to him that Zev might be on this mission too.

‘Hey, Zev. I’m sorry that I disappeared after we danced- something came up so I-I had to leave…’ he finished lamely.

‘No problem. Maybe we’ll get the chance to do it again sometime.’

Luke could sense Ezra approaching through their bond. He tried to steer Zev away from the Falcon to avoid catastrophe, but Zev was ogling their ship incredulously and wouldn’t budge.

‘ _This_ is what you fly?! I thought these old Corellian freighters had gone out of production years ago! Still, she’s a nice bit of work, though she probably can’t get her speed up-’

‘She might look like a heap of junk, but she can make point five past lightspeed.’

Luke internally cringed as Ezra strode up to them and Zev sized him up, clearly recognising him from the ball. It was obvious from his expression that he’d definitely overheard more of their argument that night than Luke hoped he had. 

‘I’m Ezra Bridger, one of the aforementioned heap of junk’s pilots, and Ben’s friend.’

He held out his hand.

Zev shook it slowly.

‘I’m Zev Veers, rebel pilot. Also Ben’s friend.’

‘It’s good to meet you, Zev,’ Ezra said sincerely. ‘I’ve heard a lot about you. It seems you’ve been invaluable to the Alliance in their victories so far. I look forward to working with you on this mission.’

Luke had to try very hard not to outright gape at Ezra. This was not exactly the reaction he’d braced himself for.

‘I don’t know about “invaluable”, but I lead a great team. When I heard Bail’s comm that you and Solo were joining us, I can admit I was surprised, but I look forward to working with you too Ezra.’

He smiled again at Luke, nodded at Ezra, and went to re-join his group.

‘What was that about?’ Luke demanded once Zev was out of earshot.

‘What?’ Ezra said innocently.

‘You know _what_.’

‘Someone once told me I acted like an ass, so I decided not to. Is that a problem?’

‘No. Most definitely not a problem. Keep it up, and someone might retract their statement.’

Ezra looked unjustifiably pleased with himself as he darted back into the Falcon to get something.

Han suddenly appeared next to Luke, a Wookiee towering at his side.

‘There you are, kid! Meet Chewie, the best Wookiee there ever was. Chewie, this is Ben. He’s a great pilot but still has some serious growing to do.’

Luke slapped Han’s hand away from where it ruffled his hair.

‘Thanks for that flattering introduction. Good to meet you, Chewie.’

Chewie howled in greeting, and Luke went in for a handshake, but was surprised to be pulled into a hug. Chewie barked something at Han, and he sniggered.

‘Yes, he’s the one Ezra’s been mooning over.’

‘Did I hear my name?’ Ezra returned, blaster newly strapped to his holster.

‘Only good things, my friend, so not much to say.’ Han clapped him on the shoulder. Ezra heaved a long-suffering sigh.

‘Great to see you again, Chewie.’

Ezra surveyed the landing platform, silent except for themselves and the Alliance, with an unimpressed expression.

‘Not much of a welcoming committee, is it?’

He was right- it was far too quiet, and Luke couldn’t help but feel a sense of foreboding.

‘I don’t like this,’ he muttered to Ezra.

‘Getting antsy already, Your Highness? You’re the one who insisted on coming,’ Ezra said wryly, though his hand ghosted over where his lightsaber hung.

As though he’d overheard them, Lando Calrissian suddenly swept through the doors, tailed by officious looking guards. He headed straight for Han, with a less friendly expression than Luke had expected.

‘Why you slimy double-crossing no-good swindler. You got a lot of guts showing up here, after what you pulled. I already gave you that favour I owed you- now we’re square. What are you doing here anyway? You’re no rebel.’

‘Things change,’ Han said lightly.

‘Not that much, Solo,’ Lando scoffed. He suddenly broke out into a wide grin, pulling Han in for a bear hug.

‘How’re you **doing** , you old scoundrel- so good to see you! And you too Bridger, still tagging along I see.’

Ezra nodded but stayed beside Luke, who had caught Lando’s eye

‘ _Hello_ … what have we here?’

‘Alright pal, we’re on a time sensitive mission here, let’s keep this professional,’ Han rolled his eyes.

‘But you must introduce me to your delightful friend! What kind of a man would you be if you were to let us go unacquainted?’

‘One who’s sick of your kriffing sleemo charm’ Ezra muttered, and Luke subtly elbowed him in the ribs.

‘Hi, I’m Ben.’

He held out his hand for Lando to shake, and was taken aback when he kissed it.

‘Welcome Ben. I’m Lando Calrissian, the Baron Administrator of this facility, and I’m very pleased to meet you.’

Han threw his arm around Lando’s shoulders, leading him out of range of Ezra’s fists.

‘And you remember Chewie, of course.’

‘What kind of a question is that? Good to see you again too, Chewbacca. Didn’t realise you were still hanging around with these losers.’

Chewie roared in reply.

‘So, where’s the lovely girl you’ve been talking Chewie’s ear off about? Was hoping to meet her, see what had you so hot and bothered.’

Han looked slightly sheepish as Luke indignantly cried ‘That’s my twin sister you’re talking about!’

Lando raised an eyebrow.

‘There’s _two_ of you? Solo, you lucky bastard.’

Han laughed, while Ezra’s jaw tightened infinitesimally.

‘C’mon, you old smoothie.’ 

Lando introduced himself to the Alliance commanders, and they made their way into the building.

‘You know, it’s a shame you haven’t all come at a better time. There are some wonderful places to visit here in Cloud City; maybe when all this unpleasantness is over, I can show you the Apex Overlook. Or if gambling’s more your thing, there’s Yarith Bespin, the most famous casino in the galaxy.’

‘You can count me in pal,’ Han said over his shoulder. ‘How’s the gas mining? Still paying off for you?’

‘Not as well as I’d like. We’re only a small outpost and we’re self-sufficient. I’ve had supply problems of every kind, labour difficulties- ‘

He broke off at Han’s snigger.

‘What’s so funny?’

‘You! Listen to yourself talk, you’re a businessman now! A responsible leader. Who would’ve thought, huh?

‘Yeah, well that’s the price to pay for being successful. Now I’m accountable for other people’s lives, and have to make hard decisions.’

Luke wasn’t sure if he was imagining things, but he swore Lando looked guilty as he said that.

‘So what exactly happened here?’ Ezra asked.

Lando’s expression darkened.

‘We were harbouring some rebels, letting them use the city as a rendezvous point. They weren’t doing anything wrong- we’re a neutral planet after all so never see any action- but obviously someone didn’t like it, and let slip that they were here. Now we’re inundated with Imps. They’ve slightly relaxed their hold on the city, but they took the rebels prisoner, and refuse to leave. I’m worried they will set up a garrison here.’

‘Not if we can help it,’ Zev said. ‘If we can decimate their troops badly enough, they won’t dare send any more.’

‘They’re keeping the prisoners in the lower levels,’ Lando said. ‘I’ll stage a distraction, and your men can get in and get them out.’

Han grinned.

‘A distraction? That sounds like a job for you and me, Lando. For old time’s sake?’

‘Great minds think alike, Han.’

* * *

‘I’m going to have words with Solo when I get my hands on him,’ Leia ranted as she strapped herself in for take-off next to Obi-Wan. ‘What was he _thinking,_ letting Luke join them on this mission? I always thought he was either brave or idiotic, flying that old rust bucket around, but now I know he’s just plain crazy.’

‘Never thought I would be defending Han Solo, but I think it’s Ezra you’ll be wanting words with,’ Ahsoka said as she readied the engines. ‘So will I, come to think of it. You’re not the only one he made a promise to, Leia.’

Leia shot Ahsoka a small smile, glad that someone else understood the deep bond she shared with her brother.

Her parents had been devastated when they learned that Luke had gone. They couldn’t get through to the Falcon- Leia wasn’t sure if that was because of Imps blocking their comm frequencies again, or simply because Han couldn’t be bothered to answer- so they agreed when Ahsoka said she and Obi-Wan would track them and bring them back. They had a ship ready in record time, but Bail stood in front of the exit when Leia tried to follow.

‘I’m sorry, Leia, but we can’t risk you too. We need you here. One of you in danger is bad enough.’

Leia steeled herself, and met his gaze seriously.

‘Father. You know I have the utmost respect for you and your values, and for mother too. I love you both with all my heart. But now I’ve found Luke, I finally feel complete, even though I’ve only known him a week or so. There’s nothing I can do here that you couldn’t do ten times better, but I’m the sole person that has this connection with Luke. Not even Ahsoka knows him as well as I do. I can help Ahsoka and Obi-Wan bring him back in one piece. Cloud City is huge; there’s no guarantee they’ll be able to find him before something awful happens. I must do this, father. Not just because he’s the future Emperor, but because he’s my brother.’

Bail’s expression was unreadable.

‘As the heir to the galaxy, I cannot in good conscience let you go. We have worked too hard to protect you all these years, to risk throwing yourself into danger now.’

Leia dropped her gaze, blinking away furious tears.

‘But as our daughter, I have no choice but to let you leave.’

Her head shot up. His smile was filled with the kind of sadness only a parent could ever know.

‘” The simplest gesture of kindness can fill a galaxy with hope”. This is something I have told you many times. The truth is, it is not my saying. It was Padmé’s- your mother’s. She would be desperately proud of you, as I am. I cherish the time I have had with you, to watch you grow up into the strong, passionate person you are today. I could not have asked for a kinder, wiser daughter.’

He leant down to press a kiss to her forehead.

‘And now is where we must part, for a little while. I feel your destiny lies upon a different path than mine. Perhaps it always has, and I have ignored it, hoping to keep you sheltered and protected forever.’

He cupped her face in his hands, his eyes almost brimming over.

‘Go to your brother, Leia. Make me and your mother proud. Make Padmé proud.’

Leia threw her arms around him and hugged as tightly as she could. This parting felt far too permanent, and her heart was aching so much it felt like it would split in two. Perhaps that would be for the best, then she would be able to stay here with her parents, but also be with Luke.

‘Thank you, father,’ she whispered into his shoulder. ‘I won’t ever forget this, and I _will_ see you again. I promise.’

She spoke with a firm conviction, as if by saying it with enough resolution and determination she could simply manifest it into existence.

‘I will say your goodbyes to your mother. Don’t go to her; she will try to stop you, and you will miss the ship’ Bail warned.

Leia wiped her eyes. The thought of leaving her mother without even saying goodbye was too painful to consider, but she knew her father was right.

She left, denying herself one last glance at her father.

She knew if she looked back, she would stay.

* * *

‘So, what’s the plan?’ Han said, as he and Lando walked the sparkling white corridors of the upper complex.

Lando seemed distracted and on edge. 

‘We’re going to divert the Imps attention; they won’t be worried about the rebels.’

Han glanced at him. His old friend was acting strangely, more strangely than he’d ever known, and they had been drunk together many times.

‘How can you be so sure?’

They approached a wide set of double doors emblazoned with the Cloud City logo.

‘I’ve just made a deal that will make sure the Imps never return to our city.’

Lando looked apologetically at Han as he pushed open the doors, revealing Darth Vader sat incongruously at the end of a long dining table.

‘Honoured you could join us, Captain Solo.’

With no hesitation Han pulled out his pistol, firing directly at Vader, who blocked the shots with his leather gloved hands. The pistol suddenly flew out of his grip as if on an invisible wire, straight into Vader’s clutches.

Boba Fett, the bounty hunter who had been tracking Han and Ezra since a job gone wrong on Tatooine, sauntered out from a hidden alcove, his armour clanking and blaster cocked ready to aim.

‘I thought you said I’d get both Bridger and Solo. Jabba was most specific,’ Fett said.

‘Bridger is mine to deal with. I’ve upheld my end of the bargain,’ Vader rumbled.

Han stared at Lando in betrayal as stormtroopers blocked the only exit.

‘I had no choice- they sent supplement troops, they arrived just before you did. I’m sorry.’

Han looked his old friend in the eyes.

‘I’m sorry too.’

* * *

When they touched down on Cloud City, Leia was itching to find her brother and their friends.

‘Sorry Obi-Wan, I forgot you don’t like flying’ Ahsoka said as Obi-Wan pulled his safety belt off with a sigh of relief.

‘I don’t mind flying- I certainly feel safer in a ship with you than I ever felt with your master.’

Ahsoka smirked.

‘That’s not saying much, but I appreciate it.’

Leia impatiently waited for the boarding ramp to be lowered. She had hoped she would feel Luke in the Force by now, but his location was still a mystery. It was like someone had switched all the lights off in the Force and she was wandering alone through the misty quagmire, searching for his presence.

The three of them stared at the abandoned landing pad, the rebel ships and the Falcon silent and still.

There were no sounds of fighting, no blaster shots, no guards standing on patrol.

‘Is it just me, or does something not feel right here?’ Leia said slowly.

‘No, it’s not just you. Something is off,’ Ahsoka said, drawing her lightsaber. She exchanged a glance with Obi-Wan.

‘We will go and check it out. You must stay here and wait for Luke, Ezra and Han.’

‘What?’ Leia spluttered, ‘Of course I’m not staying here! I’m coming with you!’

‘If you need to make a quick escape when they return, you must leave us. Ahsoka and I can take care of ourselves,’ Obi-Wan smiled, attempting to reassure her. ‘If it is safe for you to enter, Ahsoka and I will tell you through the Force.’

‘So I’m just supposed to sit here and wait for a sign?!’ Leia shouted as they entered the building.

She ran after them, refusing to be left behind, and banged her fist against the door, but it was sealed shut. They had locked it using the Force.

* * *

‘Sorry this first mission has not been as exciting as you expected, blondie’ Ezra said, shepherding the last of the grateful prisoners out of their cells.

Luke frowned. Despite Ezra’s flippant tone, Luke could tell he was relieved at the ease they’d had in freeing the rebels, but Luke did not feel the same. His spine was stiff with tension. Hadn’t Lando said this place was inundated with Imps? So how could it be possible that they’d only encountered a handful on their way down here, certainly not enough to pose any real danger? The cells weren’t even properly guarded. No- there was something else going on.

‘C’mon, Zev’s freed the other floor. They’re making their way back to the ships now.’ Ezra tugged a preoccupied Luke along. ‘We need to go.’

Luke’s bad feeling only intensified when they reached the civilian quarters again, the spotless corridors silent and deserted.

‘Wait…where’s Han?’

‘I haven’t seen him since he went off with Lando. Chewie went to check on them after we sent word we’d found the last of the rebels.’

‘But don’t you think they should all be back by now? The distraction plan clearly worked; we had no issues getting the prisoners out. And why didn’t he answer his comm link when you contacted him?’

‘Maybe they’re already back at the Falcon? I wouldn’t put it past Han to want to show off all his new modifications to Chewie and Lando, even in the middle of a rescue mission. He’s probably so busy boasting he hasn’t even realised his comm’s flashing.’

Luke chewed his lip. He still didn’t think Han would have left the building without them, without knowing they were okay first. 

‘Maybe. I’ll run ahead and check; you wait here and see if they turn up. I’ll tell you through the bond if I find them.’

‘That’s a terrible idea! Luke, wait!!’

But he was already gone.

_Stubborn ass Skywalkers, never know when to give up._

It was something he’d once heard Ahsoka mutter during a heated training session, and now wholeheartedly concurred with.

Ezra paced the corridor as the minutes crept by, utterly frustrated. He’d tried reaching out to Luke, to see if he’d found any sign of Han or Chewie, but was getting nothing back. It wasn’t the same feeling as when Luke was in danger back at the palace on Alderaan- it was more like the Force as a whole was clouded over and unclear. Due to the hazy connection he had no idea if Luke had actually found Han or not, but he somehow knew in his gut that he hadn’t.

_Damnit, Han._

What was he _playing_ at? They’d liberated the rebels, but now they needed to get the hell off this planet before they were caught by the Imps.

Doubting he was suddenly going to magically bump into Han and Chewie by standing there like a perfect target, Ezra spotted a dark room leading off from the snow-white corridor. He glanced around curiously, and saw a platform that looked like it was some kind of elevator. Impulsively, he stepped on, and was transported up to a dimly lit room.

The first thing he noticed was a large hole in the middle of the floor, not sealed over. It would be so easy for someone to unwittingly fall in. Pipes and wires hung clustered from the ceiling. It was spookily silent; no sound of rebels or even stormtroopers. What _was_ this place?

He racked his brain for what little knowledge he possessed about gas mining on Bespin. They extracted the rare Tibanna gas in the upper atmosphere and froze it in carbonite to be safely transported. He eyed the hole again. The air was hazy with some kind of residue, and it was _cold_. He had clearly stumbled into the freezing chambers, which from the looks of it had recently been used on something.

_Or someone._

The room suddenly illuminated, and he whipped around.

The eerie, artificial sound of mechanical breathing crept under Ezra’s skin.

He shivered.

_No._

_There was **no way.**_

Out of the gloom of the shadows, at the top of the staircase, Darth Vader stalked like a beast from the depths of a waking nightmare. 

‘The Force is with you, Ezra Bridger.’

His lightsaber ignited a murderous red.

‘But you are not a Jedi yet.’

* * *

Leia paced beside the Falcon, seething at being left behind. There was no way she could sit here and do nothing to help her friends, help her _brother._

There was a loud creaking noise, and the door to the landing pad opened, rebels spilling out of the building. She scanned the faces, and couldn’t see any sign of Luke, Ezra or Han.

The bad feeling in her stomach knotted several times over.

 _‘Zev!’_ She called, relieved to see at least one familiar face running out of the doors amongst all the fleeing rebels.

‘Your Majesty?! What in the stars are you doing here-?!‘

‘What happened to Ben, and Ezra and Han? Where are they?’ she questioned urgently.

Zev frowned.

‘You know, now you mention it, I haven’t seen Han since he went off with that Lando guy. Ben and Ezra were with us for a bit longer, but we lost them not long ago after they freed the other floor of prisoners. I was hoping they’d all be back here at the Falcon.’ He eyed her worried expression. ‘I’m guessing they haven’t turned up.’

Leia shook her head, face pale.

Zev cocked his blaster.

‘I’ll go back in and find them. You must wait here, Your Majesty-‘

‘Oh save it Zev, you know I’m only Leia, and you also know I’m not going to wait out here while my friends could be dying!’

‘But it’s too dangerous Leia! I can’t promise I’ll be able to protect you- ‘

‘To hell with that! I’m going, whether you like it or not. We’re wasting time.’

Chewbacca, newly exited from the building, spotted then and came running, roaring loudly.

‘What is it, Chewie?’ Zev listened, his eyes widening in horror. ‘Han was frozen in carbonite and sold to Jabba the Hutt? Are you _sure_ about this??’

Chewie roared agitatedly, and Leia’s face paled.

‘He’s saying that Lando betrayed Han to the bounty hunter Boba Fett and…and Darth Vader. He orchestrated the whole thing. Vader’s gone after Ezra,’ Zev stammered. ‘But what about Ben-?’

Leia grabbed his arm.

‘Come on! We’ve got to help them!’

The trio ran back into the building without a moment’s hesitation.

* * *

They locked blades, Ezra sweating under the strength of Vader’s attack. He tried to keep his head, both literally and figuratively, and to imagine it was Luke or Leia at the end of his blade and not the Emperor’s infamous killing machine.

Ezra knew that if he let his concentration slip for even a second, he would be finished. Vader was merciless, and seemed to take sadistic pleasure in his fear. There was no use in hiding it or wasting energy trying to shield- it swelled in the Force like a blaring claxon. Ezra wasn’t sure how he knew, but he could tell that somewhere underneath that mask, Vader was laughing at his inexperience. He only had one hand on his lightsaber- he didn’t consider Ezra any kind of threat.

Vader suddenly broke the deadlock with a hard shove at Ezra’s lightsaber, causing Ezra to wobble backwards. He regained his balance and parried Vader’s swipe to his shoulder with a sharp spin that put him in the stronger position.

‘You have learned much, for a padawan.’

‘You’ll find I’m full of surprises.’

He knew Luke would kill him himself if he heard Ezra being so cocky to Darth Vader of all people. But Ezra couldn’t help it. He was running on pure terror and adrenaline.

He aimed squarely for Vader’s mask, hoping to knock it off and leave him vulnerable- not that he wanted to see what lay underneath. Vader blocked him, twisting the end of his hilt around and jabbing it full force into Ezra’s hand. His knuckles loosened reflexively, just for a second, but that was all Vader needed. The lightsaber flew out of his grip, and skittered away across the floor.

Another of Ahsoka’s many mantras popped into his head:

‘ _A lightsaber is more than a weapon, it is a Jedi’s life.’_

He had never truly understood her words until this moment.

Indifferent to the fact Ezra was now defenceless, Vader pitilessly carried on the attack. Ezra ducked to avoid a hit to his arm but overbalanced. He toppled down the stairs, crashing to the ground of the freezing chamber with the wind knocked out of him.

Like a bat out of the nine Corellian hells, Vader sprang from the top of the stairs to the bottom, the metal grille trembling at the impact.

Ezra scrambled to his feet, trying to put as much distance between himself and Vader as possible. He forgot all about the freezing chamber.

‘You are a disappointment, Bridger. I had expected a better fight than this.’

Vader swung his blade viciously, and Ezra tumbled into the hole with a desperate cry.

‘All too easy,’ Vader mulled, using the Force to switch the carbon freezer on. ‘You should be glad we tested it first on your friend Captain Solo to check you would not be inflicted with irreversible damage. Jabba the Hutt will be most pleased with his prize.’

His blood boiled at what Vader had done to his friend, and it was what he needed to kick his survival instinct back into gear. He would _not_ go down without a fight.

_Use the Force, Ezra!_

He envisaged Ahsoka, urging him on when he’d got knocked on his ass again, telling him he couldn’t give up so easily.

Using all his strength and gathering energy from the Force, Ezra leapt from the trap just as the carbon began spilling into the chamber, grabbing onto some wires dangling from the ceiling to pull himself up.

Vader was monologuing, believing that Ezra was freezing pitifully in the chamber below.

‘Perhaps you are not as strong as the Emperor thought. He believes you possess great strength in the Force, enough to open the Holocron, maybe even enough to train you as an apprentice. He will be displeased to find that he was wrong. Maybe it would be more merciful to kill you now, rather than later at his request…’

The clang of Ezra’s foot hitting a pipe alerted Vader to his presence above his head, and Ezra could feel annoyance seep into the Force.

‘Impressive.’

Vader slashed at one of the pipes, narrowly missing Ezra’s legs, and gas flooded into the air.

‘ _Most impressive_.’

The hiss of the vocoder was pure menace, and Ezra knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of here alive if he didn’t think _fast._

In a moment of total insanity, Ezra dropped from the ceiling, grabbed the leaking gas pipe, and sprayed it straight in Vader’s face. The inhuman voice cried out in anger, staggering back in shock. Vader fell into the still-activated freezing chamber with a thunderous bang.

Ezra seized the opportunity, using the Force to retrieve his lightsaber, and jumped from the platform into the darkness below.

Through his elation, he wondered if he had just provoked the sarlaac pit.

* * *

‘Did they say where they were taking Han, Chewie?’ Leia said as they raced through the corridors.

Chewie howled mournfully.

‘Stop right there!!’

The trio froze as a squadron of stormtroopers emerged from the adjacent corridor, blasters pointed at them. Zev glanced at Leia.

‘I’m sorry, Your Highness. There’s too many of them.’

They were herded down the shiny linoleum floor, hands raised over their heads.

Lando appeared, accompanied by his own guards.

‘You _traitor_ ’ Zev seethed, ‘Han trusted you!!’

Lando hung his head.

‘I had no choice.’

‘There’s _always_ a choice! Only cowards believe that,’ Leia cried angrily. Thanks to this man, Han had been captured, and Luke and Ezra were now in grave danger.

Lando looked curiously at her.

‘You wouldn’t happen to be Leia, right?’

She gaped at him.

‘How did you know?’

He shrugged.

‘Lucky guess. _Now!!’_

Lando’s men turned on the stormtroopers, prodding their armour with their blasters, and the stormtroopers reluctantly lowered their weapons, knowing they were outnumbered.

‘Well done. Hold them in the security tower and keep it quiet. Go.’

Leia rubbed her arm where the stormtrooper had gripped her tightly.

‘What do you think you’re _doing_?’

‘Saving you and getting out of here.’

Lando turned to an intercom on the wall.

‘Attention citizens. This is Lando Calrissian. The city has been taken over by the Empire. You must evacuate immediately before more Imperial troops arrive. Please heed this message.’

He ended the transmission, a haunted look in his eyes.

‘I’ve been a failure of a leader, but I can at least try to keep my people safe.’

‘Yes, very noble and all that, but how can _we_ trust you?’ Zev said scornfully.

‘Exactly!! You really think after what you did to Han, we’re going to believe a word you say?! You must be deranged!’

Chewie roared and seized Lando’s throat, bringing him to his knees. 

‘ _H-ah…ahh-n’_

‘What’s he saying?’

‘ _HAA-AAN- ‘_

‘Wait!! Chewie, stop strangling him! He’s trying to tell us something!!’

Chewie gave Leia a withering look.

‘I _know_ he’s a total sleemo, but maybe he can help us find Han!!’

Chewie reluctantly released Lando, and he caressed his throat.

‘Th-there’s still a chance to save Han from the bounty hunter,’ he rasped, ‘Fett’s ship is in Hanger 7- ‘

‘And why should we believe you? How do we know this isn’t just another trap?’

‘I never meant for Han to be captured by Boba Fett!! When the Imperials invaded us and took the rebels hostage, Vader issued me a deal. He said he wanted information about the Alliance from Han, and to test Ezra- ‘

‘Test Ezra for what?!’

‘Some of that Jedi poodoo stuff, I don’t know! He said that he’d let the rebels go and leave the city unharmed if I did what he said. If I refused, he would raze it to the ground. I never seriously thought he’d harm either of them, so I let him take control. But he cheated me; kept altering the deal. I only knew Boba Fett was here when I brought Han to him. He’s my friend- I would _never_ have sold him out to Jabba the Hutt!’

‘And what about Ezra and Luke?’

‘Luke? Who’s Luke?’ Zev said in confusion. Lando wore a matching expression.

‘My brother!! My height, blond, far too trusting for his own good,’ Leia said impatiently. Lando’s face cleared.

‘Ahh, you mean _Ben._ I don’t know where he and Ezra ended up. I think Vader meant to lure Ezra away from the party, but he didn’t say anything about a Ben…or a Luke.’

Leia breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully that meant that Vader wasn’t on to Luke- yet.

‘Wait- Ben is actually called Luke? And he’s your _brother_??’ Zev looked even more bewildered by this news.

‘Yes. I might as well tell you. He’s my long-lost twin, and we’re actually twenty, not twenty-one. I was adopted by the Organas when I was seven.’

‘Long lost… twins?’ Zev said slowly, ‘You’re both twenty…and your names are Luke and Leia…’

There was a silence as both Zev and Lando wrapped their heads around her words.

Zev’s eyes expanded to the size of small moons.

‘Holy kriff, you don’t mean you’re _the_ twins, do you? The Empress’s children that were never found??’

Leia gestured at herself.

‘In the flesh. I know it’s a lot to take in. I’m still coming to terms with it myself.’

‘The Emperor is after you, he broadcast a holo to the entire galaxy for your capture-! You _really_ shouldn’t be here, Your Majesty!’ Zev panicked.

‘This is why Han finally joined the rebellion, isn’t it? He knows they have a chance if you and Luke can overthrow the Emperor,’ Lando said quietly.

Leia nodded, and Lando drew himself to his full height.

‘In that case, I am your humble servant, Your Majesty. I will take you anywhere you wish to go in the name of the rebellion and the former Empress.’

Even without the honed instincts of the Force, Leia could tell he was genuine.

‘Count me in that sentiment too, Your Majesty’ Zev said, saluting her, and Chewie roared in approval.

Leia smiled.

‘Well, in that case…’

She brandished her lightsaber, and would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t slightly smug at the way both Zev and Lando’s eyes widened in awe.

‘We need to get to Hanger 7 right now.’

* * *

Ezra faltered in the darkness, completely unsure of his bearings. His mind was racing from the plans the Emperor had for him, from going up against Vader’s brute strength man to machine, from unexpectedly outsmarting Vader.

_If I survive this, Han will never believe me._

Han. Even now his friend could be miles away on a ship headed to Tatooine and the grip of Jabba the Hutt. Fear settled deep into his bones, weighing him down like armour, but he gave himself a little shake. He had to focus on getting out of here, as far away as possible from Vader. He made his way down a circular passage and out into another maintenance area with a large ornate window.

There _must_ be a way out of here somehow. He had to save Han, had to make sure that Luke was okay-

A rattle of a respirator pierced the silence, and Ezra ignited his lightsaber again, heart threatening to pound through his chest. He couldn’t even begin to fathom how Vader had got out of the chamber, had ended up here, lying in wait for him, somehow knowing exactly where he would be.

It turned out those children’s tales about Vader being relentless and indestructible were not just stories after all.

‘That was a brave thing you did, Bridger.’

Ezra held his breath.

‘Brave, and incredibly foolish.’

Vader raised his lightsaber aloft, both hands on the hilt this time, and he _lunged._

Every move he made was superseded by Vader. He seemed to be able to pre-empt Ezra’s actions. No sooner had he recovered from one failed manoeuvre, Vader was two steps ahead of him and attacking again.

Ezra was tiring quickly, already exhausted from the freezing chamber episode, whereas he knew that Vader had barely begun. He was restraining the full strength of his skills, toying with Ezra to see what he was made of.

Feeling the power of the Force flow through him, he spun on his heel and launched a defense, focusing on his strengths rather than trying to veil his weaknesses. He was lean and fast, whereas Vader was bulky and heavy, relying on his inhuman strength. His movements, though polished, looked like they caused him great pain. Ezra saw this hamartia, and decided to exploit it for all he was worth.

Rather than trying to meet every blow with his own, when they were so clearly unmatched in strength, Ezra spun and evaded and darted, using the Force to aid his escapes. Perhaps we could tire Vader this way. 

‘‘Obi-Wan has taught you well. Yet you feel great anger, _boy_. Perhaps you would make a good Sith after all. Only your hatred can destroy me.’

Vader was taunting him, trying to distract him into making a mistake. Ezra tried to ignore his words, and kept deflecting Vader’s offensive strategy, but he evidently grew tired of Ezra’s games.

Without even breaking eye contact, Vader used the Force to rip a pipe fixture from the wall, sending it hurtling towards Ezra.

Ezra ducked, barely missing the pipe as it fell to the floor with a clang.

Vader thrust his blade while hurling yet more objects from the room at Ezra. It was impossible to deflect everything at the same time as trying to parry Vader’s deadly blows.

His movements grew slow and sluggish, and Vader closed in.

A light fitting barrelled towards Ezra’s head. He rolled to the floor and it smashed through the round window. Instantly the room was filled with a mighty suction, pulling all the fixtures into its inescapable current.

Ezra lurched away, trying to grab hold of something, but it was too late. He was propelled through the window at a tremendous speed, and fell into oblivion.

* * *

They ducked behind some crates in Hanger 7, watching Boba Fett’s ship getting ready to depart.

‘Looks like there’s only two pilots. Can’t see Fett, but he must be here somewhere,’ Zev murmured, focussing in with his binoculars. ‘Shouldn’t be too hard- apart from the fact Han is encased in carbonite, that is.’

‘I’ll distract them, and you get Han.’

‘No! Your Highness, _wait-!’_

‘Hey! Heard you were after a bounty. Well, there’s one waiting right here if you’re not too scared to come and get it!’ Leia called loudly, twirling her lightsaber theatrically.

The pilots came scurrying down the boarding ramp, firing stun blasters at her. Leia sneered- she could feel their weak, impressionable minds in the Force. They were greedy and stupid, hoping to profit from Fett’s capture of Han.

Her anger gave her strength as she leapt and twisted and spun, deflecting the blaster shots with ease. In the corner of her eye, between the arc of her blade and their heavy breathing, she could see Lando, Zev and Chewie sneaking a huge block of carbonite from the ship. They were almost clear.

The pair circled her, hoping to have her surrounded. She backflipped over them, the blaster ricocheting from her blade, hitting one of them square in the chest.

The pilot left standing looked at her in terror.

‘It’s clear you’re no match for me- if I were you, I’d run away before you see me get _really_ angry,’ Leia warned.

She didn’t need to tell him twice.

Dragging his accomplice up the ramp, he turned tail and within moments, the ship was lifting off.

She smiled, satisfied that those scum might think twice before profiting off innocent lives next time.

‘You were the last person I expected to see here, Princess.’

Leia felt the cold unmistakable prod of a blaster digging into her back.

‘I came to retrieve Solo, but your bounty is worth substantially more. It must be my lucky day.’

‘Fett,’ she said measuredly. ‘Your kind are not welcome on Bespin. They don’t follow the barbaric practices of the outer rim.’

‘This isn’t your galaxy yet, _Your Highness._ Now, if you’d do me the honour of stepping onto my ship- ‘

‘I think you’ll find your ship just left, _bounty hunter.’_

Lando held a blaster straight at Fett’s head, his aim steady, as Zev covered his other side.

Without looking backwards, Fett fired his blaster at Lando who burrowed to the floor. Zev aimed at him, and Fett tried to grab Leia against his body to use her as a human shield. She shoved him backwards using the Force, and he rolled dangerously close to the edge of the take off bay, swearing violently in Huttese, scrabbling for purchase on his gun.

Leia flicked his blaster casually over the precipice with a little help from the Force, and through the barrier of his helmet she could feel his glower.

She smiled.

_Ahsoka would have liked that move._

Fett clambered up, the rage radiating from him in waves. He revealed a nasty looking knife he’d procured from his armour.

‘If you surrender now, I will be merciful with your death.’

‘Maybe you will, but I don’t know about Chewie. He’s pretty pissed off you froze his friend,’ Zev said nonchalantly.

Chewie, who had been watching over Han, barrelled at Fett with a roar of vengeance. Fett brandished his knife, laughing.

‘Dirty Wookiees are no threat to me.’

He slashed at Chewie, and his blade narrowly missed Chewie's arm. The Wookiee reared back with an aggravated cry, then bulldozed into Fett. It happened almost in slow motion. He wobbled on the edge for a few crucial seconds, and then fell backwards, disappearing into the coffin of the clouds.

Leia blinked at the others.

‘Well, that’s him sorted.’

She hurried over to Han, her heart clenching at his frozen expression of anguish. He’d been double crossed by his friend, and must have known that he was being taken to that slimy Hutt King, that Ezra was being hunted by Vader, and therefore Luke was in danger too. Maybe he’d tried to get away, to warn them. He would have been hopelessly outnumbered.

‘It’s okay, Han,’ she said softly so that the others couldn’t hear, taking his outstretched hand in her own and giving it a squeeze, hoping he could feel her. ‘You’re safe, thanks to Chewie and Lando and Zev.’

‘Your Majesty, my commander has left me an urgent comm message. He says that Imp reinforcements have been sent to the city and we must all get out immediately. All the main exit routes are being cut off,’ Zev said with a grim expression.

Leia’s heart stopped.

_No. I need to find Luke and Ezra._

Zev sighed.

‘As we both know, Your Majesty, I can’t force you to leave. But I strongly advise it. I cannot sacrifice my men and ignore my orders.’

She gave Zev a quick hug.

‘Of course, you must go. We couldn’t have saved Han without your help. Get your men out of here to safety.’

‘We will return with more back up troops, Your Majesty. We won’t abandon you.’ Zev nodded at Lando and Chewie, and disappeared from the hanger.

‘What can we do to help?’ Lando asked.

Leia stared at the prone slab hovering above the ground.

‘You and Chewie must get Han back to the Falcon and leave this place.’

‘But what about you? We can’t just leave you-‘

‘Shhh! Wait!’

She closed her eyes, begging for the brief flare she’d felt to show itself again.

‘I can’t see them, but I can feel them in the Force. Both Luke _and_ Ezra!!’

She turned to Lando excitedly.

‘I think I know where they are!’

‘Can you describe it?’ Lando said hurriedly.

She closed her eyes again, concentrating very hard.

‘They’re somewhere high… _really_ high…the wind is strong…there’s no one else around…’

Lando gaped.

‘You don’t mean the reactor shaft? That walkway has needed maintenance for a while, it’s too dangerous! It’s the most restricted area in this city!!’

Leia grimaced.

‘That sounds like exactly the place they’d end up. Does the reactor shaft have an exit?’

‘Yes, but it’s a hundred-foot drop!’

‘That’ll have to do. Lando, after you’ve got Han on the Falcon, you need to fly it directly under the exit to the shaft and wait there for us. I’ll take care of the rest. You help him, Chewie.’

‘Wait, _Your Majesty_ -!!’

* * *

Luke was only about halfway back to the Falcon when he abandoned his attempt. He wasn’t sure how he knew it, especially with the Force so clouded and vague, but he was absolutely certain that Han was not on the Falcon. The closer he got, the more wrong it felt, like the Force was screaming at him to turn around. He backtracked his steps to find Ezra, but he had also vanished.< /p>

_Ezra?_

No reply.

The corridors were now totally deserted- there weren’t even any stormtroopers lurking in the shadows. There was a foreboding feeling in the air, like the intense heat before a destructive thunderstorm. He felt lost- if Leia was in his head, she’d be shouting for him to leave with Zev and the other rebels. It was the sensible thing to do.

He waded back into the Force, poking around in the murk, calling Ezra’s name in the vain hope he would respond. His light was so familiar to Luke, there was no way he wouldn’t be able to recognise-

Luke jerked back as though he’d been electrocuted.

There was another being in the Force, very close by, probably in this very building.

Gigantic, ominous, unspeakably _dark_. It loomed over everything, wilting all life in its path, grasping and soul destroying. It was the thing of nightmares.

Luke shuddered. He was certain that whoever it was, this being was the cause of the Force being so misty and confused, the reason he couldn’t reach Ezra.

Luke took a deep breath, and followed the breadcrumbs left scattered in the Force like a trail left specially for him, knowing it would lead him to wherever Ezra was.

* * *

By some miracle, Ezra had managed to grasp hold of the bottom of a maintenance walkway suspended over the chasm. Face heaving with effort, he pulled himself up and swung his legs over onto the relative safety of the metal gangway. He lay there for a few moments, dazed, his arm bleeding from bits of glass that had impaled him when the window broke. At least one of his ribs was definitely broken, and he’d be lucky if his ankle was only sprained.

He gazed down at the endless void where his lightsaber had fallen, the wind whipping his sweaty hair into a frenzy, and thought how that could have been his fate.

Vader must have surely given up now; he wouldn’t believe Ezra had survived that fall. Ezra barely believed it himself.

With a strength he didn’t know he possessed, Ezra clambered up, battered and bruised, and hobbled down the walkway. There seemed to be a kind of control centre at the end, sheltered from the torrent of air, and Ezra soldiered on, hoping to find a way back to the main building so he could find Han and Luke.

He clutched his wounded, possibly broken arm to his chest. The control centre seemed to be wobbling, as though it was doing a little dance, and Ezra almost wanted to laugh. Could this day get any stranger?

He blinked several times, and the control centre ground to a halt.

Great. He probably had a concussion as well.

At last reaching the doorway, he sighed in relief to be out of the wind that had made his journey even more unbearable. He looked at the comm panel, thinking with a surge of hope that maybe he could contact Lando, tell him what had happened, maybe he could get after Han-

A flash of lethal red materialized from nowhere and swung at his head. He screamed in shock, contorting his body out of the way. The blade sliced through the air where he’d just been standing. The hideous artificial breathing was back, and the hairs on Ezra’s neck stood on end.

He’d lost his lightsaber. He was completely at Vader’s mercy.

Not liking his chances, he made one last desperate escape attempt. He hurtled through the door, spots waltzing across his vision, hoping to access the main building and find help, but Vader blocked the route. 

Vader herded him back out onto the walkway, languidly flourishing his lightsaber, revelling in the fear on Ezra’s face whenever the sparks got too close. He was close to exhaustion. Inevitably, Vader would kill him.

He tripped backwards after a particularly close swing of the blade, and sprawled onto the grille.

‘You are beaten,’ Vader said triumphantly, holding his lightsaber inches from his throat. ‘It is useless to resist. You have a clear choice before you. Bow before the Emperor, or be destroyed.’

Ezra gazed up at Vader.

‘I’ll never join you.’ He said quietly.

Vader laughed. Or at least, Ezra thought it was a laugh.

‘You are an insignificant young fool. You do not use your anger to its potential. You are no worthy replacement for me. You are poor competition for my power.’

‘Replacement-?’

Between the spinning of his vision and Vader’s words, Ezra was disorientated.

‘The Emperor doesn’t like to keep his toys for too long. He always seeks new talent. But I have survived longer than any of them. He underestimates me, and overestimates you.’

Ezra sneered, the crushing pain in his ribs making him reckless.

‘Then from the sounds of it, it doesn’t matter what you do to me. You will be cast out sooner or later. Why would he want _you,_ a hideous metal freakshow who can’t even breathe by himself, when he could have someone younger, stronger, more _powerful?’_

Vader roared and dug his lightsaber right under his chin. It _burned._ One little push, and it would impale his windpipe.

‘You should be begging me for mercy, **Bridger.’**

Ezra glared up at him.

‘I don’t fear you.’

Again, he could sense the cruel smile behind that mask.

‘Then you will die braver than most.’

Ezra closed his eyes, not wanting Vader to be the last thing he ever saw, when-

A light in the force. Pure and bright and wonderful. Blaring out for all to see.

_No._

His eyes snapped open, but he couldn’t spot Luke anywhere.

 _Luke?!_ He hissed over their bond, _get out of here, NOW!_

Vader stared down at him, and all Ezra could hear was the rush of the wind and the heavy rasps of Vader’s breathing. He had felt him, too.

‘The boy is here. He came with you.’

Ezra hastily tried to shield, to protect Luke from Vader, but he was so weak all he could manage was a flimsy attempt. Vader batted his shield away like it was an irritating fly, rooting through Ezra’s memories carelessly, laying bare all his most precious thoughts, fixated on one thing.

 _Luke_.

It was the most awful sensation he’d ever experienced.

‘You have…no _right_ to do that!’ Ezra hissed through the pain, but Vader wasn’t listening.

He wanted to cry as Vader greedily devoured his most intimate memories, watched him and Luke train together, sit in the palace library keeping each other company for hours, Luke’s head in his lap as they bantered back and forth, as they explored the gardens, as Ezra picked a flower for Luke and tucked it behind his ear and they both blushed, as Luke showed Ezra the statue of his mother, as Luke climbed into his bed in the dark with a soft smile-

Vader fled from his mind as though he’d been stung.

Ezra wanted to be relieved, but felt like his problems had only just begun.

He wasn’t sure how he knew.

Vader’s voice didn’t raise. He didn’t make a sound. He didn’t even move.

But he knew without a doubt that Vader was the most incensed he had _ever_ been, and panic slowly trickled through him.

‘No right? _You_ dare to tell **_me_** _I have no right_ , after what you have done _?’_ Vader said, his voice deceptively soft. ‘I should kill you for this, if nothing else.’

Ezra hardly dared to breathe.

Luke’s light was coming closer now. After a few cycles of his respirator, Vader seemed to come to a decision.

‘The Prince cares for you.’

Ezra retreated in panic. Vader _knew. He had betrayed Luke’s identity._

‘And you have the audacity to act as though you have feelings for him.’

Despite the danger of the situation, Ezra couldn’t help but be offended.

‘I don’t _act_ like I have feelings, I do-!’

Vader silenced him with a flick of his wrist, and Ezra scrabbled at his throat, heaving for air.

‘Unfortunately, I cannot kill you yet. You may be of some use to me.’

Out of the corner of his eye, beyond the control centre, Ezra saw a flash of golden hair moving nearer, and his heart stopped.

Luke rounded the corner, staring in disbelief at the scene in front of him, and Ezra could tell he was absolutely petrified.

Though he couldn’t talk, couldn’t _breathe_ , Ezra screamed through their bond.

_Please, Luke, listen to me. Just this once. Please. You **PROMISED.**_

Luke’s face hardened with a steely resolve.

_I’m sorry, Ezra. I won’t leave you._

He pulled his lightsaber from his belt, the brilliant white light hurting Ezra’s eyes. The gentle thrum made Vader turn around and follow Ezra’s gaze. His helmet titled ominously to one side and stilled, like a predator tracking unexpected prey, his eyepiece fixated on Luke.

His lightsaber deactivated, and his ruthless asphyxiation ceased. In fact, it was like he’d forgotten Ezra was even there.

Ezra gulped in mouthfuls of precious oxygen.

‘NO!! GET OUT OF HERE LUKE!! **RUN!!!** ’

‘I grow tired of you, Bridger.’

Vader waved his hand lazily.

Ezra flew several metres back and slammed into the wall of the control centre where he crumpled in an unconscious heap, blood oozing from his hairline.

‘ _Ezra!’_ Luke cried in horror.

But as he tried to run to him, Vader stepped directly into his path.

‘Welcome, little Prince.’

* * *

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had been hunting for Ezra, Luke and Han all over the building with no luck.

‘I feel like we’ve seen every rebel in the Alliance four times over now, _apart_ from those three,’ Ahsoka said despairingly. ‘They’re a disaster trio. I don’t know how I ever got unlucky enough to be landed with the combination of Ezra Bridger and Han Solo.’

‘Now you understand how I felt with Anakin as my padawan, and how Anakin felt with you,’ Obi-Wan said lightly, with a sparkle in his eyes.

‘Yes, very funny, _master_ ’ Ahsoka grumbled ‘I don’t think I ever gave you or Skyguy this much trouble. Maybe it’s- ‘

She cut off, feeling something unnatural in the Force. With half a glance at Obi-Wan, she knew he felt it too. It was a crawling, paralysing feeling, engulfing everything of light and warmth and crushing it between its steel fingers.

‘What _is_ that?’ she murmured, ‘It’s like every bad feeling I’ve ever had combined into one enormous angry cloud.’

Whatever it was, it was _not_ good.

‘I think I have an idea,’ Obi-Wan said quietly.

He turned to Ahsoka, hands on her shoulders like a master to a padawan, and she had a horrible sense of déjà vu.

‘I know you’re not going to like what I’m about to say, Ahsoka, but you must do it for the sake of the twins.’

She scowled. He knew exactly what her weak spot was.

‘I need you to get back to Leia and leave this place. If this is who I think it is, the twins cannot end up in his grasp. It would mean the end of the galaxy.’

He pulled his hood over his head.

‘I will go and face him. I will make sure Luke and Ezra are okay. Don’t follow me.’

‘But Obi-Wan, I can’t just leave you! Not after last time. I only just got you back-‘

Her voice cracked.

He looked at her sadly, and shook his head. 

‘I’m sorry, Ahsoka.’

* * *

Luke blanched. Somehow, this monster _knew._ There was no way he could deny his identity- the Force practically broadcasted it with glee, proclaiming the truth with victorious certainty. Somewhere under his fear, he was confused as to why the Force was betraying him to Vader when it had mostly always been on his side. 

‘I had planned to come to Alderaan and find you after I left here. But the Force works in mysterious ways, and instead has delivered you to me.’

They circled each other, Luke holding his saber defensively and Vader defenceless, though they both knew who was in more danger.

Oh _kriff._

_Vader **knew** he’d been on Alderaan, and had been coming for him all along. _

The main question was, would Vader kill him instantly? Or attempt to take him to the Emperor?

_I won’t let myself be used to open that Holocron._

_I’ll **die** before I let that happen. _

‘You should be wary of your feelings, Your Highness. Your thoughts betray you.’

‘Get out of my head,’ Luke said through gritted teeth, his hands shaking on the hilt of his lightsaber.

‘I do not need to see into your mind to know what you are thinking. Your shields are weakened by your fear; that is something we can resolve once you join me.’

‘‘I’ll never join you!!’

Vader continued on as if Luke hadn’t spoken.

‘Yes, you fear for your friends. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for-’

The air tightened, and Luke suddenly found it hard to breathe.

‘ _Sister.’_

Luke couldn’t believe that he had not only betrayed himself, but Leia too. He really was a failure of a Jedi.

‘Tell me, where is Leia? I am most anxious to see her.’ There was a grim satisfaction in Vader’s voice.

‘I’ll never tell you! She’s somewhere safe, far away from you and the Emperor!’ Luke cried, and Vader tensed.

_So._

His daughter was indeed alive, as his master had suspected. Not only that, but his children had been together. This confirmed it; they had indeed been abducted by Obi-Wan.

His fury ascended into a new stratosphere.

‘I will find her after I have dealt with you, make no mistake. Kenobi’s failure will be complete. Now, deactivate your lightsaber. You cannot best me, and I have no wish to fight you.’

‘His…his failure?’ Luke breathed slowly, barely registering the rest of Vader’s words.

He glanced over his shoulder at Ezra, who looked more dead than alive.

Hate swelled in him.

‘You hurt Ezra.’

‘Bridger is a fool, and he was in my way. Your feelings for him are misplaced. You deserve much better.’

‘How _dare_ you! _’_ Luke breathed, not able to believe his ears. A Sith Lord reprimanding him on his love life? How did he even _know???_

_This is **really** not how I thought today was going to go. _

‘I merely speak the truth. You are a Prince, and are destined for great things. You will never associate with scum like Bridger again.’

‘He is my friend, and you hurt him. You will regret that, even if it kills me.’ Luke sounded much braver than he felt as he brandished his lightsaber.

The Force seemed almost entertained.

‘I have no intention of killing you, little one. But, if you want to play, I will humour you.’

Vader activated his lightsaber, and Luke swallowed.

He suddenly realised with a horrible jolt that Vader had outmanoeuvred him so he was standing with his back to the reactor shaft.

Vader had cut off his only escape route.

‘Not only have you built your own lightsaber, you are also in possession of Anakin Skywalker’s. No doubt you inherited this from Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was reckless to entrust it to a child.’

‘I am no child! I am a Jedi, like my father before me, and I will avenge his death!’ Luke spat.

‘Then you too have been tricked by the deceitful old snake. Kenobi slaughtered your parents, and took pleasure in doing so’ Vader rumbled.

Even though he’d _seen_ what had happened, knew every detail of what had occurred that night and knew his words were false, Luke still felt as though he’d had the rug pulled from underneath him.

‘No! You’re wrong! He never betrayed anyone. My father was truly killed by the Emperor, and you’re just his brainless _slave_!!’

That word seemed to trigger a new burst of anger in Vader, and Luke regretted opening his mouth. Almost without thinking, he ignited his father’s lightsaber as Vader stalked towards him, undeterred by Luke now holding a saber in each hand.

‘It is bold to fight me with dual blades when you have clearly never done so, Your Highness. Your grip is quite incorrect.’ His tone was almost chiding.

Luke stumbled back. It was true. He’d never used two blades before. But he had watched Ahsoka plenty of times, and now he needed all the defence he could get.

He made the first move, swiping at Vader, who sidestepped him easily, his red lightsaber colliding with Luke’s white blade in a shower of sparks. Luke used his father’s lightsaber to deliver a swift underhand jab at Vader’s chest, which Vader dodged. They traded superficial blows, and Luke got the impression Vader was testing him. He swung again and Vader parried his hit, propelling him down the walkway with minimal effort. Luke’s boots screeched against the metal with the friction of the deadly checkmate.

Vader was about five times bigger than him. He would not be able to defeat Vader with his strength alone. Harnessing the Force, he jumped and vaulted over Vader, freeing up his only exit.

‘Clever, Your Highness.’

He backed up a few steps, his gaze darting between Ezra and Vader.

‘How long do you plan on keeping this up, little one?’

He should’ve kept his eyes on Vader.

‘As long as it takes,’ Luke hissed, his mind spinning with worry for Ezra.

Vader took advantage of Luke’s distraction, and plucked Luke’s saber out of his hand with the Force.

Luke gripped onto his father’s lightsaber, his sole remaining weapon and last hope for salvation with both hands, knuckles white.

Vader examined the hilt curiously, and Luke _burned._ It was bad enough that someone else held his lightsaber without his consent, welded from the crystal gifted to him by his parents. The fact that it was Vader who cradled it was pure torture.

‘This is fine work, considering it was done in a hurry. Your skills are complete.’

‘It’s rude to take someone else’s belongings without permission’ Luke said coldly.

‘I believe you are the one wielding a lightsaber that is not your own, young one,’ Vader replied smoothly.

‘This was my father’s; I have every right to it!’

‘Yes, I suppose you do. You have been deprived of many things, Your Highness. That will change.’

Luke didn’t like the sound of that _at all_.

He swirled his remaining lightsaber in a frenzy, desperate to get in a hit, a swipe, _anything._ He needed to get Ezra out of here, he needed to find Han-!

‘You also need to start making better decisions in your choice of friends, child,’ Vader said, and Luke swore he sounded _amused._ He was poking through his head again, and Luke saw red, throwing him out and raising his shields.

‘At least I _have_ friends,’ he muttered, and sent his saber flying in Vader’s direction, energizing the hit with all of his fear and anger and frustration.

His saber sliced through Vader’s sleeve, and blood pooled around the charred gash.

Vader roared, clearly not having expected Luke to be able to injure him. 

Luke _ran._

His feet pounded down the walkway, sprinting faster than he’d ever done in his life, and he was almost at the control centre, eyes fixed on Ezra’s body, his mind filled with one thing.

_If he’s bleeding, that means he must be human._

Somehow, this knowledge made Vader even more terrifying.

‘ _Enough.’_

The poisonous tone seeped into his bloodstream with icy finality, and Luke froze. His legs stopped dead, and he was whipped around to face Vader at the other end of the walkway. He tried to move them, but he couldn’t feel any sensation whatsoever. His limbs were completely locked in place. He couldn’t even blink.

Vader dragged him back along to the very end of the walkway with the Force, and Luke felt an overwhelming wave of despair crash over him. With a gesture he had Anakin Skywalker’s lightsaber in his hand, and clipped it next to Luke’s on his belt.

‘No more games.’

Vader deactivated his own lightsaber.

‘At last I have you, _little Prince_.’

Vader’s hiss was filled with elation, a dark promise of things to come.

It felt as though hundreds of slimy tendrils were slithering towards him, wrapping themselves around his limbs possessively, holding him still in a twisted embrace. Luke gasped, horrified, and attempted to jerk away, but was pinned helplessly in place by the invisible grasp.

Vader circled him, infuriatingly slow, as if he had all the time in the world and was relishing every second. Luke could feel he was being surveyed head to toe, and he squirmed under the intense scrutiny.

Vader was alight with anticipation.

The boy was still short and painfully slight, like…like _her._

It was clear he wanted to look away. His heartbeat pulsed through the Force like a frightened rabbit. But with a sense of satisfaction, Vader could feel the determination in his son as he faced him.

Luke pinpointed exactly where his father’s eyes lay behind the mask with an uncanny accuracy. Hopelessness, anger and fear battled each other for dominance in those bright orbs, much like his own had once been, and the steady rattle of his breathing skipped a full cycle as he took in his child properly for the first time in thirteen years.

The golden hair and boyish face were still almost completely Anakin Skywalker’s, but with hints of Padmé in the softness of his features, the familiar delicate nose and the shape of his eyes, wide and blue as the Tatooine skyline. The cheekbones and jaw however, were now chiselled and angular from age.

Vader _seethed,_ vowing to strike down every man, woman and child who had concealed his boy from him, deprived him of the privilege of watching his son grow up.

_My son._

_MINE._

It was fate. The Force had reunited them. Luke was back where he always should have been in his rightful place, by his father’s side. He was a pure supernova in the Force, and he was powerful, more powerful than Anakin Skywalker had ever been, though horrendously misguided. With time and patience, he would be infinitely strong. The Emperor would want to monopolise the boy and use his power like he had once siphoned Vader’s, mould him into his perfect apprentice, and turn the boy against Vader in order to strike down his own father and take his place.

He would not let that happen.

Luke was _his_.

Vader could feel Luke’s desperation bleed out into the Force- pleading for that foolish Bridger boy, for Obi-Wan, for _anyone_ to help him.

‘No one is coming to save you, child. There is nothing to save you from. Your destiny lies solely with me.’

‘I won’t come with you!!’

‘You do not have a choice. You belong to _me.’_

Vader grabbed his upper arms and dragged him along as if he weighed nothing.

The boy was fiercely resisting despite his terror, thrashing in his hold, attempting to kick him in the shins, not giving up for one second. There was a furious regality to his outrage, and on some newly resurrected paternal level, Vader felt extremely proud.

He and Padmé had raised a strong, spirited son.

‘I am not _yours!_ I belong to _no one!!’_

The pride dissipated, rapidly replaced with an immense anger that intoxicated the Force, possessive and all-consuming. Luke felt it too, and his eyes widened even more, tripling his efforts to get loose, only to cry out in agony when one unnaturally strong hand gripped his wrists together tightly. 

‘YOU ARE _MISTAKEN_.’

The other hand clenched around his upper arm as his wrists were squeezed, and Luke panted as the delicate bones ground together. He felt like they were a few seconds away from shattering.

‘YOU. ARE. **MINE.** ’

The pressure was merciless. Luke wasn’t even sure if Vader was aware he was about to break his wrists.

_‘S-stop! You’re h-hurting me-!’_

‘I will not harm you, little one. I would never do so, but you must stop fighting me, or I will have to restrain you. Your fate is inevitable.’

Vader sounded so smug, so certain, so _triumphant,_ and Luke was beyond terrified, tears threatening to spill over. He knew without any doubt that once he ended up in Vader’s grasp, he would never see the light of day again. He would never see Han or Ahsoka or…or _Ezra_ … ever again.

It was only then that Vader seemed to notice how tightly he was holding Luke. He relaxed his grip by a fraction, and Luke gasped in relief, slumping in his hold.

A strange feeling of remorse crept through the Force.

‘I…forgive me, little Prince. I let my temper overrule my judgement. It will not happen again.’

If Luke didn’t know any better, he’d say the tone was almost soft.

This was getting weird, even for the standards of Luke’s life.

Darth Vader, a terrifying merciless Sith Lord, _apologising_ to him? Feeling regret for hurting him?

Still trapping his wrists in one hand with gallingly little effort, Vader freed his arm in order to grab his chin and force his face up, invading his space.

It was beyond horrific to have the behemoth of a man towering over him, the cold leather and armour pressed against his chest, the twinkling lights of his respirator almost farcically out of place on such a specimen.

‘Look at me.’

Luke stubbornly kept his eyes on the ground.

‘Look at me, young one.’

Luke closed his eyes.

‘You will **look at me.’**

The Force wrenched at him impatiently and he cried out in shock, opening his eyes.

Luke reluctantly peered up at the hellish mask, having to crane his neck to meet the red sockets. His breathing was erratic, his eyes as round as the Tatooine suns.

Vader’s thumb tenderly stroked across his cheek. Luke wanted to recoil from the feel of the harsh leather against his skin, but he was held firmly in place. The touch was tentative and strangely gentle, as though he hadn’t had contact with another person in many years except to kill them, and was now wary of his own strength. For some reason, he didn’t want to permanently damage Luke, though he had no qualms about scaring him to death.

‘Little Prince…I am y- ‘

‘ **NO!’**

Luke followed the sound of the shout, and nearly cried with relief to see Obi-Wan at the end of the walkway, lightsaber drawn.

‘ ** _Obi-Wan.’_**

Vader’s rage was _murderous._

Luke renewed his struggles, desperate to escape, to help Obi-Wan, but Vader only held tighter, hauling Luke behind him so he was obscured from view by the long black cloak.

‘You have a lot of courage to show your face here, Obi-Wan. For that I commend you.’

Vader raised his hand.

‘But it is a misplaced courage.’

Streams of lightning flew out of the ends of his fingers. Obi-Wan parried the sparks as they whirled furiously towards him.

‘Release the boy, Vader.’

‘He is not yours to claim, _Kenobi.’_

Obi-Wan continued to deflect the lightning until he was metres away from Vader. Luke wanted to cry out, to warn him that Vader was too strong, but he had been silenced and frozen by Vader’s chilling Force power again. He couldn’t even reach out to Obi-Wan through the Force. He was completely cut off.

‘Your powers are weak, old man. If you surrender, I shall grant you a swifter death.’

‘You can’t win Vader. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine.’

‘Then I will show you the _true_ nature of the Force.’

Vader released Luke’s wrists, but still kept him immobilised, trapped in the Force and made to watch. Internally Luke was screaming as Vader towered monstrously over the old Jedi. He had abandoned the Force lightning and was now hunting down Obi-Wan with his lightsaber, his heavy footsteps calculated and sinister. For some reason Obi-Wan’s mere presence seemed to fan the flames of his fury to such an inferno that the Force cowered in the ashes of his wrath. He pursued Obi-Wan with a relentless burning obsession, not giving him any room for error as he had given Luke. As Luke watched them helplessly, he realised that Vader truly had been humouring him in their fight.

Obi-Wan was knocked back into the metal railing by a particularly vicious hit, teetering to maintain his balance. Vader prowled after him, dragging his lightsaber along the safety banister, and the singed metal plunged into the bottomless chasm below.

Obi-Wan seemed to regain some strength and went on the offensive, executing an elegant twist that gave him leverage over Vader’s right side. Vader growled and hacked furiously at Obi-Wan, clearly hoping to separate him from his limbs. The speed of the red saber created a dizzying spectacle as it spun in endless circles like a demented Catherine wheel. If attempted murder could be beautiful, Vader had indeed made an art of it.

Obi-Wan snuck in a hit, close to where Luke had successfully wounded him. Vader viciously backhanded Obi-Wan in the face and elbowed him in the collarbone, stealing his lightsaber with a flex of his hand. Obi-Wan soared to the end of the walkway and smashed head first against the railing.

Vader hurled his red lightsaber like a javelin. It wedged next to Obi-Wan’s face, the hilt quivering from the force of the throw. 

The Force thrummed with finality as Vader stormed towards him. He jerked his helmet to the right.

The lightsaber sliced through the railing where Obi-Wan’s neck had been just half a second before with alarming precision.

Obi-Wan ducked to avoid the blow, but the saber was already back in Vader’s hand, ready for the final strike-

‘HEY!! BUCKET BRAIN! LEAVE THEM **ALONE.’**

Vader felt an explosion in the Force, a light as bright and powerful as Luke’s, and looked up to see who dared address him by such a name.

It was a girl, crouching on top of the control centre, wielding an astonishing purple lightsaber. She glowered at him with such contemptible hatred that it would have immediately betrayed her parentage even if nothing else did. She had Padmé’s stunning beauty and the same tiny stature and wide eyes as Luke, ignited with Anakin Skywalker’s righteous fury.

She jumped from the platform. Her long dark hair floated in the breeze and rising fumes of Cloud City like a halo, and she looked ethereal, soaring through the air reminiscent of a vengeful winged creature taking flight.

_Angel._

The leather of Vader’s gloves squeaked like the many he’d suffocated.

Kenobi had stolen both of his children from him.

They would be his, and Kenobi would _pay._

Luke watched his sister with a mixture of pride and dismay as she catapulted from the roof, landing squarely between Obi-Wan and Vader. Her saber pointed unwaveringly at Vader’s chest.

‘No, Leia-!’ Obi-Wan choked out weakly.

‘You have no right to address _her_. You have no right to _look_ at either of them,’ Vader purred with tangible contempt, his saber lowered as he surveyed Leia.

‘He has every right. Much more than _you_. Now, let them go.’

Luke could feel Leia’s fear through their bond, her unease at Vader’s scrutinising gaze, but her face hid everything. 

‘There are many things you don’t understand, Princess. You have been blind to the truth, but I will soon put that right. You and your brother are coming with me.’

‘I don’t think so.’

Luke felt a jolt of nauseating realisation from Leia as she processed that Vader _knew who they both were._

Leia glared at Vader and raised her lightsaber, aiming a strike at his shoulder.

Luke’s stomach sank as he watched almost an exact replay of his own fight with Vader. Leia was, if possible, even angrier than he’d been, and her hits were more accurate, but Vader was still just teasing her. She would do him no real damage.

‘You fight well, Your Highness. Like your brother.’

He was trying to get under her skin, and it worked. She fiercely stabbed for his arm, blinded by anger and protective of her brother.

‘But you are no match for me yet.’

He beckoned with one gloved finger, and her purple lightsaber flew to his outstretched hand.

Leia froze, her eyes wide in alarm, and Luke knew Vader had trapped her in the Force like him.

Vader circled her as he had done Luke, her face screwed up in horror.

‘How are you in my head,’ Leia gasped, ‘Get _out!!!’_

‘So _that’s_ where you’ve been all this time,’ Vader said softly, poring over her memories of growing up on Alderaan. ‘The Organas will pay for their treachery. How _dare_ they take a child that was not their own.’

‘They saved me. They’re my parents, and you will not lay a _finger_ on them,’ Leia spat.

Vader cupped her face, an unnerving imitation of Bail’s earlier action, and she shivered. 

‘They are _not_ your parents.’

The words were a lethal promise.

‘Your loyalty does you credit, Princess, but you have been manipulated and misled. You will soon learn the truth.’

The Force turned steely as he dug deeper.

‘I see you too have been fraternising with vermin, just like your brother. No matter. You will soon forget Solo ever existed, and you and your twin will learn of your true place in this galaxy.’

He turned to Obi-Wan still powerless on the floor, holding his lightsaber aloft with a sickening delight.

‘This is the end for you, old man. You have **failed**.’

‘I disagree.’

The voice echoed around the chasm, rebounding off the walls.

Vader spun around.

Stood at the far end of the walkway, hood of her robe pushed back and a determined glint in her eyes, was Ahsoka.

Luke had never been so happy to see someone before in his life, and he tried to reach out through their bond, but it was still blocked by Vader’s Force trap. He could tell that her appearance had seriously rattled Vader for some reason.

‘Skywalker’s padawan. This is… unexpected. How did you survive that night?’ he said, his vocoder curiously stilted.

‘Wouldn’t you like to know.’

She presented her dual blades with a flourish.

‘How about you take on a real challenge for a change?’

He considered her, gloved hand brushing over the stolen sabers on his belt.

‘I have already accumulated quite the collection of lightsabers. It is not necessary for you to add your own.’

Ahsoka laughed hollowly.

‘Try me.’

She sprinted down the walkway at phenomenal speed and **pounced** , aiming a roundhouse kick at his helmet that backhanded his head to the other side. He grunted in shock, before recovering with a renewed vengeance.

Vader swung and sliced and cut through the air, Ahsoka dodging every blow with a nimble grace. She locked her sabers together in a solid X, sending Vader careening back and knocking him down onto one knee.

He barely had a second to look up before she was somersaulting through the sky, landing almost on his head, using the clash of their sabers meeting in mid-air to propel herself over his shoulders. In mid-flight, Luke gaping at her, she winked at him.

Luke gasped. He suddenly found he could move, released from the unforgiving grip of the Force. He turned to Leia, and she put her fingers over her lips, eyes frantic.

_Don’t let him notice._

Vader was so preoccupied fighting Ahsoka, his hold on them had loosened.

Leia pulled a dazed Obi-Wan up, and glanced at Ezra worriedly.

_He seems bad._

Eyeing Ahsoka and Vader from the corner of his eye, Luke hefted the unconscious Ezra over his shoulders, trying to quell the rising panic.

_Now what?_

Vader twisted rapidly and parried her blade, helmet looming over her petite frame.

‘We need not be adversaries. You are powerful, and loyal. The Emperor will show you mercy.’

‘I would never join anyone as vile as you’ she said through gritted teeth.

‘You feel great sorrow for your fallen master. You wish to avenge him.’

Their lightsabers strained together, dead weight against the other, neither willing to give an inch.

‘Get the _hell_ out of my head, you _creep_ ’ Ahsoka spat.

‘You are mistaken in your idolisation of him. Anakin Skywalker was weak, and he was destroyed for it.’

‘Then I will avenge his _death_.’

She pushed him back with an almighty shove and backflipped once, twice, _thrice_ to avoid the cruel sting of his blade.

Vader’s grip on the hilt tightened.

‘I see the padawan needs one last lesson.’

There was a morbid conclusion to his words.

He surged forwards, their blades converging in another deadlock, but this time his strength held out. She met the red of his eye mask with a disturbing intimacy, as if she could sense the soul that still resided in there somewhere.

Ahsoka fell back, ducked under his blow, and attempted to dig her hilt into his side to send him to the ground. He the Force to upend her, sending her flying. She landed on all fours, disorientated, and Vader closed in.

She spun, darting under his arm and tried to aim another kick at his helmet, but he grabbed her leg with the Force and flung her into the metal barrier with shocking velocity and a sickening crack.

She did not stir.

‘AHSOKA!!!!’ Luke screamed.

_AHSOKA!!! AHSOKA DON’T LEAVE ME PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE-_

_Go, my little Prince. Be free._

Their connection dissolved.

‘NOOO!!!’

Vader was towering over her, but his helmet was also turning in their direction-

‘LUKE!! LUKE WE HAVE TO GO!!’ Leia was tugging at his arm.

He stared at her in anguish, tears spilling down his cheeks.

‘GO WHERE??!’

‘TRUST ME!! **JUMP!!’**

Luke didn’t have much of a choice as Leia pulled him and Obi-Wan over the railing, Ezra draped over his shoulder, and they plummeted into the blackness below.

An animalistic cry of rage pursued their descent, freezing Luke’s blood in its tracks. If anyone could retrieve them with sheer fury alone, it was Vader. Luke wanted to put his hands over his ears to block out the heart stopping sound, but Leia was gripping his hand too tightly, both clinging to Ezra for dear life, Obi-Wan clutching Leia’s other hand. His tears almost climbed vertically up his cheeks from the strength of the dive, the wind whistling past their faces as they fell deeper and deeper into the chasm.

‘Do you have a plan?!’ Luke yelled, unable to hear his own voice.

‘I’m working on it!!’ Leia shouted. He could only understand her reply by watching her mouth move.

The tunnel was quickly receding, the darkness depleting, and daylight could be glimpsed at the bottom of the chasm.

Luke was sure he must have hit his head at some point, because the faint speck at the bottom looked suspiciously like the Millennium Falcon.

.........................................................

The lights above the catwalk were beaming unbearably bright. The cold metal dug unforgivingly into her shoulder bones.

She wanted to sleep.

She was so.

Tired.

‘No…no, L-Luke… ‘

She hoped he had gotten away, she hoped Leia had gotten away. It would all be worth it if they had escaped. If they would live.

The world was rapidly disappearing around her, colours and shapes all blurring into one.

A hazy black figure stepped into her line of vision, blocking out all visible light.

She would not close her eyes.

After all she had been through, all she had suffered, it was Darth Vader that would finally end her life.

And she would face him when he did.

‘D-do…your worst,’ she breathed, the effort of producing words causing her ribs to cry out in agony. Her face crumpled in pain.

He knelt down, his gloved hand reaching out towards her. He was not holding his lightsaber. Oh stars, he would probably Force choke her to death-

The last thing she was aware of was a light touch on her cheek.

‘Be calm, Snips. I will not harm you.’

_Snips._

‘A-Anakin…’

She passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, someone’s feeling Fatherly Instincts™. 
> 
> Okay now for the talk (if anyone’s still reading this after that long ass chapter): 
> 
> I love this fic, it is my baby, I’m very proud of it, and it will be completed. I have it all planned out, and already have part of the ending written. HOWEVER, I am going to university in a month, so updates will most likely be delayed as I prepare to go study and settle into a new way of life. I will try and update as much as I can before I go, but I don’t want to ruin the quality of the writing because I was rushing to finish it in time if that makes any sense??? So I will only post what I feel is decent. Half of my degree is English literature, and the process of writing this fic has actually really reminded me of why I love English in the first place (this is the longest thing I’ve ever written and I’ve shied away from publishing fanfic because I’m very self-conscious about my writing), so I wanted to thank you so much for all of your encouragement, kudos and comments so far. I will be posting updates on the fic on tumblr and Twitter (linked below). 
> 
> In a nutshell: I am still writing this fic and it won’t be abandoned but I won’t be able to update as frequently as I have been because life. 
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you in the next update💖
> 
> Come talk Star Wars/anything else to me! I will also be posting regular fic updates on my [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/) and my ao3 [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne).


	18. With The Sun In My Eyes, You Were Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke mourns the loss of Ahsoka, and Vader schemes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was nervous to post this one as it will seem a bit filler-y after the explosion of last chapter, but it's necessary for the next phase of the plot and I hope you enjoy anyways!

‘Luke, there’s nothing anyone could have done. Ahsoka knew what she was doing. She wanted you to be safe.’

Luke burrowed further into the blanket which Leia had draped over his shoulders.

Ever since they had sought refuge on the medical ship on the outskirts of the mid rim near the Bespin system, Luke had barely said two words together. His mind was pounding with the memory of Ahsoka’s sacrifice, replaying the moment they’d jumped and left her at the mercy of Darth Vader, the guilt of leaving her alone gnawing at his insides.

There was only one fate she would have endured at his hands- those cold, clinical hands. He could still feel the phantom fingers ensnaring his wrists, wrenching his arm as he manhandled him down the walkway, caressing his cheek.

That had been the strange part. Why would a man who worked for the Emperor- for he was not a machine after all, he was flesh and blood and fury and all that made up a person- be so adamant about not harming him and Leia? Why had he gazed at them so intensely, kept them subdued only by the Force and not by physical means? He could have easily killed them; despite Ahsoka’s training, they had everything to learn, and he was clearly unstoppable. The power had radiated from him in heady waves, striking fear into the very soul, ordering total submission and complete obedience.

Luke shivered as he recalled Vader’s shriek of rage when they’d escaped. It had been simultaneously bestial, and raw with the kind of desperation only a human could articulate into existence.

This was far from over. For whatever reason, Vader was _obsessed._ He would not rest until he had the twins in his grasp, and Luke knew he would destroy whatever stood in the way of his desires.

He rubbed the back of his neck where the bandage protected his healing wound. Despite his insistences that he was fine and his pleads for them to focus on Ezra instead, he too had been subjected to a full check up and a blood test administered by a med droid. In hindsight he supposed this had been a good thing, as otherwise they would never have discovered the tracker embedded in his bloodstream, which was swiftly removed.

‘Planted there by the bounty hunter no doubt.’ Obi-Wan’s voice was matter-of-fact, but his face was thunder.

Luke hadn’t replied. He felt nauseous that he’d been used like a homing beacon without his knowledge or consent, blindly leading his friends and family into danger.

Immediately his suspicions landed on Vader. His fixation was intense enough, and Luke didn’t think it was beneath him to have him injected and hunted like an animal. He didn’t care about Luke’s feelings, much less his autonomy.

But that made no sense.

_‘I had planned to come to Alderaan and find you after I left here. But the Force works in mysterious ways, and instead has delivered you to me.’_

If Vader had been the one tracking him, he would not have been surprised to see him. He would have been awaiting his arrival on Bespin. It was _Ezra_ he had been lying in wait for, ready to lure him into merciless battle.

Vader was omniscient. There was only one person in the entire galaxy who wielded more power than Vader, who would be able to shield his mind and his true intentions, who grasped as greedily for the twins as Vader himself. Obi-Wan already suspected the Emperor of sending the bounty hunters to capture them on Alderaan; a tracker was an ingenious failsafe.

But that still left the question- why had the Emperor not told Vader he was tracking Luke? Surely it would have been in his best interests to make sure Vader knew Luke would be on Bespin, as well as Ezra? Why would he manipulate his loyal servant? Had he been testing Vader, as Vader had been testing Ezra?

He clasped Ezra’s hand into his own. The droids had done all they could and expected him to make a full recovery; however, he still had not woken up. Luke was sat beside his bed, silently urging Ezra to open his eyes, to not leave him alone. He had already lost Ahsoka. He couldn’t lose Ezra too.

‘W-why can’t I see-?!’

Distress seeped through the Force, and Luke glanced over at the next bed, where Leia had her arm around a newly un-frozen Han. 

‘Shhh, it’s okay, it’s just the hibernation sickness. Your eyesight will come back.’

Her voice was uncharacteristically soft, a tone she usually reserved for Luke and her parents. Their dark heads nestled close as he trembled from the aftershocks of the carbonite, and she soothed him with surprising patience.

He caught his sister’s eye, and she gave him a small smile, her cheekbones dusted with rose.

_Maybe Han’s feelings aren’t so very one-sided after all._

‘Where’s that sleemo Lando, anyway? I have a bone to pick with him, or should I say several I want to break.’

‘He and Chewie have gone back to Bespin to help free the city. You have every right to be angry with him, but he was blackmailed by Vader; he didn’t _want_ to do any of it, and he tried to make up for it. He helped me, Chewie and Zev rescue you from Fett, and manoeuvred the Falcon underneath the reactor shaft so we could escape. We owe him a lot,’ Leia said evenly.

Han raised an unconvinced eyebrow, having no problems broadcasting his opinions despite his current incapacity.

‘And ran away with his tail between his legs before I could be unfrozen and tell him exactly what I think of him- sounds just like the crook I remember, none of this respectable Baron poodoo. He’d better hope I’m feeling charitable next time I see him.’

‘Not that I approve of his illicit past, but I have to admit it came in quite handy, considering he was able to fly the Falcon and save our skins.’

‘I bet he would have stolen the Falcon too if he could have,' Han grumbled 'but it was a brilliant plan. Kriffing crazy though. Almost sounds like something I would’ve come up with.’

‘Is that supposed to be a compliment, Solo?’

‘Only if you want it to be, Princess.’

Luke tuned out their banter and returned his gaze to Ezra’s face, which was drawn and pallid. He looked like a corpse, and if not for the constant reassurance of his pulse fluttering under Luke’s fingertips, he would have believed he was.

Luke longed for a world with no Emperor, no Vader, no galactic war. A world where Leia was Empress and ruled with dignity and kindness like her mother before her, with Han as her exasperating but steadfast consort. It would be paradise. The galaxy would be safe, and he and Ezra could live freely without fear of persecution for their Force powers or being pursued for their heritage. Luke could slip into anonymity and they could find work as pilots or mechanics, perhaps gather enough credits between them to buy a small home in Alderaan, in the streets he had grown so attached to in such a short time. They could live simply but happily, content to be with each other and to live so close to their friends, able to go and visit Bail and Breha and Ahsoka-

He jolted out of the daydream with a horrible lurch.

He would never see Ahsoka again. Never hear her infectious laugh as she knocked Ezra on his ass for the fiftieth time in lightsaber sparring, never see her kind eyes as she shared memories of his parents and soothed his insecurities, never see her content smile as she watched Luke and Leia explore the gardens together.

How cruel fate was, to have gifted him with a family when it was all he had wanted for thirteen years, only to snatch part of it away with no warning or justification.

The Force had been silent and still since losing Ahsoka. Her light had vanished, leaving a gaping hole torn through the fabric of the universe, and the irrevocable sense that nothing would ever be the same again.

He _loathed_ Vader. Despised him with every fibre of his being. Somehow, he would avenge Ahsoka’s death, though how he would do that with no lightsaber was still a work in progress. They were more vulnerable than ever now that Vader had possession of Leia’s and Obi-Wan’s sabers as well as his own. Luke knew that as soon as Ezra woke up, they would be bundled back onto the Falcon and on their way to Naboo, courtesy of the Organas.

Bail and Breha had been the first people that Obi-Wan contacted via holoprojector once he and the twins had been medically treated.

‘Obi-Wan?? Where are the twins?? Are they safe?!’

Breha’s eyes were red, and Bail looked as if he had aged a few cycles. As Obi-Wan ushered their daughter into view, Breha’s lips pursed. She was clearly furious with Leia for going, and with Bail for letting her go.

‘How could you do this? How could you leave without telling me?? Do you have any idea how _worried_ I've been, Leia?!’

Luke tried to surreptitiously leave the room and go back to Ezra’s bedside, feeling he wasn’t part of this conversation, but Obi-Wan had gently steered him back inside and into the Organas vantage point.

‘ _Luke_! Thank the stars you’re alright! Why did you leave? Did we do something wrong? Did you not like it here?’

Breha looked so wounded that Luke started to feel incredibly guilty. He had no idea that his actions had caused such anguish for the two people that had taken him in like he was their own family. He had never had anyone to miss him before, so he hadn’t even considered that it would appear like he was running away.

‘No! It was nothing like that, Your Majesty- ‘

‘It’s _Breha,_ Luke.’

‘I-I thought I would be able to help the Alliance. I felt like I had to do something useful. I’m sorry.’

‘But why did you have to put yourself at risk? Your place is with us! With Leia! We just wanted to keep you _safe_.’

Luke shifted uncomfortably. He’d never experienced parental concern before, but from the sympathy Leia shot through their bond, he guessed he was being scolded. It made him feel awkward- no one had ever cared enough about him or what he did to get angry when he made a mistake. He would feel horrifically ungrateful if he tried to explain that despite their best efforts at making him feel welcome, he just didn’t feel part of their world. He probably never would.

Bail sighed, delicately placing a hand on his distraught wife’s arm.

‘It’s not your fault son. I know you meant well, and I’m glad the two of you are okay, but we must know everything that happened.’

Seeing that the twins were not up to the task, Obi-Wan sombrely recounted their confrontation with Vader- how he had blackmailed Lando and sold Han off to Jabba the Hutt, tricked Ezra into a lightsaber duel, attempted to kill Obi-Wan, and almost successfully taken Luke and Leia. What little colour remaining in the Organa’s faces was completely drained by the time he had finished.

‘And Ahsoka…?’

There was an awful silence.

‘She died protecting us,’ Leia said quietly ‘if she hadn’t distracted Vader, there’s no way we would have all got out of there alive. We owe her everything.’

‘Ahsoka was unfailingly brave. We will not let her sacrifice be in vain,’ Obi-Wan agreed resolutely. To the untrained eye it might have appeared as though Obi-Wan was indifferent, but Luke could feel a turmoil as great as his own through their newly established bond. 

‘You are right, Obi-Wan. But I’m afraid it is not safe for you to return to Alderaan. Thanks to the Emperor’s little announcement, there has been an increase in, shall we say, less than savoury characters in the city. We have also been subjected to a hostile Imperial presence all over the planet, not just in Aldera. They are inspecting every ship that enters or leaves Alderaan.’

‘You mean they’ve set up a garrison? But that’s outrageous! We are a free planet! The Emperor has no power over us!’ Leia cried.

‘The Emperor has taken great pains to inform me that we are no longer in control. Thanks to his discovery of you, he has suspended all democratic function on free planets. When I tried to argue against him, he made less than subtle hints that he knows of your true origins, Leia. I fear it is only a matter of time before the knowledge is made public.’

Luke could feel her horror ripple through their bond.

‘But he’ll paint you as traitors, as Jedi sympathisers! He’ll have you killed! I can’t leave you-!’

‘Don’t fret, my love. He will have to try a lot harder than that to catch us out. He forgets that our family have ruled Alderaan justly for generations, and as a result, our people are loyal. They will not bow to the pressure of Imperial tyranny,’ Breha said firmly.

‘The best thing you can do for us is to stay away, Leia. It would be dishonourable to Ahsoka’s memory if you were to throw it all away and return to Alderaan on a misguided rescue mission.’

‘How can you ask this of me? You’re my _parents_ -’

She broke off with a small sob, and Luke put his arm around her. He couldn’t help but agree with her. How were they supposed to leave the Organas to the whims of the Emperor? Alderaan was a peaceful planet. They were no match for the military strength of the Empire.

‘If we cannot return to Alderaan, where will we go? It is not safe to remain here. We are too close to Cloud City as it is,’ Obi-Wan worried.

‘We have spoken with Mon Mothma, who is aware of the situation on Alderaan. She has been unable to reach Jobal or her advisors, but she has made contact with Sola. We have a code you can use to gain access to Naboo, disguising yourself as a trade freighter, and from there you can get to Sola. It will be safer there than anywhere. There is no Imperial presence around the Lake Country, and Theed as well as central Naboo is too risky.’

‘But isn’t that the first place Palpatine will look for us?’ Luke said doubtfully. 

‘Quite the reverse. It’s the last place he will expect you to go. He knows that Naboo is unsafe, and will suspect you are making for a backwater on one of the outer rim planets. He would never imagine you would attempt to get there- especially after what happened last time you tried.’

Luke almost smiled at the memory of the disastrous attempt to enter Naboo with Han and Ezra. It seemed so long ago now- life had seemed a lot simpler then.

‘We must go- we don’t want anyone intercepting our signal, and we are probably being watched closely. We won’t be able to communicate as much as we would like, but we are with you both, always.’ Breha spoke frantically, half glancing over her shoulder in paranoia.

‘We love you both, don’t ever forget that. Be safe, and have courage.’ Bail looked both Luke and Leia in the eye, and Luke felt the sincerity of his words flow through the Force like sunshine cast over a cold evening shadow.

The holoprojector dissolved the connection before they could say anything in return.

Leia quickly excused herself, saying she was going to check on Han. For a second Luke felt he should go after her, but decided against it. Despite their incredible closeness, he couldn’t pretend to understand what she was going through. He had felt an instant bond with Bail and Breha, and they cared for him, but they had not raised him for thirteen years. There was no way he could relate to her, no matter how much he wanted to, as he had never had guardians or anyone to fill a parental role in his life. The closest thing he had ever had to a mother was Ahsoka; and that thought was far too painful to bear.

Luke instinctively reached out through his bond with Ezra to check on him, and found him unchanged.

‘He will wake up, my boy. You must have patience.’

Though he hadn’t known Obi-Wan very long, he had an impressive knack for knowing exactly what was going through his mind.

‘Patience won’t help me! _Nothing_ can help me! I feel like everyone who comes in to my life gets hurt! I got Ahsoka killed, Han was kriffing frozen alive, I’ve torn apart Leia’s family, and if Ezra doesn’t wake up, I’ll be all alone again-!’

He’d shot out of his seat with his outburst, breath ragged.

Obi-Wan regarded him with wise, sympathetic eyes.

‘Sit with me, Luke.’

He lowered himself back down, slightly embarrassed.

‘You know, you really do remind me uncannily of your father.’

‘Yes, I know I look like him,’ Luke muttered ‘Ahso- I mean, people have said it a lot.’

‘I don’t mean just physically, though that is certainly true. He too had a talent for taking on all the galaxy’s problems, and then getting upset when he couldn’t solve them all.’

‘He didn’t make a mess of things like I have.’

‘I wouldn’t be so quick to assume that, Luke. Your father was a great man and I loved him dearly; that doesn’t mean that he never made mistakes. Even though he was a Jedi, he was only human. I feel the council forgot that sometimes in their criticism of him.’

‘Not to be rude, Obi-Wan, but how is this supposed to help me?’

Obi-Wan chuckled.

‘You’re right. Forgive a foolish old man his ramblings. What I mean to say is, he was also constantly in pursuit of justice and peace, just like you. In that respect, he was a greater Jedi than anyone else on the council, including myself. He never forgot his origins, and it humbled him, whereas others remained unfeeling and privileged. But there is a danger in taking on too much, Luke. You cannot expect that of yourself. Your whole life has been turned upside down in a mere few weeks; you are dealing with it much better than I’m sure many others would.’

‘But it’s not good enough to be simply ‘better’. I’m a Prince; there’s no room for error,’ Luke said miserably, hugging his knees. ‘I can’t help but feel like I wish I’d never found out who I was. All this suffering would never have happened if I was still Luke-with-no-surname.’

‘Ah, but that is where you are wrong. Many people have suffered the last thirteen years, not knowing what ever became of you. I never forgave myself for that night at the palace, but most particularly because I left you alone in the gardens. I cannot tell you how many sleepless nights I spent replaying our last conversation, wishing I’d done things differently. Ahsoka suffered a great deal too, though I bear a large part of that blame. I bestowed too much responsibility on her, and though she behaved admirably, she too was eaten alive by the guilt of losing you. Bail and Breha spent over a decade bringing up one child when they knew they should have been bringing up two. Leia grew up without her twin, without her other half, never feeling quite whole. You haven’t torn their family apart; you have completed it. Don’t you see? You have brought all these people such immeasurable happiness simply by existing, Luke, and when the time comes, the entire galaxy will rejoice when they learn of you and Leia.’

‘But what about Ezra, and Han? They didn’t sign up to be hurt like that. And I’d rather Ahsoka was alive and unhappy than wherever she is now,’ Luke said bitterly.

‘You cannot blame yourself for other people’s actions, Luke. You are not responsible for what Vader chose to do to Han and Ezra, and there is nothing you could have done to have stopped that from happening. Ahsoka made her own choice. Although her time with you was shorter than it should have been, she loved you and Leia enormously, and she honoured that love in the most selfless way possible. There is no measure or substitute for that kind of love. If you truly want to celebrate her life, then do not dwell on what you have lost. Instead, treasure all you have gained.’

Luke was moved to silence by Obi-Wan’s speech. He was right. He was allowed to mourn her, but it would be disrespectful to Ahsoka to spend the rest of his life wallowing in self-pity. She had died so that he could live. She had _loved_ him.

A thought struck him, and he looked curiously at Obi-Wan.

‘I thought the Jedi didn’t approve of forming attachments, but it sounds like you know a lot about love.’

Obi-Wan smiled ruefully.

‘Very observant. In truth, I was hardly a model Jedi myself. Just because I didn’t wear my heart on my sleeve like your father did, doesn’t mean I didn’t have one.’

‘It doesn’t sound like I’d have made a good Jedi then. I feel things too deeply and care far too much.’

‘On the contrary Luke, I think those qualities would have made you an excellent Jedi.’

They shared a smile, and the Force thrummed in pleasure.

‘Who is Sola, exactly? I haven’t heard her name mentioned before.’

‘Sola is Padmé’s older sister; therefore, your aunt. She’s expecting us at the Naberrie family estate, Varykino.’

Luke’s mind was blown again. It hadn’t even occurred to him that he might have aunts and uncles or any other extended family. It was astonishing and wonderful enough to know he had a sister, and he was still getting his head around the idea of the Grand-Empress Jobal being his grandmother.

‘Family estate… that’s where my father and mother hid to keep her protected, wasn’t it? When he was her bodyguard.’

‘Precisely. It has been home to the royal family since records began. It was Padmé’s favourite place, though I’m sure she would have argued that the senate was where she really belonged.’

‘I’m not sure I could love anywhere more than Alderaan. It’s the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen.’

‘Alderaan is certainly spectacular, but I wonder whether you’ll change your mind when we arrive at Varykino. Anakin never admitted it, but I’m certain he was happier there than anywhere else.’

‘When did he-’

His voice tapered off as the Force shifted, the silence that shrouded it suddenly tossed away like a discarded veil. A light flickered, and his bond with Ezra rustled.

‘It’s Ezra! He’s awake!’ Luke beamed, jumping up from his seat. 

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to reply, but stopped at the dawning look of horror on Luke’s face that wiped away any trace of joy.

‘Luke? Luke, what’s wrong?’

‘It’s not just Ezra,’ Luke breathed, his eyes round with terror, ‘there’s something else…’

The cold, dark feeling was horribly familiar, like a monstrous shadow that sucked all the air out of the room.

‘It’s Vader, we have to leave, now!’

Luke closed his eyes in terror as if that would stop Vader tearing down his mental shields, helpless to prevent him from projecting one single thought into his mind with the intensity of a storm-swept river smashing through a broken dam:

_I’m coming for you, little Prince._

* * *

‘Well, Lord Vader? I have called you for an immediate report.’

‘I dealt with Solo, and fought Bridger. He was weak, and an unworthy opponent. He would not make a suitable apprentice for you, master.’

‘I appreciate your concern, Vader. However, I had hoped I would be able to appraise him myself.’

The Emperor’s voice was light, but his displeasure burned through the Force.

‘There were complications, master.’

He tilted his head.

‘Oh?’

‘My children were there. Along with Obi-Wan Kenobi.’

The yellow eyes gleamed maliciously.

‘How curious. I was correct in my assumptions that he was the culprit behind their disappearance. I trust you dealt appropriately with Kenobi?’

‘He escaped before I could finish him off, my master.’

‘…I see. And I assume your children are in your possession?’

‘No, master. They escaped with Kenobi.’

‘That is _most_ unfortunate. However did two untrained children and an old man manage to slip through your distinguished fingers, Vader?’

‘I…I fought Luke. I let my anger get the better of me.’ He was ashamed, and it rippled through the Force like a skittish rabbit.

Palpatine smiled to himself. Vader may appear like a heartless killing machine, but deep down he would always be a headstrong, foolish child who felt far too strongly, the slave boy who was grateful to be scavenged from the dirt of Tatooine. He would always be Anakin.

‘Yes, I did imagine that might happen when you saw him.’

The realisation lingered in the air for a few seconds before the Force roared with palpable resentment.

‘You mean to tell me,’ even the monotone of the vocoder could not conceal the level of his fury ‘that you knew he would be there? That I would be going up in combat against my _son_ and you didn’t think to mention it? I could have killed him.’

‘Calm yourself, my boy. I merely had a fleeting suspicion that the child would be there. He seems peculiarly attached to Bridger, so it was not a difficult guess.’

Palpatine’s lip curled at the snarl of rage that echoed through the Force when he mentioned that topic.

‘If you had killed him in your rage, it would have been poetic justice, Vader, for all the times you have thought of rebelling against me.’ He laughed cruelly as Vader flinched. ‘You do not believe me so ignorant that I was unaware of your mutinous feelings? You have been losing your touch, my old friend. The loss of your precious child would serve you right. But fortunately for you both, I have much more use for him alive than dead’.

Vader lowered himself to one knee, prepared to grovel for the sake of his children.

‘I beg for your forgiveness, master. I haven’t been very appreciative of your training. I have been arrogant, and I apologise.’

‘Hmm.’

Palpatine surveyed his apprentice dispassionately.

‘I’m disappointed you failed to seize the boy, Vader. You had the perfect opportunity to take him.’

‘He was rather lively, master. His power exceeded my expectations. He is incredibly gifted in the Force.’

Palpatine chuckled.

‘And the similarities between you two continue to amaze.’

The laughter stopped abruptly.

‘As you have not done as I asked, I will send my own men to retrieve your son. Your analysis of Bridger was nonetheless useful. I heed your words, and have decided it is your child who shall help me open the holocron. You will not interfere. You have betrayed my trust, but you can earn it back, by not standing in my way. If you do this, I will reward your patience by allowing you time with him. In the meantime, your mission is to find and kill Kenobi.’

‘And what of Leia?’

_My little moon._

‘The girl is of little use to me,’ Palpatine said dismissively ‘she has been ruined by those cursed Organas. She will never join us or fall to the dark side. The boy, however… I sense hatred in him, great anger I can use well. He is much like his father in that way.’

Vader bowed.

‘As you wish, master.’

He was dismissed, and the holoprojector closed off.

Vader fumed with indignation.

How _dare_ that decrepit pile of bones talk about his children that way, like they were expendable commodities.

He had not been careful enough in concealing his loathing for the Emperor. He had been rash and hasty, things that Kenobi had berated him repeatedly for from the time he was a young padawan to his initiation into knighthood.

_Still not good enough for the council, though. **Never** good enough. _

He pushed down the unwanted memories that bubbled over, the rage he had felt, the unfairness and injustice, the hurt.

_I am not Anakin Skywalker._

_He was an idiotic, idealistic child._

_He is no more._

Palpatine did not know that Vader had rekindled his old bond with his children since their meeting at Bespin, though Luke’s was stronger, as their reunion had been longer. It had not gone the way Vader had planned. He regretted it, but he knew in time his children would come to understand and accept him as their father. They had little choice in the matter. There was no denying the truth.

Thanks to the strong familial bonds forged by the Force, he could feel Luke’s light stronger than ever before. The location was too far to pinpoint or track, but it made communicating incredibly easy, especially considering his son’s appallingly maintained shields. Yet another thing to add to the list of his grievances against Obi-Wan when he finally had the pleasure of killing him.

He had underestimated his children, and the appearance of his old padawan had taken him by surprise. But there were no more ghosts to drag from the murky depths of his past life. He would not allow his children to be used the way he had been; by Kenobi, the Jedi, or Palpatine. He had no intention of waiting for the Emperor to track his children down. He would do it himself and ensure they knew the truth, before they could be manipulated by Palpatine and turned against him. Soon Kenobi would be dead, and he would overthrow the Emperor, his children at his side. All would be as it should be.

He smiled as he made his way back to his personal quarters on the Executor where a certain guest would doubtless be waiting for him, revelling in his son’s attention when he finally registered his father’s presence in their bond.

_I’m coming for you, little Prince._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof idk how to break it to you Vader, but that reassuring father thing you're going for is majorly missing the mark. 
> 
> Thank you for being so understanding regarding my last author's note (sorry I haven’t got round to replying to comments yet, it’s been a crazy week). You’re all wonderful and I hope you continue to enjoy the fic despite slower updates.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts! 💖
> 
> Come talk Star Wars/anything else to me! I will also be posting regular fic updates on my [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/) and my ao3 [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne).


	19. I Know It All Will Come Back One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins arrive at Varykino, regain some memories, and get a glimpse of who their mother was behind all the politics and *fantastic* outfits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quick stuff for this chapter: I used some notes from Wookiepedia but there isn’t much there so I made up most of the info about Varykino and the Naberrie family, meaning it will probably not be canon accurate. This chapter ended up being ridiculously long so I had to split it into several parts, and this will be the last update for a little while- I have absolutely zero free time now. 
> 
> Also holy shit, we're over the 100,000 word count now!!! I never thought I was capable of writing something this long, so thanks for sticking with this fic, it seriously means the world to me. I'm sorry for any mistakes bc I'm severely sleep deprived but I hope you enjoy part one of the Varykino arc, and please comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> Edit: chapter now updated with a link to Leia's dress because HOLY SHIT it is gorgeous.  
> Double edit: I did some art of the dress! You can check it out [here](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/post/628224245735047168/one-hope-then-another-chapter-1).

The loveliness of Varykino in the late afternoon sun stunned them all to silence as they exited the gondola speeder- though not for long.

‘Say buddy, if you haven’t made your move on the kid yet, I’d get on with it. Just _look_ at this place.’

Ezra rolled his eyes. Since being unfrozen, Han had quickly bounced back from the ordeal and regained his incorrigible spirit as quickly as his eyesight.

‘And what about you? Surprised you wouldn’t be fighting me for custody of it.’

‘Nah, Leia loves Alderaan too much to ever consider living anywhere else,’ he said lazily, yet with full conviction in his words.

Ezra looked incredulously at his friend.

‘So it’s like _that_ , then?’

‘Like what?’

‘Like you two shopping for your dream home together? Should I be expecting a wedding invitation in the not-so-distant future?’

‘Are you two planning to join us anytime soon, or are you just going to stand there gawping all day like a pair of banthas with air for brains?’ Leia snapped from the jetty, her arms folded.

‘Coming, your worshipfulness!’ Han hurried off the boat as Ezra followed him with a smirk.

‘Looks like I won’t be playing best man just yet.’

‘Bold of you to assume I’d choose you as my best man, _Bridger_.’

‘Not like you have much choice, I’m just about the only person that can stand you-’

‘Will you two stop behaving like _children_?! We’re about to meet our aunt for the first time, and I’ll be damned if I let you two show us up!’ Leia hissed, grabbing Han’s arm and yanking him up the steps under the gaze of an amused Obi-Wan.

‘But I didn’t do anything!’ Ezra whined, turning to her milder twin.

‘Honestly, I think your sister has it in for me-’

But Luke wasn’t listening. He was staring up at the house with wide eyes, his Force signature whirring in trepidation. Arriving in the Lake Country should have filled Luke with excitement- he was about to enter his mother’s home for the first time, after all- but he couldn’t summon a single spark of joy. Instead, his stomach was coiling itself into knots.

‘Hey, talk to me.’

Ezra was grasping his hand, and Luke snapped out of his ruminations.

‘I’m fine.’

‘Try again. You look like you’d rather be back on Bespin with Vader than here.’

Luke shot him a glare.

‘Too soon.’

Ezra winced, knowing he was right. Luke had been virtually silent since they’d left the med ship- after the initial panic of Vader talking to Luke telepathically which had them all scrambling back onto the Falcon- and Ezra knew the events of Bespin were eating away at him. Although Luke hadn’t been physically harmed in Cloud City, there was a haunted look in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. Perhaps it would never leave.

‘Guess he should’ve tried harder to knock the stupid out of me,’ he shrugged, hoping to make Luke smile.

‘I don’t think even the dark Lord of the Sith could accomplish that.’

The corner of Luke’s mouth curled as he spoke, and Ezra internally did a victory dance. They climbed the steps, hurrying to catch up with the other three.

The steps led to a large veranda, where three arched doorways opened out into an airy entrance hall. It was stylishly furnished and provided a cool refuge from the relentless rays of the mid-afternoon sun. Not for the first time, Luke realised that he really wouldn’t have been able to stand Tatooine, though he felt like he may as well be an insignificant moisture farmer for how out of place he looked in the luxurious surroundings. The furniture was minimal, but what there was seemed to be of the highest quality. The floor was an opulent paved marble, so shiny Luke could see their reflections in it, and there were vases of sweet-smelling flowers festooned on every surface. Despite the grandeur, there was a homely quality to the place. Luke spotted children’s shoes tucked haphazardly under a hallstand, and the walls were crammed with holos and family portraits. His breath caught in his throat when he saw his mother as a young girl, probably around fourteen, but already so poised and polished.

A portrait of the current inhabitants hung in pride of place, depicting a smiling family of four, all with mahogany hair and dark eyes. He could see the resemblance in the mother to his own, and guessed this must be his Aunt Sola. The father had his hands on the shoulders of the youngest child, a beaming girl with spiralling curls and a cheeky grin. The elder sister’s eyes were more serious, her hair straight and long, but her eyes shone with intelligence. He was reminded of Leia’s portrait in the Alderaan palace.

‘Oh stars, you’re early!’

A gracefully aging, elegant woman who Luke recognised as Sola rushed out from one of the many surrounding doors. She was accompanied by the elder sister from the portrait, who looked older now but still greatly resembled her mother, and carried a baby on her hip. The father trailed them, though now more grey than raven haired. His arms were full with a small sprawling toddler. 

‘I don’t suppose you remember me?’ Sola said hopefully, her eyes tracing their faces for any hint of recognition.

The twins exchanged a glance.

‘I’m sorry, we don’t,’ Leia said gently. ‘Neither of us can recall anything from our past.’

Luke studied her. She _did_ seem vaguely familiar, but that could just be because she resembled their mother, and not recollected from a specific memory.

‘I’m your aunt, but you can call me Sola. I understand it might be strange to address someone so familiarly when you don’t really know me.’

She tentatively closed the distance between them, and reached out her arms as if she wanted to embrace them and faltered at the last second, taking each of their hands instead.

‘But I know you. I’d know you both anywhere. You look so much like your dear parents.’

She smiled dazzlingly, and Luke felt a wave of warmth gush through the Force, strong and sincere. Still clasping their hands, she turned to the other three.

‘You must be Captain Solo and Ezra Bridger. We owe you a great deal for picking Luke up from Corellia and bringing him to Alderaan safely. The Organas couldn’t speak highly enough of you.’

Both smugglers turned slightly pink despite themselves, muttering their thanks.

‘And Master Kenobi,’ she inclined her head in respect, ‘it is good to see you again.’

‘And you, Sola. I only wish it was under different circumstances.’

‘Nonsense! This is a day for celebration; I never thought I would see my nephew and niece again, yet here they are alive and well.’

Her eyes sparkled, and her musically lilting voice reminded Leia of holos she’d seen of her mother addressing the senate.

‘You must meet my husband Derred, and our eldest daughter Ryoo.’

The man shifted the toddler in his hold so that he could give the twins a one-armed hug, followed by the young woman.

‘My wife has been unable to sit still for two seconds together since she learned the news,’ he smiled fondly at Sola.

‘Thank you for having us-’ Leia began, but he waved her off.

‘Don’t be ridiculous. You’re family.’

The little girl in his arms peered curiously up at them through her dark fringe with large doe eyes that suddenly fixed on Leia.

‘Pamay?’ she asked, pointing at her.

‘No sweetheart, this is Padmé’s daughter Leia, and her son Luke.’

‘Aya and Ook!’ she exclaimed happily, waving her little fists around.

‘Please don’t mind Brianna, she’s in that phase where everything is ultra-fascinating. She’s my eldest, and Bromwé is six months old.’

Ryoo gestured to the baby gurgling on her hip. She smiled with the warmth of her mother, but the heavy bags under her eyes betrayed her weariness.

‘The last time I saw you both, we were playing hide and seek in the gardens here before a state dinner. We chased Pooja down to the lakeside, and we all ended up falling in. Mother was furious that we ruined our clothes, but Uncle Anakin just laughed. Poor Aunt Padmé was stuck in the middle of them, as usual.’

The Force glowed with the memory, and Luke could almost picture the four of them traipsing through the entrance hall in sodden clothes, breathless with laughter, leaving a muddy wet trail over the marble. 

‘Pooja’s sorry she isn’t here to greet you, by the way. She’s been held up by the senate, but she should be home this evening. Neither of us could wait to see you. We’ve missed our cousins.’

Bromwé started grizzling and Ryoo soothed her, pulling her up into her arms and cooing at her.

‘Ahh, this little one needs a change, doesn’t she!’

Sola cast an experienced glance at her fractious grandchild.

‘What she needs is a nap. You should put her to bed, Ryoo.’

She looked at Ryoo knowingly, who seemed like she was about to protest, and smoothed a stray hair out of her daughter’s frazzled face.

‘It wouldn’t hurt for you to take a rest, too. You’ll have plenty of time to catch up with your cousins at dinner.’

Ryoo smiled.

‘As always, you are right mother. Even when I wish you weren’t. I will see you later,’ she said to the twins, Bromwé giving them a shy little wave, and she departed.

‘I’ll show you to your rooms. You must have had a long journey; I expect you’ll want to wash up.’

Sola led them up the broad staircase onto an expansive landing which forked in two directions. Luke was silently grateful. They hadn’t changed clothes since Bespin- the med ship facilities had been primitively limited- and he wanted nothing more than to wash the memories of Cloud City away from his body, though he knew they would persevere in his mind.

They made their way up a broad staircase and into the left wing, which contained a long sprawling corridor.

‘Everyone has their own suite of rooms; Derred, the girls and I are in the opposite wing. We thought that would be best, as Ryoo is up all hours of the night with Bromwé. She’s teething, poor thing, and it usually wakes Brianna up too. I don’t know what possessed Ryoo to go and have two girls so close together like her foolish mother.’

The love and care in her voice belied the flippancy in her words. Luke could see that she was a doting mother and grandmother.

‘I hope your rooms are okay, and please let me know if there’s anything else you need.’

Sola showed Han, Ezra and Obi-Wan into their rooms on one side of the corridor, then turned to the twins.

‘I hope you don’t mind, but I put you both in Padmé’s suites. I thought that’s what she would have wanted. I can show you the rooms and if you don’t like them, I can arrange something else-’

She looked suddenly uncertain, and the twins simultaneously hastened to reassure her.

‘We’d love to see her rooms-’

‘It was very kind of you to do that.’

Her face cleared.

‘In that case…’

She pushed open the door, and Leia and Luke stepped inside. 

This had clearly been Padmé’s childhood bedroom. It had been cleaned and well cared for in her absence, but otherwise looked as if the young girl was just playing outside and would be back at any moment. There was a carefree sense of romance that filled the space; French style doors led out to a huge private balcony overlooking the lake, the chiffon curtains gently wafting in a slow waltz. A king-sized four poster bed sat grandly against the wall, covered with a pretty bedspread embroidered with colourful flowers. Luke spotted a plush Porg toy poking out from under the bedsheets. There were candles on the mantlepiece- a surprisingly old-fashioned ornament for a child to own- and countless piles of books overflowed from the neat ceiling-high shelves in the corner, stacked to the brim. A star spangled suncatcher tinkled in the breeze. Scrappy drawings clung to the walls, and pages upon pages of furiously scribbled notes littered the tables.

‘She adored this room, and never bothered to tidy it up after she moved to the palace. She knew she always had a home to come back to here, if she needed it.’

Sola trailed her hand affectionately over the bedspread, her eyes somewhere far away.

‘Ryoo redecorated the house when she moved in with us, before her girls were born. It was comforting for us to all be together after…after what happened. But none of us could bear to change her rooms. We felt they should be left alone. It sounds mad, but I always thought she would come back, somehow.’

She slumped heavily on the bed like her legs had suddenly failed her. Her face twisted with the grief still raw from her sister’s death, as if it had happened only yesterday.

‘And I was right, in a sense. She has come back, in the form of you two. You have no idea how much you remind me of her.’

Tears started spilling down her cheeks, and she buried her face in her hands.

‘I’m so sorry- you shouldn’t have to see me like this, it’s just- I didn’t know how I’d feel seeing you two in her room.’

Wordlessly, Luke and Leia automatically sat down on either side of their aunt, and she threw her arms around them, trying to speak through her crying.

‘I should have been there that night, but P-Pooja was sick with Ardroxian flu, and Ryoo was under quarantine. So was your grandmother, as she’d been staying with us when Pooja was taken ill...’

Luke thought they’d had a lucky escape. If they’d been at the palace, they most likely wouldn’t have survived, and from the look in Sola’s eyes she knew this too.

‘I’ve been tormented by the guilt all these years. It never felt real, even after your parents’ funeral. Derred was very patient with me; I-I wasn’t myself for a long time.’

She looked up at them, her red eyes suddenly bright.

‘I was lucky. I had two girls to busy myself with, and the most understanding husband I could ask for. Now I have two gorgeous grandchildren to add to the chaos.’

She laughed through her blocked nose, hastily wiping her eyes.

‘But nothing could have prepared me for what I’d feel after I had the call from Mon Mothma. To see you two alive- I can’t tell you what it means to me.’

She fiercely pulled them into the hug she’d clearly been longing for since the moment they met, and they returned the embrace with equal fervour.

‘My sister was indescribably precious to me, as are you. I promise that whatever happens, I _will_ keep you two safe. I will protect you with my life.’

The passion in her voice convinced Luke in that moment that even Darth Vader himself would be foolish to go up against Sola Naberrie, petite and slight though she was. She cradled them to her chest protectively as if they were still the seven-year olds she had last seen, stroking their hair. If he closed his eyes for a second, he could pretend it was his mother, her spirit kept alive by the joy and love contained in her old room.

* * *

‘These rooms were Padmé’s after she grew out of the old ones but didn’t want to change them. She spent less time here in those days- always busy with the senate, just like my Pooja- but she stayed here with Anakin when he first started coming to Varykino. You actually stayed in this room on one of your visits, too.’

Leia stepped towards the balcony, elaborate like the one in Padmé’s childhood room. She placed a hand on the rail and breathed in the sweet late summer air-

_‘Can I go swim in the lake mummy, can I?’ Leia clamoured, jumping up and down, ‘Luke and I have been wanting to go all day!!’_

_‘I know that sweetheart, but I don’t want you down there by yourselves. It’s not safe. You must wait for me or daddy or your Aunt to go with you, okay?’_

_‘But you’re always busy with something! Daddy isn’t here, and Aunt Sola is out with Ryoo and Pooja! They get to do fun things together. Why can’t_ we _ever do fun things together?’ she pouted._

_Her mother sighed. She picked Leia up under her arms and sat her on the balcony railing, holding her carefully so she wouldn’t fall._

_‘I’m sorry, my darling. The truth is, I wish I could just play with you and Luke all day too. But do you remember what daddy told you about responsibilities?’_

_‘That you’re the Empress, and your duty to the galaxy comes first. But it’s like we never see you anymore! You should just let us play in the lake like we want to. It doesn’t matter to you if we’re in here or outside, you don’t notice anyway. We see R2 and Threepio more than you now. I wish Aunt ‘Soka was here. I know_ she’d _take us swimming.’_

_They were the carless words of an oblivious child, but Padmé flinched, visibly hurt._

_‘Leia…I’m so sorry if that’s how you feel. I’m sorry if you think I’m trying to stop you from having fun, or that I don’t care.’ She chewed her lip, an anxious tic she thought she’d stamped out when she was young._

_‘I’m due to call the senate in ten minutes. If you’re a good girl and wait here with your brother patiently, we will all go to the lake together when I’m finished. How does that sound?’_

_Leia’s eyes lit up._

_‘You really mean it?? You’re really coming with us?!’_

_‘I promise.’_

_Leia swung herself down from the balcony and ducked underneath her mother’s arm, shouting for her brother._

_‘LUKE! WE’RE GOING TO THE LAKE WITH MUMMY!’_

_Padmé watched her go with a heartbroken expression-_

Leia jerked out of the memory, grounding herself back into reality by clenching the handrailing. The same rail she had sat on as a little girl. 

_I remember._

The smallest snippet, but she had remembered. It was _her_ memory. Hers, and no one elses.

The thrill of joy quickly dissolved as her cheeks flooded with shame. She had been behaving like a brat. Had she not understood the gravity of her mother’s job? She was the most important person in the galaxy! Shamefully, she recalled many similar conversations with her adopted parents. She had never been able to understand the line that divided love and family with political responsibility. It seemed the Force had been laughing at her expense, replacing her Empress mother with an equally important Queen and Senator who took their jobs just as seriously.

Sola, who had calmed down by now, had not noticed her revelation, and was busy rearranging the towels at the end of the white satin bedcovers. Leia re-entered the room, leaving the uncomfortable memory behind on the balcony, and gazed around the suite that had been allocated as her own after she’d seen how attached Luke was to their mother’s childhood rooms. This apartment was sleeker, less adorned with frippery, reflecting Padmé’s maturity as a sophisticated senator. The bed and furniture were elegant and formal. A silvery chaise lounge replaced the worn comfy armchair in her childhood room. There were no cuddly toys or childish scrawls; however, there were hints of the vivacious, precocious girl who had lived here. The enormous walk in-wardrobe was bursting with hundreds of clothes, accessories and headpieces, preserved exactly as she would have worn them. Small cosmetics, lotions and perfumes cluttered the dressing table, and the scent of Millaflowers still permeated the air. The walls were decorated with various holos of Padmé with her friends and family, and Leia’s heart clenched as she spotted Bail and Breha among them. Her eyes trailed to the holo in the middle, where Padmé stood with a younger incarnation of Anakin Skywalker. He still had his cropped hair and padawan braid, but his face was maturing out of boyishness, and his blue eyes gazed down at her with unconditional adoration.

‘They took that holo not long after they arrived here. He was supposed to be protecting her while she continued to work, but I think they spent more time playing around than anything else.’

Sola spotted Leia’s fixation and came to stand beside her niece, smiling softly at the holo.

‘Padmé always worked herself to the bone, fighting for the rights of her people. She had a wonderful mind, and a good heart, but she neglected herself too much. I think Anakin was good for her; he brought out a side to her that most people rarely saw, if ever. She had to be so serious all the time, since she was made Queen of Naboo at fourteen, and became a senator after that. But when he was around, she could just be a young girl again. She smiled more when he was with her.’

She laughed lightly, losing herself in memories.

‘I was quite envious when she introduced Anakin to us for the first time. He was so tall and mysterious, not to mention handsome. I thought my little sister had made quite the catch, though she denied he was her boyfriend. Perhaps he wasn’t at that time, who knows. But it was inevitable; we all saw the way they looked at each other.’

Leia turned away from her parents, stupidly feeling as if she was intruding on something she wasn’t meant to see.

‘Did you know they were together? Later on, I mean.’

‘Yes. It was obvious to anyone who spent five minutes in the same room as them.’ Sola rolled her eyes with an exasperated smile. ‘They were far from subtle, though they thought they were. It was a…precarious situation. Padmé was practically married to the senate, and Anakin was a Jedi Knight. If there were ever two people in this galaxy who weren’t supposed to fall in love, it was those two. But your mother never did things by halves, nor did she give up on the things she wanted.’

‘What happened??’

‘I can’t say for sure what went down between Padmé and the Jedi council, but I know there was a _discussion_ , to put it mildly. You’re better off asking Obi-Wan for the details; he was there when it happened. Anyway, whatever she said must have worked, because within a few days they were married here.’

Leia looked back at the holo of her mother with a renewed respect. Not only had she been an impressive senator who juggled her duties with her ardent love for the twins’ father, but she had single-handedly taken on the _entire_ Jedi council?? Leia shot this new information to Luke through their bond, and felt his answering rush of surprise and pride in their mother.

‘Actually, I think her wedding dress may still be in here, though I don’t know if we’ll ever find it. I used to tease Padmé that she only got into politics so that she had an excuse to wear so many different outfits,’ Sola grinned. She rummaged absentmindedly through the mass of dresses, and Leia’s eyes boggled at the enormity of her mother’s wardrobe. Even though she was a Princess herself, with a wardrobe back on Alderaan to match her rank, this was something else.

A flash of lilac caught her eye, and she instinctively reached out a hand before retracting it, embarrassed. Despite her royal title, the Alderaan people were simple. They were not meant to covet possessions, or flash unnecessary wealth. She had never even thought of herself as someone who spent a lot of time fawning over dresses; she would infinitely prefer making herself useful at the Alliance base or in the senate. But maybe this was different, because these were not any old clothes. They were her mother’s, and therefore, her own heritage.

Sola had caught her slip up, and pulled the lilac dress from the hanger.

‘Oh _yes,_ I remember this one. She wore it here many times; more suitable for private life than the senate, I think,’ she said wryly.

Leia agreed, though that didn’t make it any less beautiful in her eyes. The bodice was practically a corset, stiff with white columns that structured the bust, sprinkled with intricate white, mauve and pink flowers. The transparent sleeves were delicately puffed and fell off-the-shoulder, draping to the wrist in a gathered ribbon. A few of the same tiny flowers dotted the skirt, a cascade of chiffon and tulle that floated to the ground with the lightness of a cloud. It was like something out of a fairy-tale or a dream, and Leia longed to try it on.

‘Take it. It’s yours.’

Sola held the dress up against her, snapping Leia out of her reverie.

‘Yes, this is absolutely your colour. It will look divine.’

‘But I can’t take it-!’ Leia spluttered.

‘Who else is going to wear it, my love? Me? Baby Bromwé?’ Sola snorted. ‘Pooja has her own extensive wardrobe she’s curated for her senatorial duties- though she might have stolen a few items out of here, now I think about it- and Ryoo is far too busy with the girls these days to care much about clothes.’

‘But these are still _yours_. I couldn’t possibly-’

Sola insistently pressed the dress into Leia’s hands, her eyes kind.

‘They were your mother’s, and they are now yours. I can’t think of a more perfect home for them. Now, I want to see you in that dress, so go get changed.’

Leia beamed, feeling like she was five years old again with no worries or responsibilities, and raced to the en-suite bathroom.

* * *

Luke smiled faintly, feeling his sister’s excitement shoot down their bond like lightning. He wasn’t sure exactly what had her so animated- all he could sense was a blur of lilac- but he was glad for the distraction, whatever it was. She hid it well from the others, but Luke noticed how pale and withdrawn she had become on their journey to Naboo. It was very unlike the Leia he knew; the grief of losing Ahsoka, coupled with the uncertainty of whether she would ever be able to return to Alderaan and see her adopted parents again, had affected her hugely. He hoped that being here with their mother’s family would provide her with comfort and a sense of belonging. Over the last few days, he had been surprised to discover through the Force that Leia also dealt with feelings of insecurity and inferiority. She was one of the most confident and dynamic people he had ever met.

But in a way, it made sense she would feel displaced. She had known she was adopted since she was very young, and now that life had been ripped away from her. What was her identity now that she was no longer on Alderaan, the only home she’d ever known? Wanting to respect her space but also let her know that he understood, Luke had broadcast his own feelings into their bond, and their signatures curled around each other for comfort. They really did have much more in common than met the eye.

He changed into some clothes that had been left for him in the wardrobe and lay back on the majestic bed, head craned back so he could examine the ceiling of the four-poster. Constellations had been meticulously carved into the fabric, childishly neat handwriting labelling each one with perfect accuracy-

‘ _Look, Luke- that one there, do you see it? What does it remind you of?’_

_A young Luke screwed up his face to get a better view at where his mother was pointing._

_‘It sort of looks like a man with a bow…he’s a bit wonky though, like someone sat on him.’_

_He gazed up at her eagerly as she laughed, the sound like twinkling bells._

_‘You’re absolutely right, sweetheart. That constellation is called Orion the Hunter.’_

_Luke’s mouth formed a small O, his eyes wide._

_‘Is he a warrior like daddy?’_

_‘The legends say he was a brave hero, yes, but there is no one braver than your daddy.’_

_Luke nodded sagely in agreement._

_‘And you see those five stars there that form a W shape? That’s Cassiopeia, Queen of Aethiopia.’_

_Luke tried to repeat her name but quickly gave up on the difficult syllables._

_‘A Queen like you were once, mummy?’_

_‘Yes, in a way, though Cassiopeia was not a very good Queen. She existed in myths long ago, and angered the gods with her vanity. Her punishment was to sit in her marble throne in the sky for the rest of her days, all alone.’_

_Luke shivered, pulling the thick blanket closer around his shoulders._

_‘That sounds sad. No one’s going to put you in the sky because you’re an Empress, are they?’_

_She pulled him into her lap, stroking his fringe back from his forehead._

_‘No, my love. It’s only a story. I’m not going anywhere-’_

Luke snapped back into reality with a gasp, his heart pounding furiously. He sat up and looked wildly around, thinking maybe Obi-Wan had come in to share more of his Force memories. But he was completely alone, meaning…

That memory had been _his._

Leia felt his shock through their bond, and asked if he was okay. He sent reassuring thoughts back, not wanting to tell her what had happened. Not yet.

He greedily replayed the memory over and over, trying to remember her exact expression, the intonation of her words, the softness of her hands. It was a pathetically tiny snapshot of the life he’d once had, but he clung to it like a drowning man to a sliver of driftwood.

He stared at the constellations again, his vision nearly going double with how hard he was concentrating, willing for another memory to be triggered.

Nothing happened.

He stood up, searching for another item in the room that might open the floodgates to his repressed childhood. His attention was caught by a small drawing taped haphazardly to the wall beside the nightstand.

‘ _Ani and I.’_

He traced the lines of the youthful picture, clearly having been drawn in a hurry, but still with an enormous amount of feeling. His mother was young, around the same age as in the holo downstairs, but Padmé hadn’t bothered too much with her own face. Her hair was an impatiently scribbled mass of black, her features left lightly sketched in. ‘ _Ani,’_ however, was a different story. She had clearly cared enough about him to take the time to commit him to paper as faithfully as she could. His shock of wheat coloured hair, blue eyes and upturned nose mirrored Luke’s younger self.

He realised that Padmé must have drawn this after she met Anakin on Tatooine, when he had still been a slave. Obviously, he had made an impression on her despite the short amount of time they’d spent together; she had drawn this to remember him by. He wondered if his father had ever seen it.

Luke explored the rest of the room, trying to decipher the childish scribblings of the bits of paper left lying around, witnessing the transformation from child to young woman. Entries such as ‘ _Sola is the biggest laserbrain, she stole my favourite shoes again today. One day I’ll be important enough to have my very own wardrobe full of shoes, and she won’t be allowed to borrow any of them-’_ turned into thoughtful reflections on the impacts of the trade blockade on the Nabooian people.

A hand carved clock chimed on the mantlepiece, signalling the arrival of the early evening. Luke wandered over to the beech dresser, peering at his reflection. Surely the moment he had recalled his own past for the first time would change him outwardly as it had inside- he would never be the same again.

He absentmindedly fiddled with the drawers, full of yet more clothes and trinkets. There was a tiny jewellery box in the corner of one drawer, and when he opened the lid, a familiar melancholy tune drifted out.

_We walked through the woods, to the place where we met_

_Laughing and smiling alone_

_You gave me a ring, and I gave you my love_

_Right there in that shady grove._

He couldn’t wait to show Leia. She would be ecstatic that their mother had loved this song as much as she did, though it was curious that Padmé would know a song from Alderaan so well. Maybe it had been a gift from the Organas- Padmé had met Breha at a young age when she was still Queen of Naboo, after all.

The box itself was empty except for a delicate silver hair pin. When he turned it over in his palm, he saw it was patterned with an intertwined sun and moon. It was starkly different from the ornate crowns and headdresses he had seen his mother wear, but there was beauty in its simplicity.

How long had his mother owned this hairgrip? Since before the twins were born? Or perhaps a gift given to her after she’d established her children’s nicknames?

There was a stirring in the Force, and Luke slipped the pin into his pocket, hastily replacing the music box and closing the drawer. Ezra poked his head around the doorframe, looking much better now he was clad in clean dry clothes.

‘Can I come in?’

Luke rolled his eyes as Ezra collapsed on the bed without waiting for an answer, sighing in satisfaction at the feathery mattress.

‘Well, I for one have no complaints. These digs are as nice as the palace.’

His eyes widened as he took in the scribbles on the wall and Padmé’s childhood ‘embellishments’. 

‘See the constellations? She drew those,’ Luke said with a hint of pride, seeing Ezra’s appreciation on his face as well as through the Force. 

‘They’re beautiful. I’ve always loved the night sky; my parents taught me to memorise constellations when I was young. Your mother was quite the artist.’

Luke remembered Ezra’s fascination with the starry ceiling in the Alderaan palace library, and his heart warmed to think of a small, wide eyed Ezra drinking in tales of the Dephinius dolphin and the Pegasus. He hesitated, unsure whether to tell Ezra about his memory, but Ezra had already picked up on his feelings through their bond.

‘What happened? Are you okay?’

In an instant he was off the bed and by Luke’s side, his eyes searching his face.

‘You’re still limping,’ Luke pointed out, and it wasn’t entirely an attempt at deflection. Ezra concealed it well, but the skin around his eyes still tightened in pain when he put weight on his left leg. Vader had really hurt him, and it filled Luke with an indescribable rage, rivalled only by his fury and despair over Ahsoka’s death.

‘I’m not concerned about that; I’m concerned about _you.’_

Ezra reached out for Luke’s hands, stroking his fingers so tenderly that Luke momentarily forgot how to breathe.

‘Please talk to me. You _can’t_ bottle this stuff up, Luke. A whole lot has happened, you’ve been avoiding talking to me about any of it, and now you’re here in your mother’s old room, meeting her family-’

‘Why are you making it sound like a problem? It’s more than I ever dreamed of!’ Luke said defensively.

‘Yes, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed to feel overwhelmed by it.’

He squeezed Luke’s hands, and Luke winced before he could stop himself. Eyes narrowing, Ezra drew back Luke’s sleeves to see the purple and green rings around his wrists, ugly blemishes against the pale skin. Physical reminders of the amalgamation of brute strength and terror that still pursued him, as if it wasn’t enough that the encounter would be forever etched in his brain.

‘Luke…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Why didn’t you tell me?’

Luke extricated his hands from Ezra’s grip, pulling the sleeves over the bruises again.

‘Don’t make a fuss over nothing. They’ll be gone soon. Besides, you have your own battle scars to worry about.’

Luke softly traced the bandage around Ezra’s arm where the glass from the shattered window had stabbed him, his eyes fluttering closed in anguish.

‘I was so scared, Ezra,’ he said quietly, ‘I thought he would kill you for sure. He was so, _so_ angry, especially when he thought you and I were… you know. Why would he even _care?_ ’

Ezra tried hard not to relive the frankly terrifying memory of Vader sifting through his head, picking out all of his memories of Luke, his anger reaching a new terrifying peak.

‘The Jedi are anti- attachment. The Sith probably follow a similar teaching. Maybe he thinks it would be harder to turn you to the dark side if you still have people you care about,’ Ezra guessed. _Maybe that’s why he killed Ahsoka._

Luke’s eyes took on a fierce sheen.

‘If that’s the only thing he thinks is stopping me from turning to the dark side, then he’s as stupid as he is cruel. I’d rather die than become like him.’

Ezra cupped his jaw softly, and lifted his head to face him.

‘You’re not dying on my watch. I’ll never let him near you again, Luke. I promise.’

Luke smiled sadly.

‘You can’t make that promise, Ezra. No one can. Vader is too powerful.’

Ezra’s forehead creased in worry.

‘He hasn’t been poking around in your head again, has he?’

‘No, but it’s only a matter of time before he does. At the very least Obi-Wan taught me how to conceal my location from him, so he won’t be able to follow us here. I feel like that’s not what he’s after though…’

‘You mean he’s not trying to find us? Somehow I don’t think he’d give up that easily-’

‘No, he is still after us. There’s no doubt about that. But I feel like there’s something else…something bigger…’

He snapped out of the daze with a sheepish smile.

‘Sorry- I think I’m losing it. Like you said, a lot has happened. Let’s go and find the others. I think Sola wanted to show us around.’

Ezra raised his eyebrows.

‘Fine, but this conversation is far from over.’

* * *

‘And these are the steps leading down to the private beach. You don’t need to worry about sea monsters; we’re sealed off from Naboo’s main waterways out here. But do be careful swimming, especially in the evening. The currents are easily changeable.’

Luke, who had never had the luxury of swimming in his life, couldn’t care less about deadly sea creatures or dangerous riptides. He was transfixed by the beauty of the estate and the surrounding scenery. It was as if someone had siphoned all his dreams as a little boy, when he would fall asleep wishing to be whisked off to some faraway fantastical place, and manifested it into reality. Lush greenery burrowed around the villa, vibrant trees and flowers blooming as far as the eye could see. There was a raw beauty to this land; where Alderaan’s palace gardens had been meticulously maintained and ordered, here the earth was wild, and did as it pleased. Ancient vines slithered and twisted around stone columns and archways, fragrant roses blossomed with carefree abandon over the balcony awning, and melancholy willow trees swayed in the breeze, mourning the impending death of summer.

The pale-yellow stone of the building glowed almost gold in the dusk, and Luke could understand why his mother had been so enamoured with her home. He couldn’t think of a more perfect place to fall in love, or to raise a family.

‘There are also some wonderful scenic walks from here into the mountains, or out into the meadows to see the waterfalls. There was a particular spot that was Padmé’s favourite. She and Anakin would stay out there for hours, talking about everything and nothing. Ryoo still takes her two little ones out there for picnics; perhaps we could join her next time she goes.’

Sola’s love for the place seemed no less pronounced than Padmé’s had been. Her eyes shone as she enthusiastically gave them a mini tour despite the darkening of the sky and the chill of the air. Her enthusiasm for Varykino rubbed off on Leia, who was as enraptured as Luke. She leapt up onto the balcony railing to get a better view of the mountains, her [beautiful dress](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDzGqBbltSv/?igshid=qrbe4jo6ctve) fluttering in the wind. Ezra muttered to Luke that he wished he’d had a holocamera when Han first saw Leia in Padmé’s old [gown](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/post/628224245735047168/one-hope-then-another-chapter-1)\- his face had been utterly priceless.

‘And what exactly do you think _you’re_ doing?’

Han had automatically put his hands around his waist to steady her, which earned him a very un-impressed look.

‘Making sure you don’t fall and break your head, _your highnessness_.’

‘I’d be more worried for your hands if you don’t remove them immediately-’

‘Hey, you saved my life on Bespin, I’m just returning the favour. You could be a little more gracious about it.’

‘ _Gracious-?!’_

Sola eyed the pair bickering with amusement.

‘How long have they been together? They make a cute couple,’ she asked Ezra, who coughed to hide his snigger.

‘They’re…taking things slow,’ Luke said, subtly stepping on Ezra’s non-injured foot. 

Sola nodded, a twinkle in her eye.

‘She reminds me so much of Padmé. It took her a long time to admit her feelings for Anakin, though we could all see it plain as day. What about you, Luke? Any romance in your life?’

‘Definitely not,’ Luke shut down that line of enquiry hastily, ignoring the hurt look on Ezra’s face. ‘I don’t have time for that. I’ve got enough to worry about as it is.’

Ezra sloped away like a wounded animal, joining Han and Leia at the balcony. Sola watched him go with a knowing expression.

‘You do realise that boy is head over heels for you, don’t you?’ she said bluntly.

Luke opened his mouth, but words failed him. How could she _possibly_ know that?

‘From the moment you all stepped foot in this house, he’s barely taken his eyes off you. He hovers around you like a satellite in orbit. He chose the suite which is closest to yours. It’s not hard to put the pieces together,’ Sola teased.

Her face sobered as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

‘I am not your mother, and I would never dream of taking her place, but I want to give you some advice. When you have someone who looks at you the way he does, don’t let that slip away. Don’t deny yourself happiness.’

‘It seems selfish to focus on my own feelings when so many people out there are suffering. Taking down the Emperor is my priority, and everything else can wait,’ Luke said firmly.

She cupped Luke’s cheek in her hand maternally.

‘That’s where you’re wrong, my love. Waiting for the right time will only make you miserable, because it will never come. You are so _young._ Don’t be a martyr for the cause like Padmé once was, and waste away years of your life waiting for the perfect moment that doesn’t exist. You’re allowed to be selfish sometimes; you’re allowed to choose yourself.’

He met her eyes, relying on her wisdom as he couldn’t have his mother’s.

‘Then what am I supposed to do? I can’t just let the galaxy continue to suffer’ he said quietly.

‘And you will not. I see Padmé’s fire in you, as I see it in Leia. If anyone can bring us back into balance, it is you two.’

She spoke with such praise, such conviction, such confidence in them, that Luke almost wanted to cry.

‘You don’t have to make the decision between happiness and duty, Luke, not like your mother did. You can have both. Promise me you’ll at least think about it?’

She stroked his cheek and re-joined the others, leaving him alone.

Could she really be right? Could he commit to a relationship with Ezra while overthrowing Palpatine and taking his rightful throne at the same time?

He glanced back at his friends, who were all busy listening as Sola pointed out the island in the middle of the lake. Ezra’s smile was broad and genuine; he seemed at peace here in a way that Luke had never seen before, even back on Alderaan. Could he dare to imagine a future for them here, in a galaxy where they would be safe from spies and bounty hunters and tyrannous Emperors?

_You are lost in your thoughts, little Prince._

Luke froze.

_Tell me, is Kenobi still with you? His light still burns as bright, but he takes great pains to conceal his whereabouts from me._

_Wow, I wonder why!_ Luke shot back sarcastically, before remembering exactly who he was talking to, and the fear started to seep in.

_You don’t need to be afraid, little one. Like I said on Bespin, I will not harm you. I do not wish to hurt you._

Luke squeezed the bruises around his wrists, sending a burst of pain into the Force.

_Yeah, I’m not really convinced about that._

Vader paused.

_I’ve already apologised for losing my temper. It will not be a repeated occurrence, I assure you._

_Yeah, it sure as hell won’t be, because I’m never coming anywhere near you again._

He didn’t know what in the solar system had possessed him to taunt Vader, a man who could snap him in half as easily as a twig, but he did't care. He was _angry._ Even in the sanctuary of his mother’s home, a place already so special and sacred to him, Vader loomed over him as temperamental and dangerous as a thunderstorm.

The horribly familiar tendrils of darkness started to wrap around him in the Force. Luke tried to shove them off, but they only gripped tighter.

_You will soon see how wrong you are, Luke. When you learn the truth, you will not want to leave my side, even if I allowed it, which I would not. Your destiny lies in my hands. **You** are mine. _

The terrifying possessiveness was back, and most unnerving was the way Vader spoke his name. Covetous, like he had a claim to him, like he _owned_ him.

_You’d have to kill me before I joined you. You hurt my sister, my friends, you **killed** Ahsoka-_

And the fury surged through him then like a rabid beast, filling him with such murderous rage that it was difficult to breathe.

_You will pay for what you’ve done._

Vader seemed almost pleased.

_You are strong, and passionate. These are excellent qualities. Kenobi was a fool to ever think he could make a Jedi out of you._

_You’re wrong. I **will** be a Jedi, just like my father, and I will strike you down, along with your precious Emperor-_

_No, child. We will strike him down together, and then you will take your rightful place in his stead. I have foreseen it; it is the will of the Force._

Luke’s eyes widened at Vader’s treachery towards his master, but he pushed aside his shock.

_And what about my will? I suppose that doesn’t matter to you?_

_Mark my words, little one. When we are reunited, and l tell you the truth of Anakin Skywalker, you will come to me freely. Or, if you are still wilfully stubborn and need a little persuasion, I could always finish what I started with Bridger-_

**_You will not touch him, and you will not enter my head again._ **

_Your loyalty is admirable, but wasted on a creature like him. Are you not the least bit curious as to **why** I can speak to you like this, and only you? Why our connection is so powerful? I know you feel it, Luke, even if you do not wish to admit it to yourself. You are fiercely intelligent and curious; so much like Padmé._

Luke gasped. Vader had known his _mother?!_

_How dare you speak of her. You have **no** right to talk about her!!_

_I would advise you not to tell me what rights I have regarding your mother, young one-_

Vader’s voice had taken on a frighteningly cold edge, but Luke barrelled on.

_She would despise you. You are **everything** she loathed, and devoted her life to fighting against in the senate and as Empress. She would be heartbroken at every despicable thing you and your Emperor have done, and would try to keep me and Leia as far away from you as possible. She’s probably turning in her grave just hearing you speak her name-_

**_You go too far in your insolence._ **

Ice flooded his veins- Vader was _pissed_ \- but so was Luke.

_Good. I’m not here to make friends, I’m here to tell you to stay out of my head, and away from my family. You’ll never have me, or Leia._

The bond was so still and silent, that Luke wondered if Vader had left. He felt the stirrings of pride, that he had scared Vader away, defended his mother-

_We shall see about that, my prince._

Vader severed the connection, but not before sending another rush of possessiveness through the Force. It ensnared him in its web, sending an icy cold shock straight through his heart, a glimpse of the dark side Vader was so determined to drag Luke down into.

‘Luke? Luke!’

He raised his head to find Leia and the others staring at him in worry. The sky was now completely dark, and he shivered from the wind and Vader’s lingering presence.

‘Are you okay? You were completely zoned out there. Sola says dinner is ready.’

‘…Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.’

She looped her arm through Luke’s, shuddering at his frozen skin.

‘You’re cold as ice!! Come on, let’s get inside.’

She hauled him away as Ezra exchanged a worried glance with Sola.

* * *

The sky was fully blanketed in stars as the Naberrie family gathered around a gleaming table in the dining room, or the ‘room of morning mists’ as Ryoo had informed them over dinner. Luke sat between Leia and Ezra on one side, with Sola, Derred and Obi-Wan sat opposite. Han and Ryoo were seated at either end of the table, giving Ryoo the perfect opportunity to shoot Han suspicious glances. The two children were in bed, and Pooja had still not returned from the senate. Sola said nothing, but Luke could feel the worry emanating from her and Derred at their youngest daughter’s absence.

Ever the diplomat, Leia had distracted their concerns over dinner by telling them the abridged story of how Luke came to be on Alderaan and everything that had happened since.

‘It’s incredibly lucky that you ran into Ahsoka when you did, otherwise you two may never have met,’ Sola said thankfully. The mention of Ahsoka caused Luke’s heart to throb painfully.

_She should be here, sitting at this table with us. If it hadn’t been for me-_

He swallowed his grief.

‘Did you know her?’

‘I met her at the wedding, and a few times afterwards. Padmé was incredibly fond of her. She felt that Ahsoka made Anakin a better Jedi, and a better man. He cared deeply for his padawan.’ 

‘I wish I could remember her too, but I was too young when Aunt Padmé and Uncle Anakin got married. She sounds like an amazing person,’ Ryoo said sincerely. The twins smiled at her in gratitude; though they had barely known her half a day, they liked their cousin very much.

‘She really was. If it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t even be here, and I would never have found my brother,’ Leia said reverently.

‘I bet it was quite a shock to find out you were a prince all along,’ Ryoo said to Luke.

‘You could say that.’

‘And you two? You clearly believed he really _was_ the prince; otherwise you wouldn’t have tried to get him to our grandmother, right?’ Ryoo asked Ezra and Han. Her tone was light, but her eyes were sharp, looking for any discrepancy. It was clear she didn’t buy the edited version of the story in which they were simply do-gooders in the right place at the right time.

‘Of course,’ Han said lazily, ‘I wouldn’t have wasted the fuel if I didn’t. The Falcon ain’t cheap to run.’

‘You don’t say. I hope you looked after our cousin while he was in your care.’

‘I’m a pilot, not a creche sitter,’ Han scoffed. At Leia’s furious glare, he backtracked. ‘But he’s a good kid. I’m glad we decided to help him.’

Luke internally rolled his eyes- he hadn’t had much choice in the matter, but it wouldn’t be a good idea to tell Ryoo this. She possessed the same protective streak as Leia.

‘When will be able to meet our grandmother?’ Leia asked politely, though Luke could see her hands twisting in her lap.

Sola sighed, taking another sip of wine.

‘I have invited her here to Varykino, but I haven’t told her about the two of you yet. Truthfully, I have no idea how I will break the news to her; she refuses to see anyone claiming to be you, so it will be difficult to convince her. Though deception is not something I’m proud of, she won’t be able to deny that you really are the twins when she sees you in person.’

Luke was confused.

‘But wasn’t she the one who said publicly that she wanted to find us?’

‘The Naberries are stubborn to a fault, and my mother is the worst offender. She never gave up hope that you two were still alive. In her eyes, your bodies were never found, so you couldn’t be dead. I wanted to believe it as badly as she did, but it seemed impossible. There were barely any survivors, and those that did immediately fled into hiding. Whoever was behind it made a thorough job of their destruction. I can’t explain to you how it shattered our family. The grief of losing you all, Palpatine’s rise to power and his dismantling of everything Padmé put her life and soul into, my mother refusing to grieve and let her hopes die with my sister…it was too much for me to handle. We fought quite badly about it. I was furious with her for making the public announcement that she was looking for you- not only did it put her in danger from Palpatine, it poured salt in old wounds. She couldn’t leave the past alone, and I couldn’t see why she was so insistent on dredging up painful memories. In hindsight, we were both wrong. But something changed recently. She suddenly gave up on her crusade of finding you, and lost all hope. She’s cut herself off from everyone- she still hasn’t responded to my invitation. Not even Mon Mothma has been able to get hold of her.’

‘You mean our grandmother works with the Alliance? My parents never told me that,’ Leia said, looking betrayed.

‘She’s not officially part of the rebellion. She has an image to maintain of political neutrality, otherwise Palpatine would dispose of her,’ Obi-Wan explained.

‘As it is, he needs her alive and still living in the Theed palace to sway public opinion and sympathy to his side. He uses the death of your parents to manipulate the galaxy,’ Sola said in disgust, ‘even now when everything carried out in his name is the complete opposite of what they would have wanted. Obi-Wan has told me what he truly is. I cannot believe we have been under the thrall of a Sith all this time. But my mother does what she can to help the Alliance. She has a small circle that are incredibly loyal to her and your mother, including some of Padmé’s old handmaidens. Pooja also visits her whenever she is in session in Theed. It gives me peace of mind that she is as safe as she can be.’

‘What is Mon Mothma’s plan for us now the rebellion is winning?’ Luke asked.

‘They managed to successfully infiltrate an Imperial base, and steal the blueprints of their latest weapon called the “Death Star”-’

‘Reading between the lines, I don’t have a good feeling about that name,’ Ezra muttered.

‘You are right to be concerned. It is a space station, with the power to eliminate an entire planet in one blast- or so Mon Mothma believes.’

‘How do we stop it?’ Luke said quickly.

‘You don’t do anything. After you meet your grandmother, the plan is that you will stay with her in the Theed palace while the rebels destroy the Death Star and the Emperor. Mon Mothma will come to Naboo personally to oversee your coronation.’

‘So we’re just supposed to sit here while the galaxy crumbles around us?’ Leia said heatedly.

‘You’re the most valuable part of the rebellion- it would be pointless for you to fight alongside them. Only with you two on the throne can they finally defeat Palpatine,’ Derred explained patiently.

‘But they’re our friends! And what about my parents? Are they in on this too?’ Leia said, her calm exterior slowly dissipating.

‘I know you’ll be worried for them, Leia, but they are aware of the risks. They have been opponents of Palpatine since before you were born. They will not underestimate him, and you should have more faith in them,’ Sola soothed. ‘Mon Mothma has not left Alderaan unprotected- her right-hand man has planted long-term spies in the Imperial troops. They will not let the Organas be harmed.’

‘I never heard of Mon Mothma having an accomplice besides my parents,’ Leia said slowly.

‘That’s because very little is known about him. All I know for certain is that he goes by the code name Nucifera, and he’s a Mandalorian.’

‘But weren’t they wiped out by the Emperor?’

‘He allegedly sought refuge on Concord Dawn, a planet the Mandalorians colonised. It is said he’s one of the last of his kind- but like I said, this is all conjecture. I believe he joined the rebellion to seek revenge on Palpatine for wiping out his family. He’s extremely loyal to Mon Mothma, and acts as her bodyguard as well as her closest confidant…’

Sola trailed off as she glanced at the door again, hoping that Pooja would suddenly appear. She was concerned that her daughter was still not home, but it would look too suspicious to contact the senate and ask for her whereabouts. They couldn’t risk attracting attention for any reason now that the twins were at Varykino.

‘It’s late; perhaps we should continue this discussion tomorrow,’ Derred said, eyeing his wife in worry. 

‘Absolutely. I will clear the plates away, father; you and mother need to rest. Captain Solo, Ezra, would you be angels and help me? I want to hear about everything that you got up to on Coruscant, I’m sure it will be most enlightening.’ Ryoo smiled in a way that showed too many teeth, and Ezra blanched.

‘That’s very kind of you two to offer to help,’ Sola said, smiling wearily. ‘If Pooja comes home, please come and wake me up will you Ryoo?’

‘Of course, mother,’ Ryoo said softly, ignoring the use of ‘if’ rather than ‘when’, wishing her parents good night as they ascended the stairs.

‘Are you sure we can’t help out?’ Luke said, trying not to laugh at Ezra’s pleading expression. 

‘Oh no, I wouldn’t dream of it. You two must be exhausted after your journey,’ Ryoo said hurriedly, herding the twins towards the stairs. ‘Your friends will be able to help me just fine.’ She gave them each a quick embrace. ‘I’m so glad you’re here, and when Pooja returns, we’ll be able to catch up properly. Just the four of us.’

Despite her smile, the worry for her sister showed plainly on her face.

* * *

Luke absentmindedly changed into his pyjamas. Everything was taking him twice as long to do- he’d stood under the fresher shower for a good half an hour- but he wasn’t sleepy at all. His mind was spinning with the conversation from dinner, Vader in his head again, the memory of his mother-

The door creaked open and Luke fumbled for his lightsaber, before remembering he didn’t have it anymore. The dark head of hair that appeared assuaged his fears, and his shoulders sagged in relief.

‘You could’ve warned me you were coming.’

‘Who else would it be? Unless you normally have numerous men sneaking into your room at night?’ Ezra’s eyes glittered evilly in the glow of the lamplight as he shut the door, and Luke laughed.

‘I suppose I walked right into that one. What would you do if I said yes?’

Ezra snorted.

‘Oh please, the only other men within a ten mile radius are your Uncle and Han, and somehow I don’t believe Han is your type, so I don't think I have anything to worry about. Anyway, I thought it’d be easier for me to sneak in here than you come to mine; Leia knows about us anyway, and my room is closer to Ryoo’s. I didn’t want to risk her finding out. She and your sister _definitely_ share the same genes, and having one Naberrie woman on my case is already one too many.’

Luke’s cheeks flared at the insinuation of “us”. Ezra approached him, reaching for his hands like earlier.

‘You want to tell me what’s wrong now? You were distracted all through dinner.’

Luke pulled away and wandered out onto the balcony, watching the moon bless the lake with ghostly iridescence. He leant his whole weight against the freezing handrail, feeling the familiar tension tighten in his shoulders again. It was a glorious sight, but his mind was too preoccupied with the memory of his mother to appreciate it. If he had remembered that with no prior warning, who knew what else would come flooding out, and when? Back on Alderaan, he would have given anything to remember his parents again, but now he was faced with the reality of it, he was anxious. What if regaining his memories completely changed everything?

‘You’re overthinking again.’

Luke sighed, tearing his hands from the balcony to face him.

‘You’re right. There was something I wanted to tell you earlier, but I couldn’t… I didn’t know how’

Ezra waited patiently for him to summon the courage.

‘I…I remembered my mother. As in, my own memory. Not something that Obi-Wan or Ahsoka showed me.’

Ezra gaped at him for a few seconds, the words sinking in. Then a huge smile stretched across his face.

‘Wha- but Luke, that’s-! That’s _amazing!’_

‘There’s something else too. Vader spoke to me again.’

The colour drained from Ezra’s face.

‘What?? When was this?’ he said sharply.

‘Earlier, when Sola was showing us the gardens.’

Ezra swore.

‘Why would you keep that a secret? Don’t you think that maybe you should have shared that with me?!’

‘He can’t do anything to us now-’

‘He’s a maniac, and he’s obsessed with you!’ he hissed.

‘It’s fine, he doesn’t know where we are-’

‘ _This is the furthest kriffing thing from fine, Luke!’_

Ezra turned away, tugging at his hair in frustration.

‘Why do you not possess a single grain of self-preservation?? He’s going to try and take you from me again, and I won’t be able to do _anything_ -’

He broke off in despair, hunching over the balcony.

Luke was silent for a moment, taken aback by Ezra’s reaction. He knew he’d be angry, but not desolate like this.

‘Ezra…I promise, he doesn’t know we’re here. He wouldn’t waste his time mocking me if he did,’ he said cautiously, placing a hand between Ezra’s taut shoulder blades which were trembling beneath his fingers. He didn’t think it was just from the cold.

‘You still have to tell Obi-Wan,’ Ezra said lowly, ‘this isn’t something you can take on by yourself, even if you wanted to. I know you don’t need anyone else and have “no time for relationships”, but-’

‘Hang on, is that what you’re upset about? Ezra I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, I just- it’s difficult.’

Ezra laughed bitterly.

‘Let me guess, “ _it’s not you it’s me_ ”, right?’

‘Will you hear me out and stop feeling sorry for yourself for a moment?’ Luke snapped. Ezra blinked up at him silently.

‘I only said that to Sola because I feel guilty. The galaxy is a mess, a total kriffing _mess,_ and I should be doing something about it. But instead I’m here, safe in this beautiful house with the people I love most, and- and it’s _wrong._ Why should I feel happy when so many people are suffering because of Palpatine, because Leia and I aren’t where we’re supposed to be?’

He gazed at Ezra imploringly, needing him to understand.

Ezra’s eyes softened.

‘Only you could come up with something so noble, yet so stupid.’

‘ _Hey_!’ Luke gasped in outrage, ‘You’re supposed to reassure me, give me a hug and tell me I’m okay and that everything will be fine, not insult me!’

Ezra’s mouth curled up into a smile as he enveloped Luke into his arms.

‘You’re okay, and everything will be fine,’ he said softly, his warm breath tickling Luke’s ear. ‘You still need to tell Obi-Wan, though. Maybe he’ll be able to figure out a way you can block Vader from your mind altogether.’

Luke shuddered.

‘I hope so. He’s completely deranged. The worst part was when he started talking about my mother-’

‘Wait, that _thing_ knew your mother?’ Ezra exclaimed, and Luke nodded.

‘He spoke about her like… I don’t know. Like he _cared_ about her. It was strange.’

Ezra was quiet for a bit.

‘I know this sounds crazy, but maybe he was once friends with your mother? He could have even have been in love with her once- a rejected suitor or something. It would explain how he knows about her, and why he didn’t want to hurt you or Leia, out of respect for her memory. Maybe he still loves her, even now.’

Though the idea of Vader being in love with his mother was nauseating, Luke had to admit it made sense. It would also explain Vader’s fixation with him and his sister.

‘It must have been one-sided though. I can’t believe my mother would ever have cared for someone like that,’ Luke said firmly, to reassure himself more than anything.

‘No, she never would,’ Ezra agreed. He pulled back from their embrace, only to look Luke dead in the eyes.

‘I want to claim the dance I was too much of an ass to ask you for at the palace.’

Luke laughed in disbelief.

‘And you think _now_ is the right time for this? In sub-zero temperatures in the middle of the night on a kriffing balcony?’

Ezra shrugged.

‘Why not? We’re together, we’re in one piece, and the moon is pretty tonight, don’t you think?’

He was still looking straight at Luke

‘You’re ridiculous.’

‘But you love it.’

Luke didn’t deny it.

Ezra wrapped his arm around Luke’s waist and suddenly they were back in the Alderaan palace in the warm sunlight, rather than wearing only pyjamas in a bone chilling breeze.

‘It’s a shame we have no music, but we’ll have to make do-’

_Music._

‘Wait here.’ Luke wiggled from Ezra’s grip and ran back inside the room.

‘Luke, what are you doing-?’

Luke grabbed the music box from the drawer, and two thick blankets. Returning to the balcony, he set the small box on the ledge, and released the haunting melody into the night.

‘If we’re doing this, it’d be preferable for us to not freeze to death,’ he said, draping one blanket over his shoulders and the other around Ezra.

Ezra’s eyes widened in recognition.

‘Wait, I know this song! But… it’s kind of sad, isn’t it?’

‘Maybe from a certain point of view. I think it’s kind of beautiful.’

The song was in ¾ time, which meant they could slip easily into a waltz, albeit limited by the size of the balcony.

‘This isn’t quite as romantic as I’d envisioned,’ Ezra admitted as they bumped into the railing yet again, but Luke just smiled.

He hummed along with the tune under his breath as they moved slowly, shivering in the biting wind despite the blankets. The tinkling of the music box was almost eerie against the backdrop of the screeches of owls and the flurrying of bat’s wings, but there was an ancient sense to the night that enchanted and enthralled. If Luke closed his eyes, he could almost imagine they were performing a ritualistic spell with their dance, their Force signatures weaving together and creating a unique kind of magic; the moon christened them with lustre in her thanks, blurring their harsh edges and making them whole again.

‘Bet you wish you hadn’t passed up the chance to dance with me in the palace now when we could actually feel our toes,’ Luke teased.

He glanced up, only to find Ezra gazing down at him like he was seeing him clearly for the first time.

‘Luke?’

‘Yes?’

They’d both stopped dancing.

Ezra brushed a strand of hair out of Luke’s eyes.

‘Your hands are cold.’

‘So are yours.’

Neither was sure who made the first move but they were leaning in and this was it, what they’d both wanted for so long, the subject they’d been skirting around, the bantha in the room that would finally be gone but it would change everything, they would never be the same and they could never go back but nor did they want to and consequences be damned they just needed to-

‘ _Can whoever’s playing that infernal music please stop it, I am trying to sleep whilst in full knowledge of the fact I will be awake again in about half an hour to deal with a teething baby!!_ ’

The surprise of Ryoo’s annoyed yell made them spring apart wildly, and Ezra burst out laughing. Luke tried to shush him, but Ezra’s hysterics inevitably set him off too. They staggered back inside like a pair of younglings who’d indulged in too many sweet-treats, falling over their blankets and desperately trying to stifle their giggles to avoid Ryoo’s wrath.

Luke dove under the covers for warmth and to muffle his laughter as Ezra fumbled for the light switch, listening intently for Ryoo’s angry footsteps marching down the corridor. When they didn’t come, they resurfaced from the duvet, still breathless from laughing.

'Ahh, so this is the mystery man you were talking about earlier! Should I be jealous?'

Ezra was holding up the toy Porg, a shit eating grin on his face, and Luke swatted him over the head. 

'You total _ass_ , that was my mother's!' 

Luke grabbed the Porg in protest, stroking its soft velvet covering while Ezra snickered.

They stared at each other as they sobered up; their profiles illuminated by the grace of the moon glinting through the curtains.

‘Are we going to talk about what just happened?’ Ezra asked quietly.

Luke didn’t reply for a few minutes.

‘Tomorrow?’

‘I’ll hold you to that. Now, get over here.’

Luke slid into his arms without hesitation, one hand cradling the Porg to his chest, and the other entwined in Ezra's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of this chapter: don’t fuck with Ryoo. Also I haven’t seen The Mandalorian yet so pls don’t kill me if some of my info is wrong. As I said earlier this will be the last chapter for a bit because life is currently kicking my ass, but you can check out my [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) for real time writing updates. 
> 
> Please comment to let me know your thoughts, they seriously make my day 💕
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	20. Why Panic Now With Everything To Win?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower crowns and Skybridger. That's it.
> 
> Edit: there is now art for chapter 19 of Leia in Padmé’s old dress! You can check it out [here](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/post/628224245735047168/one-hope-then-another-chapter-1).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I *know* I'm going to uni soon and I don't have time but I'm obsessed with writing this fic goddamnit. Also I'm going away for a few days tomorrow and haven't begun to pack because the muse was flowing with this chapter so please keep me in your thoughts while I shove everything in my case at midnight
> 
> Forgive typos/mistakes I'm a mess and will sort them out when I'm lucid

‘You’re up early, Luke.’

Luke smiled at Obi-Wan over his shoulder as he came to stand next to him on the veranda. The sun was only just beginning to rise, burning embers skittering over the surface of the lake.

‘I wanted to talk to you, and I couldn’t sleep.’

It was partially true. He’d dreamt of running through a dark passage, concealed in a kitchen behind a dresser of all things. He’d been escaping from something or someone in the dream, or maybe it wasn’t a dream at all, but whatever it was he knew it was important. When he thought Ezra had stirred, Luke started to whisper to him what he had dreamt, only to find Ezra asleep when he rolled over to see his reaction.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

‘That is most unusual, given your current sleeping arrangements. But only to be expected I suppose, given everything that has happened.’

Luke reddened. If Obi-Wan knew, then surely it would only be a matter of time before _everyone_ did. He would have to intercept Ryoo before she could get her hands on Ezra.

‘You know, you’re standing right where your parents were married.’

Luke cast his mind back to Obi-Wan’s memory of the wedding day. He laid his hand on the stone balcony exactly where his mother had stood with her new husband after the ceremony, the Force exploding with happiness. 

‘Did he propose to her here too?’

Obi-Wan chuckled.

‘Your father was a man of action rather than words. I expect he skipped the proposal altogether. They were married not long after the Battle of Geonosis, much to the distaste of some of the council.’

Luke recalled what Sola had told Leia the previous day.

_‘I can’t say for sure what went down between Padmé and the Jedi council, but I know there was a_ _discussion_ _, to put it mildly. You’re better off asking Obi-Wan for the details; he was there when it happened.’_

He burned with curiosity, and this seemed as good an opportunity as any to ask.

‘Why were the council so opposed to the marriage?’

‘They believed that attachment stood in the way of duty, and duty must come first in the life of a Jedi. By becoming a knight, you were aligning yourself with the code and giving yourself to the order. To break the code was essentially to exile oneself. But thanks to your rather brilliant mother, that didn’t happen.’

Luke waited expectantly, and the corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth curved upward as he reminisced.

‘She and Anakin never did things by halves- they approached the council when they were in session and told them everything. The truth of their relationship, what Anakin had done to the Tuskens, how he had been planning to leave the Jedi in order for them to marry. They had not forewarned me of what they were about to do, which I didn’t appreciate, but later I learned the real reason behind their urgency.’

He looked meaningfully at Luke.

‘She…she was already pregnant with us?’

He nodded.

‘Their secret was living on borrowed time; it would soon be undeniable that Padmé was seeing someone, and anyone who ever witnessed those two in a room together would not have to make any large jumps to reach a correct assumption.’

He shook his head, frowning slightly.

‘I had done my best to reassure Anakin that even if the council turned their back on him, I would be there for him. For both of them. But there are some insecurities buried so deep within us, they will never be appeased. As it was, their admission caused a total uproar. Many on the council were demanding that your father be exiled for what he had done.’

‘But you stepped in.’

‘It would be a disservice to your mother to claim that my involvement was what swayed the council. She was quite persuasive enough on her own. But yes, I did stand up for your parents. I told them I had known of Anakin and Padmé’s relationship for a while, as well as the…’event’ with the Tuskens. That I believed Padmé helped him overcome the grief from his mother’s death, and that they had turned to me for guidance. That having someone he cared about made him a better Jedi. That he had become more stable and rational since beginning the relationship- by Anakin’s standards, anyway. Poor Master Mundi looked so shocked, I was worried he would leave us prematurely.’

‘So then what happened?’

‘There was a… _long_ discussion, with lots of heated argument from both sides. In the end, the decision came down to Grand Master Yoda, and he asked to speak with your mother and I privately.’

Luke closed his eyes as he knew what was coming-

_The council filed out of the chamber, some looking more affronted than others. Luke recognised the man Obi-Wan had seen murdered at the palace- Master Windu- as he gave his father a disparagingly dirty look. Anakin didn’t notice; he was staring at Padmé desperately, as if this was the last time he’d ever see her, but Obi-Wan placed a firm hand on his shoulder. As he whispered something in Anakin’s ear that Luke couldn’t make out, he watched his mother’s expression harden as she turned from Anakin to face a frankly tiny green creature- Luke didn’t recognise the species. Despite appearances, this must be Yoda._

_Whatever Obi-Wan had said, it had satisfied Anakin enough to leave the chamber- though Luke could sense his anxious Force signature right on the other side of the door._

_There was a moment of silence between the three powerful beings._

_‘Kept your relationship with Skywalker a secret, you did, Senator Amidala,’ the little green being spoke evenly despite his unusual syntax. ‘Deceived us, you have.’_

_Padme inclined her head in acknowledgement._

_‘I was wrong to do so, and I apologise,’ she said sincerely, ‘but there is no changing what has happened. Anakin and I are in love and will be married. You are opposed to our union, Master Yoda?’_

_‘Opposed, I am not; worried, I am. Consulted with Skywalker’s former master, I have. This information, you must know.’_

_Obi-Wan dipped his head in respect._

_‘Indeed. I have grave news that concerns a mutual friend of ours, Senator.’_

_Padmé seemed startled._

_‘Ani-I mean, Anakin?’_

_‘Someone less desirable, I’m afraid. The Chancellor.’_

_Padmé’s eyes narrowed slightly._

_‘Whatever our friendship may be aside from our careers, Obi-Wan, you cannot trick me into slandering a member of my own senate- despite whatever personal reservations I may or may not have.’_

_‘I assure you Padmé, I am not trying to trick you- though it is not slander to have an opinion. And you may change your mind after what you are about to hear.’_

_He glanced at Master Yoda for approval before continuing._

_‘We believe the Chancellor has been playing both sides this entire time; advocating for an end to this war, all the while dismantling the system from the inside and aggrandizing the conflict. The senate will soon be no more. There is too much division within each faction. He has engineered this situation so he can establish a new Empire in the name of peace, but we fear he will soon seize total control. He is not someone we trust to be given such supremacy. The evidence of his emergency powers shows us that much.’_

_Despite her extensive political experience, Padmé was having trouble keeping a poker face._

_‘That’s… that’s preposterous. The people would never let that happen, division or no division. Democracy will always unite over differences in the face of true threat.’_

_‘I’m afraid we have foreseen it, my dear. He has already swayed a great many people to his side. Flattery is his greatest asset; we have barely begun to uncover the depth of his machinations. If he is allowed to continue unchecked, it will mean the end of the galaxy as we know it.’_

_He spoke with such urgency and conviction that Padmé, though still reeling, had no choice but to believe him._

_‘Why are you telling me this? How are you so sure you can trust me, that I won’t run straight to the Chancellor to tell him what you’ve said?’_

_‘We have long suspected Palpatine is not all he seems, but we are not the only ones. You have had your own doubts too.’_

_Padmé reluctantly nodded._

_‘I have found myself questioning his use of the emergency powers. He does not use them for the benefit of the people, and they are becoming more and more commonplace. They should be the last resort, not the new way of things. The voices of the senators are not listened to like they used to be. And-’ she paused, as though unsure of confiding in them with this secret, ‘I have always found his relationship with Anakin rather…strange. It unnerves me. I don’t understand why he calls Anakin to his rooms for so many meetings, when Anakin isn’t even a Master. It is the Council he should be conferring with on these matters, not Anakin.’_

_‘His fixation with the boy, dangerous it is. Attempting to corrupt Skywalker, I believe he is. Succeed, he must not.’_

_‘Then we are all in agreement on that subject,’ Obi-Wan said, his face darkening._

_‘If these rumours are true, then of course we must act. What must I do?’_

_‘The time for negotiation has passed. The senate is in tatters. The Chancellor is not entirely wrong in believing there is a need for a strong ruler to bring unity, though he is entirely the wrong candidate. There is only one person who has as much political influence as the Chancellor, who we believe would use their role for the benefit of the majority.’_

_‘Then you need my input to persuade them to take this position? You know I will gladly do what I can to help; however, I don’t see what this has to do with my relationship with Anakin-’_

_‘You were a revered queen of Naboo, and you have only ascended to greater heights in the senate. The council trusts you, and only you, to claim this newly created throne before the Chancellor can snatch it.’_

_Obi-Wan cut across with the words that would change the course of her life._

_She stared at him in disbelief, not believing what she was hearing._

_‘You cannot be serious. I don’t want to be an Empress! I’m completely unqualified, and it goes against everything I believe in. Democracy is what I stand for, not dictatorship!!’_

_‘A dictatorship, under you it would not be,’ Yoda said sagely. ‘Bring peace to the galaxy, you would. Implement a new political system, you could. The will of the Force, this is.’_

_‘I am guessing that my marriage to Anakin hinges on this ‘request’ of yours?’ she said icily._

_‘By all means, you and Anakin may marry whenever you wish. But to bring the council around, in order for Anakin to remain a Jedi, they will need persuasion.’_

_‘Which you will implement if I become Empress.’_

_She looked between them, the respect in her eyes dwindling._

_‘I thought the Jedi would be above blackmail.’_

_‘We are not blackmailing you, Padmé. We are requesting that you think this over. The future of many lives depends on your choice; not just ours.’_

_‘You should take care that in your mission to bring peace, you don’t become the very thing you intend to destroy,’ Padmé said coolly. ‘But I will think over what you have said. Good afternoon, Master Yoda, Master Kenobi.’_

_She left without a dismissal and Obi-Wan watched her go._

_‘She and Anakin make a good match.’_

_‘Yes. Bring balance, they will,’ Yoda agreed, as the memory faded away._

Luke looked at Obi-Wan accusingly.

‘So that’s how it happened- you pressured a pregnant woman? That’s despicable. How is that any better than the Sith?’ he said coldly.

‘It was not solely blackmail, from a certain point of view. She certainly was the best candidate for the job; the Force was right in that respect. I do not regret the outcome. But I am not proud of how we achieved it, though it was for the greater good.’

Luke turned away.

‘You have to understand, Luke. These were desperate times; not dissimilar from the present. The republic stood on the brink of collapse, as the galaxy does now. Our duty to the people stood above any moral code or personal feelings. There was no way the Jedi could allow Palpatine to take control. Having Padmé in charge, with Anakin at her side, was the safest option for everyone. It had to be done.’

Luke considered this. If he removed the outrage he felt for his mother, he could see Obi-Wan’s point.

‘Did my father ever find out?’

‘I don’t know if Padmé ever told him the true reason behind her accepting the position, but I suspect not. I would have been meeting his lightsaber in combat much earlier on if that had been the case.’ He spoke lightly, but Luke could tell by the Force that his part in the blackmail that day sat heavily on his shoulders.

‘You were their friend, and you cared about them, to the point of defending them to the entire council. But you still pressured them into a life they didn’t want. Why?’

‘I truly believed it was the right thing. Your mother’s career was unparalleled, and I knew she would be a good ruler. She would be able to take her politics to a much grander stage, and contain the threat of the Chancellor. To have Anakin as the Empress’s consort was highly beneficial too- the Jedi could convene with her regularly and keep tabs on the situation, and he would be able to protect her. But most importantly, your parents would be able to be together and raise their child without having to hide, or live in constant fear of being found out. I have not always been a good man, Luke, but I have tried to be a good Jedi.’

The truth rang out in the Force, and Luke couldn’t find it in his heart to hold a grudge against Obi-Wan- not when the old man’s face looked so crumpled and heartbroken.

‘If it helps, I don’t think my father would have skewered you with his lightsaber if he’d understood _why_ you did it. I’m sorry for taking it, by the way- back at the palace. It was wrong.’

Obi-Wan waved away his apology.

‘You have more right to Anakin’s lightsaber than anyone. I’m just sorry that it now lies in the hands of Darth Vader.’

Luke shifted.

‘Erm, yeah, about that…’

He recounted his conversation with Vader in the gardens the previous evening to an increasingly horrified Obi-Wan.

‘You should have brought this to my attention immediately, Luke. Has Leia had any contact with Vader?’

‘I don’t know. I haven’t told her yet.’

Obi-Wan started to pace the veranda.

‘This is very concerning. It is strange that Vader should have such a strong connection to you over such a long distance.’

Luke’s stomach sank.

‘Is…is that unusual for Force users? Even powerful ones?’

‘ _Very_ unusual,’ Obi-Wan confirmed gravely.

Luke gazed out at the still water, wishing he could make his mind as calm and stoic.

‘Ezra reckons that Vader must have known my mother, to talk so casually of her. That he was once in love with her, and that’s why he’s so obsessed with Leia and I.’

Obi-Wan tilted his head.

‘It’s a possibility. Your mother had many admirers, much to the irritation of your father. I remember one particular incident when- actually, on second thoughts, I think it best if we leave that in the past where it belongs.’

He turned to Luke with concerned eyes.

‘You are certain that he doesn’t know our location?’

Luke nodded.

‘I’m positive. Even though he can talk to me telepathically and he can pick up on my thoughts, he can’t see everything through my shields- thanks to you and Ahsoka’s teaching. I’m sure he was trying to trick me into revealing where we are, and he wouldn’t be doing that if he already knew.’

‘All the same, you must be extremely careful Luke. The Sith can manipulate almost any situation to their liking- much like that night in the Alderaan palace when you believed you were speaking to your father.’

‘Ahsoka told you that?’

‘Yes. She confided in me that she was worried that it would happen again, and next time you would fall for it. There is nothing stronger than the pull towards our loved ones, Luke. That is why your father killed those Tuskens. He was blinded by love for his mother, and the need for revenge. Had he been thinking rationally instead of with his emotions, he would never have committed such a crime.’

When Obi-Wan had first told him and Leia what his father had done, Luke had been appalled. But now he was ashamed to admit that on some level he could _understand._ When he thought of his parent’s deaths, when he thought of _Ahsoka-_ he was consumed with a painful anger. When he replayed the memory of Vader smashing her against the floor as if she was expendable, as if she was worthless, as if she was _nothing-_ he felt like he could kill him.

‘You should be wary of your feelings, Luke. Anger lies on the path to the dark side; to the side of the Sith.’

‘I would _never_ become a Sith!’ Luke protested, astounded that Obi-Wan would ever think him capable of that.

‘I don’t believe that you would. But if Vader knows you are capable of these feelings, he will be even more determined to take you and turn you over to the dark side.’

‘You speak as if I wouldn’t have any choice.’

‘In his last moments, your father had fallen prey to the Sith. I believe that as well as his main objective of taking control of the Empire, your father was the prize Palpatine was after. His power was unmatched; he was a child of the Force after all.’

‘A…a _child_ of the Force? How’s that even possible? I thought Shmi was his mother! _My_ grandmother!’

‘Shmi was his mother, yes. But there was no father. Qui-Gon believed, as do I, that Anakin was conceived from the midichlorians- meaning the very essence of the Force itself. He _is_ the Force. That is why your power, and Leia’s, shines so bright. That is why Palpatine, and Vader, want you so badly.’

This revelation sent a thrill through Luke’s body, like a day of reckoning that had come sooner than anticipated.

‘That’s why he was so happy when I got angry… he wants to use my power so he can replace Palpatine. But how can I stop him from talking to me in my mind?’

‘I fear that will be impossible, Luke. I have never known of a Force bond like this before. It sounds either as if this bond is deep seated and has laid dormant for some time, or Vader is simply so powerful that he can invade the mind of anyone he wishes at will. As the former is impossible, we must assume the latter.’

‘So there’s nothing I can do?’ Luke said in despair.

‘You can certainly strengthen your shields. We will practice now, but you must tell me if he attempts to speak to you again. Whatever you do, you must not engage with Vader, no matter what he says. Ignore him, and we must hope he gives up.’

Inwardly, they both knew that it was a futile dream.

………………………………………………

‘You’ve been gone a while. I take it he wasn’t very impressed,’ Ezra said when Luke returned looking pensive. He was still lounging in bed, the duvet tangled between his bare legs.

‘That’s an understatement. It’s nothing compared to how Leia will react though.’

Ezra winced in sympathy as Luke flopped dramatically on the mattress next to him.

‘Obi-Wan said that I shouldn’t engage Vader under _any_ circumstances, because it will likely strengthen the bond and make it easier for him to read my thoughts.’

‘That’s what I’ve already told you!’

There was an awkward silence.

‘Oh, so you’ll take advice from Obi-Wan, but not from me?’

Luke snorted.

‘No offence Ezra, but I think if most people were given the choice, they would go with Obi-Wan.’

‘Oh, _I_ see how it is.’

He tackled Luke into the tousled sheets and they wrestled playfully, rolling over and over with flailing legs and wind milling arms. Ezra was broader and more muscled so quickly gained the upper hand in their playfight, holding Luke in a tight bear hug, the Force sparkling in triumph. Until Luke elbowed him in the gut and pushed Ezra off the bed with a swift shove of the Force.

‘First Brian, now this? My heart can’t take another betrayal!’ he huffed dramatically, pulling himself up from the carpet, and Luke gaped at him.

‘Who in the stars is _Brian_?? Have you finally lost your mind?’

Rolling his eyes as though it should be obvious, Ezra held up the unfortunate Porg, who was probably wistfully reminiscing of the days his mistresses’ old bedroom had remained unoccupied.

‘I was waiting for you to come back and I was bored, so I decided to christen my rival with a name. Gives the love triangle some flavour,’ Ezra winked as he clambered back onto the bed.

‘What is _wrong_ with you? And _Brian_ , _really_? That was the most imaginative name you could come up with?’ Luke sputtered with laughter.

‘That’s what you get for letting me wake up alone, blondie.’

‘You are absolutely _ridiculous_ ,’ Luke groaned, bringing his hands up so he could bury his face in them.

But before he could do so, Ezra grabbed his wrists, careful to avoid aggravating his bruises, gently lowering him back onto the mattress.

‘No, don’t hide from me. I missed your face.’

His voice was unusually soft as he hovered over Luke suddenly looking very unsure, the smirking confidence evaporated.

‘We need to talk about yesterday.’

Luke blinked up at him, holding his breath.

‘Or maybe we don’t need to talk.’

He leant down, painstakingly slowly, and Luke’s eyes widened, inching up as far as the hold on his hands would let him to meet Ezra in the middle-

Leia sailed into the room, stopping short when she saw her brother and Ezra twisted compromisingly in the sheets inches apart, and quickly covered her eyes. 

‘I’m totally not seeing whatever in the seven Corellian hells is going on in here.’

‘Leia, I love you, but you _seriously_ need to knock!’ Luke squeaked as Ezra pulled the duvet up to cover his naked chest.

‘ _Yep,_ duly noted. Anyway, I came to tell you that when you’re quite finished with…whatever you’re doing, Ryoo wants to take us to see the meadows.’

She made a hasty exit whilst Ezra hurriedly pulled on some clothes and Luke straightened out his hair, their cheeks ablaze.

They made an odd procession as they left after breakfast; Ryoo chatting to Leia and Obi-Wan while cradling Bromwé in her arms, and Luke racing Brianna along the gravel path. Sola and Derred had stayed behind to wait for any sign of Pooja, who was still conspicuous by her absence. It hung over the family like a constant headache, but Sola had insisted they go out and make the most of the last few days of summer.

‘Leia told me about earlier. Sounds like you’re doing okay for yourself Bridger,’ Han said slyly as he and Ezra trailed behind the rest of the group.

‘You’re just jealous. How’s it going with Leia anyway?’

‘Honestly? Half the time I’m not sure if she wants to kiss me or kill me.’

‘I think we can all relate to at least fifty percent of that,’ Ezra snarked, narrowly avoiding a slap around the head.

Brianna started excitedly babbling to her mother about something, and Luke took the opportunity to walk slightly ahead of the group with Leia.

‘I’ve got some things you need to know- but you have to promise not to kill me first.’

She raised an eyebrow.

‘That depends on what it is.’

Her eyes widened.

‘Wait, he hasn’t _proposed_ has he?’ she said, scandalised.

‘What?? No, of course not!’

‘Good. He can’t do that without asking me for permission first,’ she said archly.

‘I think it’s the _father_ who gives their consent, Leia, not the sister.’

‘Well, I’m your closest surviving relative and I love you more than anything. So naturally, he has to answer to me.’

Luke smiled.

‘I’m sorry to deprive you of your excuse to beat Ezra’s ass, but you’ll have to do it another time. This has nothing to do with him.’

He hurriedly told her of his conversation with Vader, and what Obi-Wan had said.

‘I can’t _believe_ they did that to our mother!’ Leia seethed, turning around as if she was going to confront Obi-Wan right now in front of everyone else, but Luke pulled her back.

‘He’s sorry Leia, he really is. I could tell. We can’t judge him for making decisions in a time of war that we might disagree with now; we weren’t there.’

She cocked her head at him.

‘Since when did you get so wise?’

‘Since I found out my twin sister was a brilliant politician and learned from her example,’ he said, smiling when she dipped her head to hide a pleased expression.

‘So, this is the famous charm that stole Ezra Bridger’s heart? He must be stupider than I thought,’ she teased. Her face grew solemn as his words took root.

‘There’s really no way we can stop Vader from talking to you?’ she said desperately. He’d been sure she was going to hit him for not telling her, but she seemed more worried than angry.

‘No. It’s just a case of waiting it out, and hoping he gets bored.’ Leia’s expression conveyed exactly what she thought of that plan, or rather, the lack thereof. She clenched his hand in hers almost painfully.

‘Promise me that if he says anything, _anything_ to you again, you will _tell_ me.’

‘You don’t have to worry about him finding us. He has no idea where we are; that’s why he’s trying to make me slip up,’ he reassured her. She watched him with sad eyes.

‘I know. That’s not what concerns me.’

…………………………………………

The meadows were as magnificent as Sola had described. Knee high stems of grass tickled their legs as they made their way to the waterside, and Luke breathed in the sweet smell of wild flowers and honeysuckle from the surrounding valleys that wafted in the breeze. The beauty was highlighted by the numerous waterfalls that nestled in the clearing, crashing from their peaks with a muffled roar, laying at peace in a shimmering fairy pool that flowed into a bubbling stream running through the field. 

Luke realised with a pang that he knew this place. In his dream back in Ahsoka’s home, he had been here with his family.

‘Brianna! Not so close to the water, my love!’

Luke glanced over to see Brianna waddling dangerously close to the stream, dipping her toes in and screaming in delight. Ryoo looked tired, Bromwé fussing in her arms, and he guiltily remembered he and Ezra had kept her awake the night before. He looked meaningfully at Leia and before they’d even broached the subject through their bond, Leia gently took Bromwé from Ryoo’s arms, cooing at her next to a completely-out-of-his-depth Han.

‘It’s okay Ryoo, you have a rest. I’ll keep an eye on her,’ Luke called, making his way over to Brianna who shouted ‘Ook!’ when she saw him and clamoured to be picked up, a large smile splitting across her face.

Ryoo gratefully entrusted her children to her cousins, sitting down in the grass with a big sigh.

‘He always was such a sweetheart, even as a little boy,’ she remarked fondly to Obi-Wan. ‘And Leia too, of course.’

‘They were wonderful children, and have grown to become wonderful people,’ Obi-Wan agreed, ‘Anakin was very fortunate with his family.’

‘I wish his children could have the same luck in their choice of significant others, but it seems I’m in the minority there’ Ryoo deadpanned. Obi-Wan followed her line of sight to where Ezra sat spellbound, watching Luke play with Brianna as though he’d hung the moon in the sky. It was like reliving Anakin and Padmé all over again. He had stared at her with the same unbridled affection.

‘Captain Solo and Ezra may seem uncouth to you, but their hearts are in the right place. Ahsoka believed unreservedly in Ezra’s potential to become a great Jedi, and she was warming up to Captain Solo at the end.’

‘I suppose I must give them the benefit of the doubt then. But I have to admit I was suspicious from the start. Their story didn’t add up, and they both seemed familiar to me- like I’ve passed them in the street before but forgotten the details.’

‘With Captain Solo’s impressive track record, I don’t believe you would forget him that easily,’ Obi-Wan said.

‘That is very true. As for Leia, she can look after herself.’

They both watched Leia cradling Bromwé in her arms, having calmed the child by singing a gentle lullaby, as Han regarded her with starry eyes.

‘But you are concerned for Luke?’

‘Not that he is any less strong than Leia, but my mother always believed Luke had a certain softness in him- Padmé’s softness. In the wrong hands, that could be a disaster.’ Ryoo’s brow furrowed.

‘In truth I worry for _both_ of them, Obi-Wan. When the twins take the throne, is it guaranteed that those two will stay? It isn’t a role that many people would choose, to come second to the Empire their entire lives, for their free time to be so fleeting. Uncle Anakin was disciplined, but I don’t see either of them having that tenacity.’

Obi-Wan smiled.

‘Your Uncle was far from disciplined, Ryoo. He just knew how to conceal it. He had many frustrations with your Aunt’s role as Empress, but in the end it didn’t matter, because they made it work.’

She acknowledged his words, lying back in the grass.

‘Let’s just hope that Captain Solo and Ezra wish for the same thing- for the sake of my cousins.’

Meanwhile, Luke had overestimated his energy levels when he agreed to supervise a young toddler.

‘ _Again_ , Ook, _again!!!_ ’

He whirled her around for what felt like the fiftieth time, hands secure under her armpits so she wouldn’t fall. He didn’t dare use the Force to fling her about like his father had once done with him, no matter how fun it had been. Anakin had decades of experience over Luke. He had hovered the twins over this very pool until they were inches away from getting wet with expert control of the Force, never letting them waver for a moment. His mother had watched in delight, though she pretended to be stern, not wanting them to get a cold if they fell in, but Luke knew that would never happen. Luke had always felt most confident when his father was around-

Wait.

_What??_

He hastily set Brianna down on the ground, reeling, turning to Ezra with wide eyes.

‘What is it? Is it V-’

‘ _No,_ stars forbid, nothing to do with him. I remember my _father_. We were here in this meadow- not the dream version, the real thing.’

Ezra relaxed, his beaming smile brighter than the midday sun, and he looked so genuinely pleased for him that Luke’s stomach swirled.

‘This is _brilliant_ , Luke! Coming here was the best thing we did. Pretty soon you’ll be able to remember everything-’

‘Eemo!’

Brianna had toddled back over to them, now pointing straight at Ezra.

‘E-excuse me?’

‘ _Eemo!’_

Ezra looked at Luke blankly.

‘I think ‘sleemo’ is what she’s trying to say,’ Luke said quietly, trying not to laugh.

‘ _Eemo_! Mummy said you _biiiiig eemo_!’

The Force surged with annoyance.

‘Oh, did she now? Well, ‘mummy’ needs to get her ears tested. My name is _Ezra. E-Z-R-AA’_ he over-exaggerated the syllables.

Brianna stared at him for a moment.

‘ _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMO!!’_

Ezra glared while Luke broke out into laughter.

‘I kriffing hate children’ he muttered, before Luke shoved his shoulder in protest.

‘Hey, you can’t say that about my second cousin!! Besides, you’ve just got wounded pride; she’s _adorable.’_

‘Easy for you to say, she actually likes you!’

‘She’d like you too if you started being nice to her!’

‘I’m not good with kids, not like you!’

‘Yeah, well that’s because I have first-hand experience of how not to treat children,’ Luke said bluntly.

Ezra rolled over in the grass to stare at him.

‘Was it really that bad?

‘Really. One of the first things I’m going to do as Emperor is to set new standards and inspections for every orphanage in this galaxy. No one like Mrs Muck should ever be allowed anywhere _near_ children, not if I have anything to say about it.’

He spoke with such fierce determination that Ezra’s heart swelled, and he tried to think of an adequate reply, but words failed him when Luke came out with statements like that. He was so inherently _good._ How could Ezra ever hope that Luke would feel for him what he felt for Luke? He didn’t have many merits, and he certainly couldn’t brag about his goodness; but maybe Luke had enough of that in him that it would count for both of them. Maybe he could try and learn to be a better person by following Luke’s example.

Luke started fussing over his cousin again, hefting her up onto his shoulders when she motioned for a piggyback ride because she was tired. They wandered back over to the stream and Ezra watched them contentedly. Luke was so _natural_ with her, patient and kind and bright, and she clearly adored him despite having known him for less than a full day.

For the next hour or so he lay back in the long grass, feeling the hazy warm breeze dance in the ballroom of the sky. He felt _happy._ Not the happiness he felt when he and Han had completed a job and were counting their earnings. Not the happiness he felt when they’d successfully escaped from their latest pursuer, heart thumping in his mouth and mistaking the adrenaline for pleasure. This was a real kind of joy, pure and unspoilt, and he had a feeling it came from one particular source.

With a slight tense of his shoulders, he thought about how quickly Luke was regaining his memory. While obviously he was delighted for him, it also fuelled a gnawing doubt in his stomach. What if Luke remembered who he was before Ezra had told him, and hated him for his deception? Or worse, what if Luke decided he no longer was interested in him when he found out he had been a servant?

_Don’t be a moron, Bridger, this is **Luke,** of course he would never think that- _

Luke collapsed in the grass beside Ezra while Brianna happily meandered around the meadow, gathering flowers.

‘How do toddlers have so much energy?’ he said breathlessly, cushioning his hands under his head so he could lie back and gaze at the cloudless expanse of sky. ‘I have a new respect for Ryoo. I could never do what she does.’

Ezra opened his mouth to tell Luke how much he admired him for what he’d said earlier about the orphanages. To tell him who he really was and _what_ he was to Luke because this farce had gone on long enough and he didn’t want to pretend, he wanted Luke to look at him and see him for who he was, perhaps he would be the first person to ever see the real Ezra Bridger-

He was interrupted by Brianna holding out a lopsided flower crown to Luke.

‘Awww look at this, you’re such a clever girl! Did you make this just for me?’

Brianna nodded shyly, her thumb in her mouth.

‘Thank you Bri, I will treasure it always,’ he said to her delight, elbowing Ezra in the stomach when he lowly pointed out for only Luke to hear that the flowers would be dead in a few days.

‘Hey, Brianna, why don’t we let _Eemo_ help us make some flower crowns for everyone else?’

The toddler clapped her hands together in agreement as Ezra glared daggers into Luke.

_I will never forgive you for this._

They whiled away many hours like that, cross legged in the blades, making various crowns of all shapes and sizes with Brianna. Luke guided her tiny hands and taught her how to make a stronger base out of the bits of wood and vines she’d found, and how to arrange the flowers more aesthetically. As he did so, he wondered how he knew this, and suddenly recalled his father’s large hands around his own, showing him and Leia how to use the Force to make the wood bend just so, allowing him to easily intertwine the flowers. His eyes went misty as he remembered gifting his mother with their crown, and how she had immediately taken off her elaborate headband and replaced it with their lovingly homemade present. She had kept it for several days afterwards, even when the flowers wilted.

 _‘It’s gone all ugly mummy, you won’t want it now’_ Luke had whined when he saw the state of the crown.

 _‘It may not look as it once did, but that doesn’t make it any less beautiful, or any less precious of a gift, Luke,’_ his mother had consoled him.

He felt a nudge over Leia’s bond, and locked eyes with her across the meadow. Without words he knew that she too was remembering their parents, and he felt foolish for having kept his memories from her.

_You’ve been remembering them too?_

_Since we got here. I didn’t want to make you feel bad though- in case I was the only one._

He broadcast everything he had recalled so far through the Force, and Leia reciprocated. Ezra chipped in every now and then with a comment but mostly remained silent to let the twins reminisce and gather their memories together. Perhaps they had a hope of putting the jigsaw together now they both knew where to find the pieces.

The Force was buzzing with delight as the group enjoyed their time in different ways over the afternoon; Leia and Han paddled knee deep in the stream while Ryoo chatted with Obi-Wan about the old days of the Republic-turned-Empire and her Aunt and Uncle, as well as cramming in some much-needed shut eye. The trio worked hard, weaving wild flowers and bits of grass in tandem, some organised by a colour or size theme, while some were an explosion of all the shades of the rainbow. They had an effective relay station of productivity going on- namely, Luke actually making the crowns, Brianna fiddling with them, and Ezra complaining over their bond while doing the bare minimum. However, he did allow Brianna to tuck a single cowslip behind his ear, which Luke took as a good sign that the pair were growing on each other.

When the sun was beginning to wane and they had a neat little pile of goods, they gathered them up and found the others- much to Han’s dismay.

‘Oh wow, these are lovely!’ Ryoo praised, taking a crown festooned with baby blue chicory and corn camomile. Obi-Wan permitted Brianna to bestow him with one of the smaller crowns made of poppies, making the little girl very happy. Leia sat patiently as Brianna not only crowned her with lilac bellflowers and pearly pink malva moschata, but also plaited flowers and grass into her long hair, mentally calculating that it would take her at least an hour to wash out later. Han edged away as silently as he dared, terrified of being accosted by a grabby two-year-old, but Ezra was not letting his friend get away so lightly.

‘Hey Brianna, which crown do you think Han would like?’ He asked the toddler loudly, who assumed a comically serious expression as she realised that Han was the only one without a halo of greenery.

After much deliberation, and keeping a close watch on Han under her stern gaze that reminded him of Ryoo, she plucked a crown embellished with sea campions and marsh marigolds from the pile and placed it on his head.

‘Pretty!’ she exclaimed, pointing at him, and he flushed a deep scarlet much to Leia’s amusement.

Brianna looked in dismay at the other crowns laying unwanted on the floor and, sensing a tantrum on the rise, Luke tried to comfort her.

‘It’s okay! We can take these home, and try to preserve them for tomorrow. Does that sound good to you?’

Bromwé woke from her sleep in Leia’s lap with an enormous wail, and Ryoo took her wearily.

‘Shhhh honey, it’s okay. We’re going to make our way back,’ Ryoo addressed the others, ‘once she starts grizzling it’s only a matter of time before she sets Bri off, and I think I’ve had enough sun for one day. But you’re all welcome to stay out here.’

Luke opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Ezra.

‘Sounds like a plan. If the rest of you want to go too, that’s fine. Luke and I will be back later.’

Ryoo said nothing, only raised her eyebrows, before retrieving a sleepy Brianna from Luke. The group left, Han giving Ezra a very un-subtle parting thumbs-up behind Ryoo’s back.

‘What was that for?’ Luke said irritably, ‘I can speak for myself you know.’

‘Oh, believe me, _I know_. I just thought you loved it here so much, you’d secretly want to stay, but you’d feel guilty about not going back with everyone else, so I solved the problem for you.’

From the glare on Luke’s face, Ezra knew he’d hit the nail on the head.

‘Just admit that you wanted to get me alone out here,’ Luke rolled his eyes.

Ezra was suddenly very close, and Luke could count his eyelashes.

‘And what if I did?’

Luke gazed at him, his eyes slipping down to Ezra’s mouth, and Ezra took the cue and leaned in eagerly-

‘I’m going for a swim,’ Luke announced brightly, giving Ezra whiplash as he pulled away and hiked off his trousers. That left him clad only in a shirt borrowed from Derred that was about four sizes too big. It hung loosely over his small frame, gathering just above his knees. Luke’s hair had grown considerably since Corellia, and to keep cool in the heat, he had taken to plaiting the sides away from his face and securing it all in a loose bun. His mother’s silver hairgrip pinned it in place, glimmering in the slowly setting sun. There was a rogue curl escaping from the clasp, and Ezra’s hand itched to tuck it back in place.

‘I guess I should mention; I don’t know how to swim. So, if I drown, I’m counting on you to come and rescue me,’ Luke smirked, leaving a speechless Ezra in the grass as he ran into the water without a moment’s hesitation.

In the early evening light, waist deep in the water with the rays hitting his blissful face and the flowers caressing his hair, he looked ethereal, and Ezra _knew._

‘Is that…is this…I mean…do you want me to join you?’ he finally managed to articulate.

‘You really are dense, aren’t you?’ Luke threw over his shoulder, eyes sparkling, and Ezra couldn’t disrobe fast enough.

He stumbled into the water as Luke stood with his head tilted up to the sky, hands thrown back in ecstasy.

‘You didn’t warn me it was kriffing _freezing_!’ Ezra said between his chattering teeth, hopping from one foot to the other in a bid to keep warm.

‘Grow up, it’s not even cold. It’s _glorious_ ,’ Luke breathed, his eyes shut.

‘Easy for you to say. You’ve never even been in water before,’ Ezra sassed.

‘Exactly, and you’re ruining the moment.’

Eventually the chill made Ezra numb, and he was comfortable enough to wade in deeper, knowing he would regret this later when he caught a cold but it was okay, he could do this-

There was a sudden shock of water splashing down his back that sucked his breath away, and he turned to see Luke wearing a broad grin.

‘You’re going to wish you hadn’t done that, your highness,’ Ezra promised, and used the Force to send a massive wave crashing down over Luke’s head. He spluttered from the cold water, rivulets running down his face. His hair was darkened to a shade of bronze, and the flowers hung limp from their impromptu bath, but all Ezra could focus on was how unbearably beautiful he looked when a huge smile lit up his face.

‘It’s _on_ Bridger!’ Luke shouted in glee, sending him gracelessly hurtling into the spray of the waterfall where it rippled over the smooth shallow rocks.

The water fight continued for some time until they were both drenched head to toe. Luke’s shirt was now translucent and clung distractingly to his pale skin. For someone who had never swum before, he was surprisingly at ease in the water, and when Ezra remembered how keen Leia had been to paddle earlier, he started to seriously wonder whether there was water nymph blood in the Naberrie line.

‘You know, I was going to offer to teach you how to swim, but after the way I’ve been treated I’m having second thoughts’ Ezra teased.

Luke threw his arms around his neck, leaning into him.

‘I’m sorry, oh great one. Will you accept my humblest apologies and teach a poor, pitiful orphan like me how to swim?’

‘And if I did, what do I get in return?’ Ezra said, only half joking. The air became charged with the same kind of frenetic energy that seemed to follow all their encounters these days, as Luke gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

‘Is that adequate payment?’ he said softly, and Ezra could barely hear him over the noise of the Force and the waterfall and his own heart.

‘You’ll need more than one lesson, so I’ll be needing more than one of those. Does that sound like a satisfactory transaction, your highness?’

‘You’re a greedy man, Ezra Bridger, and you drive a hard bargain. I’m starting to think you’re taking advantage of me,’ Luke chided, his eyes dancing wickedly.

Ezra laughed under his breath as he pressed a featherlight kiss to Luke’s nose.

‘That’s two lessons paid for up front. When shall we begin, your majesty?’

It was then that he noticed that Luke was turning slightly blue from the chill of the water, his skin riddled with goose bumps, and he took his watery hand.

‘On second thoughts, we will reschedule these lessons for a later date. I believe his highness’s sister would murder me in three seconds flat when she finds out I let her brother die of hypothermia.’

‘But what about my payment?’

Ezra kissed him on the forehead.

‘Let’s call that a deposit. Now, are you coming with me, or will I have to carry you out bridal style?’

Luke dodged away, his cheeks pinkening.

‘In your dreams, Bridger.’

They hastened out of the fairy pool, wrapping themselves in some of the various blankets they’d been sitting on.

Luke was so happy, he seemed to glow from within, and Ezra was enchanted as he rambled on about everything that had happened since they arrived at Varykino while they dried off.

‘I still can’t believe I have cousins. And one of my cousins has children! It’s so surreal to think about.’

‘Would you ever want kids?’ Ezra blurted out before he could stop himself.

‘Well…’ Luke seemed taken aback, ‘I’ve never really thought about it. I still have so much to learn myself, and so much I need to do. I couldn’t handle being responsible for another life like that. Not yet, anyway. You?’

‘I didn’t know my father for very long, but he was an excellent one. I know I’d never be able to live up to him. I don’t want to be a disappointment to my parents, or my children. So no.’

Luke placed his hand over Ezra’s.

‘Our parents don’t define us, Ezra. Isn’t that what you’ve been telling me all along when I’ve felt insecure? Neither of us got to be with our fathers long enough, but we think for ourselves, act for ourselves. We’re our own people, but they are always with us, within our soul. And from what you’ve told me about him, I think you sound just like him. You could never disappoint anyone you loved’.

Ezra looked at Luke. Kind, brave, wonderful Luke. The shafts of sunlight spun his drying hair into strands of gold, and he gazed at Ezra with infinite warmth and understanding. He was so beautiful it hurt to look at him. No one had ever made him feel so understood, so valued. When he was with Luke, he felt like he mattered. When he was with Luke, he felt like he could take on the world with just his lightsaber and not only live to tell the tale, but laugh with him about it afterwards.

When he was with Luke, he felt like he was _home_.

‘Luke, there’s something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago.’

‘I knew it. You’re leaving me for Brian,’ Luke gasped in mock horror.

‘No, _listen to me_. I’m serious.’

He drew a deep breath.

‘I need you to let me say this, and let me finish, before I lose my nerve.’

Luke looked at him in alarm.

‘Ezra, what is it?? You’re scaring me-’

‘When you said you remembered how you escaped in your dream, it was through a door behind a dresser, right? A secret door in the kitchens?’

Luke’s cheeks tinged slightly pink.

‘Yes, but I know it sounds crazy- you know my memories are sketchy at best-’

He suddenly broke off, staring up at Ezra.

‘Hang on, I thought you were asleep!! And...I don't think I told you the door was behind a dresser.’

A shiver crept up his spine.

‘You’re not crazy, Luke. Your memories aren’t wrong. Someone _did_ help you escape that night. He was a kitchen boy. He knew all the secret routes in and out of the palace. He smuggled you out of a hidden corridor to the outskirts of the forest. He stayed behind so you could run.’

_He loved you._

_He still loves you._

The words rang through the Force, clear and sharp as a bell, and Luke blinked.

‘You…you sound like you know this boy.’

‘I do know him. Very well. And so do you.’

Luke frowned, edging away from him on the blanket.

‘Why would you say that- why are you _doing_ this? It’s not funny-’

Ezra gripped his arm to stop him leaving and they were both sucked into his last memory of Luke-

_‘Ezra? Ezra what’s happening, why- ‘_

_‘No time to explain, I need to get you out of here. It’s not safe’_

_‘Ezra, please, where are my parents, Leia? I need them- ‘_

_‘They can’t help you now, Luke. Your father- I didn’t see what happened but- and your mother grabbed Leia- she was screaming for you- I think they got out but I can’t be sure- I was trying to find you but you were nowhere in sight, then I felt your distress through the Force-‘_

_‘You have the Force too?!’_

_‘Yes, but that’s not important right now. I need to get you out of here, to safety, and wait for...’_

_‘I’m not going in there! I can’t trust you- Obi-Wan said to only trust him or mummy or daddy but that guard tried to take me and now you’re trying to take me away too-!_ ’

 _‘Luke, you’re my best friend, and I wish I could explain everything to you, but we don’t. Have. TIME. I have to keep you alive. Your life is worth infinitely more than mine-_ ’

_‘Ezra!’_

_‘No, Luke, no use, it’s not fatal but I can’t run anymore. I’ll hold them off, you need to go. RUN. As far as you can. And never look back. Promise me?’_

_‘No, no, I can’t take it-!_ ’

_‘It’s yours now, it brought me luck, and now I need it to bring you luck too. Now, GO.’_

_‘I won’t forget you, Ezra Bridger.’_

Ezra wrenched them both from the memory- Luke didn’t need to see how brutally the guards had beaten him up before leaving him half dead in the dirt for Han to find.

‘You…you’re the one who saved me? And you kept it from me this _whole time_?’

Ezra shifted miserably.

‘I-I didn’t know how to tell you. I was scared you’d hate me, or think of me differently, and I couldn’t bear it, and I know you’ll probably regain memories of me that might change everything-’

‘Did you know from the moment we met?’

_No._

‘Yes. But I couldn’t say anything. You despised me at first; you wouldn’t have believed me if I told you the sky was blue.’

Luke said nothing. He was looking at Ezra both as though he’d only just met him for the first time, and like they’d never parted.

The seconds ticked by in agitation, and Ezra’s nerves couldn’t take it anymore.

‘Aren’t you going to say anything?’

There was a light smattering of freckles across the bridge of Luke’s nose that he’d never noticed before. Or maybe they were more prominent in the sun. Ezra swallowed.

‘Thank you.’ Luke said finally.

Ezra waited for more, but nothing came.

‘Erm… is that it? Just I pictured more ranting or crying or screaming or a combination of all the above-’

‘Do I need to say anything? What is there to say? I’m here thanks to _you_. I don’t need you to tell me anymore. I trust you with my life. I love you.’

The words caused explosions in Ezra’s chest, and emotions that he couldn’t even name. He hoped, as he’d never dared to hope before.

‘You…you love me back?’

‘Yes. From the moment I knew what it was, I loved you.’

Slowly, his hand shaking, Ezra reached out to cup the side of Luke’s jaw. He leant in slightly, brushing his thumb over the soft cold plains of his cheek.

‘Is this okay?’

He had never felt so unsure, but his voice didn’t betray him. It was steady, low, still, unlike the traitorous thumps of his heart.

Luke’s wide eyes drifted from Ezra’s down to his mouth, then back up to meet his gaze steadily.

‘Yes. More than okay.’

Despite their earlier flirtations and teasing, they were both quiet when it actually happened. There were no fireworks or supernovas, but more a sense of _finally._ It was like coming home to a cup of hot cocoa after a rain shower, like getting to the end of a good book when you’d been savouring the last moments with sadness before finding there were a few more pages left. It was all at once everything, and the smallest of things.

Ezra had a way of conveying everything he’d ever felt for Luke when he kissed him. It was thirteen years of longing and heartbreak and joy encapsulated into one small moment, a second in an infinite galaxy, but it was theirs and theirs alone.

They broke apart, and the planet still spun, and the sun still set, and they were whole.

‘I’ve been wanting to do that for a while. Pretty much from the beginning, actually.’ Ezra stroked his cheekbone intimately as he spoke.

‘Then why didn’t you?’

‘I wanted to be sure.’

‘Sure that you liked me?’

‘Sure that I was worthy of you.’

_Oh._

The Force _shook,_ and Luke leaned back in for another kiss because Ezra was a great kisser and by the _stars_ did they have a lot of lost time to make up for-

‘LUKE! LUUUUKE!!’

Luke whipped around in alarm to see Leia scampering across the grass, her hair flying in all directions. She looked momentarily startled by their state of undress, but quickly concealed her surprise.

‘It’s _Pooja_ ,’ she said breathlessly, ‘she’s back! And _stars_ does she have news for us.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that happened??? Kudos to Brian for being the best wingman 
> 
> I also have two new Skybridger fics that I've started and am reallyyyy excited about so check them out if you're interested, there's a [Tangled AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166793/chapters/63670402) and a [Mermaid/sea goddess AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182942/chapters/63713638). 
> 
> I've been *really* low this week big time and reading your lovely comments has made me smile, so thank you. 
> 
> Please comment to let me know your thoughts, they seriously make my day 💕
> 
> You can come chat to me/follow my [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) for live writing updates. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 🥰


	21. A Revolution Is A Simple Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pooja returns, Luke and Ezra are cute as always, and Vader struggles (and paces a lot).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while (almost 2 months wtf 🙈) but OHTA is BACK OMG!!!!!! It's currently nearly 4am while I'm posting this. I'm alternating between a) super nervous because I'm ridiculously out of practise so I apologise if this chapter is rusty/has stupid spelling mistakes and b) absolutely buzzing with excitement because I have missed this fic. SO. MUCH. and I'm so happy to be posting about our fave disaster dynasty again.
> 
> Thank you for being so patient with updates and for your lovely comments/kudos, they mean the world to me and I hope you’re all doing well. I’m at uni now for anyone who's new to this fic so that's why I'm such a mess/my fics are slow to update in general, but I promise I haven't forgotten about them. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy. 💕

Luke only had time to register a blur of dark hair as Pooja barrelled into him. She held him at arm’s length, beaming, and he had a sudden flashback of the same million-watt smile on a young girl as she playfully pushed him into the lake.

‘I’m _so_ glad to see you, Luke!’

A mass of curls tickled his shoulder.

‘Pooja…where have you been? We’ve been so worried about you-’

Luke scanned his cousin for any signs of injury. He surprised even himself at the way her name slipped off his tongue with easy familiarity.

‘Oh, I’m fine,’ she brushed off his concerns, ‘I’m royalty, there’s nothing they can do to me- though I’m sure they wish that wasn’t the case-’

‘Who’s they? What happened?’ Ezra interrupted.

She looked at him curiously, but her eyes turned stormy as she answered:

‘ _Palpatine_ happened.’

They all gathered in the dining room after some necessary introductions and Ryoo had put the girls to bed. Rather than seeming relieved that Pooja had finally returned home, Derred and Sola looked more worried than Luke had ever seen them. He could feel their concern and love for her just by the expression in their eyes. It was the same way that the Organas looked at Leia and him.

As Pooja sat between Ryoo and his sister, Luke was struck by just how alike they were. Pretty, refined features, long chestnut brown hair of various textures, and ever so slightly intimidating despite their petite statures. They could almost pass for triplets.

‘I was about to leave for the day, when we were all ordered to remain in our pods for an urgent meeting. Turns out they’d confused the word ‘ _meeting_ ’ for ‘ _interrogation_ ’ Pooja said icily. ‘We were questioned about you two,’ she nodded her head at Luke and Leia ‘and were told that anyone harbouring you would face immediate execution. Normally Palpatine veils his threats behind pretty words, but he’s now foregone that formality, which means he must be _seriously_ rattled.’

‘He sees the Alliance as a growing threat?’ Sola pressed.

‘Definitely. He’s infuriated by Mon Mothma and Nucifera. Their co-ordinated attacks against his troops have left his side vulnerable. Operation Yellow Moon was even more successful than anticipated; it decimated a whole fleet. He’s practically only still in power at this point through pure fearmongering. He knows that if Luke and Leia side with Jobal and the Alliance, it’s over for him. That’s why he’s so desperate to get his hands on them.’

She frowned suddenly.

‘His guard dog was there of course, prowling around, terrifying everybody. It’s a good thing you arrived while I was at the senate, otherwise he would’ve read my mind and found out you were hiding here- though he couldn’t seem to stand being near me long enough to do much.’

Luke looked at her questioningly.

‘What do you mean? I don’t think it’s within Vader’s nature to fear anything. And no offence but compared to him, you’re hardly formidable looking.’

Her eyes narrowed and he was reminded uncannily of Leia.

‘That’s only because you haven’t seen me in action lately, my dear cousin. But I agree; it did seem strange, bordering on offensive, when he wouldn’t even face in my direction when he was talking to me. It was like he couldn’t bear to look at me. Then again, he is Palpatine’s right hand man. He’s probably repulsed by the idea of anything to do with royalty.’

Alarm bells were ringing in Luke’s head, but he couldn’t pinpoint the emergency.

‘I’ve heard he won’t even go anywhere near grandma. Not that Palpatine or his men would dare to go against her in public; she still holds too much favour with the Nabooian people, never mind the whole galaxy.’

‘If there’s one thing I know about Palpatine, it’s that we must not underestimate him,’ Obi-Wan warned. ‘He will be more vicious than usual now that he feels backed into a corner.’

‘Absolutely,’ Ryoo agreed. ‘I know you haven’t been on the best terms with her lately, mother, but I think grandma should come to stay with us for a while, at least until the search for Luke and Leia dies down. I don’t like to think of her all alone and vulnerable in the palace.’

Hearing his cousins refer to the Grand Empress as ‘grandma’ so nonchalantly made Luke feel slightly ill. He didn’t think he’d be able to even meet the woman’s gaze, let alone call her something so intimate.

‘But what about Fé? The other handmaidens and her personal guards? They’re a force to be reckoned with; they wouldn’t let anything happen to her,’ Derred pointed out.

‘Very true, my love. I don’t doubt my mother’s ability to take care of herself. But Obi-Wan is right. Palpatine will only grow more murderous the longer it takes him to find the twins. I fear we can’t delay the inevitable for much longer. She must know they are still alive, as soon as possible. Only then will the Alliance have the backing they need to strike against the Death Star and Palpatine once and for all.’

Sola’s face was grave, her voice resolute.

‘I’m glad you all agree, because I’ve already invited her and she replied. She’ll be arriving tomorrow afternoon,’ Pooja said casually. They all gaped at her in varying states of shock.

‘A bit of notice would have been nice Pooj,’ Ryoo muttered.

‘I didn’t have time to confer with anyone! I was being watched as it was and had to sneak a comm to her secretly. Palpatine may be able to control her politically, but he can’t stop her visiting her family’s ancestral home. By the time she arrives, he’ll be off-planet inspecting his murder machine.’

Pooja shuddered.

‘You two couldn’t have been discovered at a more opportune moment. The Alliance _must_ strike before the Death Star is complete; otherwise Palpatine really will be unstoppable. The news that you’re both alive is the final key for the Rebellion to win the support of the systems whose loyalties have so far remained divided. Once you’re both crowned at the Theed Palace? It’s over for him.’

‘So, what happens now?’ Han said, eyeing the twins worriedly. Ezra bore the same expression.

‘We wait for my mother to arrive, then make contact with Mon Mothma. She’s arranging the coronation and she will take charge from there-’ Sola said.

Luke’s sick feeling multiplied. It was one thing to fight against Palpatine as a rebel, a pilot, a Jedi. It was quite another to openly sneer in his face, stealing his crown and sitting languidly in the throne he was born for, while thousands sacrificed their lives for him. He shifted uncomfortably.

‘-So, in the meantime, you must all lay low and rest. No Force tricks or lightsaber practise. Anything that could lead Vader or Palpatine to you is strictly off limits,’ Sola said sharply. Obi-Wan gave Luke an especially pointed look, and he blushed faintly.

The mood shifted to somewhat brighter territory over a late evening meal. Derred and Sola were slightly more relaxed now they could lay eyes on both of their daughters as well as their nephew and niece. Pooja’s bubbly personality won even Ezra over, and she entertained them all with tales from the Senate and holos that she seemed to pull from nowhere. Luke watched interestedly, glad to finally be able to put faces to names that he’d heard tossed around so many times.

‘Here’s one of Mothma and I from one of the last Theed balls- before Palpatine banned them of course- oh, and here’s one of Crix Madine from the same night. He’s one of my dearest friends. He was an Imperial originally-’

Han growled none too subtly at this news, and Pooja gave him an approving look over her glass of wine.

‘You might well be disgusted, Captain Solo. It took me a while to trust him. But Madine is a good man. He defected to us at great personal risk, and even operated as a double agent for a prolonged period. He has been invaluable to the Alliance and joined Nucifera on the most successful offensives against the Emperor’s men. He was a great hero at Operation Yellow Moon.’

‘Is there a holo of Nucifera?’ Luke asked. The mysterious man had rarely been mentioned but seemed to do a great deal of work behind the scenes for the Alliance.

Pooja laughed.

‘I’d be more likely to have a sarlaac in my purse than a holo of Nucifera. He never comes to social events, and when he attends briefings it’s only by Mothma’s side. He’s a total recluse, and there’s a million and one rumours spread about him every day, but no one knows anything for sure. The one thing I do know is that he’s clearly got a great tactical mind; we wouldn’t have the Death Star plans if it weren’t for him.’

Luke was reminded of Zev and his father, stuck on opposing sides of the war. If this Imperial had managed not only to overcome his dark past but had gained enough trust to lead parts of the Alliance, then there was hope for their relationship. Who knew how many more families besides his own had been torn apart thanks to Palpatine’s machinations?

Pooja flicked vaguely through some more holos, the cheery mood dimming as her holoprojector was interrupted by a repeat recording of Palpatine’s speech to the galaxy upon discovery of the twins.

‘Propaganda at its finest. Pretend like you’re on their side, then strike them down when they least expect it,’ Pooja commented. Luke’s skin crawled, watching the Emperor’s wrinkled face light up with glee as he greedily sought him and his sister.

‘I don’t know how you can stand being near that…that _thing_ for more than one second,’ Leia said lowly to Pooja.

‘It’s a necessary evil. It wasn’t just in Aunt Padmé’s memory that I became a senator, though that was a large part of it. I always admired her, but I also wanted to keep an eye on Palpatine’s actions, and the best way to do that was to be on the inside,’ Pooja explained. Leia sighed enviously.

‘If it weren’t for Palpatine, I would’ve been a senator just like you and my mother. That’s what I was born to be.’

‘But you’re a Princess! You’ll be Empress someday; think of all that you’ll be able to achieve. There won’t be any need for a senate with you and Luke in charge,’ Pooja teased.

Leia smiled softly.

‘I believe in the power of the senate. My father always said that the day democracy dies, all hope is lost. I might be a Skywalker, and a Naberrie. But I was raised an Organa, and the values of Alderaan will always be mine.’

She caught Luke’s eye over the table, and they shared a moment of mutual understanding while everyone else chattered on.

The crown was theirs by right and by heritage. They owed it to their parent’s memory to carry on their roles. That didn’t mean that they _wanted_ to be crowned. How could a galaxy that had sustained so much evil under one ruler, happily accept another in his stead? But it was- as Pooja had coined it-a necessary evil. Democracy had failed once before when Palpatine had been allowed to poison the senate. Once he was defeated, they would work on changing the system in a way that would make Bail and Breha proud. That would have made their mother proud.

‘So…you and Ezra-’ Sola began when they were clearing the table, sweeping up a huge pile of crumbs where Brianna had dissected a Jogan fruit cake earlier in the day.

‘It’s not what you think!’ Luke said hastily, averting his gaze. The embroidery on the dinner napkins really was quite fascinating.

‘Actually, I was only going to ask if you both wanted to help me pick wildflowers tomorrow for Brianna,’ Luke wanted nothing more than to kick himself ‘but now you’ve piqued my interest.’

She looked at him expectantly.

‘There’s really nothing to tell. It’s still early days.’

She smiled softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

‘I’m only teasing, sweetheart. You don’t have to tell me anything, but what I said before still stands. You can always come to me if you need to. And tell that to your sister too.’

He mumbled his thanks to her and sped upstairs as fast as possible away from the hellish conversation. As much as he loved his new-found aunt, he just was not ready to discuss…whatever he and Ezra were, and he certainly didn’t want to dwell on his sister’s fledgling romance with Han either.

Lost in his thoughts, Luke entered the room just as a soft Porg toy flew past his face. Ezra smiled sheepishly from the bed where he lounged.

‘Sorry. I needed to take my frustrations out on something.’

‘What did Brian ever do to you?’

‘Apart from steal my one true love?’

Luke raised his eyebrows, and Ezra huffed. 

‘I’m frustrated that I can’t practise lightsaber technique. I was getting so good at it, even Ahs- I mean, even Obi-Wan admitted it. How am I supposed to take down Vader next time we come face to face if I haven’t trained?’

Brian once again took an impromptu flight around the room before colliding with the dressing table.

‘Ezra, stop it. You’re being childish, and we can’t use the Force under any circumstances.’

Sinking onto the bed, Luke took Ezra’s hands in his.

‘I understand. I really do. But this isn’t about your ego, or even Vader’s. There’s so much more at stake now. I can’t put my family in danger. And- and you’re included in that.’

He glanced down, unable to meet Ezra’s eyes.

‘We both know you’ve still not recovered from what happened on Bespin. You’re still favouring your right leg, and I’ve seen some of your dreams through the Force-’

Ezra swore.

‘You weren’t supposed to see those, I thought I was shielding them well-!’

‘You are, I promise. No one else can see them except me. My point is, I know you’re scared. So am I. Only a fool wouldn’t fear Vader.’

He pressed his forehead against Ezra’s.

‘Please promise me you won’t do anything stupid. That you’ll let Mon Mothma take over once my grandmother arrives, and you won’t try and go after Vader yourself.’

‘I promise I will stay by your side. Is that good enough, your highness?’

Ezra didn’t wait for an answer as he leaned in and kissed him.

‘There’s definitely several dozen loopholes in that statement,’ Luke complained as they broke apart.

Ezra grinned, stroking down Luke’s jawline and trailing down his neck.

‘Now you know how I feel every time you run off to do something self-sacrificial’.

Luke rolled his eyes, letting Ezra fiddle with the necklace that still hung there after thirteen years.

‘Are you sure you won’t take it back? It’s yours, after all.’

‘No way. I said it was yours back then, and I meant it. It’s always been yours.’

‘I still can’t believe you took so long to tell me the truth. I wasted so much time thinking you were an ass, when…’

‘Yes?’

‘When I should’ve known you were an ass who happened to save my life.’

‘I’m glad your opinion of me remains so high, even after all this time.’

‘Just because I love you doesn’t mean I always liked you,’ Luke teased, giving Ezra a quick kiss on the forehead at his grumpy expression.

‘I’ll have you know we were _always_ friends,’ Ezra grumbled, taking Luke’s hand again-

_Ezra had to perch precariously on top of a balustrade to get a good view over the heads of thousands of people that flooded the palace gates, but it was worth it. Empress Padmé was softly spoken and stood with a practised poised confidence as she gave her speech. Her bejewelled dress sparkled in the camera flashes and made her look like she was wearing a galaxy of stars. Her consort, Anakin Skywalker, towered protectively at her side as always. His handsome face, though serious, was unphased by all the invasively close holocameras. He stood with one hand around Leia and the other on Luke’s shoulder, who looked impossibly small next to his imposing father. Ezra heard people compare Luke to Anakin all the time, and while he agreed they shared the same physical features, he always saw more of Padme’s kindness in his face. He admired her openness and sweet nature and recognised those qualities in Luke. To the untrained eye right now of course, Luke appeared regal and impassive. Ezra knew him well enough to tell he was extremely uncomfortable. He hated that his friend had to suffer through these events, even with the support of his parents behind him._

_Luke, who had been scanning the crowd of thousands in search of him, suddenly caught his gaze. The corner of his mouth twitched in a relieved smile at seeing his friend, and Ezra grinned back, happy to have made him feel more at ease, even just for a moment_ -

 _‘Why are you here, boy? You should be in the kitchen where you belong-_ ’

A hand clamped onto Ezra’s shoulder and hauled him away from the holoconference, as Ezra and Luke jerked back into the present.

‘So maybe we _were_ friends, but I was only seven. I hadn’t developed taste yet,’ Luke said dryly. ‘Why were you even allowed to work in the palace anyway? You were a _child,_ barely older than me _.’_

Ezra shrugged.

‘I lied about my age. I forged what little documents I could get my hands on. I needed the work, and it gave me a roof over my head. Those days in the palace were probably the best of my life- up until now, anyway.’

‘For what it’s worth and as much as I disapprove of your criminal childhood ways… I’m glad you forged those documents,’ Luke said softly.

Ezra kissed him again with no preamble.

‘So am I.’

Whether it was through their highly developed bond or simply intuition, Ezra knew not to bring up the topic of Jobal at all, and Luke was secretly grateful. He wanted to have one tranquil night before all nine Corellian hells broke loose the next day; one night to pretend he was just a normal person without the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders, safe in the arms of the man he loved.

Luke tracked Ezra’s descent into sleep through the evening out of his breath, the slowing of his heart, the loosening of his grip. He eventually drifted into a dreamless sleep and was woken by the crack of dawn peeking in through the French doors.

His first thought was panic. The Grand Empress- his _grandmother-_ would be arriving today. What if she hated him at first sight? What if she didn’t believe he and Leia were the real twins? Would she banish them from Naboo?

 _No._ The Alliance would never allow that to happen. At this point, they would take even a fake pair of royal twins over nothing. The situation was so crucial that he and Leia were vital components of the plan from all perspectives. This, however, did not guarantee that they would be accepted by their grandmother, the woman he so desperately wanted to make a good impression on. He tried to tell himself that even if she disliked him, it didn’t matter. He had Ezra, Leia, Han, Sola, Derred, Pooja, Ryoo and her daughters. Already he had more family than he would’ve known what to do with back in those miserable lonely days at the orphanage.

His thoughts turned unwillingly towards Vader. How he would rip this all away from Luke if he had the chance. He was sure that he would spend his days locked away from the rest of the galaxy if Vader ever got his hands on him.

And what about Ezra? Vader had shown him no mercy last time. Despite Ezra’s recovery from his wounds, Luke knew he was in no shape to fight Vader again anytime soon.

The overwhelming fear of losing Ezra stole his breath away. He burrowed closer into his arms, scared that Ezra would suddenly vanish if he didn’t hold on.

_Please don’t leave me like Ahsoka did. Like my mother did. Like my father did._

Squeezing his eyes shut, he inwardly cried for his parents, his mother and father who could no more help him now than they could rise from the dead _-_

Ezra shifted in his sleep and Luke’s eyes snapped open, realising his breathing had become ragged.

He needed to calm down. Worrying over uncertain destinies was futile; the very nature of the future meant it was everchanging, and there was nothing even Obi-Wan could do about it.

_Whatever you do, don’t wake Ezra._

Luke carefully turned around in Ezra’s arms so he was facing him. Not for the first time, he marvelled at the way they slept the most peacefully when they were near each other. His handsome brow was smooth in sleep, and Luke counted his dark eyelashes as they fanned his cheek. The bruises were definitely fading now, mere imprints of the violence that had transpired, but he still felt an intense flood of rage at Vader for harming his-

His _what_ exactly?

His boyfriend?

His lover?

Neither seemed quite right. They didn’t sum up exactly what Ezra meant to him. Nothing could.

_You should not rely so heavily on others for your sleeping habits, little one. Especially not on someone like Bridger. You never know what unfortunate circumstances might arise._

Luke lay deathly still, his eyes wide in the dark. Fear and fury paralysed his body, but not his mouth.

_If you’re so worried about my sleep, you wouldn’t be disturbing it._

The Force rippled like a lilting wave, as though Vader was amused.

_You have spirit, Prince._

Like a flipped switch, the Force froze.

_You will need it._

Luke clenched his fists, refusing to be scared by Vader’s threats.

_What didn’t you understand about the last time I told you to stay out of my head? You won’t get anything from me, especially not after you threatened Pooja._

There was a long pause.

_I assure you; I have no interest in your distant relations._

_Distant?? She’s my **cousin!!**_

_And what are cousins compared to your sister? Your mother? Your father?_

**_Keep their names out of your mouth._ **

The Force thrummed with pleasure.

_Your chivalry does you credit, my Prince, as does your anger. Think of all you could achieve if you used it. You could overthrow the Emperor. Take back what’s rightfully yours. Avenge your family. Tell me, have you thought any further on what I said last time? How you and I can communicate so easily that even Kenobi is unaware? I’m sure you have. As I said, your curiosity comes from your mother._

Luke frowned. Vader sounded far too happy discussing the downfall of his supposed master and his mother in the same breath.

_Bit treasonous coming from you, isn’t it?_

_On the contrary my Prince, nothing would give me greater pleasure than to see you and your sister take his place. Sadly, I do not trust those idiot fools at the Alliance to do the job properly, inept as they are. They have not defeated Palpatine in thirteen years. What will be different about this attempt?_

_They have Leia and I,_ Luke thought furiously, _and we will fight until our last breath to bring down you and your Emperor. You think your mind games will work on me? You’re mistaken. I would never trust you, and I will protect my friends and family with my life. Now get **out** of my head. _

Rather than the anger Luke had been expecting, Vader once more seemed amused. This scared Luke more than anything.

_As you wish, little Prince. I will be seeing you far sooner than you think._

Vader was gone, and Luke was left with the horrifying feeling that he had given him exactly what he wanted.

………………………………

There was light.

Swirling, gauzy through her twitching eyelids, but definitely light.

Strange.

Was this the same thing that had happened to Obi-Wan’s master Qui-Gonn when he’d crossed over?

She wasn’t sure what she’d expected to happen once she had become one with the Force. It was true that nothing hurt anymore; she felt strangely rejuvenated, like it had all been a dream, like the fight with Vader had never happened at all-

_Vader._

_‘Be calm, Snips. I will not harm you.’_

She bolted upright, nearly whacking her head on the wall.

_No._

**_No._ **

_It couldn’t be._

But even as she vehemently tried to deny any connection between her beloved master and that- that _thing_ , the Force rang with the truth like ominous church bells.

How had this happened? There must have been some hideous mistake, one easily explained away, anything that could distract from the horrible glaring truth-

A rattling breath cut through her thoughts.

He must have done something to her, dulled her senses in some way, for how else had she not realised that A-

_No._

That _Darth Vader_ was sat right in the corner of her room?

She gazed at him, horrified, and he stared right back at her, the unnatural breathing sending stabs of pain through her chest.

‘I trust you have recovered from your injuries. You were immersed in bacta for several days until you were deemed fully healed. You were given all possible care and attention.’

She cast a glance at the rest of her body, cataloguing her unmarked arms and legs. The Force inhibiting cuffs around her wrists did not escape her notice.

_So that’s why I didn’t feel him in the room._

‘Is that supposed to be reassuring??’ she muttered incredulously, trying to fight the bizarre urge to laugh hysterically and claw the cuffs from her skin at the same time, ‘You could have killed me!’

Vader brushed off her accusation carelessly.

‘You were never in any real danger. You were my apprentice. I will not kill you.’

Noting the use of past tense and ignoring the new pangs of pain it ushered in, Ahsoka surged on.

‘Where am I? Why have you brought me here?’

‘You are on my ship, the Executor. I am overseeing work on the Emperor’s new weapon.’

Her stomach dropped, remembering her recent conversations with Bail and Mothma. She had a horrible feeling she knew exactly what weapon he was referring to. She also noticed how he carefully evaded her second question. Maybe he, as well as she, wasn’t sure why he’d bothered to save her life.

‘You don’t mean… the Death Star?’

‘So, you are a rebel as I’d guessed. I should ask you where you obtained information pertaining to the Death Star, but then I would be forced to tell the Emperor of your continued existence.’

‘Anakin, how… what are you _doing_? Why are you wearing that suit-that mask?? And why are you working for… for _Palpatine?_ ’

She lowered her head, unable to look at him any longer.

‘How did you survive? _Why didn’t I_ _know you’d survived_?’

‘I could ask you the same question. I assumed you too had been slaughtered by Obi-Wan, yet you turned up at Bespin.’

‘Obi-Wan… what are you talking about? Why would Obi-Wan ever harm me?’

‘You were disillusioned with the Jedi when I saw you last, were you not? I thought he did not take traitors lightly. He showed his true colours that night at the palace.’

Ahsoka had a horrible feeling she knew where this was going.

‘Obi-Wan killed _no-one_ that night-’

‘He is most certainly disappointed with his failure then.’

Even the vocoder could not conceal the bitter anger in his voice. Maybe there was some Anakin left in him after all.

‘So, it is true. You are with the Alliance, and Obi-Wan has twisted your mind, forced you to go to Bespin and save these worthless rebels-’

‘No one forced me to do anything! I went there freely to save my friends, to help a cause I believe in, and most importantly to stop you from hurting your own children!’

There was a deadly silence.

He had already long accepted the truth. Yet having it confirmed by Ahsoka, the padawan he had long thought dead along with his twins, caused a shock wave to resound through the Force like nothing he’d ever felt.

‘I would never hurt them. They are everything to me.’

‘You could’ve fooled me. You scared them to _death_ on Bespin. I know Anakin would never hurt his children, but I can’t say I trust Vader not to-’

‘That name no longer holds any meaning for me, and you would do well not to mention it again.’

She had the gall to laugh in his face even as he towered menacingly above her.

‘Yeah right. If you are no longer Anakin Skywalker, then the twins must mean nothing to you. You have no claim on them- ‘

‘I have _every_ claim on them, they’re _MINE_ -’

‘And if they mean nothing to you, then neither do I. What use do you, the almighty Darth Vader, have for Anakin Skywalker’s fallen padawan? You’ve cut me off from the Force. I’m powerless. You might as well strike me down now; it’s not like I can stop you.’

Ahsoka held his gaze, daring him to contradict her. She had an unnerving ability to pinpoint exactly where his eyes were, as though she could see straight through the mask, and through his carefully maintained shields.

She had always been able to see right through him.

He started pacing.

‘It is true, that I was Anakin Skywalker once. But that life doesn’t exist anymore. It ceased to exist on the night Kenobi and the Jedi council destroyed my family-’

‘But that never happened!! Don’t you see?? Palpatine manipulated the whole thing- he manipulated _you-_ made it seem like Obi-Wan had killed Padmé and attacked you! He was only trying to protect you, Anakin. Palpatine wanted you for your power and used you to seize the throne! You gave him _exactly_ what he wanted!’

A cold fury seeped through the Force.

‘ _You. LIE.’_

 _‘_ NO!! I refuse to let you be manipulated any longer! You can’t hide from the truth or run away!’

_You cannot run from this, Ani._

‘If you don’t believe me, just feel it in the Force! It has always spoken the truth. Everything Palpatine ever told you was a LIE. He didn’t try to save Padmé, he _murdered_ her! And he will take your children from you too- ’

The dark anger engulfing the room tightened its grip.

‘ _No one_ will take my children from me. _I will not allow it_.’

‘You already have! Palpatine knows! He knows Luke was in Alderaan and that he would be on Cloud City, he knew he would face you! He knows about Leia, that she was raised by the Organas all this time!’

‘They too shall face repercussions for concealing _my child_ from me-’

‘They _saved_ her! They took her in when her parents were gone-!’

‘I was not GONE! They had _NO RIGHT TO HER!’_

_‘ANAKIN, YOU DIED THAT NIGHT! OBI-WAN SAW IT! HE TOOK YOUR LIGHTSABER SO THAT PALPATINE COULDN’T CLAIM IT! HE GRIEVED FOR YOU! **I** GRIEVED FOR YOU!!’_

She took a deep shuddering breath, showing him all that had happened from her point of view on that horrific evening. The Force vibrated with the truth. Even Anakin- stubborn, hot-headed, misguided Anakin- couldn’t deny the visions of the Force.

‘You were gone; Padmé was dead. I took Leia and ran. I lost Luke, and I never forgave myself. The Organas adopted Leia, added a year onto her age to keep her safe. They were your _friends_ Anakin; they were _Padmé’s_ friends. They did it for you _both_.’

There was a silence, in which Ahsoka broadcasted Leia’s childhood at the Alderaan palace into the Force, her young chubby face beaming with happiness. Vader’s fists clenched, but Ahsoka pressed on. He might not want to see, but she didn’t care. She _had_ to bring him back to the light. She had to pull him safely from the brink- if it wasn’t already too late.

She showed him the Organa’s caring for Leia like she was their own, making sure she was content and happy and intellectually stimulated, indulging and nurturing her obvious political prowess.

‘She’s a politician through and through, just like Padmé. But she has your fierceness and drive. She’s quite formidable and respected immensely by her people.’

The Force burned with pride, and Ahsoka’s heart dared to feel the traitorous flickering of hope.

The images changed to Luke training with Ahsoka, and she tried to edge Ezra out of the picture as much as possible when she heard the squeak of leather. He was small and quick, his movements smooth, and the brightness of his smile dimmed the tension in the room ever so slightly.

She missed him already.

She missed them all.

‘He too seems much like Padmé.’

It was perhaps the first thing he’d said to her that didn’t contain an ounce of ire.

Ahsoka snorted.

‘The first time we met, he greeted me with the business end of a knife. He’s definitely his father’s son.’

Somewhere beneath the mask, she could tell he was smiling.

‘But yes, he is also Padmé’s. He’s kind, and brave, and smart. And has fantastic fashion sense. Together they make quite a duo. You should be proud of the people they’ve become.’

‘I…I am proud. I should have… handled our meeting better.’

The ghost of shame started to creep out into the Force before being viciously swiped away by pride.

‘ _You don’t say_. I think you traumatised them for life! You seriously couldn’t think of a better way to reveal yourself than that? You couldn’t have just removed your monstrosity of a helmet and said “ _hey, I know I’m the right-hand man to the mastermind of evil but I’m also your dad who happens to be alive_ ”?’ she scoffed. He stiffened.

‘I am no longer Anakin Skywalker, and the world has far surpassed the need to see his face.’

‘Eh, I don’t know. From what I remember, the ladies always seemed to like it.’

Even through the mask, she caught the edge of a smirk.

‘Please, Anakin. Come back to us. Come back to your children. Whatever you’ve done can be undone.’

The smirk vanished like sand under the rippling tide.

‘I use the Dark side willingly. It has served me well. Better than any foolish notion Kenobi and the Jedi Council ever tried to indoctrinate me into. I may no longer be loyal to Palpatine, but I will not betray what has been the making of me.’

‘The making of you? Are you _hearing_ yourself? If anything, it was your family that made you the man you were, Anakin. And now you abandon them in favour of power-’

‘Power is the only way I can protect them. They will be safe with me.’

‘Maybe so, but they won’t be happy. Doesn’t that matter more?’

‘They do not know what is best for them. That is apparent by their choice of _friends_.’

He spat the word from his mouth as though it was poison, and she rolled her eyes.

‘I hate to break it to you Skyguy, but your children are now _twenty._ It’s not up to you to make those decisions. You need to step back and let them make their own choices, whether they’re right or not. If you really want to be a good father? Everything you’re doing right now is _not_ the way to go about it.’

He was blessedly silent for a while, and she prayed she had struck a chord.

‘What do you suggest I do? Seeing as you are so much better acquainted with my own offspring than I am.’

Despite the childish bitterness, she inwardly cheered.

‘First, you need to put an end to all of this. Renounce Palpatine and come home to us, to your children-’

‘And be arrested as a war criminal by your petty Alliance? I think not.’

‘I’m not going to pretend you haven’t committed atrocities. In fact, I don’t even want to _think_ about the extent of what you’ve done. But you can still try to make this right. You _know_ the Death Star is inhumane! You can’t let Palpatine go through with it-’

‘My opinion on whether it is humane or not does not matter. The Emperor will do whatever he deems necessary to hold onto power-’

‘Yes, and he wants to use _your_ children to do it! I know about the Holocron. There’ll be no stopping him once he has access to it, and he will use the Death Star to obliterate half the galaxy. You’re the only person who has the power to take him on. If you revealed your true identity, the Alliance would join you, and you would be able to overthrow his men, turn their loyalty to you instead. You’d have your family back and save billions of lives in the process. The Anakin I knew would have done everything he could to achieve that.’

He thrust a gloved finger in her face.

‘When will you learn that the Anakin you knew is _gone.’_

‘You know that’s not true. Otherwise you wouldn’t get so defensive over it.’

They glared at each other, a stand off worthy of their early days as reluctant master and incorrigible padawan.

‘Think of Padmé, Anakin. What would she tell you to do? To carry on down this path until you’ve made so many mistakes, you can no longer turn back? Or be brave enough to start again?’

She felt a surge of grief ricochet through the Force.

It was now or never.

She eyed him with that don’t-even-think-of-disagreeing-with-me look that he thought he’d never see again, but inside she was trembling.

Holding its breath, the room waited.

The silence was suddenly broken by the sudden uneven rattle of the respirator.

‘You are still a brat.’

‘And you’re still as stubborn as kriff, Skyguy.’

‘Some things never change…Snips.’

She grinned.

‘So, do we have a deal? You will leave all this behind and try to undo this mess together?’

The slightest incline of his helmet, but she could’ve kissed him all the same. He reached towards her wrist, and she tried not to shudder at the cold feel of alien leather against her skin because it was all fine now, Anakin was coming back to them, he would remove her cuffs, she would have the Force and her master back again-

_Please don’t leave me… like my father did._

He stilled; helmet cocked in the air like he was listening for something.

‘What- _’_

‘ _Luke.’_

He sounded so unlike Anakin in that one savage syllable that she didn’t dare say anything more.

She knew they were communicating telepathically, and it scared her. Surely Obi-Wan, even not knowing who Vader truly was, would have warned Luke not to engage with him? Once again, she cursed Vader for cutting her off from the Force, so she could not even warn Luke that he was playing a much deadlier game than he realised.

For several minutes she sat in tense silence, keeping a wary eye on Vader. He was listening so intently, the Force frozen in sync with him, as though he couldn’t bear to miss a single moment of Luke’s response. He greedily drank in their interaction, and the air from the room around them was sucked into his grasping orbit. With a growing horror she watched as his lightsaber glowed at his hip unprompted. Incredibly, Anakin didn’t seem to notice. She frowned. Even for a Sith weapon, it seemed…off.

Suddenly he jerked away, as though the connection had broken.

But not soon enough. Their conversation had been far too long.

He turned to her triumphantly, and she shrank away as the Force erupted in a malevolent joy. This could not mean anything good for Luke and the others.

‘Finally. _Finally,_ I have learned where my children are.’

He paced excitedly, like he’d forgotten she was there.

‘They are at Varykino. Pooja resides there, and Luke is with her. No doubt Jobal is on her way to them now. Palpatine is already on their scent; he cannot be allowed to find them. I will intercept the twins before Jobal can take them to the palace, out of both of their reaches. Then we will overthrow Palpatine together, without the need of your pitiful Alliance.’

He sounded so smug, so self-satisfied, that she wanted to slap him.

‘No, no, that was _not_ our plan!!’

‘The plan has changed.’

‘Anakin! You can’t go to Varykino, they don’t know who you really are! You can’t just take your children away unwillingly and expect them to love you!’

‘They will love me and be loyal to me. By any means necessary.’

With that he swept from the room, the durasteel door closing behind him with an almighty thud, leaving her with the Force inhibiting bracelet still on her wrists.

‘Anakin? ANAKIN!!!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have cried a little bit upon posting this because this meant a huge amount to me to finally be able to *write* again. I hope it was decent. 
> 
> Heads up for next chapter (whenever it gets finished lmao): shit is going down so bring your popcorn/assorted snacks.
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know your thoughts, they seriously make my day 💕
> 
> I am also writing a spooktastic [Coraline AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065200/chapters/66082123) for Halloween so check that out if you'd like! 👻🎃🕸
> 
> Pls chat to me on [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) where I also post live writing updates. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! 🥰


	22. I Fled With Some Diamonds And That Was That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the past ever truly dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gather your popcorn/assorted snacks, get comfy, and enjoy...
> 
> *Hides behind pillow*

_Kriff._

No sooner had Luke begun to process his latest interrogation from Vader, and the fact that he’d _revealed their location like a kriffing idiot,_ he heard the unmistakeable sound of a ship coming to land in the grounds. Eyes bulging in horror, he scrambled off the bed and ran to the French doors, yanking back the gauze curtain in time to see a procession of people disembarking.

_Double kriff._

It wasn’t Vader as he’d feared, but something much, much worse.

His grandmother had arrived earlier than expected.

The Grand Empress Jobal was at Varykino.

He caught sight of himself in the mirror- small and scruffy, his hair askew, with heavy bags under his eyes from the premature awakening.

The Grand Empress Jobal, his _grandmother_ , was at Varykino, and not only did he look like he’d been dragged the wrong way out of a sarlaac pit, _Vader knew where they were._

‘Hmm… Blondie?’

Ezra stirred, his hands fumbling in the sheets in search of Luke.

‘Ezra, get up!! She’s _here,_ and _he’s_ coming, and we need to _go!’_ Luke hissed, scurrying into the fresher in search of the clothes he’d lost the night before. He mentally started listing everything he needed to gather up, things that were too precious to leave behind- his mother’s hairgrip, the music box, his ring- where the _kriff was his ring-_

‘Wha- _who’s_ here?’ 

‘Jobal _-argh!!’_

There was a pained cry and Ezra sprang out of bed, only to find Luke half-dressed and dazed under the sink, clutching his temple.

‘What in the stars are you doing down there?’

‘Your ring! I couldn’t find it so I thought it had fallen down here somewhere…’

Ezra gave him a strange look.

‘It’s right there on your finger, Luke. You never take it off.’

Luke looked at the ring in astonishment, glinting innocently on his wedding finger.

‘Of course.’ He buried his face in his hands, his voice now muffled. ‘I’m actually losing my mind, aren’t I? I was scared I’d lost it, but it’s been right there all along-’

‘You don’t need to worry about it. It’s only a cheap bit of stone-’

‘I don’t care if it’s kyber or durasteel. You gave it to me.’

Ezra crouched down next to him, gently prying his hands away from Luke’s face to reveal a blush that matched his own. 

‘You’re just nervous to meet your grandma- that’s why you’re freaking out. Which, considering she is the Grand-Empress of the entire galaxy and you don’t remember her, is a reasonable reaction. Also, it would probably help if you stopped hitting your head; it hasn’t led to great outcomes in the past.’

Luke glared at him.

‘ _Wow_ , thanks for the pep talk. Some boyfriend you are.’

‘Oh, so we’re official now?’

‘I’m beginning to have second thoughts.’

Grinning, Ezra kissed him on the forehead.

‘Tell those thoughts to kriff off.’

He leaned in for a proper kiss, endeared by Luke’s pink cheeks and messy hair and wide eyes-

_I will be seeing you **far** sooner than you think, little Prince._

Luke shoved him away. 

‘Not now. There’s no time.’

Ezra’s smile fell as he took in Luke’s complexion which had instantly turned ashen, along with his shaking hands as he buttoned his pants.

‘There’s something else, isn’t there? This isn’t just about Jobal-’ he began slowly.

‘No. You were right, and Obi-Wan was right, and I should have listened to you both, because now we’re _kriffed_.’

Luke feverishly pulled on the yellow jacket, purchased what seemed like a millennia ago on Alderaan. Ezra mouthed Luke’s words back to himself, before-

‘No. _No._ Please say you didn’t-’

‘Don’t make me admit to it, I feel stupid enough already,’ Luke ground out. ‘There’s no time to argue about it, we just need to _leave.’_

‘But your grandmother- we can’t just _go-_ ’

 _‘_ Don’t you get it Ezra?! He’ll never stop! He’ll _never_ rest until he finds us, and that means that everyone else here is in danger!’

He shot Leia a message over their bond.

_Jobal’s here, but we need to leave. Now._

The link was hazy, as if Leia was distracted with something. Having seen how cosy Han and his sister had become over the last few days, Luke tried not to examine it too closely. However, the daze vanished and her alarm rose as his words registered.

_You mean she’s here already?! But I’m not even dressed- and what do you mean we have to leave-?!_

Her confusion rippled through the bond, searching, prodding at Luke for answers, but he batted her away. He was too ashamed to admit how foolish he’d been. How he’d let his guard down when it had mattered the most. How, if Vader found them, it would be entirely his fault.

_No time._

He quickly closed the connection and reached out instead to Obi-Wan, only to find a dull grey void where he would usually be met with a greeting.

‘Leia’s busy. Can you reach Obi-Wan?’ Luke asked Ezra rapidly. Ezra smirked.

‘They’re at it again, are they? And he said he was meditating in the gardens this morning. Apparently, the Force has been ‘cloudier’ than usual, though if you ask me it’s _always_ cloudy-’

‘I need you to find him, _now,_ and tell him Vader knows. We all need to leave as soon as possible. _Please,_ you have to go _now-!’_

‘Luke!’

Sola rushed into the room, foregoing the civility of knocking first. She was accompanied by Ryoo who looked unnervingly calm compared to her frantic mother.

‘Your grandmother is he- oh, I see you already know.’

She cast a cursory glance over his appearance, smoothing down his wayward hair before nodding in approval.

‘You don’t need to be nervous, she’ll understand once she sees you and your si- wait, where _is_ Leia?’

Luke blinked.

‘I- _’_

‘You must stir her, _quickly_! Mother will be here any moment!’ Sola exclaimed, rushing out of the room as quickly as she’d come.

‘She’s already quite stirred if you ask me,’ Ezra muttered, to which Luke gave him a fierce look.

‘ _Really_ not helpful, Ezra.’

Ryoo raised her eyebrows.

‘I would ask, but I don’t think I want to know,’ she said primly, taking Luke’s arm and leading him out of the room, raising a hand when Ezra tried to follow.

‘You can keep apart for five minutes, can’t you? This is something the twins must do on their own.’

Ezra ignored Ryoo, taking Luke’s hands in his firmly.

_You’ve got this. Just be yourself. She’ll love you-_

_I’m more concerned about Obi-Wan. **Find him** , Ezra. We need to leave as soon as we can. _

_I will. And Luke?_

_Yes?_

_I love you._

Despite everything- the madness of the situation, Vader’s imminent arrival and the knowledge he would be facing the Grand Empress in a few moments- Luke smiled.

_I love you t-_

‘I wish you’d communicate with actual words, it’s sort of freaky when you just stare at each other like that. And he’s only meeting his grandmother, not going off to war,’ Ryoo scoffed, taking Luke’s arm again and tugging him firmly out of the room. Luke let himself be led, following Ezra’s Force signature down the stairs and out of the house as far as their bond stretched until he was forced to let go. The feeling from Ezra’s words lingered, and they gave Luke a renewed strength, a glorious hope that despite _everything_ pitted against them, they would be okay.

Ryoo’s grip softened as they made their way through the wing to the rooms that had been prepared for Jobal. A few handmaidens had already arranged some of the Grand Empress’s belongings in her bedroom and were going back downstairs for the next load. Luke didn’t have the heart to tell them they were wasting their time as they’d all be fleeing within the hour. There was an unsettling quality to their stares as they passed Luke, fixing him with identical sets of beady brown eyes, the rest of their faces hidden beneath opaque veils.

Sola had already told the twins that Jobal’s handmaidens once attended to their mother, and had shifted their allegiance to the Grand-Empress after her death. They had also acted as body doubles and had been handpicked at the time for their striking resemblance to Padmé.

‘I know it will be hard for you both, so I wanted to warn you in advance,’ she’d explained softly. Luke imagined it was also difficult for Sola to have to see carbon copies of her dead sister whenever she went anywhere near her mother, but couldn’t think of anything comforting to say. There were no words for that kind of pain.

‘Don’t be intimidated by them. They’re just overprotective. You’d think _they_ were her family and not us,’ Ryoo muttered, distaste obvious in her tone. She deposited Luke next to the bedroom door, placing steady hands on his shoulders.

‘Wait here while I fetch Leia. I think it’s best if you both meet Jobal by yourselves. There’s no way she can deny who you are once she sees you. You are the _Prince,_ Luke. But more than that, you’re one of us. You’re part of this family, and grandma will know. She’s the only one of us who never truly believed you were both gone. You have nothing to fear.’

She gave him a small smile, and left.

Luke had faced many trials since he’d left the tiny crumbling orphanage on Coruscant. Storm troopers, rusty buckets that masqueraded as ships, bounty hunters, the realisation that he was in love with a certain blue-eyed smuggler, not to mention kriffing Darth Vader.

They all paled into insignificance as he surveyed the heavy oak door. Behind it sat a woman he had once known, but who might not want to know him. The thought of rejection was too painful to consider.

‘Who’s lurking out there?’

Luke jumped at the harsh female voice that floated through the door, now pushed slightly ajar.

He looked around for any sign of Leia or Ryoo, but he was alone. The passage was eerily quiet, and he felt like the sound of his own erratic heartbeat could be heard among the stillness.

Steeling himself, he pushed the door wide open. It was not exactly the grand entrance he’d envisaged, side by side with his much braver sister, but he couldn’t wait any longer. They were out of time as it was.

He hadn’t ever been in these rooms before. They were large and airy like his mother’s old bedroom. The billowing curtains had been pushed back, sending dazzling beams of early morning sunlight cascading over the sleek mahogany furniture. A distinct, strangely comforting scent permeated the air, and he let it waft over him, soothing his fears for a few precious seconds.

Unpacking an obscenely gigantic suitcase in the middle of the room was a small woman, shorter than Luke, wearing the same veil and dress as the other handmaidens he had seen. She faced away from him, busying herself with the Empress’s clothes. There was no sign of the Empress herself.

Luke hovered awkwardly.

‘Oh, I-I’m sorry. I thought you were-’

‘I know very well who you thought I was,’ the woman said archly. ‘The Grand-Empress is still in the garden, talking with the woman you say is your aunt. I’m Sabé, the Empress’s lady in waiting. Though of course, if you really were who you claim to be, you would already know that. I was a great favourite in the Skywalker-Amidala household.’

With much more violence than Luke had ever thought folding a dress could entail, the woman rounded on him.

‘So who, exactly, are you?’

Under the vitriol of her stare, Luke almost felt like he would forget his own name.

‘I… I was hoping she would tell me.’

Sabé may have scoffed, though it was difficult to tell with the veil.

‘The Grand-Empress is tired of being conned and tricked. Do you have no shred of decency at all? How much pain are you willing to inflict on an old woman for fame? For money?’

Her dark eyes flashed dangerously. Though the veil heavily obscured her face, the waves of disapproval radiating from Sabé were impossible to miss.

Luke took a faltering step back as she advanced.

‘I didn’t… I never meant to-’

‘You’re wasting your time, you know. You may look like him, you may have convinced Sola and even Ryoo, you may have come all the way from Hoth for all I care. The Grand-Empress will see no more young men and women pretending to be the twins. Her heart can’t take it anymore.’

Luke’s shoulders slumped.

‘I don’t intend to lie to her. I never intended to lie to _anyone._ I just wanted to know if I ever belonged to a family.’

He paused.

 _‘Her_ family.’

Sabé stopped in her tracks, clutching the fabric tightly.

‘She never believed that they were really gone. She kept her faith for _years,_ only to be deceived by conmen and frauds, actors that were looking for a lucky break. You have no idea how many came crawling to the Theed Palace, hoping to be the one to hit the jackpot and pull the wool over her eyes. One hope then another, then another, then another. Each time they would turn out to be liars, and each time her heart would break a little bit more.’

She turned away.

‘You’re a very good actor- the best yet, in fact. But she’s had enough. You know exactly who your family are, just like all those other foolish young men. I suggest you return to them and leave her to grieve in peace.’

Despite knowing how angry Leia would be with him for giving up, Luke didn’t see what else he could do. He could hardly refuse to leave until the Empress met with him; her guards would soon discover he’d snuck in here and would be on their way to remove him, if Sabé didn’t physically haul him out first. At least this way, he could retreat with some dignity intact.

He turned to leave, his hand on the doorknob, when-

That _smell._

‘What is that? That scent?’

She started folding again dismissively.

‘Perfume. An oil for my hands.’

It was floral, though not overpowering, and it suddenly struck him where he knew it from. He recognised it as the delicate scent of Millaflowers, the striking red Nabooian flowers he had seen in Alderaan. It was safe, and familiar, and warm.

It was _home._

‘My mother wore it all the time. I spilt the bottle one day; the carpet was soaked. She tried to be stern about it, but I was secretly glad, because then the carpet forever smelt of her. Leia and I would lie on it for hours whenever she went away, we missed her so badly.’

Luke was vaguely aware of tears sliding down his cheeks as he spoke. He sank into the closest chair his legs refusing to hold him up any longer, all his memories flooding back, too overwhelming to examine each one in detail. All he could think of was _her._ He remembered her. Her soft brown eyes, her loving smile, the way she would hug him as if he was the most precious being in the galaxy. The immense love she had for him and Leia, for her husband. Stars, he _remembered everything-!_

Sabé stood very still. The silk robe she had been folding slithered through her hands like Tatooine sand in an hourglass. 

‘You…spilt the whole thing?’

Luke laughed through his tears.

‘Yes, it was a new bottle- I think father had just bought it for her. He wasn’t angry though, he had more stashed away somewhere. He had a whole room for hoarding backups of all her favourite things. He loved her so much. _I_ loved her so much-’

There was a choked sob.

Sabé tore her veil from her face, throwing it to the ground.

Luke froze.

No.

_No._

It couldn’t be.

_It… it was **impossible**. _

But there was no mistaking that face, royal decoy or not. The face he had seen in countless holos and the history books back on the Millennium Falcon, the statue in the Alderaan Palace gardens and the mosaic shrine that had immortalised her beauty forever.

The former Empress, Padmé Skywalker-Amidala, was alive.

His _mother_ was alive.

Before he could blink, she was kneeling in front of him. 

Padmé cupped his face, slender fingers trembling so hard she couldn’t keep a firm grip. With shallow breaths she took in the delicate nose and arched eyebrows that matched hers, the high cheekbones and golden waves and piercing blue eyes that were a carbon copy of Anakin’s.

‘Luke… my _baby_ … stars, it is you. It really is _you_.’

She pulled him to her chest, cradling him like he was a small child, and they both broke, talking over each other between gasping breaths and crying.

‘I’m sorry I wasn’t there- _’_

‘I can’t believe you’re _alive-’_

 _‘-_ that I didn’t _believe_ you- I was so cruel- _’_

‘Where have you been, _why_ - _’_

_‘I will explain everything sweetheart, I promise-’_

‘I missed you _so much-’_

‘-how can you ever forgive me, my darling- _’_

Barely able to make out her face through his tears, Luke shook his head fiercely.

‘Mother- I’ve done something terrible _…_ it’s _you_ that won’t be able to forgive _me-_ ‘

She held him even more tightly, stroking his hair back from his forehead in a gesture she’d repeated hundreds of times throughout his youth.

‘We will fix it, Luke. I promise whatever it is, we will fix it. There’s nothing you could do that I wouldn’t forgive you for, my love.’

Somehow Luke wasn’t so sure of that. She would soon be shaking her head at how foolish her son was, how weak, how pitiful, to have let Vader manipulate him so easily.

Padmé must have sensed his uneasiness, a mother’s innate sense of intuition perhaps, for she suddenly grasped his shoulders and held him at arm’s length, looking him dead in the eyes. Chocolate brown met ocean blue for the first time in over a decade. He realised, distantly, that they shared the same beauty marks.

‘For thirteen years, I’ve lived half a live. I thought my children were dead, along with my husband. I would dream of you both every night, praying that you would somehow appear, somehow come back to me, even though I knew it would never happen. I watched my mother from afar, seeing her hopes dashed again and again, and each time mine died with them. Seeing you here, now- _alive_ \- safe in my arms- you’ve made me complete again. You and your sister are the most precious beings in the galaxy, my sun. I love you.’

Luke buried his face in her chest again, not trusting himself to speak. His heart was simultaneously ripping itself in two and stitching itself back together again, her words- _his mother’s words-_ healing old scars and synthesising the broken parts of his soul. He hadn’t realised how much he had missed her until he could remember her. It was a moment of aching, indescribable sadness as he realised how much they had lost; how much time had slipped through their fingers. There was so much about his mother he didn’t know, and there would never be enough time in the galaxy for them to recover what they had missed-

But they were _together._ Miraculously, they were together, and alive, and with Leia, they would make this right.

Suddenly he didn’t care where she’d been, how she’d survived, what she’d been doing in the thirteen years since they’d been torn apart. What mattered was _right here, right now,_ how he could feel her solidly in his arms, her long curly hair brushing over his arms as she held him, her sweet scent calming him as it always had-

_What has made you so happy, little Prince?_

With a frightening sobriety as if he’d been dunked into the depths of the lake, Luke snapped out of his reverie. His mother- _his mother-_ was cradling his face, asking a question that fell on deaf ears, fixing him with a look brimming with concern and warmth. He didn’t need the Force to tell him how much she loved him. It shone there proudly for all to see- for _Vader_ to see-

Ice flooded Luke’s body as Vader probed at him through the Force, grasping, possessive, hungry to see what had caused the shockwaves that had electrified their bond, what had made Luke erupt with joy.

_Jealousy._

With a yelp, he recoiled from his mother, as if Vader would be able to reach her through him.

_No._

Vader could not touch her. He _would not touch her._ He would not even _look at her-_

‘ _Luke!!’_

His mother’s grip on his face became painful, her tiny hands digging in with urgency.

His eyes snapped up to hers.

‘We need to go. Vader’s coming.’

Her beautiful eyes narrowed.

‘Vader? Luke, what do you-’

‘Please, there’s no time to explain, we need to go!’

He pulled her through the door and down the passage, running straight into a couple of handmaidens who promptly fainted at the sight of their dead Empress. Following right behind were Sola and Jobal who, upon seeing Padmé, looked as if they would follow the handmaiden’s example. Sola’s eyes grew as round as the Tatooine suns, and Jobal’s hands shook.

‘… _Padmé-‘_

_‘Luke-?!’_

Jobal’s bright unblinking eyes switched to Luke, then to Padmé, then back to Luke. It was as if she couldn’t decide which one was less painful to perceive, yet she couldn’t tear herself away. Her face was elegant and refined like her daughter’s, though etched with a heavy sadness that had carved permanent grooves into the pale skin. Despite his adrenaline fuelled fear and worry, Luke was relieved to see an acceptance in those intelligent orbs. She had known him immediately, just as he had known her.

‘ _Luke!’_

All heads swivelled to see Ezra and Obi-Wan ascending the staircase two steps at a time. Luke’s stomach dropped at the expression on Obi-Wan’s face. The last time he had seen the old man so worried was when they had faced Vader back on Bespin, before they had lost Ahsoka. 

‘Luke, what did Va- _’_

Obi-Wan stopped short at the sight of Padmé, causing Ezra to stumble into his back. His eyes filled with tears as he raised a hand to his mouth. It took a few more moments for Ezra to realise exactly what he was looking at. He glanced between the silently crying Empress and Sola, to a stunned Obi-Wan, to Luke, whose hand was clutched tightly in the hold of-

_No._

_No way._

But Ezra knew that face. That gentle, angelic face that had taken pity on him as a young orphan, allowed him to befriend her son despite the clear discrepancy in their social standings. She had turned a blind eye to many of their childish antics, and ruled with grace and dignity. Though she had undoubtedly aged, and the pain of losing her children and husband had clearly taken its toll, the kind and beautiful face was unmistakeable- he had always been able to see Padmé in Luke’s features.

‘Wait, _what-?!’_

‘YOU KRIFFING PIECE OF SHAVIT!!!!!!’

Leia’s enraged shout echoed down the corridor, slicing through Ezra’s exclamation and making them all jump. Luke peered around his grandmother to see Han pursuing Leia, who approached them brandishing a crumpled piece of paper in her fist.

Despite his sister’s many fits of passion, he didn’t think he’d ever seen her quite so furious. She looked half wild; her hair only partly plaited and strewn around her shoulders, her face chalk white with anger.

‘Leia?’ he said uncertainly, feeling his mother’s hand tense in his. She drew to a stop in front of him, her nostrils flaring, eyes only for her brother.

‘This _pile of_ _bantha poodoo-_ ’ she jerked her thumb at Han, nearly whacking him in the face- ‘has been lying from the very beginning!! He worked in the palace! He was friends with us as children!!’

Luke relaxed.

_Ah, so that’s why she’s so mad._

‘Leia, it’s a misunderstanding. Ezra’s told me everything- ‘

Instead of calming Leia, this seemed to incense her even more. She rounded on Ezra, who stepped back warily.

‘And I bet you’ve been in on the whole thing too, haven’t you?! It all makes sense now. Cosy up to the Prince, have a bit of fun while claiming your reward-’

Luke’s face fell.

‘Reward? What are you talking about?’

She thrust the piece of paper at him, too angry to speak.

With growing horror, his eyes scanned the poster that loudly proclaimed the reward Jobal was offering to the fortunate person who returned her grandchildren to her.

‘I found it in his bag; they’ve been pulling this trick from the very start!! They never cared about restoring you or me to the throne. They were only after the money.’

A horrible cold feeling trickled down Luke’s spine.

‘But…that can’t be right… you thought I looked like the Prince! You were the ones who thought I could potentially be him! You weren’t just interested in the reward… were you?’

Luke trailed off. Ezra and Han’s guilty faces told him all he needed to know.

Leia snorted in disgust, opening her mouth to begin another tirade-

She finally caught sight of Padmé.

The woman she’d spent years dedicating sleepless nights to, as she studied her holo speeches and oratory skills, vowing to one day be as gifted. The statue she’d admired in her garden for twenty years, knowing she was _important_ somehow but never being able to put her finger on _why._ The mother she’d only recently found out about, and hadn’t even begun to properly mourn.

Her mother- Padmé Skywalker-Amidala- was alive, and whatever colour remained in her face instantly evaporated. 

‘What… _no-_ ’

Her hands over her mouth, she backed away, slim shoulders trembling. Padmé took a step towards her daughter, her hand outstretched.

‘ _Sweetheart_ - _’_

‘ ** _NO_** _.’_

Leia fled down the stairs at the speed of light before anyone could stop her. Han, who had also been staring at Padmé as if seeing a ghost, quickly shook his head, dazed, and ran down the stairs in hopeless pursuit of Leia.

‘Would someone like to explain exactly what in the _stars_ is going on here?’

Ryoo voiced everyone’s thoughts as she and Pooja joined Obi-Wan on the staircase. They were both gaping at the scene they’d unwittingly wandered into; Pooja staring worriedly after Leia and Han, Ryoo stunned at the sight of the aunt they had all long thought dead.

Luke, however, only had eyes for Ezra.

He gazed at him in the ashes of the destruction, the crumpled poster held tightly in his fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peeks out from behind pillow* Please feel free to scream at me in the comments!
> 
> I’ve been tearing my hair out over this chapter for *weeks* because it just wouldn’t flow how I wanted it to. I didn’t want to wait any longer to post, because I’d love to get the story finished by Christmas/new year. But I’m relieved that this isn’t a secret anymore yay!! PADME IS BACK BITCHES 💕
> 
> Pls chat to me on [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) where I also post live writing updates. 
> 
> Comments are so lovely to read and very motivating! (Hint hint 😉)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! 🥰


	23. Stay, I Pray You: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the reveal, and another surprise, though maybe not quite as welcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s an early Christmas present in the form of *checks notes* 12k words of pure, pure angst... holy shit. I swear the more concise I try to be, the more convoluted this story gets. 
> 
> Also: I’m writing a medieval Star Wars Christmas AU which you can check out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903556/chapters/68329327)!!! It has one more part left and lots of skybridger/cute stuff so please go and give it some love 💕🎄✨
> 
> Also also: I am taking fic prompts, festive or otherwise! Leave them in the comments or message me on tumblr to make your prompts. 
> 
> *Yeets this chapter at you and hides*

Without saying a word, Luke sped down the stairs as his sister had done moments before. Everyone else’s eyes were fixed on Ezra- the source of the carnage that had rocked the entire household- but not even the resurrected Empress could stop him from scrambling down the steps after Luke.

‘Luke, _wait!!’_

He was at the entrance to the house by the veranda, dwarfed by the stone pillars. His shoulders were slumped; he was looking at the poster again.

Ezra came to a screeching halt in front of him, and with a churning stomach witnessed the plethora of emotions flitting over his face. Shock, disbelief, denial, anger, devastation, grief.

Then, worst of all, acceptance.

When Luke finally met his gaze, Ezra’s heart clenched at the lack of emotion in those usually star- bright eyes. He reached out into the Force, hoping to find Luke’s light still curled into his, but it had retreated, leaving him cold and empty.

‘I have to give it to you; you really had me fooled. I thought it was too good to be true that you returned my feelings. Turns out, it was.’

Luke’s voice was quiet, detached.

_No. Nonononononono-_

‘No Luke, that’s not true, I know it looks bad but-’

‘Looks _bad_?? Are you serious right now?!’

There were tears pooling in his eyes, and it was all Ezra’s fault. It filled him with a self-loathing so extreme, he thought he would drown in it.

‘It’s true at first we were after the reward, but it’s not like that anymore! I never lied about my feelings for you, and I didn’t expect you to love me back! You knew we’d been auditioning people, surely it shouldn’t be that much of a surprise-’

Luke’s face darkened with anger that could have rivalled his sister’s.

_idiotidiotIDIOTwhydidyousaythat-_

‘So now it’s all MY fault for being naïve? That I should have known better than to trust you?? I thought you were just desperate to get past the Naboo blockades, not to con an old woman out of her money!! I don’t know if it’s escaped your memory, Ezra, but you _forced_ me to come with you!! I hardly had a choice in it! As for loving you, you’re right. That’s on me, and I will never regret anything more.’

‘No… you don’t mean that…Luke of course I’m not saying it was your fault! I just thought you knew- ‘

‘That you were a con man? That you were playing with my feelings all along?? I guess I was a fool not to have realised but _no_ , I didn’t!!!’

The conversation was rapidly spiralling out of Ezra’s control. It was like grasping at the wind and expecting it to stay.

‘I wasn’t playing with your feelings Luke! I really do love- ‘

‘ ** _I don’t want to hear it._** _’_

His voice was pure ice.

‘From the very beginning, you _lied._ You never gave a kriff about me or my sister. You found a lonely, foolish, gullible orphan, and saw an easy way to make a quick credit. I guess what you said back then at the ball really was true. A _real_ Prince would’ve known not to be so kriffing stupid.’

He yanked Ezra’s amulet over his head and hurled it at him, turning away.

‘Congratulations on your reward. I hope it makes you very happy.’

‘Luke!’ Ezra reached out to grasp his arm, to make him stay, to make him listen, to make him _understand._

Luke jerked back as though physically repulsed.

‘Don’t _touch_ me. Don’t come anywhere near me or my sister.’

He looked Ezra dead in the eye.

‘I never want to see you again.’

* * *

‘You’re a _liar_ , and a _sleemo_ -’

‘That’s fair-’

‘-and to think I _saved_ you from Boba Fett, from Jabba the Hutt! When in reality, you’re no better than either of them. You’re practically a bounty hunter-’

‘Now _that’s_ unfair!’ Han protested, his face turning red.

‘Is it?! You were planning on collecting a reward for delivering Luke and I to Jobal! It’s exactly the same thing! You’d have delivered us to _Vader_ if it got you what you wanted-’

‘ _I would never…_ You _know_ I would _never_ do that to you-’

‘Do I?! After lying to us since the moment you stepped foot on Alderaan, I’m not so sure! If Palpatine had only offered his reward a _little_ bit sooner, you would’ve sold us out with no hesitation and you’d have a nice pocket full of credits right now,’ she snarled, violently batting away the hand he’d extended towards her. ‘Explain one thing to me. Why did you think it was necessary to pretend you were in love? I understand the rest of it- it’s despicable, but it makes _sense._ What did you gain from leading me on? Did it make you feel big and powerful? Did it make you feel like a _man_ for once in your sorry life?’

She was right in his face now, her furious eyes locked onto his, the hint of tears glistening in the precipice that she had too much pride to let fall.

Even in the midst of her hurled insults and tangible fury, righteous as it was, he still thought she was beautiful.

‘And as if you couldn’t get any lower, you brought Ezra in on it too. I will _never_ forgive either of you for what you’ve done to my brother. _I_ should’ve known better than to ever trust someone like you, but Luke? He is _pure._ He is _good,_ and all that is _right_ with this star forsaken galaxy, and you have no idea what you’ve _done_ -’

‘I never lied about that, and neither did Ezra! I know it doesn’t look good, but he loves Luke. I’ve known him virtually my whole life, so I should know!’

‘Ah yes, I forgot that you both have a very strange idea of love which differs greatly from the general definition,’ she sneered. ‘You never planned on telling me _anything._ Not that this whole thing was a ruse, and _certainly_ not that you lived in the palace as a child. Didn’t you realise I would one day get my memories back? That’d I’d _remember_ being friends with you and Ezra? Or did you think I’d ‘ _love’_ you enough by then that I wouldn’t care? Well, I’ve got news for you, _Solo_ -’

‘I never told you the truth because I was ashamed, okay?! I was completely useless that night. I did _nothing._ I was scared, and I ran like a coward. I didn’t see what happened to you or to Luke, or to anyone I knew, and I didn’t stay to find out. I just saw death, so I _ran.’_

He looked away, thoroughly uncomfortable.

‘There’s not a day goes by that I don’t regret that night.’

For a split second, her eyes softened.

Then they hardened tenfold.

‘If you really want to convince me that you’re not a piece of scum, then I need to hear something I actually believe. Nostalgia won’t cut it; you’re talking to an amnesiac who’s had a really, _really_ bad day.’

Han’s eyes widened- he’d almost forgotten.

‘Your mother-’

‘ ** _Don’t_** _.’_

Han thought the venom in her voice could rival Darth Vader’s. Wisely, he said nothing.

Running a shaky hand through her wild hair, she started pacing.

‘As if things weren’t bad enough, _she-_ I just can’t deal with this. Once it gets out that she’s alive, we will never be able to stop running…Palpatine will be after her head, as well as mine and Luke’s...’

She glared hatefully at Han, the tears now making their way to the forefront.

‘ _Why_ did you have to do this? You ruined _everything._ I was foolish enough to think that I could be happy with you, that I would be able to have a future with you, that you wanted the _same thing_ -’

She started laughing, almost hysterically, and something in Han snapped. He grabbed her gently but firmly by the forearms, not letting go when she struggled.

‘I _do._ I _do_ want the same thing, and if you’ll let me, I _will_ make it up to you. No matter how long it takes. Just give me one more chance.’

‘How can I give you another chance after what you’ve done? When my entire family is in danger? You’re the _last_ person I should be talking to right now, let alone trusting. If Vader learns my mother is _alive-_ ’

She cut herself off with a sob, the possibilities too awful to imagine. Han watched her, a knot growing in his stomach.

‘Listen…you know I’m not good with words-’

Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

‘ _Try._ Or don’t. Your choice.’

Han dropped to one knee, eyes never leaving hers, and she took a step back from surprise. She had never before seen him so serious.

‘I pledge my allegiance to the Grand-Empress Jobal, to Empress Padmé, and to the house of Skywalker-Amidala. I pledge my service to the Rebellion and to Mon Mothma.’

Hazel bored into dark brown.

‘I pledge my life to you.’

There were raised voices in the near distance. It was total chaos in the Naberrie household. The royal party were piling back onto the ship as quickly as they’d come, and Obi-Wan was making his way towards them more speedily than a man of his age had any business to.

But for a moment she didn’t care. Time stood still as she gazed down at Han, his expression blazingly earnest.

‘You must realise how dangerous this will be. The odds are stacked against us. Anyone found colluding with us is at risk of execution. You could walk away from all of this right now, with your credits, living as a free man. Would you really give all of that up?’

_For me?_

Han straightened up, his eyes still locked on hers as he gently took her hands.

‘With respect, your highness; never tell me the odds.’

* * *

Luke had blocked their Force connection- as he had done many times before- but this time felt so permanent that the pain of their severed bond stole the breath from Ezra’s lungs. He staggered on, shaking, blinded by self-hatred and fury and heartbreak, tears spilling over his cheeks.

Han had just entered the royal Nabooian ship with Leia, but not before giving Ezra a swift hug goodbye.

‘She’s given me another chance and, well, I can’t blow it this time,’ Han muttered into his shoulder. ‘If it could be any other way-’

‘No hard feelings Han,’ Ezra said numbly ‘I’m happy for you. I hope things work out between you two.’

_The way they couldn’t for Luke and me._

‘Listen, seeing as I’m going and everything… I want you to have the Falcon. I can’t exactly take her with me,’ Han said lightly, though his eyes spoke volumes.

‘No- I couldn’t! She’s _yours,_ Han-’

‘Not anymore. This is the end of the road for us. I know you’ll take care of her. There’s no one I’d trust more to do the job.’

The pain of losing Luke, now heightened by his oldest friend leaving him, was too much to bear, and he turned away to the ship that was now solely his.

Han looked as if he wanted to say something else, but words failed him.

‘Goodbye, old friend.’

There was nothing more to say.

With a heavy heart Ezra climbed the Falcon’s ramp alone and collapsed in the pilot’s seat. Had it been any other situation, he would’ve been thrilled to finally be flying the Falcon by himself. But it felt like a sorry consolation prize given the price he’d paid. At least it got him away from the prying eyes of Sola and Derred and Pooja, who still seemed stunned by the entire ordeal, and Ryoo, who had fixed him with a nasty look before disappearing into the cabin of the Nabooian ship.

He hadn’t had the courage to say goodbye to them, or to Leia. Not that they’d have welcomed it. They’d closed ranks around Luke, as they rightly should.

He didn’t need anyone else’s input to know that he had completely, irrevocably screwed up.

The sound of footsteps on the ramp had him hastily wiping his face, knowing he was blotchy from crying. For a moment his heart leapt with one small hope: had Luke changed his mind?

‘Ezra Bridger. Obi-Wan has told me of you, though I already know who you are. We are both a long way from the palace now.’

He spun around and came face to face with the Empress. Luke’s mother.

She hadn’t changed much from his memories. She was smaller now, of course, seeing how much he had grown. Her voice was still soft and lilting like tinkling bells. There was the same intelligent, warm spark in her eyes that Luke had, and looking at her caused a new surge of grief.

‘Your majesty. I-I’m pleased to see you in such good health.’

He bowed out of instinct, but also as an excuse to escape those eyes. The way they seemed to read him in just a few moments was unnerving.

‘With respect, your majesty, I think you should leave without delay. Vader is coming- he is not a man to be crossed, and you mustn’t be here when he arrives-’

‘Indeed, we must all leave as soon as possible. The question is, why are you leaving alone?’

Ezra blanched.

‘Lu- his highness has made it clear he doesn’t want me anywhere near him, and I will respect his wishes.’

‘But what of your reward? Surely you wish to receive it? You found him, and restored him to his family. You have our eternal gratitude.’

He thought of Ryoo’s furious face and privately disagreed.

‘I accept your gratitude, your majesty, but I don’t- I don’t want the credits.’

She raised a perfect eyebrow, and the hair on the back of his neck stood to attention at how uncannily like Leia she was. They could both see right through him.

‘What _do_ you want then? There must be something you desire.’

‘Unfortunately, nothing you can give.’

She took a step closer as if seeing him properly for the first time.

‘It is not only recent events I speak of. You are the reason he is still alive at all. You helped him escape the palace, so Obi-Wan tells me. You brought him back to me. Surely you must realise there is no monetary value I can place on the debt I owe you; on his value.’

Ezra thought of Luke that idyllic evening in the meadow, half drenched, wearing a lopsided flower crown and a smile that eclipsed the sun. He nodded.

‘Yet even after everything, you still want no reward. Why the change of mind?’

He dared to meet her eyes once more, and had not expected to find kindness and curiosity shining back at him, as if he’d passed some kind of test. Somehow it was worse than the censure the rest of the family gave him.

‘More a change of heart.’

‘Padmé, Ezra, we really must be leaving immediately.’

Obi-Wan had appeared, looking haggard and stressed, the lines on his face prominent as he endeavoured to shepherd four generations of Naberries to safety. 

‘I am not coming with you, Obi-Wan.’

Obi-Wan did not seem happy about that at all, and the Force pulsed in annoyance- and fear.

‘There is no time to argue about this Ezra. We must all stick together, and we must leave _now-_ ’

‘I am leaving, just not with the rest of you. I will wait several minutes after you go to give you a head start, then I’ll travel in the opposite direction. The trace will confuse them, hopefully enough to allow us all to get away.’

He spoke matter of factly, as if his heart wasn’t shattered beyond repair.

‘But- what about L-’

‘He has made his feelings quite clear. This is where we must say goodbye.’

Obi-Wan looked conflicted, but then caught sight of Padmé, which seemed to reaffirm his mission. The danger was too great to ignore, and they were simply out of time.

‘I see. Your destiny lies along a different path from mine. In that case… may the Force be with you, Ezra.’

‘May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan.’

Taking Padmé’s hand, they walked down the ramp together.

‘And Obi-Wan?’ Ezra burst out before he could stop himself, ‘thank you for everything.’

Obi-Wan paused; though he didn’t turn back, Ezra could sense the sad smile on his face.

‘You have the potential to be a truly great Jedi, Ezra. I hope we will meet again.’

Ezra knew that was highly unlikely. 

* * *

‘Master Luke!! Why, I had quite despaired of ever seeing you again! But- you have been crying! Is there anything I can do to relieve your ailment?’

If Luke’s heart hadn’t just been ripped out of his chest, he might have found the situation funny. As it was, the ship had left Varykino, and he’d had to physically restrain himself from running to the viewport for one last glimpse of Ezra. It seemed he’d taken his words to heart- as well as the credits- and abandoned ship, taking the Falcon from Han. The golden protocol droid who’d plagued him from the moment he entered the ship was not helping matters. 

‘Erm…’

‘Leave Luke be, Threepio. He will be okay,’ Padmé said gently, putting her arm around Luke’s shoulders and guiding him away to the background sounds of ‘but I am fluent in over six million forms of communication, there must be something I can do!’

Padmé laughed softly at Luke’s expression.

‘Threepio was your father’s droid. He built him when he was a child, and remains loyal to us. He is a great help, if somewhat…overbearing at times.’

A memory suddenly flashed through Luke’s mind.

‘He was at your wedding, wasn’t he? Obi-Wan showed us.’

Padmé smiled nostalgically.

‘Yes… yes, he was. It probably seems unusual to you that we invited two droids, but he and Artoo-’

Her face fell dramatically, and her hand dropped from his shoulders.

‘Where’s Artoo?’

She frantically dashed around the cabin, attracting the attention of the others.

‘What in the nine Corellian hells is an ‘ _Artoo’?’_ Han stage-whispered.

There was a long-suffering sigh from Obi-Wan.

‘Well might you ask, Captain Solo.’

He placed a comforting hand on Padmé’s arm. 

‘He will show up, Padmé. That droid has a habit of doing the opposite of what he should, and from what I can remember, he was never the worse for wear afterwards. He can look after himself.’

She smiled faintly.

‘Yes. He was always… _unique._ Maybe more so once he met Anakin. Quite the partnership, I think you’d agree. Do you remember after he lost his right arm and Artoo helped him ‘re-wire’ his prosthetic? He definitely made some modifications that weren’t Jedi approved, though Ani never admitted it,’ she giggled.

Obi-Wan groaned.

‘Don’t remind me. They were the council’s worst nightmare, and much to my dismay, my daily reality. Even now, I’m not sure which of them was worse.’

There was a small snort, and Luke turned in time to see Leia retreat into a small private room. He could feel the hurt and anger radiating from her. Automatically he went to follow, but Obi-Wan shook his head.

‘No, Luke. I think your mother should speak to Leia alone. We have a while to go before we get to Theed- they’ll have time to talk this through.’

‘But Theed can’t be that far from Varykino? It’s only the capital after all’ Luke asked as Padmé quietly followed her daughter.

‘It isn’t, but we’re taking the long way round. I want them searching outer space for us, to throw them off the scent.’

‘Won’t it be nigh on impossible to land? Especially as the Emperor helpfully made his little announcement,’ Han said, pointedly ignoring the cold looks that Ryoo and Pooja were giving him. Clearly, they were not as forgiving as their cousin.

‘Jobal still holds a great deal of political power, and most of Naboo’s loyalty. As a royal vessel, they cannot stop us from landing.’

‘But how will we stop everyone from seeing Luke and Leia when we land? How do we keep them a secret?’

Obi-Wan fixed him with a tired stare.

‘I imagine they will not be a secret for much longer.’

* * *

Leia curled up into a ball like a small child, hugging her knees as she gazed out into space.

‘Leia?’

A soft, musical voice intruded on her solitude.

‘I would introduce myself, but… I feel the time for that has passed. You knew who I was the moment you saw me.’

The silence built like an impenetrable dam. Padmé waited patiently, though her traitorous heart throbbed as she looked upon her daughter for the first time in thirteen years.

She resembled her younger self immensely. Long dark hair swept into a hastily plaited bun, large brown eyes, small stature like Luke. But the fire in her expression was all Ani.

‘I don’t blame you for being angry. You’re hurt, and confused, and you don’t remember me-’

‘I do remember you.’

Leia’s voice was so quiet, Padmé inched closer to hear her properly, though warily. She felt as if she was approaching a wild animal.

‘Ever since we arrived at Varykino, I’ve been remembering you slowly. They were only flashes at first, then gradually they got clearer. I know almost everything now. I know how much you loved us.’ Her voice hardened. ‘Which is why I don’t understand.’

Padmé’s heart was heavy, watching her daughter so hurt and confused because of her actions.

‘I owe you an explanation-’

‘What if it’s too late?’ Leia hissed bitterly, and just like that; the dam broke. ‘I spent _years_ watching your holos, trying to honour your memory, wanting to be just like you. I didn’t even know who you were to me then, but I still knew you were important. And this whole time, you’ve been alive. You didn’t even bother to look for us.’

Abandoning caution, Padmé stepped closer.

‘ _No._ Leia, sweetheart, that’s not true-’

‘You don’t get to call me that!!’

She sprang from her perch like a lothcat, as far away from her mother as she could get without leaving the room.

‘It’s Luke you should be apologising to. He grew up in a shitty orphanage all alone. I had every comfort. I had stability. I had a mother and a father. Not like he did. I didn’t need you then, and I don’t need you now.’

There was a sharp intake of breath, and some small dark part of Leia curled up in delight. 

Good. That was meant to hurt. The same way it had hurt Leia to see her mother alive after all these years, looking practically no different than she had in her memories.

‘You have every right to be angry with me. But there are things that you don’t know-’

‘And there are things that _you_ don’t know! While you’ve been Force knows where, Luke and I have been chased, almost kidnapped numerous times, and nearly _killed_ by Darth Vader. We barely got away. Can’t say the same for Ahsoka. Or have you forgotten her existence too?’

The colour drained completely from Padmé’s face.

‘No- _Ahsoka-_ ’

‘She shouldered the burden of your death for _years._ She never forgave herself for what happened, but you were content to let her live out the rest of her life believing you were dead! Was it easier that way? Were you tired of being a mother?’

The words spewed from her almost unconsciously, the worry and fear and _anger_ that had been building up since she had learned the truth now threatening to overwhelm them both.

Padmé looked as shocked as if Leia had slapped her.

‘I _never_ wanted to leave you and Luke,’ she said shakily, with no small amount of her own anger. A reckless, malicious part of Leia wanted to carry on baiting her. It was a childish thought, and one that her parents would certainly not have been proud of her for.

The thought of them extinguished her fire almost immediately. The fight drained from her body, she turned from her mother and sat heavily by the window again, tucking her face back into her knees.

She expected her to leave. Leia would not have stayed in the same room with someone who had spoken to her the way she had just done. But, as it now dawned on her, she did not know her mother at all.

‘Please hear me out. Please let me explain, and you never have to talk to me again afterwards if you don’t want to. That is all I ask.’

Leia looked at her with red rimmed eyes, and nodded minutely.

Gingerly, Padmé perched on the other end of the window seat. Leia noticed her hands, petite and trembling.

‘My memories of that night are…extremely hazy. The last thing I remember is falling to the ground in the most unimaginable pain. Apparently, I fell unconscious not long after the attack began. If it weren’t for Artoo and Threepio, I wouldn’t be here. They pulled me to safety, onto a ship, and away from Coruscant. I was in a coma for years.’

Leia’s head shot up, horror in her eyes.

‘Y-you were in a coma?’

Padmé nodded.

‘There was nothing medically wrong with me. My vitals were healthy, and I’d suffered no visible injuries. Nothing they could detect with science, at least. I think anyone else would have given up on me, but Artoo and Threepio never did. They found a med ship manned completely by droids who would not ask questions. It is only thanks to them that I eventually woke up.’

Leia couldn’t bear to look at her mother. She had been so callous, so cruel, and all for nothing.

‘What… what happened when you woke up?’

Though Padmé was not Force sensitive, the aura of sadness that surrounded her was tangible. 

‘For a while I wished to be back in that coma, or not here at all. My husband was gone. My children were gone. Most of the people I’d ever known, ever loved, ever worked with or respected, were all gone. My one consolation was that my mother and my sister’s family were not there that night. Otherwise, I would have lost everything. But even that was not enough to keep me holding on; at least, for a little while.’

Her eyes were far away, reliving something that Leia could never hope to understand.

‘I knew there was nowhere safe in a galaxy that no longer needed Padmé Amidala. Palpatine had risen, and taken what he thought was rightfully his. He had too many systems in his favour, too many politicians in his pocket. I had no friends, no allies, no one powerful enough who could help me. I knew if I went back it would be a death sentence, but the worst part would be that I would take my remaining family with me. So I stayed away, no matter how much it hurt. I knew it was what I had to do to keep them safe.’

Leia thought of Bail and Breha, and she understood.

‘But I was wrong. I had one ally, and though she was no longer with me physically, she gave me a lifeline. Satine had offered me a hiding place during the clone wars when I was a senator and she feared I would be assassinated-’

‘Satine Kryze? The Duchess of Mandalore?’ Leia gasped.

‘I see you know your history, as well as your politics. We didn’t speak of her after she passed on- it hurt Obi-Wan too much to be reminded her. But I held her memory with me, and in my moment of need, she was there for me. I remembered she had installed a safe place that only she and I had knowledge of- not even your father or Obi-Wan knew. I was too weak to be moved for a while, but eventually I retired there.’

A tear trickled down Padmé’s face, and she brushed it away absentmindedly. Leia shifted closer.

‘From there, I watched from the side-lines. I kept up to date with everything that was happening. I knew that from the ashes of the Jedi, a rebellion was forming. I knew that Bail and Breha had adopted a little girl-’

‘And you didn’t realise it was me?’

‘I assumed you were an orphan, a child of one of the palace staff perhaps, who they had taken in and named in your memory. I was so sure that you and Luke were gone. I never realised the physical resemblance because I never saw you. Bail and Breha were my great friends, but it was too painful to seek them out, let alone be faced with their daughter with the same name as my own. You can imagine how I regret that now.’

Silence fell between them as different scenarios ran through their minds, each wilder and more contrived than the last. But whichever way she looked at it, Leia couldn’t shake the feeling of crushing sadness. She’d been so close to her mother, and neither of them had realised. It was torture to think of what could have been.

She hadn’t realised that she was now sitting knee to knee with her mother, her head almost resting on her shoulder.

‘What if you’d realised back then that I was your child? Would that have changed anything?’

Padmé’s face crumpled.

‘Every bone in my body would have ached to come to you. To scoop you up and protect you from the rest of the galaxy. To have you back in my arms once more.’

She started stroking Leia’s hair, the way she had always done before bedtime. Leia was too busy hanging on her every syllable to notice.

‘But you were always safe with Bail and Breha, safer than you ever could have been with me. It would have been pure selfishness to come and retrieve you. Sometimes, even a mother’s love is not enough. I would have left you where I knew you were protected and loved, cared for by the very best of people.’

‘Luke wasn’t so lucky,’ Leia said softly.

Padmé’s fingers stilled in her hair.

‘I will never be able to make it up to either of you. I don’t blame you if you don’t want to know me, but I wish to know you. I want to know everything that I have missed- your interests, your hopes, your dreams. Who that handsome man is that you’ve brought on board, and why he greatly resembles a certain boy we once knew.’

Leia flushed bright red.

‘Trust me, you don’t want to know about that,’ she muttered, shutting down that avenue of conversation. But the hand in her hair was soothing, and she leaned into the touch, missing how her mother’s face blossomed in response.

‘Your perfume. That’s how Luke knew, isn’t it?’

The scent was exactly how Leia remembered it. No wonder Luke had worked it out so quickly.

‘Yes. He reminded me of that day when you both spilled the bottle.’

Leia burst out laughing as the memory sprang into focus in her mind.

‘Stars, we were so _mortified,’_ she grinned, ‘especially as we knew how expensive it was. There was no way of covering it up either. But afterwards, I was glad it had happened, because-’

‘Because the carpet forever smelled of Millaflowers. Like me,’ Padmé finished quietly.

Leia looked up at her mother and saw for the first time the worry lines that faintly etched that beautiful face, the deep bags under her luminous eyes, the tears that lingered in her lashes.

She threw her arms around her, never wanting to let go. 

‘Like you.’

* * *

He’d had suspicions, but now Luke was absolutely certain that everyone was complicit in a plot to seclude him with Jobal. Han had excused himself to the refresher about ten minutes earlier, and Luke knew he wouldn’t see him again until they arrived in Theed. Obi-Wan had feigned interest in one of Threepio’s stories, who was now talking his ear off in the far end of the ship. Ryoo had retreated to one of the bedrooms with the two children, grizzly from an unusually early awakening, and Sola and Derred had gone to ‘help’ her.

Pooja had stayed loyal for a bit longer, giving him a hug when she saw his devastated face.

‘He’s not worth it, Luke. There are plenty of other banthas in the pen. Tell you what, I know someone newly single in the senate who’d be _perfect_ for a date-’

He’d guiltily zoned out her long list of potential suitors, not having the heart to tell her that he didn’t want a rebound.

Eventually she too had left, saying she had to update Mon Mothma on the situation. This was the first excuse that Luke felt was genuine.

Almost as soon as she’d vacated her seat, Jobal spoke to him for the first time. It seemed she’d been waiting for the opportunity to get him alone.

‘I can imagine this is not the reunion you’d expected.’

Luke studied his grandmother- the elegant arches of her cheekbones, the long dark hair like all the Naberrie women possessed, though now streaked with silver. In tthe holos he had seen of her, she had always seemed cold, aloof, untouchable. But then again she, too, had suffered from the after effects of grief like her daughter; lines etched into her skin with unspeakable sadness and pain. 

‘N-not exactly, your majesty-’

‘There’s no need for titles between us. I’m your grandmother. Or if that’s not comfortable, just Jobal is fine.’

She studied him intently, a small smile on her face.

‘You look just like your father, but you lack his confidence. That boy could charm anything and anyone, and he knew it.’

Luke dipped his head, cheeks flaring.

‘It’s clear you inherited my daughter’s sweet nature instead. As well as her talent for disappearing off the face of the galaxy and playing dead. I’m not sure which of you gave me more of a shock.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t be. As shocks go, it was hardly an unpleasant one.’

Her eyes clouded with sorrow.

‘Obi-Wan said you and Leia both suffered memory loss. Do you remember me at all?’

He hesitated; not wanting to disappoint her, but not wanting to lie. Her face fell.

‘Not even the music box?’

His eyes widened. Scrambling through the pocket of his jacket, he retrieved the little trinket from Padmé’s room.

‘Do you mean this?’

The Grand-Empress looked as if she had seen a ghost- for the third time that day.

‘Where…where did you get this?’

He placed it into her trembling hands.

‘It was in my mother’s room at Varykino.’

‘Sola never told me she’d saved this from the palace. It was mine when I was a child, and Padmé’s after that. It then belonged to you and Leia. I never thought I’d see it again…’

Shakily, she opened the lid. The familiar tune spilled out, and they both started singing.

_We walked through the woods, to the place where we met_

_Laughing and smiling alone_

_You gave me a ring, and I gave you my love_

_Right there in that shady grove._

Luke felt a blinding pain in his head and suddenly he was back there, in the now ruined palace on Coruscant-

_‘Why do you have to go grandma?’_

_Luke and Leia sat teary eyed on Jobal’s lap, clinging to her long hair._

_‘Your parents will soon be back from their engagements, my darlings. You won’t need me to look after you anymore-’_

_‘But why can’t you stay forever?’ Leia cried._

_‘We have lots and lots of spare rooms, you can have as many of them as you like!’ Luke said enthusiastically._

_‘Yes! We don’t even have to tell mummy and daddy if you don’t want us to. We can keep it a secret,’ Leia whispered conspiratorially._

_‘I can bring you food-’_

_‘No **I’ll** do it, all you can make is toast-’_

_‘That’s not true! And even if it was, I can make it much better than you can-’_

_Jobal suppressed a smile as she watched the twins squabble._

_‘As appealing as that sounds, I will have to wait to savour your toast until a later date. The people of Naboo need me.’_

_She needed to fend off greedy eyes from her seat of power- most notably, Sheev Palpatine, who had always wanted total control of his home planet. At least the children were blissfully unaware of the tumultuous political playing field._

_‘But before I go, I do have a little surprise for you.’_

_The twin’s faces looked fully prepared for an argument, so she quickly pulled out the music box._

_The distraction worked; their eyes honed in eagerly as she opened the lid and the haunting melody tinkled out. She forgot the name of the song; it was an old Alderaanian folk tune that she had loved as a child, and Padmé after her._

_‘This was mine and your mother’s. Now it is yours, and one day you will give it to your own children. Whenever you miss me, you need only open the box, and no matter where I am in the galaxy, I will be with you.’_

_‘Oh, so it’s a teleportation device?’ Leia inquired, her eyes still round as she admired the detailed jeweling on the exterior._

_Jobal laughed._

_‘If only it were. What I mean is, I will be with you in **here.’**_

_She gently touched over the left side of Leia’s chest, then Luke’s, feeling their rapid beating hearts so full of love._

_‘But how will you get in there? Wouldn’t that be awfully uncomfortable?’ Luke said innocently, his pale blue eyes wide._

_She was starting to slightly regret this metaphor._

_‘Yes… but I won’t be there physically. I will be there in every other way. You see, when we love someone, they are always with us. They are part of our soul. When you hold this music box, when you play this song, I am there with you- even though I may be miles away.’_

_They both still seemed slightly confused, but were starting to get the idea._

_‘So…when we open the box, it’ll be like talking to you? Even though you aren’t actually there?’_

_That would do._

_‘Yes, exactly.’_

_Leia smiled, throwing her arms around her grandma’s neck._

_‘I like that. It means you’ll never really be gone.’_

_Luke tore his eyes away from the tiny ballet dancer in the box, spinning around and around in an endless pirouette._

_‘But promise you’ll come back soon grandma?’ he said, burrowing into her chest. ‘The box is pretty and all, but it’s not the same as you.’_

_Her heart broke slightly._

_‘As soon as I can, Luke. I promise.’_

_She held them both close, glad they couldn’t see the worry on her face._

With a gasp Luke was back in the present, Jobal hovering above him wearing an expression of sheer panic.

‘Luke?! Oh thank the stars, I didn’t know- are you okay?’

He slowly sat up, the pain in his head dissipating slightly.

‘I’m fine. The memories, they- they sometimes come all at once and it takes me by surprise. But I’m okay, really.’

He met her eyes.

‘I remembered you giving us the box, all the questions we asked. I’m sorry we were so…’

‘Lively? Curious? Delightful?’

She laughed, and for a moment she looked just like her younger self, smile genuine and carefree.

‘It was only to be expected. You are Padmé’s children, after all.’

She cradled the box, shutting the lid gently.

‘I came to the palace as much as possible. Every moment spent with you two was precious. But it became more and more difficult, as rumours of the Sith threat grew. I also had my own responsibilities to the Nabooian people that I was given when Padmé became Empress.’

Suddenly she took his hands in hers, gripping firmly, eyes roving all over his face like a woman starved.

‘You must know that I never stopped believing in you two. I searched for you as discreetly as I could, even under Palpatine’s nose. Sola begged me to stop- it hurt her too much- but I always believed that you survived. It wasn’t enough. You grew up never knowing who you were, who your family were. And now Padmé too… if only I’d searched harder. I failed you all.’

Tears began to swarm in her eyes, and Luke did the only thing he could do. Like he was seven years old again, he flung his arms around her, feeling the softness of her greying hair, her petite frame, her aging and brittle bones that held so much hidden strength and character.

They clung to each other, fingers gripping fiercely when words failed.

* * *

It was the calm before the storm.

From the moment they touched down at the Theed palace, it did not take long for the rumours to start, despite their very best efforts and having arrived in the dead of night. The rumours of a blonde boy and a dark-haired girl who had arrived in Jobal’s personal space craft ignited the galaxy’s hopes. The palace gates were occupied at all hours by holocameras and reporters, desperate to get a glimpse of the mythical Skywalker-Amidala twins.

Mercifully, Padmé’s survival had remained a secret. The handmaidens were eternally loyal to their Empress, who had defied all expectation and somehow risen from the dead.

‘This cannot go on any longer,’ Ryoo burst out to Derred on their first morning in the palace, as she peered out of the window at the ever-growing crowd. ‘We have to tell them the truth.’

Luke couldn’t help but agree. The longer the palace refused to address the rumours, the more fuel was added to the fire.

‘We can’t, Ryoo. It would put the twins in even more danger,’ Sola said, bouncing Bromwé on her knee. 

It was a domestic scene. The whole family were gathered in Jobal’s private drawing room, which had not seen this many occupants in thirteen years. Padmé leaned with her head against her sister’s shoulder, braiding Leia’s hair, who in turn had her feet in Han’s lap.

Luke sat opposite them, between Jobal, who was holding Brianna, and Pooja, who was plaiting _his_ hair.

‘It’s just so _pretty_ ,’ she’d cooed earlier, running her hands through the overgrown strands, ‘you’re so lucky you have blonde hair. It makes you unique.’

Reuniting with Padmé and Jobal had only solidified how different his appearance was to the rest of his family. Luke marvelled at her unique ability to spin something he was secretly self-conscious about into a positive trait.

Sola had initially taken a while to speak to Padmé; the shock, grief and elated happiness churning into a complicated emotion that she hadn’t trusted herself with. Not long after Padmé and Leia had returned to the group, both looking like the weight of the galaxy had been lifted from their shoulders, it had been Jobal and Sola’s turn for a private talk with Padmé. There had been lots of crying and raised voices echoing down the corridor, which everyone else had politely tried to ignore. It seemed that Sola and Jobal were now slowly starting to come to terms with Padmé’s survival, though they still were prone to bursting into sporadic tears. Luke thought that was fair enough; he still had moments where he wanted to cry when he saw her, and he’d only known his mother for seven years. The whole thing still felt like a strange, wonderful dream. The fact that he woke up in the morning with not only a sister and an aunt and cousins, but a mother and a grandmother too, was almost inconceivable. It was the family he’d always longed for. He’d been momentarily worried that Padmé’s secret would cause a rift between her and Sola, too deep to ever rectify; but the more he watched them, the more their bond reminded Luke of himself and Leia, or Pooja and Ryoo. Although it had been heavily strained, it would never truly be broken.

‘With due respect, Aunt Sola, I think the time for that has passed,’ Leia said. ‘It won’t be long before the truth is out, one way or the other, and I would prefer to do it our way. I’m sick of hiding. If Palpatine wants to take us on, he can be my guest.’

Her eyes blazed fiercely as she stared at each family member in turn, daring them to contradict her.

Jobal laughed.

‘You haven’t changed one bit, Leia. Determined and astute as ever. I, for one, agree with you. That-’ Jobal’s face screwed up with contemptuous hatred ‘ _-man_ has been allowed to get away with this for far too long. In fact, I believe he is thirteen years overdue for his dethronement.’

Leia sat up, grinning broadly.

‘Are you thinking what _I’m_ thinking, grandma?’

‘ _No._ Absolutely not,’ Padmé snapped, glaring between her mother and daughter. ‘There is no way I’m letting Palpatine have knowledge of your survival until it is definitively safe-’

‘Forgive me, Padmé, but Leia is right. It is highly likely that Palpatine already knows. Vader is a faithful servant and will have told him we no longer reside at Varykino,’ Obi-Wan said neutrally, ever the diplomat.

Luke flushed; he would never stop feeling like a prize bantha at how easily he’d been tricked. The only consolation was Obi-Wan’s crash course lesson on shielding while they’d been flying aimlessly around the galaxy on their convoluted journey to Theed. Neither of them said it, but it was imperative that Vader did not manage to extract any more information out of Luke; especially the survival of a certain Empress.

‘The rebellion are at their peak- it won’t be long before they strike against the Death Star. If they have Luke and I as the figureheads, they will be able to get the necessary support from the remaining impartial systems, and we can end this once and for all,’ Leia argued, enthused at having Obi-Wan on her side for once.

Padmé stood up, shrugging off the protective hand Sola laid on her arm.

‘ _No._ ’

 _‘Yes!_ Otherwise this will never be over! Palpatine will never give up power willingly; we need to take him down from all angles, a multi-pronged attack. If we continue living in secret, it will make it look as though we have something to hide. It shouldn’t be _us_ that are scared, it should be Palpatine.’

‘He’d be a fool not to be scared of you,’ Han muttered, to which Leia gave him a sharp prod in the stomach. Luke watched them wistfully. Though Leia had not completely forgiven Han and he was on, in her words, ‘probation’, their relationship seemed to only strengthen through the adversity. Han was obviously determined not to squander his second chance.

_If I’d given Ezra a second chance, would he have taken it?_

Luke shook the thought away. Thinking of Ezra brought him nothing but pain. He couldn’t allow it to distract him from the present.

‘We need to announce it properly, though. In a way that even Palpatine won’t be able to ignore. We need to leave absolutely no doubt that we are opposing him,’ Ryoo said thoughtfully.

‘I’ve already thought of that. We will throw a ball, tonight. Invite all the remaining royalty and political allies that we used to know, _apart_ from Palpatine. Then Luke and I will make our entrance, and pledge our loyalty to the rebellion in front of everyone,’ Leia said firmly, her eyes sparkling.

‘I see Anakin’s penchant for the dramatic made its way through the genes,’ Padmé said long-sufferingly, eyeing her daughter with concern. ‘You can’t just throw a ball at such short notice, Leia! And you would cause total uproar, revealing it like that-’

‘But that’s the point, mother! There’s no way Palpatine can ignore or deny that. He’s a master at manipulation, so we need to do something bold, something drastic, something we are in control of. Something he absolutely cannot twist to suit his aims, no matter how hard he tries. What are our other options? Sit around until Vader decides to show up, or even better, Palpatine? I don’t think so.’

Padmé shot a pleading look at Obi-Wan, who sighed.

‘It’s a dangerous idea. But any course of action we take carries its own dangers at this point. Especially as we seem to have lost a certain troublemaking astromech droid.’

Padmé blanched.

‘I can’t believe that Artoo would so easily fall into Darth Vader’s clutches. And even if he did, he would never give us up. I trust that droid with my life.’

‘And rightfully so, but it is only a matter of time before Vader gets the information he needs, regardless of the source. Naboo can only offer us diplomatic immunity for so long; we need the power of the people on our side, and we need the twins to do that,’ Obi-Wan said wearily.

Padmé approached the window, watching the vultures cawing at the gates for any sign of her children. Deep down, she knew that Obi-Wan was right. There was nowhere in the galaxy that was truly safe for her children now. Her twins, who she would do anything for.

Even die for.

‘Do you all agree with Leia?’ she said softly, turning back towards her family. But it was Luke that she focussed on. Her precious boy, who held only goodness in his heart. Who had been quiet so far.

He nodded, almost imperceptibly, and she knew there would be no stopping her children now. Leia with her fiery brashness, and Luke with his quiet determination. Both so brave, so strong. So much like Anakin.

‘In that case, there’s only one thing for it. The galaxy won’t only be getting their Prince and Princess back; they will have their Empress too.’

This had Luke sitting up straight, blue eyes wide; Leia shared his horrified expression.

‘No! Absolutely not. Luke and I know the risks, we’ve talked about it, but you are far too important, mother. The galaxy needs you to piece it back together after all this is over.’

‘Leia’s right, you can’t-’

‘It’s the three of us together, or nothing. I am your mother, and I will not argue with you on this.’

A short silence descended on the room as the dust settled over Padmé’s ultimatum.

‘Pooja and I will inform Mon Mothma and the Organas of the plan,’ Obi-Wan said finally. ‘She will start rallying her best forces for the attack on the Death Star, as well as heighten security around Naboo.’

‘Ryoo and I will get to organising the ball and issuing invitations straight away,’ Sola said reluctantly, finishing up Luke’s braid where Pooja had left it half done, and tying it in place. ‘It’s a challenge, but nothing we can’t manage.’

Jobal raised her eyebrows.

‘It’s settled then. Let Palpatine take on the might of the Skywalker-Amidalas, and we shall see how well he fares.’

* * *

Luke didn’t recognise the person standing in the mirror.

He was handsome, golden hair brushed neatly off his forehead, crowned with a circlet of silver. His clothes were immaculate and probably worth a good portion of the credits Ezra had run off with. He hadn’t seen such finery since he’d left the Alderaanian palace. But his eyes were dull, empty, unfocussed. His face hollowed out with unresolved grief and suffocating expectation.

‘Luke?’

His mother poked her head around the door to his bedroom, except it wasn’t really _his_ bedroom. The Theed palace was so huge, Luke had been issued a whole suite of chambers to himself when they’d arrived in the middle of the night. They were extravagant and luxurious, fit for a Prince. But to Luke, they were cold, imposing, impersonal; he felt foolish and alone, like a child playing dress up by themselves. Neither his clothes nor his crown felt like they were truly his. He was a stranger in his own skin. Absently, he realised he still wore the ring Ezra had bought him on Alderaan. He made no attempt to remove it. It was the only thing that didn’t burn.

Padmé smiled widely, reaching out to hug him before stopping herself at the last moment. Jewels glimmered where they rested at her neck and threaded through her hair, and the reflection bounced off the many mirrors that lined the walls. She was dazzling.

‘I don’t want to mess up your clothes. You are so handsome, sweetheart. My beautiful boy.’

A shiver ran through him, the words seeming eerily familiar. He returned her smile weakly, wishing that he could be stronger, that he wasn’t such a disappointment of a prince. He felt a questioning prod of concern from Leia through their bond; he’d barely seen her the rest of the day, the palace having gone into total panic at the impending ball. He reassured her he was fine, then shut the bond.

‘Thank you, mother. You look wonderful.’

She affectionately stroked his cheek.

‘What are you thinking of? I know something is troubling you’

‘No one- I mean, nothing.’

She eyed him sceptically, but lifted her arm anyway. It was only then he noticed the colour of the voluminous dress she was wearing, satin skirts flaring out in fanned layers from her tiny waist. Blood red, like that night thirteen years ago on Coruscant.

It was a political statement.

‘I hope the ball will lift your spirits. Leia tells me you are fond of dancing, like me.’

He looped his arm through hers as they descended the stairs together. The two children had been put to bed ages ago; meanwhile the rest of the Naberrie women were yet to emerge from their dressing rooms, and Han would be wherever Leia was. He savoured the special, unexpected moment, spent solely in the company of his mother.

They made their way towards a little alcove behind the ballroom. There was a heavy velvet curtain that they could peer through, spying on their unsuspecting guests. Padmé started pointing out important people to Luke, but he wasn’t listening. All he could focus on were the happy couples, twirling effortlessly in each other’s arms.

_‘Wait, I know this song! But… it’s kind of sad, isn’t it?’_

_‘Maybe from a certain point of view. I think it’s kind of beautiful.’_

Sorrow flooded him as he remembered that night with Ezra on the balcony. Little had they known that was the first and last time they would ever dance together. He had no interest in dancing with anybody else.

‘There’s still time for him to arrive, you know. The night is young.’

His mother watched him knowingly.

‘He wo- I mean, for who to arrive?’

‘A remarkable young man, who knew of a secret passage behind a dresser.’

Luke turned away.

‘He won’t turn up. He’s probably too busy spending his reward money as fast as he can,’ he said bitterly.

Padmé said nothing. She turned her gaze back to the ballroom floor, watching the dancing for a while. After years spent in hiding, this all seemed as alien to her as it did to Luke. 

‘Look at them dancing. So happy, so vibrant. Like I once was. You were born into this world of glittering jewels and fine titles, Luke. You are the rightful Prince, heir to the galaxy. But I wonder if this is what you really want.’

Shocked, he turned back to her, the guilty truth nestling itself away in the back of his mind. 

‘Of course! Of _course_ it is. I found what I was looking for. I found out who I am. I found _you_!’

There was truth in that. Despite all that happened, he wouldn’t change any of it, for it had brought him to his mother at long last.

‘Yes, you did find me. And you’ll always have me. But is it enough?’

She folded him in her arms carefully, avoiding the fine brocade of Luke’s cape, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck soothingly.

‘Sweetheart. He didn’t take the money.’

He broke apart from her, his face white.

‘H-he didn’t?’

She smiled softly, catching a tear on his cheek where it had fallen loose.

‘Knowing you are alive, seeing the young man you have become, brings me joy I never thought I would feel again.’

She stared straight into his eyes, and Luke knew that Padmé understood exactly how he felt at that moment. It was how she had felt that night so many years ago with Master Yoda and Obi-Wan, given the choice between losing Anakin or becoming Empress and keeping him.

‘Whatever you choose, we will always have each other, Luke. You and Leia will never lose me again.’

With a soft kiss on his cheek, she was gone.

He peeked back through the curtain.

She was right. He had no idea what he was doing her amidst all this wealth and finery. He had no idea what he was doing _at all._

He had found his family. He should not feel so helpless, yet in many ways, he felt as lost as he’d ever been. Even on the orphanage back on Corellia

He suddenly felt very sick.

_I need some air._

Glancing around to check none of his other family members had arrived, he slipped through the patio doors into the cool night air, gratefully taking in huge gulps that soothed his stomach.

He gazed out onto Theed, the city lights sparkling in all directions. He’d been so preoccupied with his own thoughts since he’d arrived, he’d not properly had a chance to appreciate the beauty of the palace. It didn’t have the homely, comfortable feel of Varykino, but it undoubtedly had its own elegance, the gleaming white rotund buildings capped with domes of peacock blue. He could hear the rushing waterfall as it descended down a steep drop to the jagged rocks hundreds of metres below.

_Why are you not dancing, young one? This is supposed to be a celebration, is it not?_

The nausea hit him with full force as Vader slid past his barriers with little effort. Subconsciously, he tucked away the thought of his mother, burying it under layers and layers of insignificant thoughts that Vader wouldn’t go rifling through.

Hopefully.

 _Yes, it is a celebration. One you are not invited to,_ Luke shot back. He agreed with Leia. He was sick of being scared, of being chased, of hiding away.

_As you should be. You are a Prince, and should be scared of nothing._

Luke wasn’t sure if this was genuine, or a jibe at his many irrational fears. At the present moment, he was most scared at how familiar it now felt to have Vader in his head.

_That is nothing to fear, Luke. It is only natural for a father and son to have such a strong bond._

Luke froze.

_Wha…_

The pieces of a very unpleasant jigsaw slowly began to connect in Luke’s horrified mind.

_What did you just say?_

Vader, incredibly, laughed.

_Did I stutter, young one?_

He remembered Pooja’s words.

_It was like he couldn’t bear to look at me._

He remembered on Bespin when he had faced Vader. When he had sliced open his sleeve with his saber and seen the pale skin that began to ooze blood.

Which-

Which arm was it that Anakin had lost?

The remaining blood draining from his face, Luke stumbled against the balustrade of the balcony, clutching it for dear life. Vader’s past words flashed through his mind.

_‘Tell me, have you thought any further on what I said last time? How you and I can communicate so easily that even Kenobi is unaware?’_

_‘When we are reunited, and l tell you the truth of Anakin Skywalker, you will come to me freely.’_

_‘On the contrary my Prince, nothing would give me greater pleasure than to see you and your sister take Palpatine’s place.’_

_‘When you learn the truth, you will not want to leave my side, even if I allowed it, which I would not. Your destiny lies in my hands._ **_You_ ** _are mine.’_

_And most damning of all._

_The very last words Vader had said to him in private before Obi-Wan had arrived to rescue him._

_‘Little Prince…I am y- ‘_

Luke suddenly knew what Vader had been seconds away from revealing.

This-

This could not be happening.

This wasn’t real.

There was no way that he- that _Anakin-_ that his _father-_

_I see you have finally realised the truth, son._

The word ‘son’ had Luke’s stomach roiling, and he fell to his knees. 

**_Do not call me that._ **

_Why not? It is who you are. It is your destiny._

The self-satisfied tone melted into possessiveness, those familiar tendrils creeping around him in the Force again, dark and greedy.

Out of all the bad things that had happened to him in his life- this was by far the cruellest of all.

How could Anakin Skywalker- the ‘Hero with no fear’, the poster boy of the Jedi, husband of Padmé Amidala- have committed such atrocities?

He refused to believe it. Yet the Force weighed him down with the truth, suffocated him with the veracity, shoved it into every crevice of his mind until he could no longer get away from it. Luke willed himself to wake up from this horrific nightmare that made such terrible sense.

_pleasepleasepleasePLEASE-_

_This is no dream, Luke. You know the truth. Deep down, I think you have always known._

The smugness in Vader’s voice caused a surge of fury to rise in Luke, alongside the burning nausea.

_What happened to you?! What happened to the father in my memories? He was kind, loving, brave! He was a **good** man despite everything! He would **never** do the things you have done-!_

_You’re wrong,_ the traitorous Force whispered silkily, _there was always darkness in him. Obi-Wan told you himself._

A fresh wave of nausea overtook Luke as he remembered-

_‘I killed them. I killed them all. Every single one of them. They’re like animals, and I slaughtered them all like animals!’_

_‘Your father had many deep-seated insecurities. Words could only do so much. In the end, Palpatine won.’_

Even Obi-Wan could not have foreseen the awful truth in his words. Palpatine had not killed his father; he had swayed him over to his side and stripped all the good out of him, leaving only a merciless machine where Anakin Skywalker once stood.

_You will know everything in time, but first you must come to me, son. Our reunion is long overdue. It is **you** that Palpatine seeks to help him open the Holocron. That cannot be allowed to happen. Only **I** can protect you. _

_And what about Leia? I will not deliver her to you-_

_The Emperor still seeks her, but it is **you** he really wants. He senses great power in you, as well as anger. He wants to use you. Leia will be safe where she is, until we overthrow Palpatine together, and I can retrieve her._

_‘Retrieve’?! She’s not a possession, or a commodity you lost track of! She will want nothing to do with you, and neither do I-_

_You are too hasty, my son. You forget that neither of you have a choice in this matter. You will be in my custody before too long._

He didn’t even sound angry, just bored, as if Luke was a child throwing a tantrum. Luke clenched his fists.

_And you forget that you can’t make me do anything. This changes nothing. I don’t care what you are to me- what you once were. There’s clearly no good left in you. You are nothing to me._

There was a flare of anger and Luke gasped as that cold, heavy feeling wrapped around him even more tightly.

_There is no denying the truth, young one. You are **mine,** and you **will** come to me willingly. Did you not always want a father? One who loved you and cared for you, protected you? I am right here, Luke. Why do you refuse the one thing you always wanted?_

Luke wanted to cry, to scream, to _hurt._

_Love? You’re not capable of it. You know nothing of love. You don’t love me, or Leia. You just want to possess us, like Palpatine does._

_How **dare** you compare my feelings to that- _

A surprising stillness settled over the Force, as if Vader was forcing himself to remain calm.

_You are just like your mother was. You know exactly the right thing to say to hurt me. I cannot fault you for that, nor for hating me. But you **will** come to me, Luke. You will leave that ball right now, and join me. _

_And why would I ever do that?_

With a malicious smirk resounding through the Force, Vader sent an image of a small tattered necklace. It had seen better days, the string almost threadbare, with the tiny amulet dangling tenuously from its clasp.

Luke felt as if he’d been punched in the stomach all over again.

**_NO!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM-_ **

_I have done nothing. Bridger remains unharmed; though if you want him to remain that way, I would start listening._

Paralysed with fear, he had to remind himself to breathe. Vader had enjoyed toying with him, but he sensed that his patience was running low. Luke wouldn’t forfeit Ezra’s life for anything.

_What do you want me to do._

Satisfaction and anticipation swelled through the Force.

_Cut off all contact with your sister and Obi-Wan. I shall know if you try and warn them of what is occurring. Make your way down the steps and through the maze, where you will find my men waiting for you. They will not harm you, but they have been given express orders to bring you to me by whatever means necessary._

Through his terror-induced panic, Luke wondered why Vader was being so secretive about this. He would have been less surprised if Vader had ordered his men to storm the palace and take him by force.

_You’re going behind Palpatine’s back, aren’t you? He’s ordered you to bring me to him, but you’re double crossing him. You want to beat him to the Holocron and take it for yourself._

Something that felt horrifically like pride simmered through their bond.

_Very perceptive, my son._

_So this is what being a father means to you after thirteen years? Threatening and blackmailing your child?_

For a few tremulous seconds, there was silence.

_If that is what it takes to recover you, then so be it._

Any residue of tenderness that had been there a few moments ago evaporated.

_If I were you, I wouldn’t keep my men waiting. Bridger’s life depends upon it. Make the right choice, Luke._

The warning hung ominously in the air even after he’d retreated from Luke’s mind, staining the pure black of the night sky. 

Luke froze for a few moments, making sure that Vader had truly gone before he broke down. He fell to his knees, trembling, gasping for air that wouldn’t stay in his lungs.

This couldn’t be real.

This had to be some horrific trick of the Force.

Palpatine and Vader were infinitely powerful. They were certainly capable of that level of deception.

But the necklace…

Vader wasn’t lying about that. Ezra was in serious, serious trouble.

Even as he considered his choices, he knew that he had none. Not really. He never had, not where Ezra was concerned.

Luke dropped the necklace of Marilite on the balcony, making sure it was visible in the glow of the ballroom light. After his earlier conversation with his mother, he didn’t want them to think he’d run away. He knew that only Leia would understand the necklace’s significance, but that she would immediately understand what had happened- that he hadn’t left willingly.

He cast one look back at the palace that held all but one of his dearest people.

Would he ever see them again?

Swallowing hard, he turned and made his way towards his fate.

He could only hope that Ezra would be in one piece when he found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peeks out from behind cushion* Please feel free to scream at me in the comments, I deserve it tbh. 
> 
> For the eagle eyed among you, you'll see that the chapter count is now set definitively at 30. The story is reaching its peak now, and I hope you stay until the end.💕
> 
> Come scream about hayden christensen with me on [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) where I also post live writing updates. 
> 
> Comments are so lovely to read and very motivating! (Hint hint 😉)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! 🥰
> 
> Check out my medieval star wars christmas au [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903556/chapters/68329327).


	24. Stay, I Pray You: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader wrestles with his demons, while Palpatine embraces his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for killing some of you with that last chapter but it was going to happen at some point ^ ^
> 
> Exciting news! My wonderful and insanely talented friend Avery has done an amazing piece of fan art for this fic (the first piece of OHTA fan art ever!), and I’m still crying over it 💕 She’s kindly given me permission to post it on my tumblr and you can check it out [here](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/post/640246287385657344/one-hope-then-another-chapter-1), and I’ve also added it to the appropriate chapter (12). Please go and give it some love!
> 
> Apologies for the depletion of my writing skills. Uni has disintegrated the few braincells I had along with my mental health, but I hope you enjoy anyway! I can't believe we're more than 3/4 of the way through this fic.

Piett had a fairly good idea why he’d been summoned to Vader’s quarters, mere minutes before he was due to leave at the Emperor’s private request.

That didn’t make him any less nervous.

‘Close the door behind you, Admiral.’

Despite the vocoder, he sounded almost… _pleasant._

He’d been in Vader’s employ long enough to know that the calmer he seemed, the more danger everyone else was in. The air crackled with anticipation.

‘I know the Emperor has dissolved you of your tasks on the Death Star in order to retrieve the Prince.’

Piett knew better than to lie or try to untangle himself from the allegations. He’d seen too many men fall at Vader’s hands after attempting it. 

‘That’s correct, Lord Vader. We are leaving imminently to start our search-’

‘Don’t bother. I already know where he is.’

Piett said nothing.

‘They are hiding at P- at an estate in the Lake Country on Naboo. We will set course immediately on the ship the Emperor has assigned you. The Emperor will not be informed of this. As far as your men are concerned, I am there under his jurisdiction.’

In other words: Vader was expressly disobeying Palpatine, stabbing him in the back, and dragging Piett along with him as an unwilling partner in crime. It was far from the first time though; after all, he was the only person on the Executor who was aware of the Jedi Togruta Vader had hidden away in his chambers.

‘…understood, my Lord. Though if I may be permitted to ask…’

Vader stood motionless, and the lack of a gloved hand inching towards his throat gave Piett all the consent he was likely to receive. 

‘What makes the Prince so special? The Death Star is a formidable weapon which would surely deter any attempt to take the Emperor’s throne.’

For several minutes, Vader was silent. Piett almost doubted whether he would reply.

‘The Prince is extremely powerful in the Force, and the Emperor knows this. He seeks the inner secrets of two ancient artefacts; one Sith, one Jedi, which will give him unlimited power. Without the boy, he cannot open them. Having the boy under his control will also keep his throne secure and give him leverage over the Rebels.’

_Over me._

Piett, not being Force sensitive, was as unfamiliar with the inner workings of the Jedi and Sith as most were. He was, however, very intimate with war, and everything that came with it- coups, betrayals, power clashes. He couldn’t help but feel a small pang of pity for the boy- whichever of the Sith Lords got to him first, he would never be free again. He’d be no better than a pet, or a slave-

 _‘He will not be a slave._ Not if I have my way,’ Vader said menacingly. Piett swallowed at the tension that threatened to suffocate the room.

‘You want these artefacts for yourself so that you can overthrow the Emperor. That is why you want to retrieve the Prince first.’

‘Correct. But that is not the only reason I seek him.’

Vader turned away sharply, looking through the viewport at the vast emptiness of space.

‘He is also my son.’

Had Piett been in the presence of anyone else, he would have laughed.

‘Y-your son?’

Vader made no move to reaffirm this, but the atmosphere in the room tightened even further. The Dark Lord was not known for his sense of humour, so why would he start now? It had to be the only option, however, because otherwise it was _true_ , and that simply could not be so.

It was baffling, ludicrous, illogical in every way. It defied the laws of possibility and plausibility.

Yet, it made _perfect_ sense. Vader’s preoccupation- no, _obsession_ with the boy and his sister had verged on unhealthy right from the very beginning, and it had long since crossed the boundaries. It explained why Vader had sent spies to Alderaan under the Emperor’s nose. He was, in some warped way, protecting them.

He thought of the twins he had seen for the first time on the security footage from Bespin. The girl was dark-haired and brown-eyed like the late Empress. The boy had blue eyes and was fair like his father, the Empress’s consort, the famous Jedi Knight-

‘But that means you must be- you’re-’

‘Who I once may have been is no longer important.’ Vader waved away the insinuations of his past life on the opposite side of the moral and political spectrum with an impatient hand. 

‘You have a choice, Admiral. From now on, you must pledge yourself wholly to the Emperor, or to me.’

_To my son._

Even if he’d had a choice, there would’ve only been one option.

Piett looked at the mask, really _looked_ at it for the first time, as if he could see the ghost of Anakin Skywalker’s handsome face through the black casing if he peered hard enough.

‘I serve the Empire under you, my Lord, and will continue to do so.’

The helmet tilted ever so slightly. Piett couldn’t be sure if this was the closest thing he would get to gratitude, or if Vader was simply pleased to not have to clean up a body before embarking on his mission.

The moment soon passed as quickly as it had come.

‘Then let us not waste time,’ Vader said shortly, leaving the room with the deadly singlemindedness of a man who had nothing to lose.

* * *

The sight of Varykino sent pain and fury spasming through Vader. The beautiful lake villa where he and Padmé had spent so many happy hours- first as a secret couple, then as Empress and consort, until finally and most preciously as parents- stood tauntingly empty.

He didn’t need to look around the house to confirm that his children had already left, but he did so anyway. It had been a narrow escape, as their Force signatures still lingered in the air, tantalisingly close. He savoured the feeling as he stalked through the halls, so familiar to him he could walk them with his eyes closed, basking in the afterglow of their combined light. He refused to entertain the possibility that the remnants of their Force presences would be as close as he ever got to his children again, like a meagre consolation prize.

He’d suspected that Theed was their destination, but surely, he would feel Luke’s signature if he was still on the same planet. A full inspection of the house couldn’t hurt to search for answers. Piett and his men were combing the grounds, as well as following an unidentified ship that wasn’t long out of orbit when they’d arrived. He knew that once they had escaped, as he couldn’t sense Luke, they would have flown as far as they could away from Varykino; but he couldn’t quash the tiny quiver of hope that it somehow _was_ them.

They’d clearly left in a hurry. The remains of a partially made breakfast lay forgotten on the kitchen counter, as well as a formula for baby milk. One of his nieces must have had a youngling or two over the years. But was it Pooja, or Ryoo? Most likely Ryoo. Pooja was married to her work, like Padmé had once been, and wouldn’t have time for children. Although he’d been absent from the Naberrie’s lives for over a decade, he had sometimes caught glimpses of Pooja at the senate; most recently, of course, during the Emperor’s poor attempt at intimidation. The total meetings between them he could probably count on one hand, and he still wasn’t sure if he had anticipated them or loathed them. Jobal had become a recluse since the death of her daughter, so Pooja was the only visible link he had to Padmé.

In the early years, it had burned to look at her. She resembled Padmé so much, as well as the young woman that his own daughter would have become if she’d lived. But as time went on, there was a tiny corner of his mind, safe from Palpatine’s prying, that took a thrill in seeing her take down yet another snotty politician with a few sharp words. It was reassuring to know that a part of Padmé had survived, even if not from his direct line.

Even when they were younger, Pooja and Leia could almost have passed for sisters; and now, having seen his daughter again in the flesh, he knew they still could. His wife would be proud of their niece. She was strong, outspoken, and fiercely loyal to democracy, much to Palpatine’s disgust.

But would that loyalty extend to her Uncle, if she knew who he really was?

Family had always been a foreign concept to him. Being a child of the Force, he’d never had a father figure in his life until he met Qui-Gon- and even then, that had cruelly been stripped away from him. So when Padmé’s family had welcomed him with open arms, he hadn’t know what to expect. He remembered feeling envious as he watched Padmé and Sola bantering back and forth, so comfortable with each other that they could finish each other’s sentences. Of course, he had Obi-Wan, and later Ahsoka; but it wasn’t the same as a real brother or sister.

As the years passed and the twins were born, Anakin had dared to hope that her family was now _his_ family; every single one was precious to him in some way. Sola was the sister he’d never had, and Ruwee stepped into the spot Qui-Gon had quickly vacated- he’d been saddened to hear of the man’s death some years after the palace massacre. And whilst no one could replace his mother, Jobal was the only one who seemed to soothe the ache of remembering her kind face, shining with unconditional love.

In turn, Padmé adored Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, and they soon became an extended family, one that Anakin was ashamed to say he’d taken for granted before marrying Padmé. With the added chaos of Artoo and Threepio, Anakin Skywalker had certainly been a blessed man, though he hadn’t known it at the time.

But he would not squander his chances again.

With something that could almost pass for a smile, he entered the room of morning mists. He recalled his former self- a foolish, brash young Jedi, showing off shamelessly to the senator in an attempt to woo her. To this day, he still couldn’t understand what she’d ever seen in him, and he’d been proven right, despite his best attempts to be what she truly deserved.

He had failed her utterly.

But in retrieving his children, that would be the first step towards making amends. He would dispose of Palpatine and rule as he was meant to, with Luke and Leia by his side. The Naberries would no longer have to live in fear or pseudo-exile. They were Padmé’s family; he had to do right by them.

The royal family of Skywalker-Amidala would reign once more.

Suddenly it hurt to linger in that room any longer, and he turned abruptly, making for the upper apartments. The portraits and holos hung along the staircase didn’t escape his notice, and he greedily drank in Luke and Leia’s young smiling faces, as well as more recent images of his extended family.

He hesitated outside Padmé’s chambers. It would be torture, to stand in her sacred space without her, but it was no less than he deserved. He’d lost their children, _again._

A mix of emotions hit him as soon as he opened the door, a bittersweet symphony that made him want to immediately turn back. But strongest of all was Luke’s Force signature, entwined with the sheets and the drapes, cementing itself into the very foundations of the house.

He had been right here, staying in his mother’s bedroom, and had loved it enough to leave a permanent Force trace there, consciously or not.

Fury bubbled up from deep in his gut. If the boy had just _stayed put_ as he was supposed to, they would be together now, the three of them, right here with the spirit of their mother watching over them. He could have made this right, explained who he was, and then they would no longer be frightened. They wouldn’t feel the need to run from him any longer. They would understand that this was all for _them,_ to keep them safe.

Every moment they travelled further from his reach, the more danger they were in. 

He whirled around, cursing himself for getting so sentimental. He could not let himself be distracted by useless memories and emotions- not even the childish drawing on the wall of a smiling girl holding a young blond boy’s hand.

Thundering down the stairs, he burst out onto the veranda, gripping the balcony so tightly it was a wonder the stone didn’t crumble. If he had been able to breathe naturally, he would have been taking in huge gulps of the fresh country air, but no- Kenobi had taken that from him too.

Or had he?

Since Ahsoka’s Force vision, he had been reeling from the events of that night seen from her perspective. The Force always told the truth, and despite all that had happened between them, he knew Ahsoka would never knowingly lie to him. What she had shown him was unequivocally what she _thought_ she had seen. But hadn’t Palpatine told him that powerful Jedi and Sith were capable of bending the truth, of manipulating visions and memories? It was entirely possible that Obi-Wan had bewitched Ahsoka to make her think she’d seen something she hadn’t.

The voice of his ex-padawan rung in his ears as if she was right beside him, trying to shake some sense into him.

 _‘Palpatine manipulated the whole thing- he manipulated_ _you-_ _made it seem like Obi-Wan had killed Padmé and attacked you! He was only trying to protect you, Anakin. Palpatine wanted you for your power and used you to seize the throne!’_

 _‘He didn’t try to save Padmé, he_ _murdered_ _her! And he will take your children from you too- ’_

_‘What would she tell you to do? To carry on down this path until you’ve made so many mistakes, you can no longer turn back? Or be brave enough to start again?’_

Here, consumed by the memory of her at the very spot they pledged their lives to each other, he almost fell to his knees.

_Padmé…Angel. What should I do?_

Like all the other times he had sought her guidance, her ineffable wisdom that never failed to accentuate his idiocy in comparison- he felt nothing. It seemed even in death, she wanted nothing to do with him. Not after what he’d become.

_But I did it for_ **_them_ , ** _my love. For our children._

It didn’t change the fact that whenever he pictured her, all he saw was disappointment and sorrow in her lovely features.

‘My Lord, we intercepted the vessel before it could jump to hyperspace. It is the smuggler Han Solo’s ship, the Millennium Falcon. This was the only occupant.’

Vader’s head whipped up.

‘ _Bridger.’_

The damnable boy glared up at him hatefully from where he was forced to kneel on the ground. His signature had been erased by the Force suppressing cuffs around his wrists, but he refused to be cowed. Vader felt a tiny bit of reluctant respect for Bridger; having to deal with crying and begging was always so tiresome.

‘ _Where are they,’_ he ground out, shoving aside Piett’s men to tower menacingly over the captured youth.

Bridger looked almost as pathetic as he had during their duel on Bespin. He hadn’t even confronted Vader yet but was already sporting a black eye and a swollen lip. Despite this, he smirked up at Vader with bare-faced audacity.

‘That’s for me to know, and you to never find out-’

With a careless twist of his hand, Ezra was clutching at his throat, chest spasming desperately for oxygen.

With a fresh wave of fury Vader recalled the brat’s visions on Bespin, as clear as if they were unfolding in front of him-

_Tr_ _ainingtogetherLuke’sheadinhislapShowinghimPadmé’sstatueFlowersbehindearsClimbingintohis **bed-**_

He tightened his fist, and Ezra choked.

‘My Lord, it might be wise to leave the boy alive. He could be a useful bargaining tool,’ Piett said quickly- though at this point he wasn’t sure if he was doing the boy a favour or prolonging his suffering.

Though nothing would have given him more pleasure than to tear the brat limb from limb, Vader eventually relaxed his hand. Piett had once again proved why he was the most valuable Admiral- and why he was the only one who dared to intervene when the Dark Lord was on a murderous rampage.

Crouched on all fours, Ezra was gulping down air like a drowned man. Vader watched dispassionately as he issued his orders to Piett.

‘Take him to the ship, and place him in the shuttle. I will take him back to the Executor and question him. You and your men will stay here with the ship, ready to leave, until I give you further instructions.’

Though it infuriated him to admit it, he was running low on time. Palpatine would soon notice his absence, and he needed to get back to the Executor.

But maybe the brat would prove himself useful after all, he pondered, as he took one last look at Varykino before making the jump into hyperspace.

He’d assumed Bridger possessed enough self-preservation to keep quiet until Vader was ready to question him.

He’d assumed wrong.

‘Tell me one thing: _why_ are you so obsessed with them? What did they ever do to you, you twisted sack of sh-’

Yanking Ezra up by the throat, Vader slammed him against the wall, bringing tears to his eyes. He was so furious, even the look of horror on the brat’s face as he finally realised who he was dealing with couldn’t placate him. Through the haze of rage, he noticed the necklace hanging round the boy’s throat, now dangling over his glove. It looked strangely familiar. 

‘I suggest you do not play games with me, _boy._ You won’t like the outcome.’

He attempted to break down Ezra’s shields, to find out where Luke had gone, and then get rid of the brat for good. But the barriers were surprisingly stable, even though he’d suppressed the boy’s Force power.

Kenobi, once again, stood in his way.

Ire increasing at the ease with which the boy resisted his attempts, he grabbed Ezra by the shoulders and smashed him against the viewport with bone-crushing strength. His head impacted the glass with a nauseating smack.

‘You are here for one purpose and one purpose only; once you’ve fulfilled that, I have no further use for you. If you tell me now, I will give you a merciful death,’ he lied.

Ezra laughed through his tears.

‘Don’t you get it? I don’t _care_ what you do to me. I’ll never sell him out to you, _ever._ You’d have to kill me first. _’_

‘You are very eager to meet your demise. I could snap your pitiful neck in less than a second, and you dare to _laugh at me?_ My son has chosen incredibly poorly. But it is no matter, as you’ll never see him again.’

Ezra’s face, which had previously been turning purple, now looked positively green as he stared at Vader in horror.

‘W-what?’

‘Is your hearing as deficient as your lightsaber skills?’ Vader hissed, dragging Ezra higher up the glass. He finally placed the necklace as one Luke had been wearing on Bespin, and this drove him to new heights of wrath. ‘Yes, you pathetic fool. My son. He’s _mine.’_

There was a terrible glee to his words, a frenzied delight, as if he’d won a coveted prize.

‘Wha- no. No. That’s _impossible_ ,’ he wheezed, scrabbling at the glove which threatened to crumple his airway. ‘Y-you’re _insane!’_

But even as he said it, he felt the grim truth resound in the Force around them, so strong he could sense it even through the cuffs binding his hands.

 _It’s true,_ the Force slithered into his ear as Vader released his hold, letting him slump to the ground, _that’s why he wants them so badly. Why he wants **Luke** so badly. _

His stomach lurching, everything fell into place with ominous clarity. Why Vader had been so intent on not only capturing the twins, but not harming them. Why he’d been so furious when rifling through Ezra’s memories. Why he had spoken so intimately of Luke’s mother.

_Maybe he was in love with your mother, or something._

The possibility had seemed absurd, repulsive, abhorrent. He never would have imagined he was not only on the right track, but that the truth was even more terrible than even his worst fears could have dreamt up.

He never wished he’d been wrong more in his life.

Enclosed in this hellishly small space with Vader meant he had nowhere to run, nowhere else to look except into those empty black sockets, and the horror washed over him anew. How had Anakin Skywalker, of all people- _Anakin Skywalker,_ Jedi hero and husband of _Padmé Amidala_ \- fallen so hard from such grace?

But somehow, even as it changed everything, it changed nothing.

‘So you were once Anakin Skywalker. I don’t expect you’re going to tell me how you survived, or how you ended up as the Emperor’s puppet, but it doesn’t matter. I don’t care who you are to him. I would never betray him to you. He means more to me than you’ll ever know,’ Ezra said bravely.

Vader cocked his helmet at him, and Ezra tried not to shiver.

‘You still care for him?’

‘It’s not his fault who his father is; he’s not responsible for your screw ups. I don’t know how someone so good, so brave, so kind, came from someone like you. If you’d bothered to get to know him for five seconds instead of terrorizing him, you’d know he’s an amazing person, someone to be proud of-’

‘I _am_ proud of him, you patronizing brat,’ Vader spat, feeling like he was arguing with Ahsoka. He approached Ezra with deliberate menace, determined to silence the child who was dredging up so much pain with his pointed words.

‘But you’re not proud of _him._ You’re proud of what he can do, his skill, his power, his potential. That’s not the same’.

The boy gazed at him intently, and Vader was shocked to see pity in his blue eyes.

Shock quickly gave way to anger as he clenched his fists.

Nobody pitied Darth Vader, least of all this Jedi scum.

‘I don’t know why I’m bothering trying to explain. You would never understand. Unlike you, I love him.’

‘You _dare_ to question my love for my own son? You truly wish to die today, Ezra Bridger. I would be only too happy to oblige you,’ Vader sneered, ‘after all, you can’t matter to him as much as he does to you, so why bother keeping you alive?’

He crouched down and hissed into Ezra’s ear with cruel softness: ‘Seeing as he _left_ you.’

To Vader’s disappointment, Ezra barely flinched.

‘No. I left him, because it was the right thing to do. Because I love him. It seems we have more in common than you’d think; I also hurt the ones I love,’ Ezra smiled sadly, looking down at the floor. ‘You were right, you know. Back on Bespin. I’m not worthy of him.’

His head shot up, pinning Vader with an intense glare.

‘But neither are you. You think you love him, only you don’t know what that is. Parents are supposed to protect, to nurture, to sacrifice their own happiness and needs for their children- to love unconditionally. But you terrify him with your threats, _smother_ him with your possessiveness, and you somehow expect him to love you back?’ Ezra scoffed, ‘You’re deluded if you think you’ll ever be anything but his worst nightmare. He has a family who love him for who he is- Leia and Sola and Jobal and so many others. He doesn’t need you. He’ll never accept you as a father, _ever,_ and he’ll _never_ love you. Even _Luke_ could never love a _monster-_ ’

Vader swiftly knocked him out using an old Jedi mind trick. As loathsome as it was, he needed to subdue the brat quickly, for he had inadvertently retrieved the information he wanted.

‘Set your course directly for Theed Palace, Admiral. They may already be there; they were trying to throw us off the scent, but the Grand-Empress was at the villa. There is a forgotten emergency landing base in the lower grounds, not used since the Clone Wars. You should run into no problems entering the atmosphere if you use tracking devices; no one will intercept your signals. Once there, wait for the Prince to come to you. You will not need to approach the palace.’

‘What if the Prince will not hand himself over willingly?’ Piett asked over the comm, sounding doubtful.

Vader loomed over the unconscious Jedi slumped against the wall; the unexpected asset that had fallen right into his hands. He yanked the necklace free with one hand.

Piett did not consider himself a wagering man, but he’d have bet his life’s savings that Anakin Skywalker was smirking at the other end of the comm.

‘Trust me. He will.’

* * *

Palpatine impassively watched yet another body being dragged from his throne room. He did hate to make a mess, but he had been so incensed by the news of the Grand-Empress’s arrogance that he’d had little choice but to shoot the messenger.

It didn’t sate his bloodlust. The foolish old hag had not only thrown a ball without inviting him, but planned to reinstate the Skywalker brats as her heirs, no doubt hoping to ignite the Rebellion’s hopes on the eve of their attack. Though he hated to admit it, the Rebellion were in a much stronger position than he’d anticipated. The news that the children of Padmé Amidala -beacon of hope and martyr of justice throughout the galaxy- were alive, would sway countless systems to their side.

It was just as well that his little project would incinerate those systems before they could turn on him.

It was tempting to start with Alderaan- he’d finally be rid of the Organas, and hurt Amidala’s daughter in one fell swoop- but then again, Naboo was looking mightily attractive. Any allegiance he might have felt towards it from his former life was obliterated when he thought of the self-styled Grand-Empress and her wretched family.

He should’ve snapped her flimsy traitorous neck when she’d first started searching for the twins under his nose, but truthfully he’d found it amusing, not to mention it had served his own purposes.

The joke had long since worn thin. 

It wasn’t only the dead wench’s worthless mother who sought to undermine him. His own apprentice was at this very moment stabbing him in the back, hunting the Prince for his own gain. Vader had to think he’d been born yesterday if he truly thought he could conceal his plans from _him,_ the very essence of the Force; the man who had made him.

His hold on Vader was slipping, despite his best efforts. It seemed even the most powerful enchantments couldn’t hold out against fatherly love.

Palpatine scoffed. Love, for all its extolled virtues, was worthless in the face of power. Vader would soon learn this.

It was most disappointing, to have to dispose of a servant he had spent so long meticulously crafting to his satisfaction. The only benefit was that Vader would go to any lengths to retrieve his son, which made Palpatine’s job incredibly easy. All he had to do was sit back, and wait.

Piett had also proven a disappointment, though in the grand scheme of things, it made little difference. With any luck, he would be on Naboo when the Death Star blew it into pieces.

No matter. He would soon have a new apprentice to occupy his interest, one much more interesting and much, much more powerful than either Piett or even Vader could ever have dreamed of being.

‘Governor Tarkin. Proceed with the last of the preparation plans, but make it quick. I have a few planets in mind I would like to test our little toy out on.’

‘As you wish, your Majesty.’

Tarkin’s blue figure disappeared, and Palpatine sneered.

Not only had she taken control of the Empire which was rightfully _his,_ Amidala had had the audacity to turn his apprentice away from him all those years ago. She had plotted against him with that infernal Obi-Wan Kenobi and shut him out of the Jedi council’s decisions. He felt the familiar surge of anger that arose whenever he thought of the interfering harlot. Like her mother, he should have severed her pretty head from her shoulders at the first sign that she would ruin his plans. She had dared to steal what was rightfully _his_ , so he had destroyed her, and taken Anakin anyway _._ Now her son would also belong to him.

His revenge against the deceased Amidala, and the soon-to-be-deceased Kenobi, would be sweet indeed. 

He smirked. 

_‘You’re **mine,** Luke Skywalker.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ezra :'( but he radiates *such* brave-but-dumbass Gryffindor energy in this chap (I say that with all the love in the world as a fellow dumbass Gryffindor). 
> 
> The next chap will be a bit of a monster, so no promises on when the update will be (though hopefully not *too* long). Re-reading some of your lovely comments has helped motivate me over the past few weeks and cheered me up when I've felt low, so thank you to everyone that has commented and kudos-ed, I appreciate each and every one 💕
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know your thoughts, and thank you for reading! 
> 
> Also: I am currently writing a very self-indulgent Alice in Wonderland inspired AU which you can check out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622079/chapters/70153263) if you like. 
> 
> Come scream about Hayden Christensen with me on [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) where I also post writing updates.


End file.
